Un toque dulce
by Layonenth4
Summary: Sam Winchester es un abogado exitoso y de buena fama. Pero tiene un secreto sobre su familia, uno que nadie debe saber. Gabriel Novak, un peculiar reportero y escritor del New York Times que busca sacar no sólo sus más oscuros misterios, sino también la soledad en la que se sumergió. Gabriel le hará ver a Sam que sólo necesita un toque dulce en su vida. / Sabriel!AU!Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

Hi... últimamente me ha dado por querer leer Sabriel. ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? ¡Casi no hay de ellos! Y si hay, es una pequeña cuarta parte, porque lo demas es Destiel. Así que me pongo de rebelde y subo este fic, será pequeño, pero al final es un comienzo... Espero.

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Ojos miel.**

Sam no puede creerlo, ¡es que simplemente no puede creerlo!

No, de hecho si puede porque el término por evaporar hasta su última neurona para llegar a ese día, pero simplemente era inimaginable.

Parado sobre el estrado después de escuchar su nombre privilegiado con el cuadro de honor y el mejor de su generación, estrechando una mano con su director y asesor vocacional, recibió su diploma con certificado y titulación que lo identificaba ante la sociedad como graduado en la carrera de derecho y varías especialidades del área.

Con una toga negra horrible que le hacía lucir como dementor y un gorro ridículo del cual colgaba un cordón dorado, él puso su mirada en el público que aplaudía aun y con los gritos de sus amigos y compañeros. Pero no fue eso lo que buscó ni la mirada con la que se encontró, sino que ahí de pie frente a una de las incomodas sillas para los familiares de los egresados, estaba la única persona que necesitaba tener ese día a su lado.

Un sujeto rubio cobrizo mayor que él de ojos verdes, cuyo único parentesco eran las orejas y forma del mentón, usaba un traje posiblemente rentado y una corbata mal puesta, aplaudiendo todavía y con un orgullo enorme cargado en su mirada mientras le sonreía con una mueca pequeña, pero sincera; Sam sintió un calorcito en su pecho y sonrió aún más cohibido pero le dolían los pómulos por el acto de sonreír.

Su hermano estaba en su graduación, pese a todas las discusiones que tuvieron antes de que él se fuera a la universidad, y que durante los últimos cuatro años no lo había visto con pocas llamadas contadas con una sola mano. Aun así se vio en la necesidad moral y sentimental de enviarle una invitación con Bobby de intermediario para ese gran día, después de todo lo logró con su ayuda desde un principio; no importaron las peleas, los reclamos e incluso las ofensas graves, Dean nunca dejó de pagar la matrícula de la universidad, siempre puntual, y siempre con un bono extra para los gastos.

Un pequeño recuerdo llego a él mientras bajaba del estrado:

— _Dean, ¿qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó mientras miraba a su hermano con sus pequeños ojos, sentado en una de las camas sucias de aquel motel._

 _Él tenía apenas ocho años, su hermano estaba con doce años y ya lucia muy estrado para su edad, caminando de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación._

— _No te preocupes enano, papá nos mandara dinero en cualquier momento._

— _¿Y si no lo hace? — insistió y su hermano detuvo su caminata y bufó con fastidio_

— _Qué sí lo hará Samantha, sólo que posiblemente no le han pagado aún._

 _Dean se tumbó en su coma boca-abajo con el rostro al lado contrario de Sam, y suspiró. Mañana iniciaban las clases y no tenían suficiente dinero para ambos, sin contar que no contaban con transporte e irían caminando de aquí al pueblo, con el fin de ahorrar para los alimentos, y no tenían muchas libretas o bolígrafos que usar._

— _Puedo dejar de ir a la escuela. No te pediré las verduras que me gustan, y así tú podrías…_

— _Alto ahí Sammy, tu no dejaras la escuela en ningún momento, ¿me escuchaste? — Dean se sentó de sopetón en su cama, mirando con severidad a su hermanito. Después dirigió su mirada a la mesa de la habitación donde había amontonado todas las libretas, mochilas, viejos colores y algunas plumas y lapiceros._

 _Sam aprovechó ese lapso de silencio para volver a hablar._

— _Dean, no tenemos dinero para mis útiles. — con su vocecita, toda seriedad desaparecía. Aun así, su hermano no lo escuchó, al contrario, asintió con su cabeza a alguna de sus propias ideas y se acercó a él._

— _Toma mis libretas, no pienso usarlas aún. — Sam abrió los ojos, pero todavía no acababa — También mi mochila, la tuya ya está rota. ¡Pero cuídala Sam! Oh juro que iras con una bolsa de algún minisúper._

— _¡No iras a la escuela! — exclamó el con un pequeño gritito, sorprendiéndose de tremenda revelación._

 _¡A Dean le encantaba la escuela! Siempre hacia amigos en cualquier lado y hacia caras raras que a las niñas parecían gustarles, y amaba el deporte, las clases de historia y matemáticas. ¡Dean no podía faltar a la escuela!_

— _Claro que sí enano, sólo que no iré la primer semana. Diré que me dio ¡el mal de las vacas locas! — el mayor aprovecho para tirase sobre él y hacerle cosquillas, dejando que la risa incontrolada de Sam llenara toda la habitación._

— _¡Dean! ¡Basta hermano! ¡Dean! — suplicaba entre risas, olvidando por completo el tema anterior._

— _Tú no te apures Sammy — le dijo antes de arroparlo para dormir —, nunca te faltara nada. Lo prometo._

Desde entonces su padre siempre tuvo la mania de cambiar de pueblo en pueblo pero rara vez aparecerse en el motel donde los dejaba, y con poco dinero. Veía a su hermano trabajar todos los días saliendo del instituto en distintos trabajos de muy mal sueldo y calidad. Garrotero, mensajero, lava platos, triturador, recolector de basura y chatarra; a la corta edad de catorce años para Dean eran los únicos trabajos que podían ofrecerles sus vecinos cuando residían en algún sitio por más de tres semanas y su padre dejaba de aparecer. Curiosamente nunca lo dejaba solo en casa, departamento o cuarto de motel temporal, siempre lo llevaba a donde fuese que laborara y los mismos jefes y compañeros de su hermano le daban comida mientras hacia la tarea sentado en alguna esquina para no estorbar, bajo la severa vigilancia de su hermano.

Al principio creía que era genial que su hermano lo llevara de comer a diferentes lados con sabores distintos, pasando los años y no siendo tan ingenuo se daba cuenta que lo único que su hermano trataba era de ahorrar dinero lo mayor posible, y a veces ni siquiera comía.

Y Dean nunca falto a su promesa, porque nunca le falto nada, ni siquiera amor y familia, porque su hermano mayor se lo había dado de alguna manera.

Definitivamente, cuando la ceremonia termina, sus amigos acabaron con las fotos y su novia Jessica salió con sus padres, él camino al lugar del público donde vio a su hermano de pie, pero este ya no estaba por ningún lado. Se acercó a la silla donde supuestamente debió de haber estado mirando y notó un sobre blanco con su nombre y la caligrafía perfecta.

» _Bien hecho Sammy. Sigue escribiendo tu mejor camino. «_

Anexada a la nota se encontraba un objeto envuelto en una pequeña tela negra, en donde un calígrafo Montblanc Starwalker* de punta fina negro con ranuras plateadas, brillaba por su magnificencia, girando hipnotizado por tan tremendo obsequio y se dio cuenta que tenía dos letras grabadas a lo largo de su longitud: _S.W._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sam puede sentirse orgulloso al dejar una caja con sus pertenencias en su nueva oficina, en su primer día de trabajo oficial, en aquel pequeño buffet que acababa de abrir no hace más de seis meses en la ruidosa ciudad de Brooklyn.

Terminar su carrera de derecho en la universidad de Stanford fue su meta desde pequeño, pero no fue hasta estar en su graduación recibiendo su diploma junto a una papelera con buenas referencias por parte de sus maestros y líderes de servicio, que entendió que él podía ir mucho, mucho más lejos. O hacia abajo. Lo hermoso del a vida en un graduado, es que no sabes a donde carajos iras a parar.

Inicio desde abajo como todos, pero gracias a su labia y carácter, también daba créditos a sus buenas referencias dadas por sus maestros, tuvo un puesto a pocos meses en una oficina de gobierno. El sueldo era un asco, pero hacia lo que tanto amaba.

Ahora con su nueva transferencia a Brooklyn y un mejor empleo, saco de la cajita el mismo portarretrato de madera con la vieja fotografía de su hermano y él, juntos, y no evitó recordar porque estaba disfrutando de esa nueva oficina, de esa vida.

— _¡Pero Dean, no puedes dedicarte a eso! ¡Es inmoral! — Sam tendría unos quince años, cuando descubrió porque de pronto su hermano ganaba tanto dinero. Por qué logró rentar ese pequeño pero adorable departamento más cercas del instituto de lo que estaba la casa de Bobby._

 _Por eso mismo inmoral tal vez no era la palabra correcta que quería utilizar, pero estaba frustrado y confundido, por lo que su cerebro no trabajaba muy bien que digamos para enfrentar la noticia que el mismo descubrió gracias a una llamada que tal vez no debió de recibir._

 _Un stripper, un maldito stripper todas las noches en un bar para mujeres._

— _Sam tú tienes hambre todos los días, ¿verdad? — Dean sonaba enfadado y lo miraba directamente. Ahora casi compartían la misma estatura, por lo que no le era difícil ponérsele de frente_

— _Sí._

— _Necesitas un techo para dormir y descansar tu cuerpo de niña, ¿no? — Sma iba a replicar, pero Dean no lo dejo— Además, este departamento te gusta, ¿cierto? Tienes tu propio cuarto y una cocina que no huele a las cervezas de Bobby ¡Y al fin terminaras el instituto en una ciudad decente!_

 _Jodidamente cierto para Sam, todo era jodidamente cierto. Al morir su padre Bobby pudo acogerlos y esconderlos de servicios infantiles, ahora Dean era un mayor de edad y no había menor problema en separarlos, pero si alguien se llegase a enterar de lo que hacía su hermano posiblemente no lo consideren apropiado y puedan separarlos._

 _Pero también era cierto que trabajar de mecánico con Rufus no dejaba mucho dinero, y que Dean ya no pudo seguir con su universidad porque no había suficiente dinero y no tenía el tiempo para concentrarse en los estudios y mantener una beca, pese a que fuese bueno con las materias. No podía con dos trabajos seguidos y descuidarlo a él. Entonces tal vez estar de stripper no era mala idea, ¡pero Sam no podía procesarlo!_

— _¿Ropa? ¿Útiles escolares? ¡Joder Sam! ¿Acaso no disfrutas hasta de la maldita televisión con cable?_

— _¡Sí Dean, pero eso no significa que tu debas usar tu cuerpo así! — para Sam, su hermano era su héroe, su persona más preciada y querida. No podía permitir que por su culpa Dean tuviera que hacer algo que no quisiera o humillara._

— _Tú no te metas Sam, es mi problema como busco mantenerte. — sonó mucho más agresivo y Sam no evitó encogerse en su lugar, recordando vagamente como llegaba su padre ebrio después de que lo despidieran de otro empleo. Dean se percató de ello, se acercó a él y lo abrazó — Lo siento hermano, sé que puede avergonzarte que alguien se entere de esto pero… Sam, no puedo permitir que un día te falte hasta lo más insignificante enano. No puedo._

— _No me avergüenza Dean, pero si alguien más se entera podría separarnos — sintió como con sus palabras su hermano mayor lo abrazó mucho más fuerte, y él se dio la oportunidad de intentar hacerlo cambiar de parecer —; Yo no necesito nada Dean. Es más, podría empezar a trabajar en…_

— _Eso jamás lo harás Samuel, saca esa idea de tu cabeza porque mientras yo respire, lo único que harás con tu feo culo será llevarlo a la escuela._

— _¡Dean!_

— _Acéptalo. Vívelo. Amalo. — Ese fue como el punto final para el tema, pero la voz más relajada de Dean inundo la pequeña sala a la que aún le faltaban muebles para verse perfecta. — Sam, tu único deber es usar ese privilegiado cerebro que tienes y un día graduarte de una buena universidad. Ya después viviré en uno de tus pent-house con vista al mar y tendrás que mantenerme._

Sam salió de sus recuerdos con una sonrisa amarga, dejando el portarretratos sobre su escritorio y olvidando sus momentos sentimentales para ponerse a acomodar todas sus cosas en su nueva y merecida oficina.

Extrañaba con locura a su hermano, y aunque ya hablara más seguido con él y dentro de unos días lo vería por primera vez para tomar unas cervezas en algún lugar, sentía que ocultarlo de su vida está muy mal. Pero que se le iba a hacer, era un deseo y orden de Dean.

.

.

.

Sam mira desde su ventana en lo más alto de su edificio, la pequeña ciudad en movimiento que se mostraba bajo sus pies. Era majestuosa la vista, y estando en el penúltimo piso justo con los ejecutivos y directivos de algún otro lado.

El edificio era para puros asuntos legales, siendo de cristal con treinta pisos, Sam estaba en el veintinueve junto a su socio y con quien logró levantar desde su pequeño Buffet en un barrio desconocido hasta llevarlo al centro de Manhattan. Ahora eran una barra de abogados independientes, con firmas más pequeñas comandados por ellos, pero aun conservando aquel pequeño despacho en Brooklyn como beneficencia para las personas de escasos recursos, y servicios gratuitos a quienes sufriesen de abuso laboral.

Sí, Sam logró todo eso en tan sólo cuatro años. Ahora a sus veintiséis años, era el abogado más joven y exitoso de Nueva York, si es que no lo era aún de todo el país. Recientemente con su éxito que se hizo bastante notable en empresas internacionales, revistas importantes de economía, política, sociales y de legislatura solicitaban de su atención.

Incluso una revista popular de rumbo amarillista pidió una sesión con él, aunque recalcaron más su dinero y atractivo que su trabajo en sí. No le molesto del todo, al menos dejaron la nota que pidió diciendo que sus servicios siempre estarán para todo público.

Le valía un cacahuate que dijese Gadreel y su secretaria Rubi al respecto, toda la gente de bajo recursos siempre recibiría su ayuda, porque él en el pasado la necesitó y nadie se la pudo brindar a él o a su hermano.

Su hermano.

 _Dean._

Hace cinco años que no lo veía. Si no fuese por Bobby quien argumentaba que Claire lo obligaba a echarle una visita de vez en cuando, ya no sabría si su hermano estaba vivo.

Curiosamente, aún tenía la cuenta de siempre a su nombre, y a esta le seguía llegando cierta cantidad cada mes. No ha tocado un solo centavo de esa cuenta desde hace unos dos años cuando empezó a ganar más de lo suficiente, pero siempre recibía notificaciones del banco con la nueva suma.

Ya no sabía si lo hacía Dean, o lo hacía Bobby. Mejor lo dejaba en el olvido.

La última vez que habló con su hermano frente a frente fue una semana después de su nuevo trabajo en Brooklyn, donde Dean dejo las cosas muy claras.

— _Debemos mantener el más mínimo contacto, Sam. — sentado frente a él y con unos lentes de sol y un café de Starbucks, Sam miro como su hermano lo decía en serio_

— _¿De qué contacto mínimo hablas Dean? Es la primera vez que te veo desde hace años. — su hermano abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo dejo — Aparecerte y dejarme un regalo en mi graduación para irte luego, no es verte._

— _Piénsalo Sammy, es lo mejor para todos._

— _¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? ¿Para el maldito país? — la intención de Sam no era empezar a molestarse, pero la situación no se prestaba para otra cosa — ¡Sólo quiero estar con mi hermano!_

— _Piensa en tu reputación Sam. Que te vean conmigo no es bueno para tu futuro._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo que me vean contigo, Dean? — se mofó Sam tomando un sorbo de su café_

— _Tu puedes ser una monja Samantha, pero tus compañeros de trabajo no o incluso tus jefes. Si te ven conmigo, pensaran mal de ti. — Sam iba a replicarle el toque femenino a su nombre, pero entendió a lo que se refería su hermano._

 _Su hermano el stripper, que curiosamente se ganó buena fama tras los últimos años y ahora hasta daba giras privadas con sus compañeros en una organización privada creada por los mismos. Sam no podía ignorar ese triunfo, durante tantos años su hermano envejecía pero no para mal, y maldito sea si mentía, pero aun siendo su hermano para él mismo era atractivo con un cuerpo totalmente desarrollado._

 _Ya no era el adolescente o joven adulto delgado y apenas con musculo cuando inicio y que causaba ternura a sus clientes, ahora era un jodido hombre hecho y derecho que creaba otras reacciones menos inocentes en sus clientes. Para acabarla Dean expandió sus horizontes en cierto momento, y ya no sólo daba shows a mujeres, sino a homosexuales también._

 _Pero he ahí donde su hermano tenía razón, tenía muchos compañeros bisexuales o completamente gays, el incluido, por lo que posiblemente alguno llegase a reconocer a su hermano en un futuro._

 _¡Pero que les valiera! ¡Era su hermano, no lo podían tachar por eso! ¿O sí?_

— _Sam, no hemos trabajado como esclavos toda la vida para que con tus sentimentalismos vengas a joderla. Es lo mejor para ti._

— _¿Y por qué no lo dejas? — se le ocurrió hablar, y su hermano se recostó en su silla con el rostro de piedra, pero Sam siguió hablando — Ya no necesitas tanto dinero Dean, yo puedo mantenerme solo y debes preocuparte sólo por ti. Rufus te dejo los dos talleres y te deja buena ganancia. Además, ¿no querías tener tu propia cadena de talleres? Podría ir iniciando._

 _El silencio de Dean le dejo claro a Sam que posiblemente toco un tema que debía ser ignorado, pero de un momento a otro su hermano comenzó a murmurar apenas mirándolo._

— _Para hacer eso te piden cierto tipo de titulación universitaria, ¿sabías? — sí le iba a contestar que si pero que no importaba, que él le ayudaría en lo que fuese — Pensaba entrar en la universidad pública._

 _Dean lo había dicho en voz baja y mirando a otro lado, pero Sam estaba que irradiaba de felicidad por la noticia._

— _¡Eso suena genial!_

— _Aún es una idea, no te emociones niñita._

— _Idiota._

— _Perra._

— _Prométeme al menos que te quedaras esta semana conmigo. Apenas tengo trabajo y necesitó quitarme el estrés. — Sam puso su carita de perrito mojado y Dean gruño, antes de volver a tomar un sorbo de cabeza con Sam sabiéndose ganador._

Pero eso fue todo, una semana, después de eso Dean mantuvo su palabra del mínimo contacto y hasta ahora no sabía mucho de él. No sabía siquiera si siempre había terminado sus estudios o no; en un principio cuando el apenas se decidía entre quedarse en la universidad pública o irse a California, la idea de que sólo él disfrutara de la universidad y su hermano trabajara toda la noche y después fuera a los talleres de Rufus, le hacía ver que estaba siendo injusto. Pero su mayor cumplió su segunda promesa, jamás lo dejo trabajar a menos que fueran trabajos de alguno de sus compañeros y siempre y cuando no estorbaran en los suyos propios. Además de que ese dinero iba directo a su bolsillo, jamás le dejo apoyar en algo de la casa.

Ahora helo ahí, con un pequeño imperio forjado por él mismo, desde la sombras siempre apoyado por un tercero que nadie debía conocer.

Se acomodó su traje Gucci azul marino y paso sus dedos por los gemelos de con la insignia de una "W". Estaba un poco nervioso en el momento, pues pronto tendría otra entrevista para el New York Time y curiosamente siempre tenía problemas para hablar con los medios de comunicación. Para todos él era una persona seria, de pocas palabras y muy escueto, pero lo favorecieron con su carácter, cuando solamente se ponía tan nervioso como una roca.

Podía hablar frente al criminal más psicópata del mundo o destruir una empresa desde sus cimientos que contaminaba una zona rural, pero jamás hablar frente a los medios de comunicación.

— _Señor —_ esa era la voz de Rubi por el comunicador —, _el escritor del New York Time esa aquí._

— Hazlo pasar Rubi, y que no nos molesten por el resto de la hora a menos que sea importante.

— _Claro señor._

Se alisó el traje azul marino, se ajustó la corbata por décima vez y esperó de pie justo donde estaba mirando atento a su puerta de vidrios cristalizado que no dejaba entrar o salir algún sonido de su oficina al exterior. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Primero entro Rubi deteniendo la puerta con una mano, enfundada en su vestido perla. A su lado un hombre una cabeza y un poquito más baja que él, de un castaño claro que rozaba al rubio, que para ser sinceros no tenía la típica ropa de un reportero de tan popular periódico con altos estándares; mezclilla, montañeras caqui, una camisa blanca con las mangas arriscadas. Si no fuera por el rolex en su muñeca, no le hubiera creído ser quien decía.

— Nos vemos al rato. — la voz del hombre tenía el tono balanceado entre varonil y aguda. Le guiño con su ojo derecho a Rubi, y Sam frunció el ceño ante ese gesto.

— Hump. — se mofo su secretaria, pero su sonrisa de diabla le indicaba que no estaba del todo cohibida por el coqueteo.

La puerta fue cerrada con una movida de cabello y caderas sincronizados, y entonces la oficina quedo en silencio para ellos dos. Gabriel se giró a su dirección e iba a empezar a hablar, pero Sam se le tuvo que adelantar aun con el ceño incómodo.

— Le pediré que no incomode a mi personal. — su intención era pedirle que no se involucrara con Rubi, pues si bien ahora llevaban una relación de estricto trabajo, en el pasado llego a ser testigo de las mañas de la mujer y el hombre no _debía_ porque ser parte de su lista de víctimas.

Claro que pese a su buena intención, su petición sonó demasiado fría y cortante por sus nervios, así que esperando no haber ofendido de alguna manera a su entrevistador, trago saliva con fuerza e iba a comenzar a explicarse, para cuando el otro soltó una pequeña risa antes de encararlo nuevamente.

— ¿Debo hacerlo con usted solamente? — el comentario con la voz del hombre lo sorprendió, pues era una pregunta con un claro doble sentido. En ese precisamente debía agradecer que su profesión le enseñara como controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, porque si no estaría por completo colorado.

Los ojos del sujeto brillaban de travesura, mostrando que era de un café muy claro, delicioso color como la miel, destellantes como el oro mismo. Sam boqueo dos veces como idiota, después logró que sus labios permanecieran cerrado y carraspeo un poco para quitarse lo incómodo. Vale, que él mismo tuvo sus aventuras en la universidad, pero nunca nadie fue tan directo con él, mucho menos ahora con el miedo que su propia mirada profesaba a cualquiera según la revista de pop adolescente.

El reportero volvió a reír un poco más discreto pero el mismo carraspeo en una especie de imitación por su acto anterior, levantando la mirada divertida así como alzaba su mano al aire.

— Gabriel Novak, nuevo en New York Time y en la ciudad. — se presentó el hombre, por lo que Sam parpadeo varias veces antes de hacer los mismo.

— Sam Winchester, a tu servicio.

— Un verdadero placer señor Winchester. — Sam ignoró ese tono de con doble sentido, siguiendo obteniendo y almacenando datos del sujeto.

Las manos las tenía rasposas, bronceadas y aunque el olor de su crema humectante estaba en su piel, esta parecía seguir reseca en la yema de los dedos. Pero estaban calientes sus palmas, y pese a la rigurosidad, fue agradable el tacto para él.

— Sam a secas, por favor.

— De acuerdo. — el sujeto seguía sonriendo y le señalo con la mano que podía sentarse frente a él.

Apenas notaba la pequeña mochila de color arena que colgaba de su hombro, suponiendo que de ella sacaría alguna grabadora o una ipad para tomar nota de la entrevista. Curiosamente y en silencio, Sam sólo observo como el peculiar sujeto sacaba una pequeña libreta de forro negro y grueso, con una pluma no tan cara como su Montblack, pero si era bonita.

— Bien, empecemos. — anunció el hombre, pero el abogado no pudo evitar mirarlo con rareza

— ¿Sólo lo apuntara todo en esa libreta? — cuestionó con las cejas alzadas mientras el reportero reía ante lo obvio

— No necesito más. Tengo buenas habilidades. — eso volvió a ser una insinuación bastante abierta, junto con una sonrisa que mostro con picardía. Pero la mueca fue tan absurda, que Sam no evito copearla en su rostro.

— Vaya, sí sonríe. A medias, claro. — el hombre se mostró sarcásticamente sorprendido, y curiosamente a Sam no le ofendió de todo, por lo que siguió con la misma sonrisa a medias

— No es mi problema que ustedes, la prensa, crea lo que le conviene.

— Lo sé, son unos desgraciados. Por suerte para usted yo siempre me entierro hasta el fondo. — ahora se sumó un guiño de ojo, a lo que Sam negó con la cabeza pero soltó un bufido divertido.

El hombre le estaba gradando, pese a que su sentido del humor era menos obsceno, el encanto en el rubio y su mente tan precoz era una diversión absoluta, más si el hombre parecía querer retarlo cada que hablaban. Sam amaba que la gente lo retara.

— ¿Todo lo que dice siempre es con eufemismo?

— En la mayoría de los casos.

— Suele ser algo molesto.

— No es mi problema que ustedes, la gente, entienda lo que le conviene. — el ojimiel se inclinó esta vez un poco hacia adelante, como si dijese un secreto con mucha seguridad. Las propias palabras de Sam se le regresaron a él en un golpe imprevisto, y sin querer o sentirlo de verdad soltó una pequeña risa con una sonrisa abierta mientras escrutaba aquella mirada dorada.

Ya no tenía nervios en lo absoluto, el hombre se encargó por tirarlos por la ventana con su sola presencia e insinuaciones. Ahora que Sam lo veía mejor, no le vendría mal seguirle el juego un poco. Además parecía que el sujeto _tiraba_ para ambos lados como él. Increíble es lo que te hace estar dos meses en abstinencia.

— Eso sí que es una sonrisa. Debería usarla más, Sam. — el comentario sonó con sinceridad y el castaño apenas se daba cuenta que seguía sonriendo como idiota.

Sin perder el buen humor carraspeo un poco y recargó sus brazos con los dedos entrelazados sobre su escritorio, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia.

— No me siento muy cómodo con tanta atención.

— Sé nota a leguas en cada entrevista que ha presentado o dado. Siempre escueto, vacío, sin vida en sus palabras. — Sam iba a replicar esa tremenda ofensa, pero el reportero pronto se dio a aclarar lo dicho — No como en los juzgados, donde parece que todo el concepto lingüístico fue creado para usted.

Bien, ese era un cumplido bastante poco profesional e íntimo, pero uno de los mejores que ha recibido en toda su carrera. Aun así, se sintió un poco incómodo; no por el comentario en sí, sino más bien por sentirse como un libro abierto ante un desconocido.

— ¿Crees saber todo de mí? — los nervios y la sonrisa histérica regresaron, esperando con ansias la respuesta. Pero con eso fue suficiente para que el reportero cruzara su corta pero formada pierna sobre la otra.

— Ese es el problema, todo lo que se nota en usted es simplemente superficial. No importa cuántas entrevistas tenga.

— ¿Ahora me llamas superficial? — bien, Sam paso directamente de la preocupación a la ofensa.

— Eres un exitoso y joven abogado, las apariencias influyen mucho a tu alrededor. — respondió con naturalidad el otro.

Pero Sam se tensó en absoluto con esa palabra. Esa maldita palabra que tanto detestaba, porque le hacía recordar que justamente su hermano decidió alejarse de él, y una parte suya decía que estaba agradecido. No, no le molestaba el usar apariencias, sino que la primera que acepto y de la que estaba avergonzadamente agradecido, era la de fingir que no tenía hermano.

El enojo, sin saber muy bien porque razón segura surgió en el, lo domino en el momento y perdió toda gracia que consiguió el reportero para él.

— Sólo tenemos una hora, empecemos. — terminó de decirlo y vio claramente la decepción en los gestos de Gabriel. Él lamentaba eso.

Momento. ¿Por qué de repente le interesaba que Gabriel le sonríera?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi... últimamente me ha dado por querer leer Sabriel. ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? ¡Casi no hay de ellos! Y si hay, es una pequeña cuarta parte, porque lo demas es Destiel. Así que me pongo de rebelde y subo este fic, será pequeño, pero al final es un comienzo... Espero.

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I: Dime más._**

Durante los siguientes cuarenta y tantos minutos el ambiente se puso pesado. Sam no paraba de hablar la mayoría de las veces con tecnicismos y muy cortante, pero el problema del ambiente era el reportero, quien dejó de sonreír e incluso dejo sus insinuaciones de lado para seguir escribiendo muy poco y fingir que le ponía atención.

Sam se estaba cabreando por eso último, ¿acaso era tan aburrido? Todos los demás siempre estaban al borde de la silla con una mirada a punto de ver una cometa fugaz, pero el ojimiel parecía de lo más asqueado con este proceso y eso a Sam le estaba molestando en verdad. Era por falta de respeto, claro que no tiene nada que ver que Gabriel no lo esté mirando embobado como la mayoría de la gente.

—…Al final del caso me propuse firmemente a que no existiría ninguna otra víctima como Jonathan Guevara si pudiese evitarlo, y asociándome con Black&White Corporetion se volvió una buena opción en esta lucha contra la discriminación.

— Ajá.

Bien, Sam decidió respirar profundamente y restarle importancia a esa actitud tan infantil.

— Es un buen plan.

— Ajá. — volvió a repetir el ojimiel, y el abogado ya tenía un tic en el ojo.

— No habrá más explotación laboral para los latinoamericanos. — tras decir eso se inclinó un poco más sobre su escritorio, esperando una reacción diferente. ¡Una, sólo pedía una!

— Ajá.

Sam tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de la silla para no dejarse caer patéticamente sobre la superficie de coba oscura. Levantó el rostro de nuevo sin ganas de rendirse, pasando sus dedos por su cabello de forma desesperada y plantando los ojos en ese cuerpo que seguía garabateando con adoración en la libreta.

— Tienes una araña en la cara

— Ajá.

¡A la mierda!

Listo. Eso era todo. Hasta ahí llegaba la eterna paciencia legendaria de Sam Winchester. Sin pensarlo siquiera atravesó sobre la longitud de su escritorio estirándose por encima, logrando arrebatarle de un rápido movimiento la libreta de Gabriel de sus propias manos.

— ¡Hey!

Sam ignoró el pequeño gruñido y observó la hoja en la que Novak supuestamente ha anotado todo lo dicho. El mismo abogado infló el pecho y entrecerró la mirada, girando la hoja garabateada al dueño

— ¡De todo lo que te dije, tu hiciste un jodido dibujo de Superman! — explotó como tal, mostrando el mugriento dibujillo que ni forma tenía, pero al menos la capa y la posición de las manos eran un poco obvias.

— ¡Es Megaman! — reprochó el ojimiel en verdad ofendido, a lo cual el abogado boqueo como pez fuera del agua sin ser capaz de creer lo que oía

— ¡No puedes ser tan descarado! — vociferó con voz alta casi siendo un grito mientras aplastaba bajo su palma la dichosa libretita.

Pero cuando subió mirada helo ahí nuevamente, ese brillo coqueto volvía esos ojos dorados, y pese a la situación tan bizarra, Sam analizaba que esa característica iba muy bien con el sujeto. No el tipo de hace cuarenta minutos aburrido y opaco, sino este de frente que se inclinó en su silla, misterioso.

— ¿Quieres descubrirlo? — Gabriel elevó las cejas sugerentes, Sam no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

Al carajo lo que pensó hace dos segundos. Ese tipo era un cínico ante sus pobres nervios.

— ¡Novak!

— Mejor di mi nombre. Se escucha bien saliendo de ti. — el ojimiel hizo uso de su encanto al guiñarle por ¿tercera vez?

¡¿Cuántas veces son aceptables guiñarle bobamente a otra persona a mitad de una entrevista?!

— No puedo creer que me has hecho perder mi tiempo. — al decir esto elevó sus manos al cielo.

Tal vez dramatizaba un poco, pero la situación claramente lo estaba superando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que estuviese en un curioso sueño

— Sí, bueno, lo mismo digo yo. — murmuró Gabriel entre dientes haciendo un curioso berrinche al dejarse caer en su lugar de brazos cruzados.

Sam, quien se había recargado en su silla hacia atrás, recuperó su postura lentamente mirando al reportero con el ceño fruncido e incrédulo, tratando de buscar en su extenso dialecto los adjetivos y sus sinónimos corrector para mostrar su frustración y confusión, pero tal parece que el hombre se llevó todas sus palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?! — vale, que con ese grito tan poco varonil ya era señal de alarma. Había perdido el control. Y su lingüística.

Gabriel le regresó la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca levemente fruncida y con una paleta en la mano que movía con cada palabra. ¿Cuándo cogió un dulce? Pero su mirada estaba clavada en Sam y comenzaba a sentir la presión de esta.

— Que yo también perdí mi tiempo. Durante cuarenta minutos has dicho las mismas palabras superfluas y aburridas del mundo.

— Te he hablado de un proyecto que protegerá inocentes. — replicó el abogado con confusión

— Y eso es lindo, pero eso es tu proyecto, no tú.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Tal parecía que Gabriel Novak ya no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia, se irguió en su sitio estampando con un poco de fuerza sus palmas sobre la superficie del escritorio, sin dejar la conexión ocular establecida y mostrando un brillo ascendente en su rostro.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Tu número de la suerte? ¿Tu segundo nombre? ¿Invierno o verano? — Sam frunció el ceño, Gabriel siguió insistiendo con su dialogo — Tu comida favorita, tu música predilecta. Negro o blanco. Barroco o contemporáneo. ¡¿Qué te hace ser tú, Sam?!

— Eso no importa.

— Sí importa, porque sería conocerte un lado diferente al laboral.

— ¿Y por qué querrías conocerme?

— ¿Y por qué no?

Gabriel quería conocerlo, a él, a su verdadero ser. Sam de pronto se sintió sin fuerzas, sin escudo, desprotegido y con un miedo incoherente y blasfemo; un terror a ser ultrajado, en peligro de ser herido. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿de dónde nació aquel escalofrió? ¿qué tenía por esconder? De alguna manera su espalda parecía pesar con un costal lleno de pecados qué él mismo desconocía.

No lo reflejo por supuesto, más que la mínima seña extrañeza era lo que marcaba su rostro mientras Gabriel se mantenía de pie esperando una digna respuesta o algo que le incitara a patearlo justificadamente legal.

— Me gusta mantener mi vida privada oculta.

— Conoces la palabra, ¡vaya! — ironizó el ojimiel y el castaño chasqueó la lengua girando el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer, sus personalidades podían ser de todo opuestas a simple vista pero si de compartir un carácter se tratase, el ser tercos era una referencia compartida entre ambos. Gabriel lo sabía: Sam Winchester se construyó un muro gigante a su alrededor volviéndose ordinario, pero su instinto de reportero e investigador le decía que había algo más, algo que valía la pena para luchar por dejarse saber. Aparte, él no quería una entrevista basura conformista.

Además no se engañaría a sí mismo, el abogado adinerado le gusto desde que lo vio en la portada del Republic hace un mes. Solo de físico, porque se daba cuenta que las opiniones sobre su egocentrismo no eran tan perdidas, pero a lo mejor justificadas o simplemente males entendidos, y eso aumento su curiosidad más que la necesidad de darse un buen acoston. El tipo era gay, o al menos tuvo experiencia en eso. Bastante obvio.

Entonces, mientras recuperaba su respiración y pensó en todo aquello, tomo la decisión de matar dos pájaros de una sola estocada. O tiro. Lo que sea.

Sobo el puente de su nariz y soltó el aire contenido, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo para observar como el ricachón seguía en su misma postura indignada. Vale, tal vez lo de las estocadas tendría que ser para otra ocasión.

— Escucha, sólo quiero una entrevista de verdad, ¿sí? Escribir un artículo que demuestre que aún eres humano.

— ¿También eres escritor? — preguntó Sam con un poco de interés y quitando su postura de monarca ofendido.

 _¡Bien!,_ pensaba Gabriel y festejaba en su interior. Logro que se fijara en el nuevamente, aun cuando comenzó a caminar rodeando el escritorio con una sonrisa que prometía travesuras.

Sam lo seguía a cada paso, no sin notar en la última zancada que pese a la estatura y piernas cortas, rellenaba muy bien la parte trasera de ese pantalón holgado de mezclilla. Sin exagerar pero con verdadero realismo, algo ahí permanecía firme y a conciencia con los movimientos de cadera de Gabriel. Tuvo que levantar la mirada a último momento cuando el otro recargo sus caderas bajas en la orilla de su mesa frente a él.

— Y fotógrafo en algunas ocasiones. Soy multifuncional. — otra vez una doble intención. Sam podía respirar, nuevamente estaban en el juego y no en un maldito juicio otorgando cadena perpetua.

— Este es mi espacio personal. — lo evidentemente señalado debió salir con más autoridad, pero en la oficina solo se escuchó su leve murmullo mientras lo siguió el sonido de cuero siendo apretado.

Gabriel había sonreído y poso ambas manos en los posabrazos de la silla de dicho material, apretándolas lentamente mientras balanceaba su cuerpo adelante, con movimientos que se considerarían felinos o de entrenamiento ninja. Un muy sexy entrenamiento ninja.

Quedaron sus rostros frente a frente y Gabriel pudo saborear el aroma de la colonia _Cool Walter_ tapando sus orificios nasales. Embriagante en todo sentido y ¡oh, pero mira nada más! Los ojos de Sam Winchester no eran simplemente verdes comunes, sino de un aguamarina precioso y cristalino, confundidos justificadamente a veces con un azul.

— No veo que te incomode. — murmuró apenas abriendo los labios que de pronto se pusieron resecos y fue tentado a humectarlos con su lengua.

— No tendré tiempo el resto de la semana. — comentó de la misma forma el abogado, apenas consiente de lo que decía por perderse en el movimiento quisquilloso de esa lengua sobre los delgados labios.

— Para la siguiente.

— No eres de los que se rinden. — ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera se notó si afirmaba o preguntaba lo anterior.

— En lo que mis ojos se posan, siempre logro dominar. — lo que Gabriel dijo Sam estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes en una película sobre ¿espartanos? ¿griegos? ¿pitufos? Daba lo mismo, era una de las citas sobre películas más caliente que ha escuchado en su vida.

¿O fue por la voz de Gabriel?

— ¿Te acercas tanto a todos los que entrevistas? — vale, ya preguntaba idioteces, ¡que alguien lo callé en este instante!

— Sólo si son guapos y llevan un traje Armani. — Gabriel no podía solo seguir viendo esos ojos y ya si tenía un labio inferior muy voluptuoso para mordisquear.

Fue el mismo reportero quien acabo con la distancia juntando ambos par de befos en un sonoroso choque de dichos órganos. La presión ejercida fue un shock inicial que Sam se encargó de difuminar al iniciar el movimiento lento de la entrada de su boca con la otra quien le siguió el juego sublime, que si bien conservó el ritmo apaciguado de la situación para un largo disfrute, con un golpe de respiración sonoro Gabriel inclino levemente la cabeza de un lado y paso la punta controlada de su lengua humectada sobre los labios rosas del licenciado. Lo sabía, ese labio inferior estaba listo para ser mordido. Y lo hizo.

Aprovechando la postura de su cabeza fue con su colmillo contrario con el que mordió aquel órgano palpitante por su fuerza, con el que jugueteo y jalo un poco para su disfrute pero sin causarle daño alguno. Todavía no era momento.

Pero si fue suficiente para que Sam se hiciera adicto al movimiento, y movió su rostro hacia al frente para volver a cortar la distancia pequeña que dejo Gabriel tras terminar con su travesura. Ahora el choque de labios no causo ningún espasmo, sino un subidos de éxtasis que ambos disfrutaros y ya no se anduvieron con delicadezas. Ahora el vaivén era rápido y cómodo, exigente sin ser sugestivo, ambos lo convirtieron en un beso mojado y sonoro que de asqueroso no tenía nada ni se percataron de ello, o que uno de los dos o ambos soltaban suspiros satisfechos. Y eso que solo estaban usando sus bocas para alimentarse las ganas.

Pero sus pulmones eran traicioneros y exigían su maldito oxígeno, obligándolos a separarse sin mostrar la prisa que tenían por respirar. Gabriel se saboreó los labios de nuevo con una sonrisa satisfecha, aun estando a centímetro y medio de ese dulce caramelo.

— ¿Así besas a todos los reporteros? — preguntó ya sin saber si era curiosidad, picardía o simplemente para no iniciar una ley del hielo

— Sólo si son tercos e invaden mi espacio personal. — parece que Sam no perdía la simpatía, alegrándose por escuchar de nuevo la risa del reportero mientras por instinto se apretaba los labios recién ejercitados.

Estaban calientes.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo más divertido? — Sam juró que iba a gritar que sí en ese instante por lo que dejo su boca entreabierta para responder, pero Gabriel sólo se acercó lo suficiente para hablar rozando sus labios — Pues tendrás que darme lo que quiero primero. Otro día, hoy se nos acabó el tiempo.

— _Señor, su siguiente junta con Gadreel está por comenzar._ — Sam definitivamente mataría a Ruby junto a Gadreel en ese instante.

¿Ya paso una hora? ¿Cuánto duro la entrevista? ¿Cuánto duro el beso? Si no dejaba de desvariar o de sentir la respiración de Gabriel, que por cierto tenía un toque a cereza, sobre su rostro, las preguntas cambiarían a: ¿qué día es? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

Definitivamente ya estaba delirando.

 _—_ El trabajo nos llama Sam. — dicho esto el reportero soltó un pequeño besito en la comisura de su boca y se alejó por completo, caminando a la antigua silla que ocupo para tomar sus cosas.

De paso la libreta que Sam le arrebato. Se puso de pie también y abotono el saco, alisando su traje he intentado pensar con claridad. Claro que no lo logro porque de alguna forma acepto la invitación de Gabriel para "dejarse conocer más".

— No hablaré de cosas muy personales. — determino mientras rodeaba su escritorio y parándose frente al reportero del New York Time.

Ruby por costumbre ya estaba esperando al susodicho invitado con la puerta de la oficina abierta, pero a esa distancia no escuchaba nada ni tenía por qué.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos a conocernos primero? Entrar en confianza y todo eso. — opino el ojimiel con calma mientras se colgaba el lazo de la mochila en el hombro, dando un paso al frente pero manteniendo una distancia razonable. — Le dejare el número de mi oficina a tu secretaria.

— ¿Por qué no me das tu móvil directamente? — Sam estaba seguro que hizo esa pregunta con fines profesionales, pero el brillo gozoso de Gabriel le aseguro que pareció lo contrario.

— Oh cariño, debes besarme mucho mejor si quieres obtener mi número de móvil.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí casual :v

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo II: Sin rendirse.  
_**

El día de la cita en el café había llegado.

Para Sam haber tenido que levantar el teléfono y marcar a línea directa a la oficina de Gabriel fue toda una odisea, duro toda una tarde completa en decidirse si marcar o no. ¿Sería muy pronto? No hace ni un día que lo había visto y la necesidad de confirmar su cita era sorprendentemente alta.

Incluso Ruby se había burlado.

— ¿Lo llamarás? — pregunto su secretaria

— ¿A quién?

— Al bombón tamaño compacto que salió de tu oficina moviendo el trasero como todo hombre debe hacerlo con esos pantalones. — Sam agradecía que se había tomado el último sorbo de café segundos antes. Pestañeó confundido y sacudió los hombros, pero para la morena que lo conocía de sobra, esta simplemente rodó los ojos — Lo haces tú o lo hago yo Sam.

El castaño apenas le prestó atención en esto último, su cabeza se quedó trabada en el recuerdo de aquel movimiento de caderas prodigio. Para comprobar méritos laborales, claro. Ajá.

No fue hasta que Ruby entro a su oficina avisando que se marchaba a casa porque ya eran las siete de la noche, advirtiéndole que sí no llamaba ahora ella misma lo haría y después le contaría con lujo y detalle lo que había debajo de esos pantalones. Sam espero a que la morena cerrará la puerta y no lo pensó en realidad: marcó ese número esperando que el horario de oficina fuese el mismo entre el de un abogado y un reportero.

¡Bingo! Gabriel no se encontraba. Golpe bajo. Pero un tipo le contestó alegando que era su compañero de piso y le dio permiso para dejarle un recado, a Sam no le quedo más de otra que utilizar su tono profesional dejando dicho que su reunión sería dentro de la siguiente semana a medio día.

Y ahora helo ahí, una semana después justamente el martes al medio día estaba llegando a una cafetería en el centro de New York que no quedaba muy lejos de su oficina, así que su vestimenta de traje sobrio y caro estaba preparada para una reunión más tarde aunque viniese saliendo de otra.

Entró a la cafetería minutos antes de la hora acordada, recibiéndolo con olor de cafeína caliente y postres de los que prefería muy poco y era muy selectivo, pero con una temperatura adecuada para ese verano, los colores junto a los muebles le daban un toque rustico fuera de la órbita en la gran ciudad.

Estaba acercándose a la recepcionista del lugar para pedir su mesa cuando al voltear en el camino se dio cuenta que detrás de la mujer y sentado de lado con el ventanal hasta el final y más solitario lugar ya estaban esos cabellos rubios ondulados esperando por él mientras garabateaba en una libreta diferente.

Cuando la mujer quiso atenderlo la despacho con una sonrisa caminando directo al tipo de cabellos dorados que muy apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando estuvo a su lado, viéndose obligado a carraspear.

Gabriel levantó la cabeza y sus ojos mieles se posaron en sus jade, y ahí fue a parar un segundo de cordura cuando volvió a admirar esos pequeños ojos tan brillantes.

— Señor Winchester, que placer verlo de nuevo. — saludo sincero y sonriente mientras con una maño le señalaba que tomara asiento

— Sin apellidos, Gabriel. — su tono fue afable y con sus dedos desabotonaba el saco al sentarse

— Sólo porque mi nombre se oye bien saliendo de ti. — tras decir eso seguía sonriendo pero la libreta en sus manos fue puesta debajo de la mesa con prisa.

¿Qué habrá dibujado esta vez? ¿Un deforme Flash? Aparte del coqueteo, ¿qué siempre tenía que hacerlo? Por su oficio debía de saber que existen las conversaciones normales, aunque para sincerarse a sí mismo debía admitir que él tampoco recordaba muy bien como socializar sin intentar ganar un caso o terminar en la cama. Aunque ese beso seguía rondando su mente, ese beso para nada amigable pero de un dulce sabor, literal, perdurando toda la semana en su lengua.

Ahí va de nuevo, delirando.

Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que se quedó mucho tiempo callado, levanto su mirada y se topó con la misma sonrisa pero con ojos curiosos ante su silencio. Controlo su vergüenza carraspeando de nuevo y con su postura defensiva.

Malditos sus nervios.

— Empecemos con esto rápido, por favor. — su seriedad, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y en alerta siempre, junto todo eso parece que a Gabriel le fue divertido.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿En algún momento te has parado a observar tu día? — y con ello apunto por la ventana donde la vista no era bonita ni especial, logrando que Sam elevara una ceja escéptica antes de responder.

— No. Defender a la gente no te da tanto tiempo.

— Me declaró culpable. Siempre que pueda veré el hermoso cielo que nos acompaña detrás de toda la nube de contaminación, los edificios y gente que mide lo doble que yo sin compasión. — lo último lo dijo con mañana, sacándole a Sam una sonrisa torcida rodando los ojos.

Sam ni se molestó por la broma de su estatura, la costumbre podría ser o que simplemente no estaba de ánimos para enojarse. Dentro de Gabriel se podían escuchar gritos de victoria por ese gesto.

— ¿Estuviste encerrado en una cueva a mitad del desierto?

— Serví en Afganistán, así que podemos comparar ambos escenarios. — la respuesta fue rápida por parte de Gabriel, y aunque seguía sonriendo, bajo el rostro por un sorbo de su bebida que parecía ser malteada de fresa.

Sam abrió la boca pero la cerró rápidamente al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir. Irak. ¿Qué carajos hacia un reportero como él en Irak? Se dio una pepa mental después de ese debate interno. Estaba claro que era un tema fuerte para sacarlo a flote, la postura incomoda de Gabriel lo delataba, aunque Sam no podía ver a ese pequeño, encantador, bromista, coqueto personaje en plena batalla como soldado.

Ignoremos que pensó en él como pequeño y encantador.

— Lo siento. — fue lo único que dijo, y esta vez sin los hombros tensos ni la mandíbula apretada, las manos descansando en la mesa y con toda la sinceridad posible.

Más no pareció importar porque Gabriel levanto la mirada con inocencia plasmada y la perilla pegada a sus labios delgados. Tras fingir demencia unos segundos sacudió una mano quitándole importancia.

— Nah, nada que una malteada no calme. — afirmó para seguir con su malteada.

Pero Sam no le creía, o al menos no todo lo presentía como cierto. No creía que un tema como haber participado en una guerra no significase nada y luego uno se oculte detrás de su batido de fresa. Sam sabía de batallas, todas las personas las tenían y era su trabajo defender algunas; él tuvo las propias, pero como la que presencio Gabriel pasaba a otro tipo de emociones y acciones.

Era sincero, le picaba la curiosidad como es que Gabriel sonreía tanto, era escritor, diciendo que apreciaba la oscura y amontonada vista de una ciudad como New York, bebiendo malteadas con un extraño por simple capricho, la misma persona tuviese un pasado como soldado. ¡Ni el cuerpo pertenecía a esos estándares físicos! Bueno, el trasero parecía tener ahora explicación, pero si tuviese menos ropa tal vez pudiese comprobarlo.

¿Gabriel no podía quitarse la chaqueta verde...?

Vale, eso se escuchó muy mal en su propia mente.

— ¿Fue difícil? — preguntó curioso y al momento de decirlo se arrepintió de ello. ¿Su lengua y su mente no podían ponerse de acuerdo en no hacer preguntas incomodas?

El ojimiel levanto su mirada de la bebida para observarlo a él, con el ceño fruncido pero la mirase perspicaz y misteriosa.

— El reportero soy yo, Sam. — como elemento extra le hizo un guiño travieso. Sam olvidó cerrar la boca, lo que no supo era si fue por haberle esquivado u el mismo gesto.

Esquivado. Esquivado. Esquivado. Fue eso.

— ¡Pe- Pero…! — Gabriel ahogaba una risa y el controlo sus balbuceos apretando los labios con fuerza sin despegar la mirada incrédula del reportero. Espero a que los hombros de Gabriel dejaran de temblar por la risa para poder hablar — Tú dijiste que querías entrar en confianza.

Atacó con las mismas palabras que le dijo el reportero en su oficina. ¿Para qué citas a alguien con quien quieres entrar en conversaciones personales si realmente no hablaras de aquello? Vale, tal vez era una pregunta muy fuerte y personal, pero no admitiría que se ha quedado con toda una duda universal de aquella historia.

— Pero eso es información para otro momento. — contestó el sonriente rubio tras calmarse de su risa, sabiendo de antemano que la siguiente cita ahora sí estaba asegurada. — Anda, pide algo.

— De verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, en hora y veinte tengo una reunión de asesoría. — aclaró Sam, pero no tanto por la presión de aquella reunión, sino por lo que significaba quedarse ahí bajo la peligrosa curiosidad y sonrisa del reportero.

— Quedas advertido que entre menos tiempo me des, más citas habrá. — sentenció el hombre de ojos miel sin permitir replicas.

El rubio hacia una seña del lado contrario para llamar al mesero, pero Sam realmente estaba dudando en tomar la carta del menú, afrontar que esa sería una hora de la cual no sabía que esperar pero le mantenía en intriga, al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta y aceptando el hecho de que le importaba más de lo que debería.

Aceptaba que por el beso podía valer la pena la hora que pasaría en el lugar, incluso una segunda cita para acabar con el suspenso de la época de servicio en Afganistán, pero Gabriel quería mucho a cambio; quería su vida personal, esa de la que nadie debía escuchar por su propio bien y el historial que se le venía encima.

¿Podría con eso?

— Gabriel no puedo. — la duda se vio reflejado en el otro, y Sam decidió ser por completo sincero. — Estas "citas" no eran sólo por el reportaje, lo dejamos claro con la última "despedida".

— Debo sacar provecho de todo lo que hago. — Sam tuvo que ocultar muy bien la sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más natural. Debía permanecer firme, aunque el otro siguiera viéndole con aquella mirada tan exquisita.

Debía parar ahora, justo en el momento donde sólo era una gran atracción lo que le inclinaba hacía el reportero, ahora que lo único que quería era volver a repetir uno que otro beso y no algún compromiso mucho más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo le hacía un favor a Gabriel en no hacerle perder su tiempo como sus anteriores parejas y relaciones fallidas.

— Y me interesa, de verdad, creo que he venido mayormente por eso. Para verte. — Ahora estaba incómodo y Gabriel sin su sonrisa. Perfecto. Soltó un resoplido discreto y volteo la mirada un segundo para acomodar sus ideas, y regresó sus ojos con toda franqueza —; Pero no puedo compartirte mi historia, mis intimidades, mi vida. Nada.

Sam esperaba que ese _nada_ fue bastante general y Gabriel lo comprendiera como tal. El hombre frente a él parecía tener mucho que demostrar, que dar, y vaya qué él necesitaba un poco de aquello; pero era un adulto, maduro y consciente de que tal vez no se llegara a nada más allá de lo común y ya se estaba cansando un poco de los ligues esporádicos. Gabriel lo entendería igual y lo dejarían por la paz.

— Esperare.

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Eh? — de su boca sólo pudo salir aquel lamentable sonido, el ojimiel pareció divertirse por tremenda elocuencia de su léxico.

— Dije que puedo esperar, no es como si llevara prisa para llegar a tercera base. — Sam frunció el ceño, pero Gabriel pareció pensarlo con mucho descaro y aun así sonrió con picardía. — Bueno sí llevaba prisa, pero puedo aplazarlo.

— Te aburrirás de esto. — anuncio Sam soltando un suspiro agotador, suponiendo que el tipo frente a él no eran de los que se rinden tan fácil.

Gabriel sonrió ahora con toda su dentadura perfecta y el castaño no se dio cuenta que la carta larga del menú estaba extendida de forma vertical, pero para cuando de su corbata fue jalado hacia debajo de la protección de la carta, hasta ese momento supo que pasaba.

Los labios delgados y con sabor a caramelo y canela en esta ocasión estaban pegados a los suyos como un suave toque, sin mezcla de lujuria o necesidad como el primero, esta vez sólo tranquilo y relajado. Veía bajo sus pestañas el rostro de tez levemente más clara del otro hombre, y ahora era más notorio que la barba fue rasurada no hace pocos días, también que no podía ver aquellos ojos dorados y no podía confirmar si eran tan brillantes como su metal o tan cristalinos como la miel. Diablos.

Gabriel se alejó después sin haber hecho algún otro movimiento, y Sam fue liberado de la corbata y del contacto físico con lentitud desbordante pero que se le antojaba mucho más eterno. No sabía cómo tomarse ese beso, no sabía que decir, y aunque sabía que su mirada estaba dilatada y con los labios acalambrados, subió la mirada penetrante y la conecto con la ajena, que era su mismo reflejo de ansiedad y promesa.

— Yo no me rindo tan fácil, Sam. — la voz de Gabriel en esta ocasión no tuvo nada más que anhelo a algo mucho más divertido. — Anda, pide aunque sea un café antes de que te vayas.

Como si lo hubiese pronosticado el mesero llego pidiendo la orden, y mientras Gabriel pedía el postre del día Sam sólo pensaba que tal vez, y sólo tal vez en una mínima de probabilidad, él tampoco se rindiera en esta ocasión tan fácil.

* * *

Esta vez sólo revise la ortografía dos veces, esperemos no tenga horrores en el texto xD

Una cosa personitas.

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles por estar leyendo esta historia, y aunque no me dejen un RR no importa, se les quieres lectores fantasmita ^^

En fin, mi siguiente pregunta es importante: **¿creen que esta historia tiene mucho _OoC_?**

 ****Miren, mi duda viene de lo siguiente. Una amiga me dijo que notó mucho OoC en el comportamiento de Sam. Aclarando, me estoy basando en un Sam por completo separado de su hermano después de la universidad. Ya saben, ese Sam que aunque amaba a su hermano y a su padre quería una vida aparte; pues bien, aunque no maneje el mismo universo, el carácter lo estoy tomando en base a lo que pudo haber sido.

No es justificación. Explicó el porque de este comportamiento.

De hecho me he tardado en publicar el capítulo porque analicé por completo esta historia. Sí hay algo que deteste en los fics es el Bashing y el OoC, así que mi cabecita no podía aceptar el hecho de estar cometiendo la segunda peor cosa que detesto.

Así que dejando en claro mi gran duda universal, ¿creen que me puedan responder? En serio necesito saber que no estoy fallandole a Sam u.u

Muchas gracias por su atención!


	4. Chapter 4

Emputada

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo III: Sin miedos.  
_**

Los beneficios de ser abogado independiente, dueño de tu propia asociación, organización y ayuntamiento, por muy pequeña que sea, era que manejabas tu horario a tu antojo. Los casos siempre estaban ahí, pero uno se podía dar el lujo de elegirlos por prioridad moral en el caso de Sam y plantear tus propias horas laborales. Claro que había ocasiones donde su socio Gadreel y él se emocionaban tanto que apenas y salían del edificio, pero fuera de eso un día libre podría ser de una semana a tiempo ilimitado. Repitiendo, ¡oh, los gratificantes beneficios de un abogado independiente y popular!

Pero esto tal vez deba mantenerse en privado, porque de ser conocimiento público pueden pasar accidentes no deseados. Hasta la fecha eso era un mito para Sam, pero aún le llega el recuerdo del suceso que no hace más de veinte minutos acaba de pasar.

.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde exactamente según su alarma, esa que debía sonar en su computador para no malpasar su hora de comida. A veces funcionaba, otras era por completo ignorada, pero ese día llevaba una ensalada rusa de su restaurant favorito y no quería desperdiciarla por nada del mundo. Podría ser clase media superior ahora, pero aun así tenía que hacer fila y por esa ensalada mucho más; aunque sí, podía enviar a alguien más por ella, pero le resultaba incomoda la idea de ordenarle a otra persona traer su propia comida siendo él completamente capaz de dicha tarea.

Solo le tomó menos de un minuto sacar el paquetito envuelto en desechable y bolsa biodegradables, sacar el tenedor del mismo material y gozar con la vista aquel dulce deleite.

Con el tenedor tomo un bocado y lo llevo a su boca con gracia y lentitud, apretando de más el cubierto con los labios y apretando el residuo de crema, completamente agradecido de quien la haya creado con tan perfecto balance de sabores, y el privacidad de su oficina se permitió tener los ojos cerrados mientras su lengua movía floja la verdura dentro de él.

No se resistió a soltar un gemido pequeño de gula, creyéndose oculto de ojos curiosos. Ese mal hábito sólo lo hacía en solitario gracias a su gran autocontrol del cual puede enorgullecerse, según recuerda, lo copio de…

— Hazlo de nuevo y te doy veinte dólares.

Aquella voz vino desde el marco de su puerta, pero no necesito levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba, ni para empezar a toser y que la comida saliera de su boca sin nada de gracia.

— ¡Ga-Gabriel! ¿Cómo…? — subía y bajaba la mirada iracundo, tratando de limpiar el desastre que había en sobre su escritorio y ropa.

Gabriel soltó una risa burlona frente a él, había cerrado la puerta a su espalda y camino directo a su escritorio, ahora mirándolo con un brillo bastante indecente.

— Tranquilo Sam, ese "gemidito" sólo quedara en mi subconsciente para cuando me sienta solito y necesite amor dentro de mi habitación. — canturreo con su sonrisa, mientras que subía una pierna sobre la superficie de madera logrando que la tela de sus texanos apretara en sus muslos.

Maldito pervertido.

— Por favor, lo que menos quiero es saber que te satisface recordando cómo como. — con su tono y postura seria intentando recobrar un poco de su reputación, miraba al recién llegado con algo de molestia.

— Bueno, depende de que estés "comiendo" en mi fantasía. — las cejas castañas subieron y bajaron sugerentes, que Sam abrió con amplitud los ojos pero logro parar un sonrojo malinterpretado.

— Creo que ya no tengo hambre. — susurró avergonzado pero escondiendo la mirada tras sus mechones, tapando la ensalada y dejándola de lado.

Debía controlarse, no podía permitir que un casi completo desconocido sacara a flote esas reacciones tan santurronas que le costó un buen tiempo mantener en bajo perfil. A decir verdad no recuerda desde cuando un comentario de doble sentido le avergonzaba, ¿desde Jessica? ¡Por favor!

Por andar divagando en su mente, y después de regañarse a sí mismo por no poner atención a la realidad, se sorprendió cuando Gabriel estaba ahora sentado sobre su escritorio con las piernas abiertas, encerrándolo en su perímetro angosto. Quiso decirle que el artesano colombiano que le hizo su escritorio le cobró seiscientos dólares como para que lo viniera a usar de mesa, pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando las manos ásperas del fotógrafo con olor a menta acunaron su rostro, muy cercas del ajeno.

— Mira nada más, tienes algo blanco y espeso en los labios.

Las palabras fueron murmuradas pasivamente, el aliento de un curioso toque dulce de cereza choco contra sus labios, dándole cosquillas que le recorrieron hasta la tráquea, la comisura de los labios delgados de Gabriel se elevó un poco mientras esos ojos lo miraban con verdaderas ganas de comérselo ahí mismo. Sam paró su respiración tras haber inalado los sonora y suficiente aquella loción varonil que siempre acompañaba al reportero.

No era consiente que en sus ojos jade también tenía un enorme letrero diciendo "be-sa-me."

Pero como el maestro de las bromas que ha demostrado ser, Gabriel se vio aún más travieso, acercando sus labios a la esquina de los befos de Sam, dejando un toque húmedo, una caricia ladina, una pequeña succión indefensa y el sonido tan débil pero candente de su carne tocando aquella piel con indicios de barbar. Entonces se separó otro poquito para poder juntar las miradas nuevamente, pasando la lengua por fuera gozando de un residuo blanco.

— Que rico sabor. — guiñó con el ojo derecho Sam soltó lo que restaba del aire en sus pulmones de una forma no tan discreta, sonrojándose por el malentendido que hubo en su cabeza con aquella pequeña frase tan pornográfica.

— Me refería a la ensalada, Sam. — se burló.

Genial, la mente cochina era él.

El abogado se paró de inmediato lanzando con algo de fuerza la silla hacía atrás, aflojándose la corbata y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — gracias a los cielos su voz salió sin presiones.

— Pasaba por el vecindario para dejar unas fotografías, y pensé, "¡hey, no hemos seguido con nuestras citas esporádicas!"

— Nos han llegado muchos casos últimamente. Pero la semana pasada rebajamos las solicitudes penales y ahora son cosas pequeñas empresariales.

No era mentira. Tal parece que la última semana era el día de enterrarse bajo papeles y papeles y de estar de jurado en jurado y todo lo que implicase la indagación del caso, cabe decir que apenas y llegaba a su departamento para cambiarse y volver a salir para otro movimiento legal.

También es cierto que no se veía con Gabriel ya más de tres semanas en ese mes, pero en el anterior tuvieron tres citas pequeñas para tomar un café y contarse el día. Nada más, después de la primera y su beso furtivo donde después permaneció un extraño pero placentero silencio, no han tocado temas menos comunes que lo que harían ese día o al siguiente.

Y luego de eso entrando en el mes de junio Sam dejo de llamar para centrarse por completo en un caso interesante de violación laboral, Gabriel tampoco volvió a insistir. Nunca confesaría creer que por fin el reportero se mostró aburrido ante sus monótonas conversaciones y salió de su vida así como llego, cosa que confirmo no ha pasado porque Gabriel seguía sentado en su escritorio como niño chiquito balanceando sus cortas piernas cubiertas y apretadas por esos malditos texanos oscuros, que curiosamente combinaban con el decorado de su mesa, y con esa postura tan confiada, con la camisa un poco levantada por la postura en la parte de las caderas… ¡Diablos!

— ¿Cómo? Pensé que los casos penales se distribuían entre bufetes. — el comentario curioso lo sacó de sus pensamientos ilustrados más inadecuados para el momento.

— Somos independientes — Sam se vio obligado a carraspear un poco, su voz salió tan ansiosa como lo que amenazaba con despertar entre sus piernas —, no un bufet; las firmas que mantenemos se fueron agrupando poco a poco cuando recién empecé; se ocupan de la mayoría y Gadreel y yo escogemos libremente.

El reportero sabía quién era Gadreel y como se manejaba la jerarquía en su edificio, pero entonces puso una cara de extrañeza otra vez.

— Ósea que si quieres un mes libre de casos, ¿puedes tomarlo?

— Claro, aunque mi ingreso no sería el mismo ya que sólo recibiría el diez por ciento, pero sí es factible.

Sam se sintió relajado mientras se encogía de hombros. Recordaba que al inicio de su carrera, trabajar para las oficinas del gobierno era agobiante y se arrastraba por unas vacaciones en los primeros meses de crisis, pero ahora no sentía que le urgieran mucho, aunque realmente nunca las ha tomado.

— Me basta con un día. Mañana, para ser especifico. — comentó Gabriel totalmente emocionado, que bajo del escritorio con un salto infantil y daba pequeños brinquitos en su sitio sujetando con fuerza e hiperactividad la correa de su mochila de siempre.

¿Tuvo la mochila siempre?

— Espera, ¿qué?

— Se lo informaré a Ruby. — Gabriel pasó frente a él y casi corría por la oficina, para eso Sam apenas entendía a que venía tanta efusividad.

— ¡Espera Gabriel, eso debe ser con anticipación de días! ¡Semanas! — aún dando largas zancadas no lo alcanzó cuando el otro ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta.

— Mañana a las diez en el café de siempre, será un largo día.

— ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

— Sí, pero te estoy ignorando. — respondió sin mucha importancia, Sam abrió la boca ofendido — Ve casual por favor, necesito saber que tienes más ropa en el closet que trajes gritando a los cielos abogado-playboy-adinerado.

Y se cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Treinta minutos después Sam está sentado en su escritorio analizando todo lo que había pasado rato antes, intentando averiguar en qué momento se dejó persuadir tanto por el reporterito ese. Vale, estaba molesto, pero no con Gabriel ni su oficio, sino con él mismo, por volverse tan pero tan manejable como parecía estar pasando.

¿Oh será cosa de Gabriel únicamente? Peor aún, eso significaba que un solo hombre lograba dejarlo en las nubes y al mismo tiempo bajo perdición. ¿Pero sería ese adjetivo último una buena comparación con su situación? En las tres últimas citas ha habido risas, chistes, insinuaciones inocentes y otras no tanto, pero todo eso se estaba resumiendo en comodidad. Esa palabra desconocida que raramente entraba en su vida y se quedaba por muy poco.

.

.

Entonces, volvemos al inicio. Con Sam corriendo por la acera de la calle evitando que lo atropellase un taxista neoyorkino y evitando chocar con una mujer que iba igual de apurada que él.

Pidió disculpas y ella pareció aceptarla de buena manera. Se subió a la baqueta y acomodo sus lentes de sol sobre su rostro para dar las ultimas zancadas largas y entrar al establecimiento de la cafetería.

Se quedó de pie ahí mismo en la recepción, donde detrás de la anfitriona habia un espejo de pies a cabeza, donde su reflejo era todo menos lo arreglado que pretendía ser. Vale, se había tardado un poco por no saber que carajos significaba "No trajes abogado-playboy-adinerado". Dado que los últimos años los trajes han sido lo único que usaba fuera de sus pijamas rotas para estar en casa, debió haber exigido al rubio reportero un poco más de explicación en su petición.

Suponía que unos mezclilla, montañeras y camisa roja entraba en esa definición. Realmente eran cosas parecidas lo único que tenía aparte de trajes en su closet.

Para la tercera vez que pasaba su mano por su despeinado cabello, notó que la recepcionista se estaba aguantando la risa. Pequeñita pero de complexión ancha, ella inclino la cabeza en la dirección en la que Gabriel suele sentarse siempre desde la primera cita, y después elevo los pulgares mientras sonreía animándolo.

Una vez más se ruborizó, pero agradeció con la cabeza saliendo casi corriendo de ahí. Necesitaban cambiar el lugar de encuentro sí para una empleada ya era normal reconocerlo.

Le toco levemente el hombro a su cita para avisar de su llegada, y este le recibió con una mueca imaginativa de una sonrisa pero obstaculizada por una cuchara dentro de la boca.

— Lamento llegar tarde. — realmente apenas pasaba un minuto de las diez, pero parecía que Gabriel apenas terminaba de comer algo dado el plato sucio y vacío en la mesa.

— No te apures, apenas pediré mi segundo postre. — dijo el reportero mientras jugaba con la cuchara en sus manos y cerca de sus labios.

Postre de chocolate dedujo Sam por el color en el plato y las boronas. Entonces él se vio extrañado por eso

— ¿Ya has comido?

— Un pastel.

Sam rodó los ojos.

— Comida Gabriel, me refiero a comida.

— Lo hare después.

El susodicho movió la cucharita de arriba para abajo quitándole importancia a la situación, mientras Sam ponía una cara de inconformidad con aquella respuesta tan escueta y con ambas palmas de las manos recargadas sobre la mesa.

— ¿A dónde va tanta azúcar?

— A donde más la ocupe.

— Grotesco.

— Alce.

— Basta con eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Alce? ¿Te molesta? — las bromas de Gabriel no pudieron seguir para cuando un mesero llego pidiendo la orden de Sam y trayéndole una malteada para Gabriel justificando que su postre aún no estaba listo.

— Me pusieron un nombre por algo. — volvió a replicar Sam cuando el mesero se fue

— Todo el mundo debe tener un apodo. Por muy absurdo que sea. — se defendió Gabriel tomándole un sorbito a su batido de plátano.

— Sí, pues a mí no me gusta. Mi nombre es lo suficientemente corto como para cambiarlo.

Gabriel no era el primero en llamarlo alce en la vida desde que la gente se enteraba que prefería comer ensaladas la mayoría de los días, aunque otros tantos lo llamarón koala, a lo que no le hayo más sentido que al alcen. Pero en Gabriel no sonaba tan mal, o al menos no al grado de aplastarle la cabeza contra un panqueque. Realmente solo se quejaba por mera costumbre.

— Samuel es muy largo. — se justificó el reportero sin ánimos de dar el brazo a torcer.

El castaño por su parte trago grueso un segundo, antes de animarse a decir lo que tenía pensado.

— Sólo es Sam.

— ¿Sólo Sam? ¿A tus padres les dio flojera poner lo demás en la acta de nacimiento? — Gabriel pareció no notar o ignorar el tono bajo como lo dijo

— Fue por mi abuelo, el padre de mi mamá. Él y papá no se llevaban bien pero mi madre insistió mucho, así que "Sam" le recordaba menos al abuelo. — contó Sam en forma de susurró.

Gabriel esta vez no oculto muy bien su sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y dejo de sorber por el potito. Sam comprendía esa reacción, porque prácticamente en las últimas tres citas no habían hablado realmente de nada más que de lo común. De compañeros de trabajo, las personas molestas y sus carreras era lo único que sabía el uno del otro.

El reportero recobró la postura y volvió con malteada, esta vez dejándola de lado con una sonrisa mucho más confiada y normal que todas las anteriores.

— Mis padres eran Hippies; fumaron tanta hierba que lo hicieron en una basílica con estatuas de ángeles en Roma, para ser exacto, bajo los ojos ya no tan puros de San Gabriel.

La tensión desapareció con la pequeña carcajada que soltó Sam ante esa historia, verídica o no, era épica.

— Qué asco. — dijo después de calmarse de su pequeña diversión, ahora Gabriel rio con él.

Gabriel rio un poco más pero después sus labios solo permanecieron con una sonrisa después de mirar por la ventana con una tranquilidad infinita. Sam se quedó observando como esos ojos por esta vez no pasaban de gente en gente como en anteriores ocasiones, sino que permanecían fijos en un punto inexacto con las pestañas algo caídas. Ese gesto lo hacía siempre que pensaba antes de hacer algo, cosa que no era muy observada en alguien que parecía ser tan impulsivo como lo era Gabriel.

Por eso tal vez se quedó esperando a que dijera lo que tuviese que decir, o posiblemente porque con esa pose de artista atrapando su inspiración le parecía tan atractiva en el rubio.

No paso ni un minuto para que el reportero se decidiese a volver a mirarlo y Sam presto atención con calma.

— Sam, jugaremos algo nuevo. — como tic ansioso dio tres palmaditas en la mesa apretando los labios. El castaño espero a que dijese algo más, pero tal parecía que no.

— ¿Sí? — aquello sonó desconfiado, y cuando la sonrisa en Gabriel se hizo como la del gato de Alicia, Sam se ruborizó otro poco al imaginar que tipos de juego tenía en mente Gabriel.

¿No iban a llevar las cosas con calma?

— No es lo que piensas pervertido. — Gabriel detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe, ruborizándose más porque ciertamente el pervertido ahí era él. — No voy a preguntarte absolutamente nada.

Momento de silencio. Momento de ignorancia. Momento de no saber, otra vez, a que carajos se refería el rubio.

— ¿Qué? — fue Gabriel quien rodó los ojos esta vez

— Que ya no te hare una entrevista para el New York Times, Sam.

— ¿Por qué? — Sam no sabía ciertamente si quería la respuesta, pero el otro parecía muy tranquilo

— Hablé con mi editora, Ruth, y ha aceptado que ignore la noticia por otra. Ella me ama porque no necesito ni camarógrafo ni editor para mis reportajes, así que debe consentirme.

Antes de seguir hablando, el mesero llegó con otra rebanada de pastel más la ensalada, preguntaría normalmente si los clientes deseaban algo más, pero tal parecer que la tensión era absoluta porque se fue en silencio mientras ellos dos trataban de fingir que tenían las cosas bajo control.

Sam no sabía cómo asimilar aquella noticia, saber o no si seguiría viendo a Gabriel era algo que lo estaba pinchando en alguna parte emocional de su cerebro.

— Entonces, sobre los juegos. — comenzó Sam tanteando el terreno, a lo que el rubio tomo aire y al parecer agallas con ese gesto, en ningún momento dejando de verse a los ojos.

— Quiero salir contigo. — lo soltó tal cual y por unos segundos el abogado puso esa cara de no saber cómo seguir la conversación y empezará a balbucear — ¡No te atrevas a decir "¿eh?"!

Ambos rieron con eso último, con algo de nervios pero al final parecía que siempre terminaría riendo. Por esta vez Sam conservo su orgulloso léxico estable.

— Quieres una relación. — aclaró por completo y con lentitud cada palabra dicha, Sam tomo el tenedor entre sus dedos para mantener esa casualidad en el ambiente.

— Sip. De esas con un romance estilo Jane Austen pero con mucha pasión tipo Anna Rice. Sin los prejuicios y problemas políticos, por favor.

— ¿No quieres algo de magia tipo J.K. Rowling? — comentó sarcástico el abogado.

— Soy más del gusto de J.R Tolkien, pero no me opongo a jugar con las varitas.

Volvieron a reír otro tanto y dieron un bocado cada quien a su platillo, pero la conversación no podía congelarse en ese punto, así que después de tomarle a su agua mineral, Sam comenzó a pensar con la mente dría y madura de la que se jaqueaba siempre.

— Creí que había dejado en claro que no era el tipo de tener relaciones largas. — ante eso, Gabriel dejo el tenedor en el plato con dramatización y rodó los ojos

— ¿La última te rompió el corazón? — ironizó el reportero

— No, de hecho somos amigos. — de hecho sí. Él y Jess terminaron en buenos términos por la bonita relación que tuvieron durante dos años en la universidad.

Hubieran seguido, se hubieran casado, un par de hijos tal vez, pero Sam no jamás hubiera podido con tanto secreto y ella no superaría tanto misterio. Mejor por lo sano. A partir de ella los y las que vinieron fueron cosa de semanas, apenas Ruby fue la más larga por cuatro meses.

— Si no funciona lo nuestro pues seguimos siendo amigos. — ofreció como si nada el reportero antes de meterse otro bocado a la boca.

Sam se mordió la lengua cuando quiso decir que realmente no podrían ser amigos, no podrían jamás ni intentar verse como conocidos porque ambos tuvieron una química tan instantánea que nunca se perdonarían no poderse haber superado como pareja. Sam sentía que si iniciaba algo con Gabriel esto sería algo de verdad, por lo mismo, no lo quería estropear tan rápido.

El reportero parecía pensar lo mismo, por lo que dejo de lado su postre y habló con verdadera seriedad en el asunto.

— En verdad me intrigas y me gustas por igual, Sam, claramente es reciproco el sentimiento. Y creo que nada nos hubiera costado terminar follando sobre tu escritorio la primera vez que nos vimos. — Sam ciertamente no podía negar eso — Pero estoy cansado de los ligues ocasionales, y sé que tu también aunque la abstinencia te convierta en un alce pervertido.

Aunque lo último fue dicho como su broma personal, no pudo más que sonreír levemente. Gabriel era bueno para él, lo supo ayer cuando termino de analizar la extraña labor de no ir a trabajar por primera vez desde que se graduó. No quería echar a perderlo como paso con Jess, por sus malditos secretos, pero entonces debía abrirse con él con confianza y seguridad de no ser atacado, y eso costaría mucho.

Antes no lo considero porque era joven y pese que amo a Jessica, no tuvo la necesidad o el arranque de quedarse a amar para siempre a la misma mujer. Ahora ya tenía veintiséis, no era mayor pero el mundo se seguía moviendo y el tiempo igual, y de verdad se estaba hartando de tener un "encuentro casual" cada tres meses.

— Piénsalo durante el desayuno. Al salir de aquí sólo respóndeme sí o no y olvidaremos, bromearemos y superaremos el resto. — Gabriel puso punto final a sus pensamientos y siguieron comiendo, mientras ambos claramente pensaban en que seguiría a partir de ahí.

Pero realmente tardaron mucho en terminar su desayuno, hablaban de sus días y la nueva noticia que Gabriel cubría en San Francisco al ser a un lado la suya, Sam le contó sus últimos casos y que muy apenas pudieron salvar el último donde Gadreel se quedo atascado.

Ninguno mencionaría nunca que en realidad se estaban dando tiempo para tomar una decisión.

Caminaron a la entrada del restaurant por sobre la una de la tarde después de verse indecisos la ultima hora. Gabriel le estaba ofreciendo acompañarlo a la biblioteca que no estaba muy lejos caminando, pero no sonó tan animado como pretendía parecer.

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta que no le gustaba esa actitud tan dudosa en él, esas sonrisas falsas ni verse tan desesperado por huir, así como durante la primera entrevista no le gustaba que lo ignorará. Pero lo que más empezaba a detestar, era que no lo viera a los ojos, porque de esa forma no podía seguir deseando aquellas gotas de miel que poseía en el iris.

— ¿Sam? — de nuevo, aquel tono dudoso con su nombre le desagrado por completo, pero nada comparado con la decepción reflejada en él.

Así que tomo la decisión de empezar a ser ese "Sam" que fue algún día; el confiado, el amable, el malditamente cariñoso, celoso y demostrativo ser que le gustaba amar a una sola persona. Ese que fue antes de que el secreto de Dean pesara más que su lejanía.

Con eso en mente todo lo demás, incluso la recepcionista que parecía comerse las uñas detrás de unas cartas del menú, tomo con seguridad el brazo del reportero acercándolo a su cuerpo y con la mano libre la poso en las mejillas sorpresivamente suaves del otro, sin tanto detalle o decoración, termino besándolo.

¡Pero como el universo dictaba que se daba un beso! De esos donde se transmitía los sentimientos, los miedos, las emociones, los problemas, las soluciones, de los que pasaban en las novelas cuando los protagonistas se daban promesas o los de las películas donde el final estaba cercas pero no importaba, porque estabas con la persona que querías en el final del apocalipsis.

Lo mejor de todo es que fue de ambos, era complementado con el movimiento mutuo y las caricias sobre sus órganos palpitantes llamados comúnmente labios, que se antojaban como dulces y a la vez amargos por la reciente comida.

Su cintura fue rodeada por un brazo fuerte y un pecho se pegó al suyo, la otra extremidad fue a su hombro y sintió una presión leve, suponiendo que Gabriel buscaba la forma de alcanzarlo un poquito más. Y eso fue de lo más tierno que Sam pudo sentir corriendo por todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que alguien buscaba la forma de unirse con él, era hasta fantástico.

No era mojado, sucio ni erótico, pero era profundo, misterioso, de esos que admitían poder ser diferentes pero con el tiempo, con la validez de que era mejor descubrir poco a poco sus múltiples aromas y colores. Para ambos, un sentimiento completamente en el olvido que regresó de golpe.

De ser así, tuvo que terminarse como dictaban las leyes de anatomía del humano, al tener que recibir aire sus pulmones.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando cerraron los ojos, pero sí estuvieron presentes en la realidad cuando los abrieron, y no había paisaje más hermoso en todo New York que el color de ambos mezclados en el reflejo del otro.

Gracias a esa hermosa distracción, ninguno se dio cuenta que la recepcionista había corrido a un par de clientes con caras de asco y que ahora estaba toando fotos como loca. ¡Gracias a todos los cielos, por poner cámaras de seguridad en la entrada que grabaron todo!

* * *

Sino hubiese sido por el mensaje de AkariMuoz diciendome que no actualicé aquí, jamás me hubiese acordado que no lo había subido. LO SIENTO MUCHO! No sé en que estaba pensando jajaja.


	5. Chapter 5

**_~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo IV: 4 meses- Juegos de confianza.  
_**

Al terminar el beso, al acabar la escena cursi del intercambio de miradas y las sonrisas bobas en ambos rostros, un ruidito similar al de una ardilla con rabia les hizo girar hacía la recepcionista, quien estaba rojísima del rostro, hiperventilando y conteniéndose de una forma no muy eficaz para no dar saltitos detrás del estrado.

Sam sintió vergüenza y Gabriel no evitó soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

— Lo siento. Lo siento. — la mujer no parecía resentirlo en nada, seguía con aquella sonrisa algo incomoda.

Gabriel movió los labios con el mensaje claro de salir huyendo del lugar, Sam no tuvo que ir en su contra esta vez.

Al salir Gabriel iba todavía riéndose y Sam con una diminuta sonrisa con la necesidad de carraspear la garganta para controlarse de nuevo. Ser tan demostrativo de repente fue un golpe fuerte a su caparazón de abogado del diablo, tal parecía que al fin de cuentas sí necesitaría llevar su "nueva" relación a pasos de bebé.

— Hm, creo que necesitaremos buscar un lugar nuevo.

— No lo sé, ella me agradó en verdad. Además, me gustan sus malteadas de rompope. — Eso terminó pareciendo un puchero, Sam no hizo más que rodar los ojos pero de buen humor.

— Conozco un par de lugares con mejores malteadas.

— Supongo que tendremos tiempo de visitar todos los sitios. — Gabriel jamás perdía el tono juguetón que le correspondía.

Exacto, había tiempo, cosa que hizo reír a ambos con verdadera naturalidad. Ahí parados a un costado de la pared, con gente pasando a su lado sin tener cuidado típico de la gran manzana, tal parecía que en esa carrera contra reloj ellos se pararon justo en medio de la hora feliz, porque era el verdadero sentimiento que le seguía a la comodidad de ese momento, felicidad, tranquilidad ante una nueva aventura.

Sam se puso de lado de Gabriel y le dio un pequeño empujón al hombro con su propio brazo, y ciertamente que era muy alto a su lado. Ternurita.

— ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

El reportero sólo atinó a caminar a su lado, casi sin un existente espacio personal. Sí, para Sam era suficiente.

.

.

.

El edificio de la biblioteca de New York era excepcionalmente enorme y antiguo, así mismo como uno de los más repletos de valiosas copias publicadas hace más de un siglo. Lo mejor de todo es que en su máxima mayoría el contenido era público y gratuito, aunque unos ejemplares más especiales que otros.

Alumnos, docentes, personas comunes y otras no tanto andaban esparcidas por el lugar, al contrario de lo que la gente cree la biblioteca siempre esta concurrida entre semana y casi siempre vacía los fines. En esta ocasión no eran muchos, apenas eran pasadas de la una de la tarde, los alumnos iban y venían corriendo, los adultos no tardaban mucho en encontrar lo que buscaban e irse y muy pocos escritorios ocupados en el centro.

Después de que Gabriel entregará dos libros en recepción resultó ser que conocía muy bien a la bibliotecaria de piso y casi la mitad del personal, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Sam, y gracias a eso terminaron en el piso superior acomodando la sección de historia como un pequeño favor.

El Winchester no ha entrado a una biblioteca desde hace más de cinco años, porque el edificio donde realizó sus prácticas y el servicio contaba con todo lo necesario en sus trabajos, sumando que para su estilo de vida "come-libros", la cita estaba yendo más que perfecta y Gabriel no paraba de parlotear sobre historias divertidas que se le vinieran a la mente.

— Perdona sí la señora Bennett fue un poco grosera — decía Gabriel mientras acomodaba los ejemplares de la revolución que llevaba en brazos —, no que le hayas caído mal, simplemente en vez de corazón tiene un iceberg de su misma edad. Xavier y Lydia son los únicos jóvenes a los que soporta ver a diario.

— Lastima, naturalmente le caigo mejor a gente mayor que yo.

— Ja-ja, bebé.

El abogado negó con la cabeza por aquel hombre que ahora se hacía el ofendido. Gabriel le llevaba sólo un año pero descubrió que la edad era un problema para el hombre rubio. Igualmente descubrió su lado vanidoso y la lógica del por qué siempre se veía bien aun en ropa tan sencilla.

Sam se preguntaba cómo es que el hombre sólo era un año que él y ha vivido tanto y tan bien. Mientras iban sacando y ordenando los libros por titulares, Gabriel frente a él, Sam tuvo la teoría de que Novak conocía a toda la ciudad, a medio país y al menos tres continentes diferentes.

Sus dudas dieron a surgir nuevamente lo que platicaron en la cafetería antes de ponerse como colegialas asustadizas en su primer noviazgo.

— ¿Ya me dirás de que va el nuevo "juego"? — Sam se vio obligado a interrumpirlo en su relato de como tiro todo un estante de astronomía junto al personal de biblioteca, pero no fue una ofensa, porque la cara de Gabriel pareció iluminarse con hiperactividad.

— ¡Casi lo olvido!

— Sh. — el ojiverde miro nervioso en dirección a la recepción pero tal parecía que ignoraron el grito de Gabriel. Para él podía ser divertido, adorable tal vez, pero para los que querían estudiar los podrían linchar ahí mismo.

Que más daba, sí el reportero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

— Dejare de hacerte preguntas.

— Ya lo habías dicho.

— En cambio tú serás el que hable solito. — Gabriel acomodó el último libro que traía en brazos mientras bailaba las cejas de arriba para abajo

— ¿Qué yo hable? — Sam frunció el ceño. El día que él hablara de sus intimidades por voluntad propia, era porque inició el apocalipsis. O estaba ebrio.

— Ayer me contaste el motivo de tu nombre, y ahora sé que tenías un abuelo. — Explicó Novak ante el rostro del otro — Tú no puedes ser forzado a hablar en cualquier momento, es mejor cuando dices las cosas por tu cuenta.

— Confianza. — dedujo el abogado.

En cierta parte tenía algo de sentido su descabellada teoría, pero Sam no estaba tan seguro de que funcionara al cien por ciento. Después de todo ha tenido parejas anteriormente que sí bien no estaban tan locas como el reportero, habían sido relaciones bonitas y largas, mucho, pero ese punto de confianza jamás fue alcanzado. Tal vez porque siempre veía en ella la insistencia de que les platicara sobre lo que le acongojaba en el pasado, la misma Jessica se vio en el límite de su paciencia. ¿Qué haría a Gabriel tan diferente?

— ¡Exacto!

— Sh.

— Entonces así lo haremos — Gabriel lo volvió a ignorar—, yo te hablaré de mí de vez en cuando y tú lo harás de la misma forma cuando te fluya, sin que lo pienses tanto. ¡Es estupendo mi plan! ¡Cómo yo!

— ¡Sh!

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — Gabriel con el ceño fruncido le dio un pequeño librazo en el pecho, Sam boqueó ofendido y sorprendido por el acto, así que lo regreso con el mínimo de fuerza en la cabeza del otro.

— Pues deja de gritar. — Sam miró a todas partes por sí su pequeña discusión fue escuchada, y ciertamente la recepcionista y uno que otro estudiante los voltearon a ver, pero su importancia era mínima fuera del objetivo amenazador, así que los pasaron de largo otra vez.

Cuando volteó de nuevo el rostro, este fue estampado contra la portada verde de un libro colonial. Lo último que vio Sam antes de entrecerrar los ojos, fue la figura de Gabriel corriendo al otro lado del estante.

Oh, la venganza era dulce, así que saliendo tras él, mínimo lo persiguió dos estantes más antes de atraparlo entre sus brazos y regrésale el golpe. Oh sí, la cita iba _tan_ bien.

Esa noche Sam llegó a su departamento en el 994 de la quinta avenida, el personal lo saludo como es costumbre y en recepción le tendieron su correo, subió hasta su piso y aun después de tomar una ducha, vestirse con su pijama, cerciorarse de cerrar la puerta y caminar rumbo a su recamara en la planta alta con un vaso de agua, estaba seguro que la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Primer día de relación formal y fue todo un éxito. Pese a que casi los echan a ambos de la biblioteca por andar jugando a "atrápame si puedes", la caminata que siguió por Central Park y la cena de Hot-Dog en un puesto más apartado, fue lo más divertido que ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que valió de todo eso fue la despedida, porque no fue un hasta nunca, sino un _nos vemos pronto._ Porque se sentía bonito que saber que por entre siete millones de personas, alguien esperaba verte al día siguiente.

¿Oh fue el beso?

Total, por un buen, sexy, adorable motivo, ese día se fue a dormir con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Cuatro meses. Cuatro meses de relación formal con Gabriel. Sí bien no puede decir que es la más larga y satisfactoria de sus relaciones, definitivamente tiene que darle un reconocimiento como la más tonta, infantil, divertida y paciente relación en su historia.

No que antes no se haya divertido, pero es que con el reportero los actos cómicos llegaban a su extremo. Siempre tenía ese carácter juguetón, la facha de travieso y el afán de parecer el irresponsable de ambos, sacándole risas y risas infinitas que no recordaba que tuviera un sentido del humor tal vivaz.

Hasta la fecha sigue sin soltar nada personal desde su nombre y sus abuelos, pero él sí se ha enterado de que Gabriel viene de una familia muy numerosa según lo que a veces se le escapaba al mayor esa información. Su color favorito son los del anochecer, detesta los colores cálidos pero aún no decía el por qué, Sam supuso de inmediato que le debían recordar Afganistán. Su cumpleaños fue el 4 de septiembre, no lo pudieron celebrar porque Gabriel tuvo que cubrir una noticia en Los Ángeles, pero se pasaron al menos una hora por WebCam y Sam se vio obligado a cantarle "Happy birthday" y que Gabriel se riera de él.

Otra cosa graciosa es que su aniversario era el seis de cada mes desde junio, y Sam no supo si regalarle algo por su cumpleaños o por su aniversario de tres meses, aunque anteriormente no se habían dado nada. Un pastel lo solucionó todo.

En el presente, mañana sería seis de Octubre y su cuarto mes, pero su dilema era un poco más "infantil".

Aunque le gustaba el carácter bromista de su pareja, eso sí, lo sacaba de quicio; porque en su mayoría las bromas que hacía como "ponerle salsa al café" o "ponerle recaditos de amor" dentro de su portafolio de verdad que le hacían que la vena de la frente le saltara, pero luego venía su turno de tirarlo, coger sus cosas y estirar el brazo para que el otro hiciera su berrinche, o diferentes situaciones en las cuales no comprendía como es que terminaba con el estómago doliéndole de pura carcajada pura.

Se sentía bipolar, porque ciertamente no sabía si quería matarlo o abrazarlo por quitarle todo es estrés, aunque en su mayoría estaba siendo recientemente el causante del mismo dolor de cabeza.

Lo peor de todo es que Ruby, ahora como nuevo sospechoso incluía a Gadreel, estaban de su lado, siempre apoyándolo en lo que fuera que la travesura los implicara. ¡Traidores! Sam maldecía el día donde decidió contarles a sus dos colegas y amigos sobre esta relación, ¡creo a los tres insoportables!

Pero lo peor, oh lo peor fue hoy, esos tres definitivamente se pasaron del límite. Bueno, tal vez no y estaba exagerando, ¡pero ya se estaba cansando de ser el blanco fácil! Exigía justicia.

Una vez al mes tenían junta con los despachos asociados para discutir los informes y procesos de los casos, por otro lado también sirve como asesoría si es que existe u existió alguna dificultad. Es un día importante, es un día donde mínimo durante una hora debe permanecer firme y en son de líder para mostrar una autoridad y estructura estable con sus propios abogados.

Pero no, a Gabriel y sus otros dos compinches le vino a valer cacahuate lo que sus _socios_ pensaran de él. Tal parece que era correcto que su novio, ¡novio! pusiera serpentina y resortes grandes multicolores dentro de su portafolio, para que al abrirlo todo le callera en la cara.

La mayoría se tragó la risa, la otra parecía que se convulsionaban en silencio tratando en vano de ser disimulados, pero Gadreel y Ruby perdieron toda clase y soltaron hasta la lagrimita durante dos minutos enteros. Su cara debía ser bastante graciosa porque después de esa mañana, donde le colgaban caireles de arcoíris, no pudo salir de su oficina sin que el personal ser rieran de él.

Sam los iba a matar.

Okey no.

A Ruby no le podía hacer nada, la mujer era migraña pura si la molestabas y prefería tenerla tranquila esos días, a Gadreel le dio todos los informes para archivar, y vaya que fueron semanas con cientos de casos por delante. Su amigo ya no reía tanto, estaba seguro que estaba llorando justamente ahora. Pero su novio era otro cantar, a él le necesitaba regresar un poco de su propia cuchara.

De hecho tenía el plan perfecto, y aunque era algo muy insignificante y con falta de imaginación sin mencionar que un tercero saldría un poco afectado, por el momento era perfecto.

— Ruby — llamó por el comunicador del teléfono —, dame el numero de una florería por favor.

Al terminar la llamada que necesito después de unos diez minutos de negociación, colgó el teléfono sintiéndose un perfecto villano. Gracias por su buena memoria y el que Novak le haya hablado mucho de su trabajo los últimos meses, sobre todo la pequeña pero molesta alergia de su editora en Jefe. Su maravilloso plan funcionaria al día siguiente, le costó una no tan razonable cantidad, pero mañana el mostraría que nadie puede meterse con un Winchester y salir bien parados. Nadie.

La mañana siguiente Sam anunció que llegaría tarde, lo bueno es que no tenía ninguna junta programada y sus quehaceres no eran de suma importancia, a lo cual solo se dedicó a una cosa, y era en ver los frutos de sus planes malignos contra su novio.

Se puso su traje de oficina para más al rato y subió a su hibrido, no sin cerciorarse antes de que su pedido ya hubiese llegado desde hace una hora. Siendo las 7:40 de la mañana, aún estaba a tiempo de llegar al edificio del NYT Building, antes de que su novio llegara.

Sí en algún momento se planteó entrar por su propia cuenta al edificio del periódico más famoso del país, ese día era el previsto, aunque se sintió algo cohibido cuando en recepción al principio no le permitieron la entrada, pero después de dar su nombre y a la persona que debía ver con "urgencia" no huno ni pero ni pio que le impidiera subir al piso 50 de la sede de los empleados directos. Sinceramente Sam lo único que quiso fue desaparecer después de tanta mirada.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron Sam sólo podía valorar que todos ahí tomaban demasiado café y hacían más ruido que en la calle Times Square, y que estaba relativamente lleno de personas corriendo de un lado a otro o escribiendo cual psicópatas ya sea en los computadores o en libretas más viejas y maltratadas que se pudiesen ver.

Sip, ese era el entorno de un reportero. Pero por algún motivo, no pudo encontrar la ligación entre ese lugar tan loco y ruidoso con su novio aparentemente loco y ruidoso también, como si Gabriel ciertamente no perteneciese ahí. Fue un sentimiento raro para Sam.

Faltaba menos de un minuto para dar la hora de entrada de su pareja, pero de igual forma entre todo ese laberinto de cubículos no creyó que fuese tan fácil encontrar el que le interesaba. Por lo mismo, detuvo a una señorita de coleta alta con papeles en un brazo y una taza de café en otra.

— Buenos días, busco el cubículo de Gabriel Novak. — cordial ante todo se animó a preguntarle, pero esta parecía tan fuera de su mundo que apenas y le puso atención.

— ¿Ves esa oficina grande con la puerta de madera? Novak es el tercero de la primera hilera a la derecha. — contestó la mujer, apenas dándole una sonrisa por pura cortesía.

— Gracias. — devolvió él la mueca, pero ella se fue en modo zombi.

La sonrisa de Gabriel era mucho más real, _¡gracias a Dios!_ pensó Sam.

El abogado llegó al preciso lugar de 3x3 metros, notando que era un poco más espacioso que las filas de más adelante. Dos tablas superiores anchas que fungían como escritorio en L pegadas a las dos paredes, cristales empañados con medio metro de separación, un ordenador moderno y un lapicero con colores en rojo, azul y plumas comunes.

Nuevamente no pudo apreciar nada que se acercase a la personalidad de Gabriel, ningún objeto personal y mucho menos algo que describiría a su ser. El reportero le había comentado que él no era empleado de planta sino que tenía la vía libre a menos que le designaran una noticia muy precisa o importante. Naturalmente el New York Times no contrataba de esa forma, pero un reportero que a su vez era fotógrafo y escritor de zona libre era más caro de mantener y sin noticias de atención. Aunque Sam no veía eso como excusa para que el cubículo del hombre este casi vacía de personalidad.

No hasta que notó que pegada a una de las paredes de cristal habían notas y hojas pegadas con clips o cinta, y entre postis, debajo encontró una foto en buen estado donde salían su novio y otro hombre sin parentesco alguno con Gabriel, de cabello oscuro y ojos extrañamente azules, en lugar desencajaba con el hombre desconocido pues tenía una rostro avergonzado y aura de inocencia.

La teoría de que pudiese ser uno de sus hermanos no encajaba tanto con la descripción anterior. Ya se enteraría después de la existencia de aquel desconocido.

— Buenos días — Sam se giró con la voz desconocida que llamaba su atención —, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

Hombre de apariencia mayor pero no tan alto como él y con algo de barriga, de cabellera y barba oscura al igual que sus ojos, con ropa de franela y texanos desgastados, sin olvidarnos de la obligatoria taza de café.

Sam pensaba responder, pero con su oído muy bien entrenado para escuchar cosas de importancia, logró oír que las puertas del elevador se abrieron con el campaneo y por ella salía una persona de interés. Fue la voz de Gabriel con su típica energía.

El castaño no lo pensó mucho, solo dio largas zancadas hasta llegar al cubilo de al lado que era del desconocido barbón, y sin gracia alguna se dejó caer en la silla giratoria.

El desconocido lo miró muy extraño, pero después giro su mirada a su, al parecer, vecino de piso. — ¡Eh, Gabriel!

— ¡Buenos días Abner! ¿Cómo te trata la dieta? — escuchaba Sam la plática amena.

— Día tres, el señor de la panadería me mando un correo diciéndome que me extraña.

— Hombre, cuanto masoquismo.

La plática no siguió y Sam se preguntó por qué. Levantó la mirada y notó que el hombre barbón llamado Abner se le quedo viendo con perspicacia. ¡No! Sí lo delataba no podrá ver el gran desenlace de su plan vengativo. ¡¿Qué todos los periodistas tenían que ser tan perspicaces?! Para los temores de Sam, el hombre logró llegar al blanco de sus teorías.

— ¡Eh, pero tu pillín! Nunca me dijiste que salías con alguien. — mencionó Abner con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué?

— Buenos días caballeros. — interrumpió una voz femenina que paso de largo a los dos reporteros. Pero Gabriel volvió a preguntar — ¿A qué te refieres, Abner?

Sam no pudo evitarlo y antes de que Gabriel se asomará por una indirecta dada de Abner, el abogado decidió salir de su escondite e improvisar.

— Hola Gabriel.

— ¡Sam! — definitivamente el rubio estaba muy sorprendido de verlo ahí, por un momento Sam pensó que fue una mala idea con aquella cara de espanto, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos más antes de que Gabriel dejara sus cosas en su cubículo y se acercara al Winchester con una gran sonrisa y un brillo muy feliz en sus ojos.

El castaño no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que sintió en su estómago como un tornado fue porque se sentía él mismo tan feliz de que alguien apreciara su presencia en un lugar.

— ¿Alce, qué haces aquí?

— Oh, nada en particular. Sólo vine a dejarte esto. — como la cosa más normal del mundo, Sam sacó dentro de su saco una rosa roja que apenas venía abriendo.

Sí alguien más se les quedo viendo no importaba, aunque ambos miraron de reojo como Abner escupía su café. Lo ignoraron por el momento, uno por la vergüenza y el otro maravillado y risueño por tremendo presente.

— ¿Todo un romántico? — Gabriel alzó una ceja con ingenuidad, pero aceptando la rosa entre sus manos.

— Oh, un gesto nunca está de más.

— No me gustan las rosas. — con paciencia y con mucho tacto quería rechazar la rosa, porque en verdad no le gustaban.

Sam seguía sonriendo porque se venía lo bueno.

— A mí tampoco. — confesó el castaño, dio varios pasos hacia atrás comenzando a retirarse del lugar y le dio un pequeño guiño inocente al rubio— Lo bueno es que no son para ninguno de nosotros dos.

— ¿Sam? — Gabriel no entendía nada, ¿a qué venía esa actitud tan extraña de su novio? Aparte, se supone que seguía enojado por su pequeña bromita del portafolio, ¿qué tramaba?

El reportero hubiera agradecido descubrir antes la sonrisa maligna que Sam llevaba en su rostro.

— ¡Gabriel Novak! — la misma voz femenina que interrumpió momentos atrás, ahora sonaba por completo enojada. De la única oficina grande, cuya puerta de madera indicaba que era de la Editora en jefe, una mujer mayor y pelirroja salió toda roja e histérica.

El grito sonó en todo el piso y el silencio los reinó por muy extraño que pareciera. Sam ya estaba frente a las puertas del elevador, pero desde ahí veía como la mujer de traje lucía como la misma reina del infierno queriendo asesinar al rubio, quien por cierto, tenía una cara blanca del susto.

— A mí. A mí. Ofi-Oficina. ¡A-Ahora! ¡Achu!

Sí, Sam recordaba que Gabriel le confesó las alergias por las rosas que tenía su jefa, Naomi Keller. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, Sam pudo estallar en risas como ya llevaba haciendo desde hace cuatro meses.

* * *

*Bill Keller es el mero jefe de la producción del NYT. Robert es Editor en jefe, pero como no tengo un apellido para Naomi, pues esto funciona xD

Ya hice calculos, los capítulos son diez contando Prólogo y Epílogo... poquitos, pero yo solo quiero dar amor y no dejar nada a medias, así que es buen plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**_~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo V: 5 meses- Fotogafrias  
_**

— _¡Eso fue jugar sucio!_

 _—_ No lo creo.

— _¡Claro que sí, abogado del diablo!_

Sam no podía sentirse más honrado con ese cumplido, aunque la única evidencia fueran las comisuras de sus labios levemente levantadas. Estaba en los juzgados de Nueva York con mucha gente a su alrededor, esperando de pie en una esquina del salón de espera para entrar en juicio. No podía simplemente andar sonriendo con el celular en la oreja pareciendo idiota. Bien le valdría cacahuate de ser en su propio edificio, pero ahí donde los cuervos abundan, mejor ahorrarse conversaciones innecesarias.

Aunque Gabriel con su berrinche, imaginándolo con su labio inferior tembloroso por la rabieta, era una misión casi imposible de lograr. Suspiró con fingido arrepentimiento y gran exageración.

— Gabe, podemos establecer una tregua si gustas.

— _¡Nunca!_

 _—_ Créeme, tengo _mejores_ ideas para seguir jugando.

Sam nunca se consideró así mismo como un pervertido, ni ha necesitado del sexo con tremenda urgencia como la mayoría de las personas a su edad. Él tenía la clara idea de que mantenía su bragueta bajo control, pero eso jamás quiso decir que él fuera de palo, ni óbviese el hecho de que su novio fuese la tentación con patas.

Aunque llevaban cuatro meses y seguía su cama fría. Hmm, no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

— _No eres el mismo alce inocente devorador de ensaladas que robó mi corazón. Me lo has cambiado por aliens que de seguro lo tienen de rehén y bailando canciones disco._

Sam giró los ojos ante el lloriqueo del reportero, que estaba siendo una completa escenita de niño chiquito al que le quitas su osito favorito. _—_ Creó que te estas dejando llevar por el drama.

— _Confiesa, ¿quién ha sido tu maestro en las fuerzas oscuras?_

Sam tragó en seco y se quedó sin repuesta alguna que ofrecer. Su gran maestro fue la misma persona a la que ha estado ignorando con años, y obviamente de él aprendió bromas mucho peores aunque también otras demasiado infantiles, pero no podía contestar eso. Aún no estaba ni remotamente pensable contarle al reportero sobre Dean y su niñez.

Sin embargo esa pregunta Gabriel no la hizo con intención de incomodarlo, así que no podía él arruinar la charla tan amena que tenía antes. Debía pensar otra cosa y controlarse.

— ¿Acabas de usar una referencia de Star Wars?

— _A veces las utilizo —_ Gabriel tras el celular parece no haberse dado cuenta de aquel pequeño desliz —; _No me digas que es la primera que has captado._

 _—_ No soy fanático.

— _Aquí es donde me pregunto, ¿qué te vi?_

 _—_ El rolex en mi muñeca.

— _¡Bingo!_

Gabriel rio tras la línea y Sam se volvió a sentir respectivamente tranquilo. Esa facha de despreocupado y de sujeto interesado era típica del reportero, siempre mencionando cuánto dinero y fama tenía Sam, aunque según el mismo, Gabriel también tenía su propia balsa llena.

Lo gracioso es que Gabriel tomara aquella actitud siendo como era, un viajero consentido de la vida pacífica y natural que sí por él fuera iría a trabajar en trajes extravagantes todos los días.

 _—_ Sam, ya es hora. — Gadreel lo llamó por detrás del hombro con su típica personalidad seria, cargando con su propio maletín y con mirada penetrante.

— Gabe, debo colgar. — Sam iba a ignorar que sintió un peso extra en el estómago con esas palabras de despedida.

— _¡Encierra a los malos, mi súper-alce!_

 _—_ Salúdame a tu jefa. — Sam colgó a tiempo, pero casi juraba que su pareja lo mandaba a freír espárragos en ese instante sin tanta educación como lo imaginaba.

Se giró y caminó junto a su socio rumbo a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la iniciación del juicio. Nada como revelar fraudes comerciales de compañías que se creían superiores para festejar un aniversario, ni la gran actitud que tenía después de esa llamada.

— Novak me agrada. — la voz de Gadreel lo sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras caminaban juntos — Te da un tipo de energía, simpatía, que nunca he notado en ti.

— Eh, ¿gracias? — Sam no supo que más decir.

— A trabajar.

El abogado debía darle la razón a su socio y amigo, porque después de esa llamada con Gabriel, de aquellos ánimos tan cómicos, sentía el poder del más grande de las criaturas celestiales apoyándolo, dándole verdad a sus palabras y fuerza de convicción.

.

.

.

El ocho de noviembre llego bastante rápido a su presente, y los vientos de otoños se estaban despidiendo con fuerza entre los arboles de Central Park despejando toda mancha de colores cálidos para dejar entrar al invierno.

Sam estaba a la mitad del camino cementado del parque, con ropa informal debajo de su chaqueta café y con dos vasos de café en las manos, mientras observaba curioso como Gabriel interactuaba con una niña pequeña.

Una niña con uniforme de algún colegio, largo cabello sujetado en dos coletas y sus ojos castaños rojitos por el pasado llanto que soltó cuando se cayó, aunque Sam suponía que lloraba más por la paleta de caramelo que se ensucio en el suelo que por la raspada de su rodilla. Y creyó que Gabriel lloraría junto a la niña por la pobre víctima.

¿Quién diría que tendría encanto para los niños? Tantos dulces diarios debieron de haberle dado alguna pista de ese curioso detalle. Novak se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y la levanto con mimos, Sam también iba a participar, pero entonces comenzó una divagación sobre el cielo para el alma de los caramelos caídos y prefirió mantenerse al margen.

— Recuerda, no correr tan rápido que te puedes lastimar. — dijo el reportero con una sonrisa, antes de ver como la chiquilla salía caminando no sin despedirse del abogado también.

Gabriel se puso de pie pero no quitó la vista de la niña hasta verla llegar con sus respectivos adultos que la vigilaban igualmente de lejos. Los niñeros seguramente.

— ¿Quién te creería fan de los niños? — cuestionó el abogado para que le prestara nuevamente atención.

— ¡Hey! Son mis futuros peones para crear un mundo nuevo llamado "Azúcaralandia". — contestó el rubio con efusividad. Sí, Sam presentía que eran los verdaderos motivos de su novio.

Cada uno con su respectivo café, Sam sin condimento alguno y Gabriel con leche, crema y cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, siguieron caminando con tranquilidad rumbo a su destino que era el cine, pero con las ganas de pasar antes por los bellos panoramas que brindaba la vista. Eran casi las 5:00 p.m. y el sitio estaba medio poblado, por corredores o simples estudiantes que pasaban el rato.

Gabriel había propuesto pasar medio día juntos para "celebrar" cinco meses juntos, ya que el día seis Sam no pudo zafarse del papeleo de su último caso. Pero Ruby junto a Gadreel fueron condescendientes e hicieron posible que le dieran al abogado esas pocas horas fuera de la oficina, y por eso el reportero quería usarlas bien.

Realmente la fecha no le importaba tanto como debería, en realidad lo único que quería era ver a Sam y la intención y sentimiento eran reciproco. Además de que tenía las tremendas ganas de algo aprovechando la fecha.

Entonces lo notó, estaban en el punto central del parque, donde el lago dejaba ver sus aguas oscuras, a sus espaldas las copas de los arboles moviéndose con energía y los edificios imponentes dando contraste con la fuerza natural. Lo vulnerable con lo poderoso, lo riesgoso con lo valioso, se convirtió todo eso en el escenario perfecto.

— ¡Sam! — gritó con emoción, deteniendo al abogado con susto y la lengua quemada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — el nombrado detuvo la caminata con una mueca extraña pero preocupado por lo que hallase alterado a Gabriel. Calló

Más al contrario, en el rostro del reportero observó una alegría intensa y aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando tramaba algo. Desde la última broma a la jefa de editores ya no han vuelto las travesuras, Sam tal vez fue bastante incrédulo para pensar que por fin estarían en santa paz.

Gabriel siguió actuado extraño, le quitó el café de la mano y ambos vasitos fueron al piso para tener las extremidades solas. El abogado iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero cuando comenzaba a hablar miró al ojimiel abrirse la chaqueta verde y mostrar una cámara profesional. Pequeña, negra y muy bien cuidada pese a que no era de las que Sam reconocería como moderna, ende, mucho más cara de lo que podría imaginar.

— Quédate quieto. — ordenó el reportero, ahora con mañas de fotógrafo, mientras buscaba el ángulo perfecto para enfocar.

— Oh, ¿hablas en serio? No soy fotogénico. — no siguió insistiendo, Gabriel lo estaba ignorando.

Sam se sentía incomodó con las fotos, ese era el motivo del porque en las revistas siempre salía tan serio, la timidez que lo ponía como estatua. Pero con Gabriel su nerviosismo era diferente, con él sonreía mientras se mordía el labio inferior, giró la cabeza de lado mostrando el canino que presionaba su befo y con las manos dentro de sus bolsas de la chaqueta oscura sin cerrar.

Pero para Gabriel, fue la pose más atractiva que encontró en ese momento en todo el mundo. Sam siendo único, Sam siendo sencillo, mostrándose con coraje y bondad ante el mundo a sus espaldas, siendo de él. Definitivamente lo último le gusto igual o más que la misma fotografía.

— Mi cámara hace magia, no te apures. — tomó una fotografía más, ahora con la mueca ofendida de Sam, sólo para reírse.

— ¿Ya? — preguntó por hablar el abogado, observando como el fotógrafo se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en verdad reluciente y el aparato en ambas manos.

— Ira a mi álbum personal. Ese donde tengo páginas de revistas y periódicos con noticias tuyas pegadas por fecha. — Gabriel no dejó tanto espacio entre ellos como normalmente lo hacían en público, pero Sam apenas lo notaba

— Eso sonó un perturbador. — se quejó el susodicho mientras negaba con la cabeza las ocurrencias de su persona.

— Para mí es romántico. — Gabriel seguía la corriente de su propio chiste, mostrando seis blancos dientes y sin despegar la unión visual que acababan de empezar.

Y es que ¿cómo no perderse en aquella mirada verde? Los ojos de Sam no eran ni bosque ni esmeralda, ni claros tampoco, eran un verde jade disimulado en climas cálidos, pero estaba seguro que en invierno y tonos oscuros tendría reflejos azules. Nadie podía culparlo si se la pasaba observando a su novio por muchas horas.

Por lo mismo, no se percató que Sam rodeó su cintura con un brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo, y que tomó sin reparo la cámara de su mano.

— ¡Ven aquí! — rugió el abogado divertido, pero Gabriel sólo frunció los labios al sentir su preciada cámara fuera de sus manos.

— ¡Trátala con amor, vale más que tú!

— ¡Ah, conque sí!

Sam no le dio tiempo de seguir replicando, pegó sus labios con fuerza y rapidez, pero al aterrizar a ellos los movimientos se volvieron lentos. Tranquilos, sin prisas y con muecas de sonrisas entre el baile de sus bocas, Gabriel puso sus manos en el cuello de Sam para mantener su equilibrio, aunque no sentía la necesidad de sentirse seguro teniendo el brazo del abogado rodeándolo por completo al pegarlo a su pecho. No, nunca faltaba seguridad en momentos así.

Muy apenas creían que faltaba oxígeno estando tan concentrados en otra cosa.

Se separaron después de pocos segundos sonriendo. Sam tomó varías fotografías sin estar tan seguro de haber enfocado bien alguna de ellas, pero aun así voltearon juntos al lente grande y oprimió el botón una vez más, ambos sonriendo y con los labios rojos.

Gabriel se cargaría su cámara a todas sus citas a partir de ahora. O al menos eso pensó minutos antes de que al gigantón se le diera por alzar su enorme brazo al cielo burlándose de que no alcanzara su preciado tesoro. Sí Sam era alto Gabriel era rápido, sin contar que tenía entrenamiento militar, ¡por favor!, así que se podría decir que la batalla por obtener la cámara duro varios minutos, olvidándose entre risas, empujones y golpes leves que llegarían tarde a la función del cine.

Sam estaba feliz, porque ya no seguía ninguna rutina aburrida, porque no se estaba sintiendo solo ni que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Muchos pensarían que eso era malo, que estaba atrofiando su futuro al ralentizarlo, pero la verdad era que por primera vez no quería salir corriendo, no quería volar tras el reloj ni amanecer salvando el mundo.

Solo quería ir a una cafetería a comer panqueques como hace años nunca hizo, escuchar los sueños ajenos, las fantasías desconocidas y aprender como apreciar el estampado de una ciudad tras una ventana. Gabriel le dios frescura a su verano, ahora ansiaba saber que tanta calidez brindaba en invierno.

No hacía falta sexo, no hacía falta confesiones tan guarras ni fumadas, solo momentos así. De risas, sinceros, cariñosos y hasta cierto punto empalagosos, pero es que así debía ser con Gabriel. Y Sam estaba feliz de poder tener la libertad de participar.

* * *

Se les agradece las visitas, favoritos y comentarios queridos lectores ^-^

Antes que nada perdonen las faltas ortograficas que hubo en el anterior, ni pa'que mentirles, ese si ni lo revise como se debe U.U

YO me considero una romanticona por completo; cursi, dulsona, mamona, hadas, cenas a la luz de las velas y caminatas por el mar de Azúcaralandia... así que sip, lamento si esto se pone muy "pasteloso" xD

Aunque recordemos que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en una relación, menos una con tantos secretos como esta, buajajaja lo que se viene va a estar bueno ¬w¬


	7. Chapter 7

**_~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VI: 6 mes - Resistencia.  
_**

El día siete de diciembre llego de forma veloz. Rápido. Va que vuela el año. Ciertamente, Sam se tuvo sujetar del escritorio cuando Ruby antes de irse le recordó su cita con Gabriel para ir a cenar, nuevamente por su retrasado aniversario. ¿Seis meses de relación? Por todos los cielos, ¡llevaba una relación de seis meses!

Esto estaba siendo muy raro para Sam. Aunque si añadía el hecho de que otra vez no pudieron celebrar el día correcto, tal vez sea el único conflicto en su noviazgo. Noviazgo. Por favor, que raro se escuchaba eso en su mente, peor aún si lo dijese en voz alta.

Una relación tranquila, relajada, muy divertida y sin estrés ni presiones. Veintisiete años y llevaba un romance tan pacífico y en cierto punto, tierna, que era irreal. No tenía idea de cómo pasaron seis meses tan rápido, pero su mareo le indico que tal vez era demasiado.

Pero, ¿demasiado en qué sentido?

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

El sonido del cristal de su puerta logró recomponerlo, escuchando la solicitud de Gadreel para entrar, y sólo le costó un carraspeo para recordar como sonaba su voz en el mundo actual. — Adelante.

— Que bueno que te alcancé.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Llamaron de la oficina en Brooklyn, hay un caso con el que están teniendo dificultades.

— ¿Tres abogados y cinco practicantes no pueden solucionarlo?

— El caso no es reciente, ha sido visto por dos defensores de gobierno que parece que se quedaron a mitad de la carrera. La familia no puede pagar un particular y no les queda tiempo. — Gadreel le pasó un folder amarillo, sellado y pesado —. Te solicitaron a ti.

Sam lo miro por unos instantes comprendiendo por donde iba aquello.

Con su socio sentado frente a él, sacó los papeles con cuidado y los ojeo superficialmente, entendiendo de inmediato lo que era el caso. Joven de dieciocho sin padres acusado de asalto a mano armada y robo a un supermercado, con un hermano menor que nadie sabía que estaba a su cuidado. Los aparentes familiares no era más que su tutora no oficial amiga de la madre, quien trabajaba de camarera, y exigía que se abriera una investigación completa porque insistía en que el muchacho no había hecho nada más que acompañar a unos amigos que lo engañaron y después lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Sam sintió un nudo horrible formándose en la boca de su estómago, apretó la mandíbula e inhalaba y exhalaba con calma para tratar de despejar su mente de toda redada que comenzó su cabeza. Aquella historia él la conocía a carne propia, y pese a que el acusado era afroamericano y muy delgado, por un momento juró ver el rostro de su hermano en esos papeles.

¿Cuántas veces no estuvieron a punto de atrapar a Dean cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente mal varias veces? Paso una vez, y la experiencia no fue nada agradable para ninguno de los dos.

— Sam, puedo hacerlo yo si gustas. — Gadreel tenía ese tono de voz que le brindaba apoyo, aunque su amigo jamás ha sabido los oscuros secretos que guardaba.

Gadreel era un buen defensor, se las apañaba muy bien en los jurados; daba autoridad con su postura y superioridad con su mirada superior, así como daba fuerzas cada que soltaba una nueva declaración, sin contar que su ética moral era igual o mucho más alta que la suya propia.

Winchester volvió a mirar una vez más aquella fotografía, el chico en verdad tenía pinta de ser un vago delincuente, pero era esa mirada de confusión, temor y depresión lo que le incitaba a realizar su trabajo.

— Está bien, yo lo haré. — habló con normalidad y su amigo asintió solemne. —. Llamaré a los juzgados para que den aviso, iré a Brooklyn mañana después de cerrar las firmas que pediste.

— Yo lo hago, tú tienes que irte ahora para alistarte para tu cena con Gabriel o llegaras tarde. — Gadreel le sermoneó como niño pequeño, con los brazos cruzados una mirada amenazante

— ¡Cierto! — Sam vio su reloj y ya pasaban de las siete y había quedado que pasaría por el reportero al edificio del NYT dentro de una hora, ¡y aún debía cambiarse! —. Gracias por todo Gadreel.

— ¡Salúdame a Novak! — gritó su socio, pero Sam ya estaba saliendo corriendo de su oficina para afirmas su petición.

Lo bueno es que su departamento no quedaba lejos de las oficinas, sino el tráfico sería una pesadilla para atravesarlo. De igual forma dejaría su auto dentro de su estacionamiento ya que acostumbraba a no conducir cuando salía con Gabriel, descubriendo que a este le gustaba caminar a donde quiera que fueran, no importase que hiciera un frío del infierno.

.

.

.

A las ocho en punto (o algo así) se había encontrado con Gabriel cuando este venía saliendo por las puertas del enorme edificio. Sam dio media sonrisa al observarlo, con sus montañeras, pantalones oscuros, un enorme abrigo gris ajustado a su cuerpo y la bufanda roja enrollada con estilo alrededor de su cuello.

Sam tenía sus manos resguardadas dentro de las bolsas de su gabardina negra, pero sintió la necesidad de sacarlas y entrelazarlas con su pareja, quien parecía estarse congelando de frio pese a todo lo que traía encima. Pero no lo hizo.

No que le importara mucho perturbar las mentes cerradas de algunas personas intolerantes, pero era más como un pequeño reflejo que tenía ya en su ser, el no ser tan demostrativo ni afectivo en zonas de riesgo a formular chismes. Solo han caminado de la mano cuando están solos en Central Park o dentro del cine, van jugando como adolescentes por las calles de igual forma, así como en restaurantes o bares son más prudentes con el espacio entre ambos. Quedo claro que para el exitoso abogado su vida amorosa no era de interés público ni quería, el reportero no tuvo reproche en eso.

Y definitivamente un edificio lleno de reporteros era considerado una zona de chismes.

Dejando eso en claro, Gabriel quedo frene a él cuando por fin llego a su lado, dejando salir el vaporcito caliente fuera de sus labios que a Sam le resulto muy tentativo.

— Pero que puntual. — saludo el ojimiel con una sonrisa

— Soy un caballero.

— ¿Sabes que te vi correr desde arriba?

— Podemos fingir que no.

Gabriel sólo negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para caminar, Sam lo siguió a su lado, rozando simplemente las telas de los brazos. Entonces el ojimiel giró la cabeza hacia a él dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño más una sonrisa, y Sam simplemente sentía explotar de tanto sentimiento.

.

.

.

Apenas saliendo de la octava avenida las calles volvían a ser desoladas sin muchos ambulantes por esos rumbos. El restaurante donde Sam reservo lugar era muy tranquilo y escondido de ojos maliciosos, con un ambiente parecido al Hard Rock pero sin tanta fama ni locura. La combinación perfecta para la comodidad de ambos.

La plática que ambos llevaban era muy apaciguada, sobre sus respectivos días y del como Gabriel aún recibía miradas furiosas por parte de Naomi, sin contar las noticias tan absurdas que le obligaba a cubrir. Sam recibió una leve patada por haberse reído.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer en año nuevo? — pregunto Gabriel, intentando mantener una vista en el camino y a su vez contacto visual con Sam.

— Gadreel siempre hace una fiesta en su piso y suelo ir. Pensaba invitarte.

— Yo pensaba invitarte a la cena familiar.

Sam se quedó tieso en su sitio sin siquiera mover un musculo, mirando con los ojos desorbitados a su novio buscando la burla detrás de esa atrevida confesión. Oh sí, el Winchester ya se suponía que esa relación iba demasiado lenta y al mismo tiempo muy rápido para otras prioridades, como por ejemplo, conocer a la familia de la pareja.

No que jamás lo haya hecho antes, si de Jessica conoció a sus hermanos y a los padres de una novia llamada Amelia, aunque no duro mucho aquello. En teoría, él era amado siempre por las familias tarde o temprano, pero después de eso es donde todo se iba en picada porque comenzaban las molestas preguntas "¿y quiénes son tu familia?", cosa que él no planea contestar muchas gracias.

Sin contar que significaba que la relación se ponía muy, muy seria, y seis meses aún no valían tanto _prejuicio._ Así que Gabriel no podía estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Muy pronto? — el reportero tenía levantada ambas cejas curioso por aquella conducta, pero su sonrisa delataba que realmente estaba bromeando o tenía otro plan escondido.

Sam después de boquear como idiota y recibir aire a sus pulmones pudo contestar dignamente. — Digamos que la ultima cena familiar a la que fui, tenía dieciocho y mi novia era una sexópata.

— Cuenta como trauma y como justificación. — aceptó Gabriel de inmediato con falsa comprensión, aunque terminó burlándose de todas formas. El rubio tuvo que dar un par de pasos en reversa para quedar cara a cara, pero ahora lo hacía sonriendo de verdad.

— De hecho, pensaba utilizarte a ti como excusa para no asistir a esa cena. — confesó Novak

— Debes ir con tu familia. — Sam ignoró el hecho de que eso era muy hipócrita de su parte. Le prestó más atención al berrinche que hizo Gabriel.

— ¡Me voy a aburrir! No van a ir mis dos compinches, los mayores van a regañarme, mis hermanas a fastidiarme y no estoy contando a mis tíos.

— ¿No iras para navidad?

— Los mayores van con la familia de sus parejas, los de en medio se quedan en la fiesta de la universidad y la menor va a casa de los abuelos con mi padre. Castiel, Balthazar y yo siempre inventamos algo que hacer.

Sam no sabía si Gabriel seguía hablando de sus hermanos o ya había incluido al resto de su árbol genealógico, y era una duda que siempre surgía cuando este le daba tantos nombres parecidos entre sí y nunca especificaba. Al único que recordaba era a Castiel y Balthazar, eso porque siempre eran mencionados en todas las chocoaventuras de su pareja.

— Siento que si te digo cuantos hermanos somos, te iras corriendo. — Su mueca de confusión debió ser obvia

— Solo creo que hablas de ellos como si fueran todo un ejército para ser solo cinco o seis. — la mirada incrédula de su novio le indico que se equivocaba, y algo llamado nerviosismo atacó al castaño, encogiéndose en su lugar. — ¿Son más?

Gabriel detuvo el paso, lo miro a los ojos, tomo una pose seria que Sam rara vez veía, y temiendo haber preguntado algo que no debía iba a decir algo, pero Gabriel le soltó la información de golpe. — Tengo diez hermanos.

Sam boqueo y balbuceo, abriendo los ojos de par en par asustado. ¡Joder! ¡Por eso siempre parecía que mencionaba a un grupo entero!

— ¡¿Cuántos?!

— Diez.

— No te creo. — estaba seguro que tenía cara de pánico justamente ahora.

Sam estaba agradecido de haber rechazado la invitación a esa cena, porque él sólo podía con dos hermanos celosos, no con diez. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio podría hacer eso!

Gabriel comprendiendo que su pareja iba a entrar en pánico, sacó su cartera y de esta una foto muy bien cuidada. Se la tendió a Sam y este la aceptó con la mano temblando, observando como efectivamente diez personas más aparte de Gabriel estaban en esa imagen, añadiendo a otras dos que se veían mucho más grandes, todos amontonados y con suéteres navideños parecidos y muy feos. Eso sí, todos sonreían a su manera.

— En mi casa se tuvo que implementar la jerarquía, la democracia nunca nos funcionaba — Sí, Sam se podría imaginar qué la votación no servía a la hora de usar el baño—. El mayor es Lucifer, luego Michael, Raphael, Ephraim, Rachel, Anna, Balthazar, Castiel al que sólo le llevo año y medio, Samandriel acaba de entrar a la universidad y ella es Hael. En ese orden.

El rubio le había señalado uno por uno sus nombre, y Sam aún no podía creerse que todos fueran hermanos, para empezar porque el parecido era muy poco y uno de ellos era afroamericano.

— ¿Todos?

— Raphael es hijo de mi tío Joshua, pero murió y mis padres lo adoptaron. — Gabriel respondió como si la pregunta fuese común, y el abogado suponía que así era.

Mirando aún la fotografía, Sam localizó al que sería el padre de Gabriel y ahora entendía de dónde salía la estatura y la sonrisa tan relajada que llegaba a poner su novio. Al lado del hombre pelirrojo, había una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos tan claros que eran bellos, ella era bella. Gabriel debió notar también a quien miraba, porque puso una sonrisa melancólica mientras volvía a señalar.

— Ella es Hannah, mi mamá.

— Es muy bonita.

— Castiel se parece mucho a ella, pero es Samandriel quien saco su carácter todo dulzón.

Sam se quedó observando un rato más la fotografía, antes de entregarla a su dueño se imaginó él teniendo una familia enorme con tantos hermanos y junto a sus padres posando para fotos especiales en días de fiestas. Aunque realmente, el jamás conoció a su madre y una foto vieja dañada era lo único que tenía de sus dos progenitores para saber cómo eran en tiempos felices.

— ¿Te llevas bien con todos?

— Ahora sí. — Sam lo miró sin comprender y algo preocupado, pero Gabriel lo calmo — No mal entiendas. Somos una familia unida, aunque Raphael, Ephraim y Lucifer sean un dolor en el culo algunas veces. Pero cuando volví del ejército me costó acercarme a ellos, a excepción de Castiel y Balthazar. Lucifer a veces llama pero _meh._

La caminata se restauró ahora a un paso más lento. Sam notó que Gabriel se quedó atrapado en sus recuerdos por el silencio melancólico que se transformó. No le gustaba ver a Gabriel melancólico. Vale, que es humano y es normal que extrañe talvez una relación pasada con sus hermanos, pero no podía permitirse verlo así de decaído.

Volvió a detener la caminata y golpeó levemente el codo de su pareja para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Enserio tu hermano mayor se llama Lucifer?

La carcajada de Gabriel fue alta, nuevamente reluciendo. Sam agradecía que ponerlo feliz fuese fácil, porque si no se estaría martirizando todo el tiempo.

— Mis padres querían llamarlo Lucios Fernando, Lucifer es más corto. — sarcasmo, obvio, pero no importaba porque significaba que las bromas volvían. Aun así Sam seguiría insistiendo en que clase de juicio tenía un padre para llamar así a su hijo.

Gabriel siguió hablando —. De hecho, cuando lo llegué a comentar en mi escuadran bromeaban diciendo que vivía por haber hecho pacto con el diablo. ¡Ja!

Y volvieron a decaer. Sam había notado recientemente que el reportero mantiene la mente muy volátil pero no exactamente para pensar cualquier cosa, sino recuerdos o simples escalofríos que provenían de su época de guerra. Unos días más que otros se notaba bastante borde a la depresión, claro que nunca lo ha visto deprimido y mucho menos escuchado hablar de Afganistán, pero Sam no se podía dejar de preguntar qué clase de cosas oscuras vio ahí para mantenerse sometido a esas pesadillas.

Quisiera que le contará, pero eso sería demasiado hipócrita viniendo de su parte.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a la guerra? — las palabras salieron solas de sus labios.

Ciertamente, una cosa era prohibirse mentalmente hacer ciertas cosas, otra muy diferente a ser un idiota en ocasiones. Pocas, pero salían a relucir sus genes imprudencia curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué te convertiste en abogado? — contratacó el reportero.

— Así no era el juego.

— Tú preguntas, yo también, reglas del juego. — Sam no podía contradecir esa lógica. Bueno, al menos eso sí lo podía contestar.

— De niño me sentía Batman y quería ayudar a todos.

— Eso es tan cliché. — Gabriel rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar, tal vez creyendo que estaba evadiendo responderle.

Sam lo alcanzó en una simple zancada larga, poniéndose de su lado derecho muy pegaditos.

— ¡Es cierto! — comenzó a narrar—. Cuando tenía seis años nos quedamos en un motel en Nebraska, donde la decoración era de superhéroes porque una convención se celebraba en el lugar, así que yo tome los manteles negros de la habitación y me hice una capa para salvar al mundo que consistió en: ayudar a la dueña a llevar el correo, pasear al perrito de una clienta, buscar una de las arracadas de la mujer y avisarle a los demás que el desayuno estaba listo.

— Y desde entonces eres un caballero de la noche. — Gabriel elevó las dos cejas coquetas, Sam sonrió involuntariamente.

— Nop. Mi gran hazaña termino en trauma cuando intente volar y me avente de la terraza, rompiéndome el brazo.

La carcajada de Gabriel se tuvo que escuchar por todo el vecindario.

— Que iluso. Todo el mundo sabe que Batman no vuela.

— Eso me dijo mi hermano.

— ¿Tienes un hermano?

— ¿Qué?

Hasta ese punto Gabriel nunca había escuchado de algún otro familiar que Sam tuviese, de hecho Sam podía hablar de todo tipo de personas pero nunca decía un "tío, tía, abuelo, _hermano"_ a excepción de sus padres de forma inconsciente, como ahora, sólo que sin afectarle en nada.

Sam nunca había sonado tan distraído, tan confiado.

— Lo acabas de mencionar. — insistió un poquito el reportero de forma casual.

— No. — negó el abogado bastante rápido y frio, haciendo que el reportero lo mirase raro, por no decir algo ofendido por aquella reacción. El castaño agito la cabeza para reacomodar sus ideas y hablar con solemnidad — Sí, pero es un tema aparte.

Con _"_ tema aparte" era obvio que no hablarían de ello. Gabriel se reprimió a si mismo porque las fechas festivas y el cansancio les estaban a ambos ocasionando estragos en sus conductas. El trato era que ninguno de los dos hablaría, y eso para él era difícil pero estaba bien.

Debían seguir bien.

¿Qué mejor que romper la tensión dándole un golpecito, con el pulgar y el dedo índice, en la punta de la nariz?

Así lo hizo. Sam se le quedo viendo extraño pero ha valido la pena.

— Cobarde, ¿por esos estudiaste leyes? ¿Para qué no te golpeen?

— ¡Oye! — Sam pasó su brazo por el cuello del otro y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para aplastarlo y despeinarlo un poco, aprovechando la calle sola. — Recibí más golpes a los veinte como abogado que como superhéroe a los seis.

— ¡Eres una nena!

— ¡Gabe!

— ¡Nena, Nena...! — Sam opto por usar la otra mano y taparle la boca, pero el rubio seguía gorgoreando y moviendo los brazos en su berrinche — ¡Hmp! ¡Hmp!

.

.

.

El sonido de los cubiertos era casi nada, la nana de un villancico navideño salía de las cuerdas un chelo más allá en el escenario pero cubría todo el lugar con una tenue iluminación y decoración bastante cálida con esos foquitos en forma de copos de nieves colgados en el techo. Aunque de alguna forma a Sam le recordaba su primer y último baile de invierno en la secundaria.

Omitiendo eso, todo lo demás era agradable. Ya habían comido la cena cada quien, pero ahora comían el postre por exigencia y regla de Gabriel acompañados de un vino más sobrio. Ahí en la mesa de la esquina en el lugar, ya eran casi las diez y la gente había pasado al bar del local o se habían ido. Ellos seguían en el postre, Gabriel en el segundo y el castaño se encargaría, por el bien de la azúcar del otro, que fuese el ultimo.

Sam jamás se quedaba al postre, no era fanático de estos, pero desde que salía con Gabriel descubrió que no había vuelta atrás para los dulces a partir de ese momento.

— ¿Se ve tan triste que cenemos en un restaurante antes de navidad? — preguntó Sam para seguir con la trivialidad de la conversación.

— Yo creo que somos unos héroes contra el capitalismo. — señaló con el cubierto el reportero, dándole una lambida con los ojos entrecerrados y firme en su acto humanitario.

Sam frunció el ceño por incredulidad.

— La mayor parte de la economía mundial depende del capitalismo.

— Y también la mentalidad social, ende, corrupción moralmente aceptable y controladora. ¡Mala!

— ¿Ah sí? Tú usas aparatos Apple.

— Todos tienen uno que otro gusto culposo. — Sam tomó con fuerza su muñeca y la jalo al frente, dejando ver no sólo el reloj caro en su mano sino la marca fina de su camisa. Gabriel volvió a esconder su mano bajo la mesa — ¡El único que puede juzgarme es Dios!

Ambos tuvieron que reír cuando se acabaron sus malas caras. Ciertamente que nunca tendrían una cena normal.

El postre de Sam consistía en ser un pastelito pequeño con ingredientes veganos, lo que naturalmente Gabriel desprecia pero le comentó que ese pastelito era una excepción a la regla por su fresco sabor. De chocolate combinado con sabrá-Dios-qué.

Sam no pondría a juicio la sabiduría de un maestro de los pasteles.

Con su tenedor en mano al fin iba decidido a probar el dichoso alimento, tomando un pequeño pedacito para llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo con crítica. _Maldita sea._

Chocolate amargo, leche de soya sabor fresa y crema batida vegetal, más un fresco sabor a menta. _¡Maldita sea!_

Sam acaba de probar el cielo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tuvo que sostener la frente con su brazo apoyado en la mesa, pasando ese dulce manjar por su boca con ayuda de su lengua, para que cada punto, norte y sur de su zona bucal se satisficiera. Era lo mejor que había probado en años.

— ¿Ñom, ñom? — se burló Gabriel, lo sabía sin verlo, pero no le importaba porque estaba disfrutando del cielo.

Y paso lo que siempre pasaba cuando se dejaba caer en las delicias de la vida culinaria. Gimió.

Bajito, pero audible para quien estuviese cercas. Y no fue un gemido normal de gusto, estaba seguro que eso fue un gemido orgásmico. Originalmente el gesto íntimo con la comida lo copió de su hermano que lo hacía al comer pie de manzana o hamburguesas; al principio Ellen, una amiga de su madre, le contó que Mary también los hacía al comer panqueques, y ahora él, con un maldito pastelito.

— ¿Sabes?, siempre haces ese gemidito cada vez que comes algo rico.

— Dicen que mi hermano y yo lo heredamos de mamá. — Sam se atragantó después de terminar.

Subió la mirada y Gabriel tenía la boca levemente abierta, no sorprendido, sino como si quisiera soltar algo pero no puede, o no se atreve, total, no lo hace. La cierra, gira los ojos a una esquina y ahí los deja un buen tiempo mientras sus dedos sueltan el tenedor y los baila sobre la superficie.

Sam sabe que lo hecho a perder.

Sí, en definitiva sus momentos de debilidad son cuando no piensa con los cinco sentidos, naturalmente por eso siempre está al cien por ciento atento a todo. Pero existe algo que aún no logra identificar, que pasa con Gabriel, que al momento los momentos débiles vuelven. Se hace inestable y no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Hasta la fecha Gabriel ha sido fiel a su palabra de no preguntar nada, pero hasta él sabía que eso se ponía difícil.

— Lo siento. — murmuró, pero carraspeó para buscar un tono más firme —. Lo siento. Yo inició las conversaciones difíciles y no las termino, pero él es un tema que no quiero discutir. No sé porque lo menciono tanto.

Soltó también el tenedor y paso sus manos por su cabello, muestra de desesperación. Debía deshacerse de la imagen de su hermano en su presente de una buena vez, debía sepultarlo y ahí dejarla cuando estuviera acompañado de su pareja si es que querían seguir avanzando.

Sam no aceptaba ni siquiera ha llegado a pensar, que tal vez el problema sea lo contrario.

— Sam. — Gabriel lo llamaba, pero, ¿cómo verlo a los ojos cuando estabas fallando en algo tan fácil. — ¡Sam!

El tono de Gabriel fue exigente, tanto así que el mencionado pudo encontrar una pizca de valor para enfrentarlo. Creía que estaría por fin enojado, fastidiado, que los reclamos que siempre surgen después de tantos meses de misterio han llegado y lo que pudo ser un buen sexo ni eso llego a pasar porque no hayo el control.

Pero no. Se equivocaba. Ahí estaba Gabriel, sin sonrisa en su rostro, pero tenía una tranquilidad reflejada en los labios, en las arruguitas que se disimulaban al frente, sin pisca de enfado o fastidio. Sus ojos miel estaban pacíficos, sin tormentas a su alrededor, tanto así era su calma, que él también volvió a respirar. ¿Cuándo dejo de hacerlo?

— Está bien. Todo está bien.

Sam aceptaba eso, ahora. ¿Cuánto seguiría aguantando Gabriel?

* * *

Cuanto durarás así Sammy, cuanto? e.é


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo fue inspirado por Bunbury - Frente a frente.

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VI: Pausa - Cobarde.  
_**

Sam estaba en la oficina de Brooklyn la víspera de navidad. Llevaba ahí prácticamente casi dos semanas enfocado completamente en el caso del joven para realizar una investigación mucho más completa, o más específicos, la estaba completando correctamente.

Gadreel tenía razón al decir que los dos defensores anteriores no terminaron la carrera. Incompetencia en todas las notas y documentación, solo para rellenar un caso y si bien les iba, cobrar la asesoría jurídica simplemente. Bastardos, Sam detestaba con el alma a ese tipo de personas.

En su sede de Brooklyn tenía dos buenos licenciados en defensas de protección civil, lo que abarcaba desde laborales hasta penales. Y solo se permitía tener buenos practicantes que uno de sus profesores en Stanford le enviaba según su buen criterio. Así que tal vez ellos lo hubiesen logrado, pero la familia ya desconfiaba de la ley por lo que decidieron arriesgarse con él.

No pensaba fallar ésta.

Entonces helo ahí en nochebuena, el único dentro del pequeño edificio de dos pisos que en años viejos fue un almacén, en lo que fue algún día su vieja oficina ahora transformada en sala de reuniones, rodeado de papeles y evidencia, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y la primera de las muchas tazas de café que le esperaban esa noche.

Tenía aún una semana más para ordenar completamente el caso y reanudarlo ante el jurado, le concedieron un plazo porque el chico era menor de edad y los abogados que tuvo eran muestra clara de la negligencia que manejaba las agencias de gobierno como seguro.

Eso no quería decir que todo fuera fácil, las lecturas y la investigación para él seguían abiertas, que si no hubiese sido por tremendos errores de sus predecesores no hubiese tenido que pedir la prórroga para liberar al joven, que a fin de cuentas todo indicaba que sí era inocente y muy estúpido, _demasiado._

Vale, ya estaba estresado. Pero debía sacar al chico cuanto antes de las oficinas tipo reclusorios infantiles, antes de que pasara el plazo y se lo llevaran a una correccional de verdad. Peor aún, el joven cumpliría años el próximo Enero en la primer semana, y sí Sam no lo sacaba antes las acusaciones caerían con mucho más peso al tratarlo como adulto. Él era buen abogado, pero no hace milagros.

Dejó las hojas blancas que tenía en una mano y soltó el lápiz con el que anotaba en una libreta a su contraria. Tomó la taza de café y le dio un sorbo a su líquido, pero este ya estaba frio. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Se puso de pie para encender la cafetera y rellenar su taza con algo caliente, pasó al menos unas tres veces sus manos por su cara para quitarse la pereza que le amenazaba con volver. Era lo malo de estar acostumbrado a terminar las cosas por él mismo y hacerlo todo a su ritmo, no recordaba el sentimiento agotador que era ser practicante de oficio y resolver las investigaciones de sus jefes. Y estaba acostumbrado a que Ruby le llevase su café.

Dios, ahora resulta que sí era un mimado _nenasa_ como Gabriel le dijo una vez. No, definitivamente no se debía enterar que pensó y afirmó aquello.

Volvió a su silla con una taza humeante, pero se distrajo con el tono de su celular a todo ritmo. ¿A esa hora? En el registrador de llamadas era, ¿su novio?

— _¡Sam! ¡Saaam! —_ la voz del susodicho estaba siendo arrastrada con dificultad, sin mencionar que casi no se escuchaba por la música a todo volumen del fondo.

— Gabriel, ¿dónde estás?

El reportero le había dicho, entre uno de los pocos mensajes que se han podido mandar, que en víspera de navidad tal vez iría a casa de un amigo del ejército, supuestamente una _simple_ reunión entre los suyos. ¿Ese gritadero era la definición de "simple"?

— _¡Ya te dije Saaaam! ¡Nunca me eschuchas!_

 _—_ Estás ebrio. — sonrió ante lo obvio. Nunca creyó verlo de esa forma porque cuando salían, Gabe tomaba muy apenas dos cervezas. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

 _— ¡Una vez al año no hace daño! ¡Lo dice la biblia!_

Sam no sabía si le gritaba porque no lo oía o porque estaba haciendo un berrinche.

— Gabe, no te escuchó nada.

— _¡Sordo alce! —_ bien, tal parece que Gabe es de los alcohólicos agresivos. — _¡Esta bien, s'perame un minutitu-titu...! ¡Jajaja, Ese buda idiota, se cayó de la mesa!_

Sam tuvo que esperar un minuto entero en que la risa de Gabriel se agotará, y escuchar como corría y cerraba algún ventanal para salir. Oh cielos, ahora solo rezaría para que no se tirara del posible balcón donde se encontrase.

— _¡YA!_

— Gabe, ve a casa y duerme.

— _¡Qu-éeee! La hard party acaba de empezar, y-y ¿y tú quieres que me vaya a roncar? ¡Tú no eres Castiel!_

— Entonces disfruta de tu fiesta pero asegúrate de llegar a casa a salvo.

— _Kali me quitó las llavess de mi casa de todas for-mas. Y Cole-collin-colillo siempre me deja dormir aquí. Es un buen amigo. Son buenos amigos. ¡Todos! ¡Hasta el jodido buda idiota! ¡Y-y el que parece Thor tam-también!_

¿Buda, Kali, Thor? ¿Era alguna fiesta de disfraces o su pareja tenía como amigos a las deidades de diferentes culturas?

— Sí Gabe, son buenos amigos. — pese a que se estaba divirtiendo, Sam no tenía tiempo para eso. Ya mañana le llamaría para saber que seguía vivo. —, escucha, debo seguir trabajando y... -

— _Me cuidan par-a que no muera como mamá._

Sam detuvo su huida, congelado en su silla al escuchar aquello. ¿La mamá de Gabriel estaba muerta? Entonces escuchó unos sollozos detrás de la línea, él no tenía la maldita idea de que decir u hacer ahora.

— _Mamá nunca llegó en Nochebuena Saaam. Y ellos..._

 _—_ Hey Gabriel, cálmate. Ya paso, ya paso.

 _—Me cuidan po'que me quieren. Como yo quería a mamá... ¡Pero yo no los quiero! ¡Mucho menos al-al s'tupido d-de Baldur!_

— Son tus amigos Gabriel, te quieren más de lo que imaginas. — sinceramente él no podía afirmar aquello, pero lo que el reportero necesitaba ahora era no sentirse triste.

— _¡Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti Sam! ¡Te quiero! —_ han sido las primeras palabras que Gabriel parece decir correctamente, pero fueron las más difíciles de procesar para Sam.

Lo quiere. Le dijo que lo quiere.

 _Mierda*_

Para llevar seis meses de relación estaba claro que sentimientos mucho más fuertes debían de estar apareciendo, es más, desde antes debió haber pasado. Sam lo sabía, estaba consciente de que ya sentí algo definido y cálido por su pareja, pero nunca le dio nombre a esa confesión. Sinceramente no se preparó para el momento, ni siquiera estaba consciente de que tal vez ya era hora de decirlo.

Gabriel se lo acaba de soltar de golpe y él recibió un nocaut callejero. Raro en él que siempre tuvo confianza en lo que sentía su corazón, tanto así que de no estar correspondiendo sentimentalmente a su pareja ya se lo hubiese contestado desde que el otro lo dijo por celular. Pero entonces la duda estaba en el por qué se quedó atorada aquella respuesta tan pequeña.

Ya habían pasado al menos sesenta segundos desde aquello y él seguía con la boca abierta, bajando y subiendo la quijada intentando responder, pero no podía.

Entonces una voz varonil e igualmente ebria se escuchó que invitaba a Gabriel a pasar porque era la ronda-de-no-sé-que-carajos y su pareja iniciaba. Sam tragó saliva y lamió sus labios decidido a responder, pero nuevamente se quedó de piedra.

— ¡ _Nos-Nos vemos Sam! ¡De-debo ganarle a Baldur en tomar más tequilitas que él! ¡Te quiero...! ¡Oigan bastardos, déjenme un poco a mi-!_

 _—_ Gabri-

La llamada se cortó y Sam se quedó escuchando el zumbidito que hacía la línea cerrada. Ahí como idiota, con el celular pegado a su oreja hasta que el zumbidito se apagó y se bloqueó el celular.

Por el mismo infierno, ¿ahora qué?

.

.

.

En la gran ciudad de Manhattan ya estaba nevando desde la mañana de navidad como era de esperarse, eso hacía que la vista afuera en hora nocturna fuera de alguna manera luminosa, no por los faros o carteles, sino por mirar bajo los pies y encontrar todo rodeado de blanco.

Sam regresó a New York la noche después de navidad, no había más que mandado dos escasos mensajes a Gabriel quien tal parecía no recordar nada. O al menos no que supiera descifrar, porque en su texto sólo había dicho las tremendas nauseas que traía y que amaneció con los pies de un tal Baldur en su cara.

Sam sabía dos cosas: no conocía a ese tal Baldur y ya se estaba hartando que Gabriel lo mencionará mucho. En segunda, quería matarlo por atreverse a _amanecer_ junto a Gabriel. Sam no era celoso ni posesivo. Bueno sí, pero no tanto, al menos casi siempre esperaba por conocer a la persona, no simplemente le deseaba que alguien le encajara una espada.

Vino directo desde Brunswick, Brooklyn hasta el edificio del NYT, conduciendo. Pudo venir en avión y llegar hasta su casa, que quedaba minutos más cerca, pero tenía la necesidad de ver a Gabriel ahora. Cuarenta minutos manejando a esperar el avión una hora entera, mejor conducir su auto.

No pudo aparcar cerca del edificio, tuvo que dejar su hibrido a una calle más alejada del edificio pero no importaba y ya era costumbre. Estaba en New York, por el amor del Señor, suerte que encontró en donde estacionarse.

Ya iba a ser la hora para que Gabriel saliera, era lunes y no tenía mucho trabajo si es que no tenía nada que entregarle a Naomi, la editora. Supo que no estaba equivocado cuando vio su pequeña figura saliendo enfundada en su abrigo gris y bufanda roja, con la mochila colgando de su hombro.

Sam que estaba recargado en el coche de enfrente, fue fácilmente de ser notado, posiblemente lo volvió a ver desde la ventana de su oficina.

— Hola.

— ¡Hey! ¿Se dieron cuenta que eras muy nena para _tirar barrio*_?

— Algún día recibiré una digna bienvenida de tu parte.

— Definitivamente alucinas.

Ambos rieron, no duraron nada las risas y los suspiros se escucharon más fuertes que los latidos de sus corazones desbordando. Estaban nerviosos a la par y las sonrisas fueron cayendo poco a poco, mirándose a los ojos con letras escritas y gritando a la gran ciudad, "se lo que hiciste el verano pasado".

El drama en sus vidas y sobre todo en su relación parecía ser el pan de cada día.

Gabriel se rindió y decidió ser el maduro de la situación, estaba muy cansado por el fatídico día y la noche del sábado aún le traía ganas de venganza. No estaba para rodeos esa noche.

Soltó otro enorme suspiro antes de desviar la mirada jade del otro. — Ya suéltalo Sam.

— ¿Qué?

— Una cosa es evadir, lo que haces en los juzgados. Otra es mentir, sobre todo a mí.

— Sólo quise venir a ver si estabas bien. La madrugada del sábado sonabas muy mal.

— Te mande un mensaje diciéndote que todo estaba bien.

Sam frunció el ceño arrugando la frente. Se estaba sintiendo extraño con la actitud de Gabriel, quien naturalmente no era tan arisco, burdo y tenía el tono tembloroso tratando de controlarse. _Debió tener un mal día,_ pensó Sam.

— Exacto, un mensaje. Uno solo, Gabriel. — hizo énfasis en la cantidad, como si fuese la explicación para todo.

— También tienes la opción de llamar.

— ¿Pensabas contestarme?

Las últimas oraciones fueron dichas con cierta agresividad, Sam no entendía aquella actitud del todo y Gabriel no quería abrirse con él, pero de ninguna forma los dos parecían querer ceder. Peor aún, Novak parecía querer explotar.

Aun así el mismo reportero se estaba controlando, soltando otro largo suspiro antes de encararlo de nuevo. Ahora era Sam el que se estaba molestando por aquella actitud tan cortante.

— Sea lo que sea que haya dicho, y estoy seguro que dije cosas que _no_ debía, olvídalo. Suelo ser muy hablador cuando ando de fiesta. Tómalo y sepúltalo, nada más. Ahora, ¿quieres comida china?

— Dijiste que murió tu madre, el día de nochebuena.

— De hecho, fue _antes_ de la cena de nochebuena. ¿Algo más? — Gabriel sonaba desafiante, y aunque Sam sabía que estaba presionando de más, no vio el retorno

— ¿Por eso te pusiste ebrio?

— Dios santo Sam, sólo olvídalo. Es tema y aparte del que no quiero discutir.

— ¿Por qué no? Por favor Gabriel, claramente es algo que aún no superas.

— No es cierto.

Gabriel apretó los dientes así como el puño cerrado que tenía sobre la correa de su mochila. Siseando las palabras, ahora sí que quería golpear al abogado, quien pese a que sabía de las intenciones salvajes del otro no quería dar marcha atrás, en primera porque Gabriel estaba siendo un necio cuando él sólo quería ayudar, y en segunda porque sabía que algo andaba muy mal.

— Dime qué te paso en esa fiesta, ¡déjame ayudarte!

— ¿Enserio tú, señor _Mil misterios,_ quieres ayudarme? — ambos subieron el tono de voz cada vez más, pero eso ultimo hizo tragar grueso a Sam, ignorando la _punzadita_ en su cerebro de que tal vez el otro tenía algo de razón. Pero la ignoró. Obvio.

— Lo mío es diferente.

— ¡¿En qué puede ser diferente?!

— ¡Yo no me pongo borracho en una fecha y actuó como idiota!

— ¡No lo haces, simplemente decides cerrarte por completo y no sentir nada! ¡Eso también te hace idiota!

La calle no estaba tan desierta como creían, algunas personas paraban a ver todo su espectáculo, sin embargo ninguno pareció interesarse por eso por primera vez, al contrario, las miradas retadoras seguían a flote y sus respiraciones eran aceleradas. Gabriel aún tenía los puños cerrados sobre su correa, Sam escondía sus manos temblorosas dentro de la chamarra.

— ¡Dime por qué viniste en realidad, Sam!

— ¡Por preocuparme por ti!

— ¡Mentira! — Gabriel se acercó por completo a su pareja, siseando las palabras heladas y furiosas — ¿Estas confundido, cierto? Ni siquiera vienes por el tema de mi madre, quieres aclarar tu tonta conciencia. Dije otra cosa, ¿cierto? Yo dije algo más y ahora te sientes culpable.

Sam no siguió escuchando, solo se giró y siguió caminando de lado contrario a la casa de Gabriel. De hecho dejo su auto por aquella calle, pero no le importaba, necesitaba salir de ahí.

— ¡Sam!

El nombrado nunca se detuvo.

.

.

.

El treintaiuno de diciembre ya había pasado, ahora el segundo día de Enero estaba sobre Sam y sus contactos con todo su esplendor. Su edificio prosperaba y tenía la energía de siempre que había extenuante trabajo después de las vacaciones, pero donde había más jaleo sin dudas era en la oficina de Sam con Gadreel ayudándole.

El caso se les fue de las manos en cuanto el juez anunció que el plazo daba por concluido antes de tiempo, ahora con el resultado de que la parte demandante tenía nuevo apoyo por parte de su abogacía de la corporación principal de la cadena de supermercados que al chico estúpido se le ocurrió no-saber-que-asaltaba. Exigían cárcel para el joven durante treinta años y una compensación por una suma patéticamente enorme, excesiva e irrazonable, pero tal parecía que sus contactos eran muy buenos y Sam ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello.

Lo peor de todo es que el chico cumplía los dieciocho años la siguiente semana y ya estaban a mitad del camino. No existiría ni poder divino que evitará que al niño le cayera una de las peores condenas por un simple, tonto y necesario error.

"— _Venga Sam, conseguiré comida más al rato, no llores."_

Sam sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando limpiarla de aquellas memorias que no venían al caso ni a la necesidad de la situación.

"— _¡Ganarás este caso, Batialce!"_

Ahora sí que la sacudió por completo. ¡No era momento de ponerse a recordar a Gabriel ahora! Tenía un chico al que ayudar.

En el momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y ambos levantaron la mirada, esperando que fuera Ruby con los archivos que le habían pedido que trajera. Y definitivamente era la morena, pero acompañada por un Gabriel que no se veía exactamente feliz de estar ahí, y con ganas de golpear al primero que se le cruzara en frente.

¡Casos de la vida! Quien tenía al frente era a Sam, pero este pareció congelarse en una amarga y fea mirada.

— Disculpen chicos, pero... — Ruby no dejaba de pasar la mirada del reportero a su jefe y viceversa, incluso intercambio miradas de miedo con Gadreel ante la actitud tan fría que ambos amantes obtuvieron apenar mirarse a los ojos.

— Gadreel, danos unos minutos por favor. — Gabriel apenas pudo dejar de mirar a su _pareja_ para dar aquella orden, firme y autoritaria que dio escalofríos a los presentes.

Claramente el _por favor,_ sólo fue pura educación actuada. Gadreel era un tipo alto y fornido, no tanto como Sam pero sí mucho más ancho, y aun así prefirió no meterse en aquella disputa tan riesgosa y suicida.

— Eh, sí, claro. — el abogado tomo unas cosas de forma torpe, caminando incomodo hasta ponerse al lado de Ruby. Gabriel ya había entrado a la oficina de todas formas.

— Este. Yo termino con esto Sam, no te apures.

— Tienes hasta el almuerzo libre.

Ruby creyó que no fue escuchada y no sabía si repetirlo o salir corriendo, así que jalada por su otro amigo y casi cayéndose con aquellos tacones, salió junto con el otro socio y cerraron la puerta casi sin ruido alguno, por miedo a que alguno de los otros dos les aventaran un lapicero o algo así.

El silencio no los abordó tan pronto, Sam tiró los papeles que traía en la mano sobre el escritorio y observó por unos segundos a Gabriel, quien no llevaba por esa vez su mochila de trabajo, con ropa oscura debajo y el abrigo negro encima pero sin abotonarlo, con el cabello despeinado. No notó más, Gabriel estaba cerrado por completo en emociones faciales, lo único que significaba que seguía molesto para tenerlo tan serio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Necesitamos hablar.

— Estoy ocupado. Debiste llamar.

— ¿Habrías contestado?

 _No._

Sam sabía que no lo hubiese hecho. Fue el mismo contra-ataque que el utilizo en la primera pelea según recordaba el castaño, buena jugada. Sam ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua ruidosamente, dejando en claro su poca paciencia, cosa que al otro le importaba muy poco y empezó a dar vueltas por la oficina de forma desinteresada.

— Juguemos a recapitular Winchester, ¿por qué fuiste ese día?

— Te lo dije, estaba preocupado por ti.

— ¡Por favor! — tal parece que volvían a los altos tonos de voz — Dejemos la historia del caballero azul al rescate y digamos la verdad.

— ¡Sonabas mal por teléfono, Dios, llorabas! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

— Impotente, inservible, basura, furia, pero sobre todo sentiste que te dejaba de lado para afrontar yo solo mi pasado. Como si no fueras nada para mí. — todo aquello fue dicho rápidamente, dejando sin aire al reportero y causando sorpresas en Sam al saberse comprendido a tal punto. — ¿Sentiste eso, no es así?

Sam apretó los labios y mordió sus mejillas internamente, poniéndose de pie de forma rápida y mirando en un intento de comprensión a Gabriel. Porque sí, había sentido todo aquello que Gabe le dijo, de forma tan intensa y desenfrenada que no lo pensó tanto en conducir cuarenta minutos desde una oficina a otra ciudad, solo para intentar ayudar a su pareja. Pero no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir Gabriel, no hasta que este se acercó para explicárselo poco a poco.

— Los tres primeros meses fueron fáciles, pero ahora todo eso es lo que yo siento cada vez que tú te cierras y me botas lejos de toda tu mierda.

Ya. Sam ahora entendía por dónde venía todo aquello. Cerró los ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz con cansancio, intentando que se sintiera como una especie de Deja Vú que ha vivido con sus parejas anteriores ante el mismo problema. Su pasado venía a joderlo de nuevo.

— Te advertí que esto pasaría.

— Lo sé. Pero entonces no entiendo cómo es que tienes la osadía de preguntarme respecto a mi propio pasado.

— No lo volveré a hacer.

— Ahí está. — Gabriel dio un aplauso muy fuerte al aire, con una sonrisa furiosa que daba algo de temor. — De nuevo el niño Sammy evade las cosas para no hacerse responsable de nada.

— ¡Tu dijiste que esto estaba bien! ¡Qué estábamos bien sin decir nada del pasado!

— ¡No estoy molesto por eso, entiéndelo!

— ¡¿Entonces qué es?!

Sam estaba cansado de toda esa situación que se le hacía tan infantil. Si Gabriel quería terminar con él que ya lo hiciera porque estaba cansado y aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con problemas mucho más grandes. No estaba para este tipo de tonterías pues la vida de un joven estaba en riesgo y en sus manos.

Pero entonces ante el silencio elevó la mirada, y notó algo que le rompió su estúpido corazón de piedra. Decepción, dolor, abrogación, una ola de sombras oscuras opacaron los ojos dorados de Gabriel convirtiéndolos en cobre mezquino cualquiera. Tal parecía que había llegado el momento donde ambos se veían como lo que eran, rotos y miserables, pero aunque Sam estuviese sereno, Gabriel se veía con mucha más fuerza de voluntad que él para mantener la mirada en alto aunque todo el derrumbe emocional se demostrase en sus ojos.

Algo que a Sam le fascinaba es que Gabriel podía ser tan sincero, tan transparente con su simple mirada y mueca en sus labios, como casi a nadie en la vida conocía que fuese capaz de no tener una máscara siempre. Ahora no es que Gabriel fingiera ser feliz y de repente se ponía triste, sino que su misma tristeza y decepción eran sinceras y claras, que apuñalaban la conciencia y el alma de Sam.

— Que te quedaras callado.

 _Te quiero._ Gabriel se refería al "te quiero" que le había y que, no respondió.

Cuando Sam salió de su trance intento acercarse al reportero rodeando su escritorio, pero este firme ante la negación, camino a zancadas largas y salió de la oficina sin siquiera detenerse a cerrar la puerta o despidiéndose de Ruby como siempre lo hacía. Ignorando el hecho de que Ruby junto a Gadreel estaban muy cercanos a la puerta y no se molestaron en fingir demencia.

La morena miraba sumamente reprobatoria a su jefe y el hombre con lastima a Sam, quien simplemente se quedó ahí de pie pasando sus manos por su cabello, por su cuello, quitándose la corbata y en algún momento tiro varios objetos al suelo. Se volvió a tirar sobre su silla buscando aire para sus pulmones.

No sabía sinceramente si su relación estaba en pausa, desequilibrada o simplemente rota. No sabía absolutamente nada más allá de que era un idiota; que siempre fue él quien mantenía alejado a Gabriel, que prefería separarse para no decir la verdad, llegando a un punto de ser mezquino e ingrato, pero sobre todo a mostrarse en un momento de furia capaz de dejar al único hombre que valía la pena.

Estaba dejando ir, de hecho, a lo que único que ha valido la pena en mucho tiempo en su desgraciada vida.

Gabriel había cumplido al pie de la letra sus palabras, pero Sam a la primera escena caótica del pasado oscuro ajeno no pudo soportar la idea del desplazamiento. Que hipócrita y maldito era. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, podía concebir que Gabriel tenía razón y era un cobarde que prefería evadir los problemas a enfrentarlos.

Pero dos cosas sí estaban claras, la primera era que quería dejar de correr de su tormentoso pasado, y la segunda y más importante es que no quería separarse de Gabriel.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer ahora?

" _— No te preocupes Sammy, yo lo arreglaré. "_

Pensar en su hermano realmente no le estaba ayudando. Pasaba seguido siempre en enero, mes en el cuál Dean cumplía años, y los recuerdos parecían ser su tortura personal. Aunque tal vez si su hermano estuviese ahí tuviese una mejor solución para toda su problemática.

Oh, bueno, tal vez esa era una buena respuesta a todo su jodido trauma infantil que lo rodeaba.

* * *

No me digan que Bunbury no queda ahora, porque se escuchaba de P**a madre mientras lo escribía xD

Holi! Gracias a tod s por leer, dar estrellita y comentar la historia! Se les agradece de corazón a los presentes y anonymus :v

En el primer (*) juro que quería porner un "Su P-a perra madre, me dijo te quiero, no mames!" Pero eso sería muy...ah...grosero, más para Sammy sin mencionar que se vería muy a lo mexicano jajaja. Me tuve que contener xD

¡Adivinen quien se graduo del bachillerato! YO! En el cuadro de honor prros :D! ME siento feliz, así que por eso logré terminar el cap tan rápido jijiji.

Por otro lado, en el siguiente capítulo se vienen confesiones interesantes de estos dos O3O, no se lo pierdan!


	9. Chapter 9

En este capítulo adjunte una imagen y una canción, por si alguien quiere verla pues el único medio que conozco es Wattpad. Lo siento, pero se las puedo pasar si quieren despues por MP ^^

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VIII: Somos lo roto.  
_**

Sam estaba en los tribunales de la ciudad de New York una vez más. Ahora para finalizar todo el drama que se había ocasionado con el joven tonto que se le ocurrió jugar al valiente con sus disque amigos, para terminar en un embrollo muy grande.

Era muy temprano y estaba muy cansado, no del trabajo, para nada. Ya tenía la seguridad con el as bajo su manga. Pero ya han pasado dos días desde que habló y se gritó con Gabriel, este no ha dado señales de vida y el abogado no ha tenido tiempo ni cabeza para pensar las cosas.

Fundado en su traje negro y corbata plateada, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro fuerte para alejar sus problemas personales del momento actual. Lo último que necesitaban era su desconcentración cuando ya todo por fin se mostraba a su favor.

— Sam, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Gadreel en un tono bajo. Estaban rodeados de personas más la tía camarera y el hermano menor de su cliente, cerca de las puertas de la sala donde se ha llevado el juicio desde el inicio.

— Sí, por supuesto.

— ¿Sabes? No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de lo que sucedió hace dos días.

— ¿Realmente crees que es el momento para hablar de eso?

— Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo, siempre.

— Gracias.

— Pero que absolutamente en esta no estoy de tu lado. La cagaste.

— Perdona, ¿qué? — Sam volteó a mirarlo por primera vez, con los ojos abiertos y su mandíbula tensa incapaz de entender aquello.

Gadreel, amigo de universidad, de servicio, su socio y fundador también de todo su pequeño imperio de justicia y leyes. El siempre guardián, con sus magníficos dones de espionaje y encubierto, que ahora les regaló el caso perfecto, quien siempre lo apoya, le estaba diciendo idiota.

— Eso. Que en esta no te apoyo, que eres un idiota y sea cual sea el problema yo estoy del lado de Novak.

Sam no podía creerlo, su cara sorprendida debía ser perfecta para que Gadreel comprendiera que acababa de sonar tan estúpido lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo es que tu amigo decide ponerse del lado de tu pareja sin siquiera saber que había ocurrido ? ¿Por qué él era el malo de la historia? ¿Era una de esas comedias románticas donde todos los conocidos cercanos hacían sentir mal al protagonista? O tal vez ya era su propia conciencia que le jugaba malas bromas. Eso de ninguna manera seguía evitando que fuese bizarra aquella confesión.

— ¿Y sí me hubiese sido infiel? — planteó de manera brusca, aun así Gadreel seguía con su estoicismo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tú seguramente eres pésimo en la cama, también estaré de su lado.

— Eres un idiota Gadreel.

 _Porque ni siquiera tuvimos sexo._ Sam decidió que aquello se quedaría dentro de su mente, o Gadreel no dejaría de burlarse de su miseria.

— Tú también. — atacó su amigo de una forma más seria — ¿Cómo es posible que alejes a lo único bueno en tu vida?

 _Ya lo he hecho antes._

— No hablaré de esto contigo. Definitivamente no.

Sam se volteó y sobó el puente de su nariz. ¡Era increíble que su propio supuesto mejor amigo le estuviese diciendo eso ahora!

No hubo momento para seguir replicando; escucharon unos tacones resonar por todo el piso de mármol, con fuerza y autoridad, al mismo tiempo que veían al pequeño hermanito menor temblar en su banca. Lo que le faltaba a Sam.

— Pero miren nada más, los abogados número uno de New York. — una voz femenina llamó su atención, haciéndolos girar y poner sus máscaras de frialdad pura ante un punto rojo desbordante.

Josie Abaddon Sands era pelirroja, hermosa, influyente, hábil abogada número uno en Washington y una maldita descorazonada con más veneno del necesario para caber en sus afiladas curvas. También en cinco confrontaciones diferentes le ha ganado a Sam tres veces de dos, aplastándolo de la manera más enferma que pudiese formar su creatividad retorcida.

Esa era la sexta, pero Sam no se dejaría ganar en esta ocasión comprometido a poner en empate su marcador.

— Señorita Abaddon, buenos días.

— Caballeros, no hay que perder más el tiempo, el final es predecible de todas formas. — su presencia se esfumo tras las puertas de madera con una sonrisa macabra.

— De prisa — habló Gadreel con notable enfado —, necesito ver cómo se borra esa sonrisa del infierno en su rostro de muñequita.

Sam asintió compartiendo su deseo. La amiga de la difunta madre, a quien en realidad le decían _tía,_ abrazó al hermanito y se pusieron de pie para adentrarse al salón con nervios, sus abogados los siguieron. Al principio el pequeño salón que usaban era muy simple sin nada de espacio, pero desde que la corporación de la línea de supermercados agrando el problema, el nuevo salón donde estaban era bastante amplió y decorado a la antigua, con todas las butacas de los espectadores vacías a excepción de los dos familiares del muchacho.

Del lado derecho Sam y Gadreel, del izquierdo Abaddon y todo su sequito de secretarios mal pagados pero fieles, el joven moreno entrando esposado con un traje rentado y la mirada tan apagada y llena de pena. Los miembros del jurado tomaron lugar uno a uno y el juez al centro, de apariencia sabia y piel oscura, sonando el mazo una vez más y con esperanza de ser la última.

Aunque el tiempo era indiferente, dentro de esa sala ya casi se cumplía la hora y los tres se seguían enfrentando.

— Jake Thaley es inocente. — insistió Sam estando de pie, una vez más ante los presentes y la pelirroja revoloteó los ojos desde su sitio.

— Eso no se ha probado congruentemente. — interrumpió la pelirroja parándose igualmente — Su señoría, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo evadiendo lo inevitable. El señor Winchester no tiene pruebas suficientes para librar a este joven criminal de sus actos erróneos.

— Dígame, señorita Abaddon — Sam sonaba bastante relajado en cuanto se dirigió a la mujer—, ¿cuántas pruebas más necesita para liberar de cargos ilusorios, a este joven?

— Algo con mucho más peso que unas simples huellas y declaraciones no oficiales. — habló con burla, sus labios rojos curveados adornaban sus palabras—; Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo más una prórroga, suficiente para saber que se ha fracasado a su favor y es tiempo de hacer justicia _limpia._

— ¿Algo así como un video de seguridad? — contestó el castaño inmediatamente, apenas reprimiendo su propia risa.

Abaddon por primera vez en todo el juicio, se le borró toda mueca de burla y superioridad de su cara. Gadreel llenó de ánimos poco discretos, le paso una portátil a Sam y éste caminó directo al mueble que guardaba una pantalla para mostrar evidencias visuales. Con ayuda de un guardia de seguridad conectó ambos aparatos y ahora todos en la sala veían claramente como el chico ingenuamente creía que bromeaban sus "amigos", hasta que uno de ellos sacó de verdad el arma y le obligaron a él tomar otra con sus manos temblorosas; al mismo tiempo eran los demás quienes tomaban cosas, e incluso evitó que asesinaran al encargado, quien ya había declarado en contra contando mentiras.

El video terminó cuando la policía llegó, para ese momento la sala se llenó de murmullos, Jake Thaley sonreía de oreja a oreja como su familia, Gadreel se divertía al mirar como el sequito de la pelirroja lucían nerviosos buscando algo que pudiese ayudar, pero ya era tarde.

Sam giró sobre sus talones para regresar a su lugar, en eso se detuvo a cierta distancia a simetría del hombro de la pelirroja — Supongo que es prueba suficiente.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste ese video? — murmuró entre dientes la mujer de labios carmesís

— Ordenamos un poco toda la basura que tus incompetentes ayudantes dejaron dentro de la programación. Creo que fue como dijiste, es _justicia limpia._

Ella apretó los befos, Sam completo su caminata de regreso con un sabor dulce en la boca.

No faltó mucho para que el jurado diera su decisión y el juez el veredicto final, Jake Thaley fue declarado inocente.

— Su señoría — habló Gadreel de pronto —, también solicitamos una compensación monetaria. Por el daño emocional al menor de edad, la difamación a su persona y los actos en su contra.

Cuando se estableció la suma, Abaddon no se tragó sus palabras — ¡Eso es una cantidad absurda!

— Solamente es tres veces lo que tú ganas a diario. — comentó casualmente Engel, y la pelirroja casi le arranca la cabeza ahí mismo.

Al final del medio día la cosa ya se había tranquilizado, Abaddon solo les dirigió una mirada envenenada antes de salir hecha una fiera. Jake ya se podía ir con su familia, sólo era cosa de pasar por sus pertenencias al reclusorio donde estaba y que firmaran dentro de pocos días otros papeles importantes.

— ¡Jamás terminaré de pagárselo! ¡Gracias! — la señora, robusta pero de belleza exótica, no dejaba de abrazar a ninguno de los dos. Gadreel se notaba un poco incómodo, pero sonreía a medias con sinceridad.

— ¡Gracias por proteger a mi hermano! — habló el pequeño que no tenía más de once años, pero que apenas su cabeza llegaba superior al estómago de Sam.

El mismo castaño permitió el abrazo y después se apartó un poco, quedándose en cuclillas para estar a la estatura del niño. — Ahora es tu turno de cuidarlo, procura que no se vuelva a meter en problemas.

— ¡Lo haré!

— Tampoco te emociones, enano.

— ¡Es enserio, Jake! — el niño hizo morritos y puso sus puños en sus caderas—. Más te vale que no vuelvas hacer algo estúpido.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a decir eso, mocoso?

— ¡No soy un mocoso! — ante el berrinche adorable del, _niño,_ su hermano mayor alargó su brazo y lo enganchó bajo él.

La tía seguía riendo y los dos abogados se sentían satisfechos, pero en el fondo Sam estaba teniendo un revoltijo de emociones entre melancólicas y felices, observando a esos dos hermanos que pese a todos los problemas tenían una nueva oportunidad.

— Gracias. — el joven Jake lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por primera vez agradeciendo directamente y tranquilo. Su hermanito dejo de retorcerse bajo su brazo, atento y sonriente por la actitud de su hermano.

— ¿Estarás bien? Conocemos a alguien que tiene un programa de empleos temporales para jóvenes en tu situación. — comentó el otro abogado, genuinamente preocupado. Jake se encogía de hombros y apretó más a su hermanito

— El abuelo y papá fueron soldados. Tal vez encuentre algo mejor.

Todos quedaron en silencio a pesar de las risas continuas que a veces soltaba el pequeño. Ante los ojos de Sam el menor no se mostró asustado al escuchar que su hermano posiblemente se enlistaría para hacer una carrera militar; recordaba que él al contrario, se asustó tanto cuando Dean lo insinuó, que fue la primera vez que en verdad le rogó a su hermano el "no hacer algo"; por aquella época habían llevado a Dean a un campamento de reformación para menores cuando lo denunciaron por robar pan, pero alcanzó a esconderlo en un ayuntamiento hasta que John llegó a recogerlo. Los peores tres meses para Sam, así que nunca quiso alejarse de su hermano otra vez.

Que irónica es la vida.

— Ya no hagas nada estúpido, chico. — pidió Sam, saliéndose de aquel feo recuerdo e ignorando el peso brusco que cayó en su estómago.

Los vio alejarse aún entre broma y broma con su tía riñéndolos pero sin severidad. El castaño tuvo que girar la mirada de aquella escena que se le hacía tan familiar y tan dolorosa.

.

.

.

— Y entonces dijo _"pues sí tú ya lo sabías"._ ¡Bastardo engreído!

— _Gabriel, mi teléfono se escucha perfectamente. No hay necesidad de gritar._

— ¡El muy gigantón! Yo que le he dado mi valioso tiempo. ¡Es como si de pronto, _puff,_ revienta mi pequeña burbujita de felicidad por sus tonterías _aboga-tarado-isticas_!

 _— Estoy seguro que esa palabra no existe._

— ¡Pues ahora sí! La estuve _twitiando_ desde hace tres días y ya lleva sesenta _rettwit_.

Gabriel recostado en su sofá de tres plazas enorme, con el teléfono en su oreja apoyado por su hombro y el celular en mano tecleando como loco con una cara de berrinche. Haría esa palabra famosa, definitivamente y sus seguidores le apoyarían.

Escuchó un suspiro largo del otro lado de la línea y dejó su celular sobre su vientre, suspirando también porque necesitaba relajarse. Ya no sabía cómo desahogarse por completo pese a que fue a pegarle al saco de boxeo dos horas, ha salido a correr, ha comido tres botes de helado de chocolate con chispitas de colores; incluso tuvo una que otra luchita junto a Cole donde derribar a su amigo, por primera vez en la vida, no le satisfacía como debería ser. Pensaba seriamente escaparse a campo abierto para gastar un par de balas con monos de paja similares a Baldur.

 _Jejeje, eso es estupendo._ No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _— ¿Seguro que no estás haciendo un berrinche por nada? Cómo cuando dijiste que pelearon porque tú querías hamburguesas y él no._

— ¡Claro que no! Nunca hago berrinches.

 _— Sí los haces._

 _—_ Castiel — gruñó el nombre de su hermano —, ¿de qué lado estas?

 _— De ninguno en realidad, creo que ambos son idiotas. Tú por emborracharte y él por no poner en orden sus ideas, al mismo tiempo creo que ninguno de los dos se tomaron las cosas con madurez y hablaron de lo que sentían el uno por el otro dándolo por sentado, que sí bien es seguridad entre ustedes también abrió la tensión, concluyendo claro, que son idiotas y ahora pagan las consecuencias._

 _—..._ Recuérdame hermano, ¿por qué carajos te llamé a ti?

 _— Porque agotaste la paciencia de tus otros nueve hermanos. —_ mientras Castiel sonaba sorprendido, Gabriel simplemente entrecerró los ojos y se guardó su comentario explicando que sus hermanas lo llamaron insensible tonto, sus hermanos se rieron e incluso Michael salió con su sermón de solucionar las cosas y sentar cabeza de una vez.

A su padre ni le llamaría, de seguro le diría alguna tontería romántica sí es que no estaba fumando hierba, y no tenía fuerza de voluntad para marcarle a mamá Becky porque no quería ponerla triste. Esa mujer a veces se pasaba de empática con él.

Sus hermanos y hermanas eran unos descorazonados, ¡¿pero qué imagen tan salvaje y desagradable tenían de él?! Al final le quedo recurrir al más antipático. Ya se arrepentía.

— _Me sorprende, sinceramente._

 _—_ Seh. A mí no tanto, la verdad.

En ese momento se escuchó como una puerta abría y cerraba dejando pasar a alguien más que saludaba a Castiel y demandando su atención. Una voz que Gabriel no podía asociar con ninguna cara conocida pero le fastidiaba de todas formas.

 _— Debo colgar._

 _—_ ¿Ya llegó el simio lampiño que tienes como mascota?

 _— Pareja, ¿y cuándo te aprenderás su nombre?_

 _—_ ¡Cuando me importe! — contestó Gabriel con grosería, escuchando claramente como le respondían con otra peor.

Era la pareja de Castiel desde hace poco más de un año. No recordaba mucho del tipo porque lo conoció ebrio en su fiesta de bienvenida de Afganistán, pero de que le encantaba molestarlo, le encantaba.

 _— Adiós, Gabriel. Llámame antes de la conferencia._

Su hermanito fastidiado de sus peleas colgó, dejándolo a él tirado desparramado en el sofá.

Le mintió a Castiel, se mintió a sí mismo para no contarle la verdad a Castiel. Sinceramente a su hermano fue el último en llamarle porque no había quien lo conociera tan bien como Cas, y sabía que en lo que le dijese tendría razón y así fue al final.

No solo era culpa de Sam, es más, mucho más de la mitad de la culpa la tendría él por ser un arrogante que creyó soportar toda la sombra que Sam traía encima. Y la verdad si podía y sí quería, pero después de su momento de debilidad donde le confeso lo que sentía, y al sentirse humillado e inservible no pudo más que gritarle. Y no se sintió nada bien hacerlo, lo hizo aún más miserable tanto así que llegando a su casa se dejó caer con todo y su mala vibra sobre el mismo sofá en el que se encontraba.

Su atracción al principio por Sam creyó que sería pasajera, después notó que lo que en verdad le estaba gustando era su lado misterioso cuya barrera parecía impermutable, ya después descubrió el maravilloso ser humano que era y ¡Boom! A la borda la coherencia, su corazón de piedra y alma en pena, ese hombre lo hizo la gelatina de emociones humanoide cuyas piernas se doblaban cuando le hacía reír. Claro, eso internamente, porque nunca jamás de los nunca jamases demostraría que tan idiota-puberto lo dejaba Sam con su par de hoyuelos.

Nunca.

Para nada.

Al menos que estuviese ebrio como en nochebuena. Ahí sí que nada en este universo evitaría que se comportara como un idiota, ni siquiera Kali y su magia oscura.

— ¡¿Cómo fui tan tonto?! — gritó a todo pulmón y pataleando con fuerza, perdiendo el equilibrio y para su mala suerte terminó en el suelo. — Soy miserable _._

Empezó a lloriquear desde el suelo, realmente exhausto de todo lo que ocurría en su vida. Últimamente nada bueno en realidad y lo único que le hacía feliz lo alejó. O al menos dio el empujoncito para que así fuera.

¿Luchar o no luchar? Se preguntaba Gabriel en el piso de madera de su departamento. Quería en demasía a Sam, pero sinceramente no se sentía de ánimos para volver a serle cara en su oficina ni andarlo buscando por toda la ciudad. A uno se le van las ganas, pero él _le tenía_ muchas ganas a Sam.

Y no, no en un sentido _sexoso_. Todavía. Eso cree.

El punto es que quiere a Sam, con todos y sus malditos secretos salidos de una película bizarra de superación, lo quiere; pero al menos por estos días se daría un respiro. ¡Él no era el juguete de nadie ni tenía que rogar por nadie! Y sí, era su orgullo hablando que estaba lastimado, pero unos días fuera de la ciudad y tal vez se le pasaría y buscaría una forma de sobornar a Ruby o Gadreel para que le ayudasen con su maldito jefe y socio.

Y si no funcionaba, utilizaría la cara de perrito degollado de Abner o de Castiel. Sí, un excelente plan.

— ¡Soy un genio! _Wiii_ — empezó a balancear sus piernas más animado aunque su cara estuviese pegada al suelo.

Entonces su teléfono de casa volvió a sonar y contestó sin verificar el número. De todas formas quienes lo tenían era muy pocos aparte de sus hermanos.

— _¡¿Dónde mierdas estas, truquero de pacotilla?! ¡Debiste entregar esas fotos hace una hora!_

Esa era su agente, su amiga, su peor pesadilla también, nada más ni nada menos que Kali muy enojada.

¡Su vida siempre era un asco!

.

.

.

Sam estaba en su departamento, su blanco, luminoso y desolado departamento. Era bonito, dos pisos y colores monocromáticos con uno que otro detalle añadido por la decoradora que ofreció el edificio. Para variar.

Se supone que debía relajarse, sus amigos lo enviaron ahí para _relajarse_ pero simplemente no podía. Hace más de tres meses que llevaba otro caso sobre un orfanatorio y el mismísimo Dick Roman. Ya lo había solucionado pero faltaban los últimos documentos para presentar ante el tribunal que oficiaba Brooklyn nuevamente, esta vez ya tenía el apoyo absoluto de todos en la sala de jurados y el mismo Juez, faltando solamente las ultimas notas que caerían de peso para sepultar cualquier duda y era justamente las que tenía en la mano.

Logró que el orfanato no cerrará, pero sin ninguna compensación hacía los niños. Lástima, no en todo podía llevarse algo extra, pero por lo menos el objetivo principal ya estaba claro.

Y aunque ya no tuviese alguna preocupación encima, ningún caso y mucho menos problemas de otro tipo, se sentía cansado, vacío, incomodo, turbado, deprimido en pocas palabras. La razón de ello era obvia pero no la afrontaba.

O no sabía cómo, mejor dicho.

Ya había pasado una semana y tres días desde que Gabriel cortó todo tipo de comunicación con él y no ha vuelto a intentar encontrarle. Ahora Sam se sentía un idiota por no haber hecho él un mayor esfuerzo en buscarle tambien.

Parecía que las riendas de la relación las llevaba Gabriel desde un inicio y él sin saberlo, ahora no sabía cómo proceder. Para empezar, ¿habían terminado? Lo dudaba seriamente, Gabriel lucía enojado pero nunca lo mencionó ni dijo adiós, Sam tampoco había dicho nada al respecto.

Ahora ya va una semana y tres días sin saber absolutamente nada. Sin nada en que pensar, Gabriel se adueñó de su mente el resto de la tarde hasta que dieron las siete de la noche y por alguna fuerza divina, alguna ocurrencia mental, tomo el teléfono de su casa y marco a la oficina de Gabriel.

— _Oficina de Gabriel Novak, en que puedo servirle. —_ la voz era una imitación bizarra de una mujer y se escuchaban risas al fondo, pero Sam logró adivinar que ese no era Gabriel en absoluto

— ¿Abner? Soy Sam.

 _— ¡Oh, Sam! Lo-Lo lamento mucho. No sabía. Bueno, esperábamos a otra persona. Pero sólo bromeábamos. Eh. Olvídalo._

— Sin apuro, Abner. ¿Gabriel ya se fue a casa o esta entregando con Naomi?

 _— Oh no, Gabriel no ha venido en dos días. Pidió permiso, ya sabes._

— ¿Cómo que pidió permiso? ¿A dónde fue?

 _— ¿No lo sabes?_

Sam volvía a tener instintos asesinos.

— Abner.

 _— Ya, ya. Perdón. La facultad de fotografía de Harvard lo invitó a dar unas conferencias de cinco días sobre varías materias. Por su premio Pulitzer y esas cosas. ¿En serio no lo sabías, Sam?_

— Gracias Abner. — Sam colgó el teléfono después de eso.

El abogado no lo pensó mucho cuando tomó su portátil de la mesita de enfrente, la encendió y tecleo rápidamente noticias sobre dicha universidad y sus tales conferencias.

Encontró en su calendario de actividades las fechas y presentaciones que tendrían. Si bien Sam no comprendía mucho de esa área artística, varios nombres celebres se le hicieron conocidos por sus tantos logros fotográficos, y entre ellos encontró a nada más y nada menos que la imagen de Gabriel en una pose atractiva, fresca y profesional.

Gabriel siempre fanfarroneaba con ser popular en sus áreas de trabajo, que de hecho consiguió empleó muy fácil en el NYT justamente por lo mismo. Sam tenía que creerle, Gabriel tenía ciertos gustos caros en ropa, restaurantes o incluso su cámara que siempre cargaba con amor. Pero nunca le mencionó sus dos nominaciones que tuvo en universidad por Sony World Photography Awards, ni el premio por parte de Take a View Landscape photographer y mucho menos un Pulitzer.

¡Gabriel tenía un jodido Pulitzer y nunca lo mencionó! ¿Y el de los secretos era él? ¡Que descaró!

Furioso y con la cabeza caliente, pidió una pizza por que se le fueron las ganas de cocinar, la recibió en treinta minutos y estaba tan enojado que el repartidor salió corriendo apenas le gritó que se quedara con el cambio.

Entre tirón y tirón se estaba acabando la pizza pero cuando llegó a la mitad, en verdad el hambre se había disipado y Gabriel volvía a su mente.

No era culpa de su novio que no quisiera contarle esos detalles, motivos en verdad valiosos debía de tener el ojimiel para no haberlo mencionado antes. Él por el contrario jamás se mostró dispuesto a decir una sola palabra de lo que le atormentaba y sus motivos eran de la peor cobardía que se pudiese conocer.

Porque Gabriel tenía razón, él era un cobarde por no haber afrontado sus temores de niño, por permitir que Dean lo cuidara siempre, permitir que su hermano se alejara de él sólo para salir triunfador de una manera absurda y cruel hasta cierto punto. Permitió muchas otras cosas más que lo habían vuelto adicto al trabajo y alejar por completo a sus parejas anteriores.

Peor aún, estaba permitiéndose perder a Gabriel.

¡¿Qué tan estúpido se podía ser?!

Pues bien, hora de empezar a actuar como un hombre de su edad. Iniciaba con hacer varias llamadas para el momento, iniciando con Ruby para que le liberará su agenda los próximos días.

.

.

.

El viaje de New York a Brooklyn era poco más de una hora, pero viajar de la gran manzana hasta Harvard, Cambridge, era una odisea de conducir casi cuatro horas, si es que no había tráfico matutino. Y sí que lo hubo, por eso tardo por poco cinco horas.

Sam estaba acostumbrado a ir en auto por varias horas desde que era prácticamente un bebé, pero conducir en la actualidad distancias era algo de lo que ya no disfrutaba en realidad; tal vez haber ido como copiloto no sentiría nada, pero conducir desde las siete de la mañana en sábado y con la ruta 95 repleta de viajeros que no terminó hasta pasar por las cuatro desviaciones siguientes, le volvía su mal humor por conducir.

Posiblemente se debió en haber perdido la costumbre, porque desde que está en la universidad no conduce distancias tan largas, prefiere los aviones y se ahorra tanta pérdida de tiempo. Y en no querer recordar su vida nómada antes de Stanford, tal vez.

Cambridge parecía ser una ciudad hermosa mientras se adentraba en ella pero no se detuvo tanto a contemplarla con miedo de llegar tarde. Las convenciones de fotografía tenían los horarios para cada invitado, las de Gabriel darían por finalizado ese sábado a las doce del día en el teatro Sanders, después de eso seguramente el reportero volvería a New York pero eso no podía funcionar para el plan que Sam tenía en mente.

Aparcó el auto en frente de la banqueta del lugar y miro su reloj de muñeca, dándose palmaditas en la espalda imaginariamente por su gran logró en llegar a tiempo.

¡Y qué tiempo!

Justamente después de dos minutos de verificar la hora Gabriel venía saliendo por ambas puertas con una gran sonrisa, fundado en un traje que Sam nunca le creyó ver pero sus ojos no le mentían; la inseparable mochila colgando de su hombro derecho, el cabello ondeando cada que bajaba un escalón con calma, y jóvenes adultos a su lado riendo con él de alguna payasada que seguro estaba diciendo.

Sam rodó los ojos, no por la simpatía que sobraba en Novak, sino por las caritas fanáticas que soltaban los aparentes alumnos ante una "celebridad" que compartía y transmitía la pasión de sus carreras. El abogado lo dejo pasar sólo porque él era uno de esos estudiantes que babeaba cada que uno de sus ídolos llegaba a la universidad.

El abogado salió del auto y lo rodeó para recargarse del lado de la puerta del copiloto, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y un tobillo con el otro. No hacía tanto frío en esa ciudad como en la suya, por lo que sólo usaba una camisa de franela oscura bastante calientita y de las mangas arraigadas.

Se quedó observando al reportero sin disimulo alguno, como a pesar de lucir como todo un profesional afamado no cambiaba nada en su aura simpática y atrayente, como sus cabellos rubios en vez de opacarse por el color del saco y la camisa de algodón, ni su estatura se veía graciosa por lo entallado de los pantalones. Ni la sonrisa mortificada por la multitud, al contrario, era tan natural que generaba más envidia por su espontaneidad que por sus títulos. A Gabriel le encantaba que todos le pusieran atención y solamente a él, pero parecía no tener problemas en entablar conversaciones en general y sin omitir a nadie.

Sam nunca había conocido el lado profesional de su pareja, y el que observaba ahora mismo parecía ser el que más disfrutaba como si estrella de cine fuese. Tuvo que negar con la cabeza, divertido pero sin apartar la mirada, dándose cuenta de la _diva_ que tenía por novio.

Otras sonoras carcajadas por parte del grupo y al fin Gabriel pareció notar la mirada fija que tenía encima, volteó la cabeza buscando el origen de aquella sensación y la sonrisa grande se le congeló en el rostro cayendo rápido; conectaron miradas y Sam tomó todo el aire que podía para ser valiente, mientras analizaba cada reacción en el ojimiel.

¿Estuvo bien en ir? ¿Estuvo mal? Pese a que en el tiempo real todo quedo en segundos, los pensamientos mortificados del castaño pesaban demasiado para simular que los minutos se han alargado hasta ser siglos. ¿Por qué Gabriel no había llamado? ¿Por qué no lo hizo él? No le ha visto prácticamente una semana y cinco días desde que pelearon, no han hablado, mucho tiempo para reflexionar desperdiciado porque al final, en el momento indicado, ya ninguno de sus escenarios planeados e imaginados eran suficientes o perfectos, sólo quería ir a besarlo y fingir que nada ocurrió.

Y era una excelente salida, fácil y patéticamente romántica. Pero no era la correcta, no al menos que quiera seguir pareciendo una relación secundaria y sin chiste, en vez de una _real._

Y si _real_ significaba tener que conducir cinco horas en auto sólo para quedarse como piedra, con miedo en ser o no rechazado de una buena vez, ¡pues que así sea!

En el momento actual donde solo pasaron cinco segundos de cruzar miradas, el reportero se recuperó al instante, pestañeó dos veces y después sólo cerró los ojos con una pequeña mueca. No fue sonrisa, más bien pareció que se estaba dando valor a sí mismo.

Sam pudo soltar el aire guardado cuando notó como el rubio se despedía con energía de los estudiantes, quienes se pusieron un poco decaídos pero hubo uno que otro valiente que se animó a pedirle una última foto y hasta un osado apretón de manos. Dio besos al aire y dio media vuelta para ir aparentemente a la posición del castaño, sin ninguna sonrisa esta vez pero sin parecer con ganas de golpearlo como la última vez.

Cuando se acercó al castaño se quedó frente a frente con la distancia de medio metro, aferrando su mano a la correa de su mochila y apretando los labios en una actitud relajada. Bueno, deberían recibir créditos extra por comportarse como adultos.

— ¿Conferencias de fotografías? — preguntó el dueño del hibrido para no caer en el silencio. Debido a los nervios debió de haber sonado con algo de burla, porque Gabriel frunció el ceño y levantó una palma en señal de alto.

— Más respeto Stanford, estas en territorio hostil.

Sam boqueó y negó un par de veces hasta darse cuenta que parecía tonto, agachando la cabeza y carraspeando un poco recuperó algo de su dignidad. Viajar a Havard era el primer paso, no salir lastimado fue el segundo, Sam se preparó mentalmente para el tercero.

— Quería que me acompañaras a un lugar. — soltó directo y toda la determinación que tenía, al mismo tiempo notando como Novak alzaba una ceja incrédulo

— No tengo ganas de un paseo romántico, gracias.

Sinceramente, Winchester no esperaba que Gabriel accediera a viajar con él a donde quería llevarlo sin haber aclarado algo de lo sucedido, o ni siquiera eso. Pero no tenía más opciones, no sabía que más hacer ni traía formas de convencer al reportero que en su derecho estaba el declinar su petición. No le quedaba nada más que insistir, y por supuesto, añadir la carita de cachorro lastimado.

Odiaba usarla, pero ante tales circunstancias negativas, todas sus armas debían ser aplicadas.

— Sólo acompáñame, por favor.

Utilizó el tonó arrepentido y convencedor, claro que puso _la carita,_ a lo que Gabriel entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió un paso con desconfianza. Por supuesto que él no iba a subir en ese hibrido negro ni iba a viajar con Sam Winchester.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacemos en Brooklyn? — Cuestionó Gabriel hablando por primera vez — No, espera, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué trajiste mi atractiva y famosa persona a Bushwick, Brooklyn?

— Basta de dramas. — sentenció Sam sin derecho a replicas.

Gabriel rodó los ojos tras las gafas y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el campo de pura tierra oscura y basura en ciertos puntos era lo que admiraba y el aire fresco de enero con un poco de humo de fábrica lo que olía desde hace medio kilómetro. El camino por el que pasaba el auto era pura terracería y Sam iba despacio para no dañarlo, pero gracias a los cielos que ya se estaban alejando del mal olor.

Llevaba al lado del Winchester tres horas y un poco más en ese auto estando más que aburrido. Al principio había empezado a decir puras tonterías respecto a la carretera y la información que vio en un documental respecto a los asesinatos en los caminos, un poco asqueroso, pero Sam sólo había respondido escuetamente; Después quiso empezar a jugar "veo, veo" con aquel amargado, quien en la décima vez que "veía una rama de árbol" alzó las manos al aire rindiéndose y dejándolo jugar solo una hora completa "viendo" únicamente ramas de árboles; después aburrido comenzó a jugar con el reproductor de Sam, cambiando las canciones sin siquiera escucharlas completas, hasta pasar la lista de reproducción dos veces y Sam aventó el aparato a los asientos traseros; El reportero con más ganas de molestarlo, comenzó a cantar no muy bien melodías infantiles e incluso un poco de "l'amour est un oiseau rebelle".

Hasta que acabó con la paciencia del abogado.

— ¡Gabriel por favor, ya falta poco!

— ¡No reconoces el arte musical!

Ni por que fuese la misma melodía cantada con el arpa dorada, ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada después de eso y hasta la fecha, Gabriel va notando por fin un edificio al cual parecía ser su destino por que el conductor designado se estacionó por fin.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — cuestionó el reportero extrañado por el lugar

Frente a él grandes muros de piedra, una reja negra y de buen metal estaba abierta para su libre paso, y aunque un enorme edificio color crema y viejo era lo que deslumbraba, sus paredes, ventanas y pilares estaban decoradas con globos de colores y serpentinas, con variedad de gente y niños corriendo de un lado a otro.

— Es un orfanatorio para varones.

Gabriel giró a mirarlo con curiosidad e ingenuidad, quitándose las gafas de un jalón y viéndolo por segunda vez a los ojos.

— Dime prejuicioso e iluso pero no debería verse, ya sabes, ¿algo más deprimente?

— No sabía que tenías esa imagen sobre lugares así. — Sam frunció el ceño extrañado puesto que el reportero no le parecía alguien que tuviera las mismas ideas que los demás

— Ahora comprendes el sentimiento de _no saber_. — sonrió Gabriel con falsedad y una indirecta muy bien dada.

— Gabriel, por favor, sin pelear. — pidió Sam con sinceridad, pues aunque entendiese a Novak en su pequeño enojo aun guardado, no quería que la sorpresa del día se arruinara

El mismo rubio suspiró con drama poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero con un gesto de mano dio la promesa de intentar controlarse.

— Me acostumbre a los internados en ciudades como Afganistán. Son tétricos. — respondió con poca seriedad, volviendo su mirada una vez más al dichoso orfanato.

— Tal vez si tenga días más tranquilos que otros — se aventuró a mencionar, no queriendo que el otro se perdiera en sus memorias de guerra —, pero hoy la celebración se debe a que no lo clausuraran.

Dicho esto salió por fin del auto y encamino un poco hacia delante, pero espero a que Gabriel se bajara y se posicionará a su lado. Caminaron despacio y con un poco de dificultad la tierra húmeda bajo ellos y que ensuciaba los zapatos caros del reportero, Sam se disculpó por ello pues no considero en avisarle que se cambiara de ropa, pero Gabriel le quito importancia.

Entraron al lugar y el ambiente definitivamente se notaba animado, ahí adentro se deslumbraba a todos los niños desde pequeños hasta adolescentes grandes que corrían y jugaban entre ellos, varios juegos más en la esquina y mesas de comida en una sola hilera pegadas a la pared del lado derecho.

Un pequeño pasó corriendo a su lado sin mucho cuidado, haciendo que Gabriel pegara sus caderas con las de Sam por pura inercia, el castaño de esa forma pudo pasar una mano por la espalda y dejarla ahí reposando, sirviendo de la misma manera para que el rubio no se alejará tanto.

Ahí mismo fue donde una mujer robusta caucásica de apariencia muy elegante y envejecimiento atractivo, y otra afroamericana de la misma estatura pero un poco más tranquila, se dieron cuenta de sus presencias, despachando con apurada afabilidad, así al grupo de mujeres con las que platicaban, sólo para acercarse a ellos.

— ¡Sam Winchester! — gritó efusiva la caucásica que denotaba un poco más de edad que su compañera — ¡Jovencito, estas enorme!

El castaño recibió con una sonrisa un fuerte abrazo por parte de la mayor, teniendo que agacharse un poco y regresó el afecto con su brazo libre, Gabriel prefirió dar un paso para alejarse pero Sam se aferró a su cintura para impedir que saliera huyendo.

— Hola Mildred. — saludó Sam, terminando el abrazo con cuidado y acercando más a Gabriel a su cuerpo. Bien, hora de seguir con el plan — Mildred, te presentó Gabriel, mi pareja.

El susodicho se aprensionó por lo dicho, pues no sólo le presentaba a un par de mujeres que lo conocían, sino como su pareja aunque el abogado en un principio se mostraba mortificado por ser descubiertos, pero tuvo la gentileza de recibir con una sonrisa sincera al abrazo y saludo de la mujer.

— ¡Eres un hombre muy apuesto! Espero Sam no te haya dicho nada malo de mí.

— No se preocupe bella mujer, Sam no dice absolutamente nada. — pese a que el reportero seguía sonriendo con amabilidad, el castaño capto nuevamente la indirecta pero la ignoró por el bien de su estabilidad emocional.

— Ya me agrada. — le guiño Mildred dando el punto bueno, a lo que los dos hombres solo rieron.

— También te presento a Missouri. — señaló Sam con una mano a la mujer, quién con amabilidad pero sin tanta efusividad se la tendió a Gabriel para estrecharla.

Missouri denotaba que era de esas mujeres que guardaban sabiduría y carácter, con un gusto por el contacto físico restringido pero siempre muy solidaria.

— Sammy debió traerte para presumirte el gran milagro. — comentó la señora al darle un par de palmaditas a la mano de un estupefacto Gabriel

— Sólo hice mi trabajo Missouri. — aclaró Sam un poco avergonzado, a lo que las dos damas lo ignoraron

— ¿A qué se refiere? — pregunto por fin el reportero

— ¿No te dijo? ¡El salvó este orfanato! — comentó Mildred, muy demostrativa con sus manos y en sus ojos claros se veía el agradecimiento puro —. Tuve varios problemas los últimos años y una gran deuda acumulada, pensé que perdería este lugar. La constructora de Dick Roman iba a clausurar el edificio y comprar los terrenos, pero Sammy logró que no pasara.

— Conozco la magia de Sam de buena mano. Muy _misteriosa_. — Sam dio una palmada discreta en la cadera del rubio, advirtiendo que se comportará con sus indirectas.

— Sam, tengo los papeles que necesitabas. — comentó de pronto Mildred un poco más seria.

Sam observó a Gabriel sin saber muy bien que hacer, pues sinceramente tenía miedo a que en la primera oportunidad el rubio se escapara en su propio auto. El ojimiel lo sabía, así que puso su sonrisa más inocente encogiéndose de hombros, torturando un poco al abogado.

— Ve — se escuchó la voz afable de Missouri, quien le sonrió con confianza para calmarlo —, yo cuidare de él.

Sam asintió más tranquilo por la propuesta, aun así giró hacia Gabriel a susurrar en su oído.

— No te vayas.

.

.

.

Mientras Sam se marchaba con Mildred y Gabriel dejo de observar su silueta cuando entraron al edificio, Missouri le invitó de comer y caminaron rumbo a las mesas de comida. Al contrario de lo que uno pensaría al ser una fiesta de "celebración infantil", la única comida grasosa y deliciosa era las pizzas, lo demás eran postres pequeños y fruta picada en figuritas.

Así, mientras Gabriel caminaba al lado de la mujer teniendo una conversación amena respecto a los niños y su comida saludable, a lo cual el mismo reportero se dejaba lucir con sus bromas al respecto, Gabriel escuchaba cada historia de los pequeños que le llenaba de calorcito en alguna parte de su corazón moralista.

En ese tiempo la charla se vio interrumpida por unos pequeños menos de ocho años, curiosamente llamando a Missouri "Madame", que les sirvieran un par de aperitivos porque sus pancitas _rugían por el monstruo del hambre._ Gabriel los comprendía, él tampoco ha comido nada prácticamente desde la mañana, pero aun así ayudo a servir varios platos.

Fue en uno de esos momentos donde terminó de dar el último plato a un pequeño, que miró más allá del infante y observó cómo Sam fue detenido para ser felicitado justo cuando salía del enorme edificio. Sólo asentía con la cabeza y daba pequeños comentarios por lo que notaba a esa distancia, pero la mujer a la que escuchaba y veía con simpatía, lloraba a mares con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. Mas adultos estaban ahí y apenas se percataba de los mandiles que les cubrían la parte frontal, tal parece que eran trabajadores del lugar, y todos agradecían a Sam.

Gabriel soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza, pero un poco impresionado por el logro.

— Siempre queriendo salvar al mundo. — dijo en voz alta, más para él que para nadie más.

Missouri de todas formas se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, pues ciertamente desde que el menor de los Winchester lo presento propiamente como su pareja, ella no le quito el ojo de encima y él otro ni se dio cuenta. Le intrigaba saber que veía Sam en el pequeño hombre, pues si bien era atractivo, otras más fueron igual de hermosas y guapos y nunca conoció ni los nombres.

Missouri sabía leer a las personas, Gabriel no ha sido la excepción desde que empezó a charlar con ella; es o tuvo que ser alguna especie de militar dada su postura y rigidez a la hora de estar en pie, el bronceado apoyaba la teoría y su manía por tener una sonrisa siempre en el rostro acompañada de un comentario absurdo le indicaban una profunda tristeza que no ha sanado y nunca lo dejaría.

Pero eso era lo básico, ella necesitaba un poco _más_ para no estar preocupada por el pequeño Sammy.

— No es para tanto. — Gabriel observó a Missouri impasible, la morena no espero interrupción —; Cuando Mildred me llamó para darme la mala noticia, inmediatamente busque la ayuda de Sam. Ese muchacho trae la bondad en la sangre, así como sus padres.

— ¿Conoció a sus padres? — Gabriel no se mordió la lengua cuando la curiosidad y morbosa oportunidad se presentó ante él, pero apretó los labios en represalia, esperando no generar una imagen de _entrometido._

Missouri pasó de largo al gesto.

— Por supuesto, éramos vecinos en Lawrence. Su madre era mi amiga, y lo cuidaba a él tanto a su hermano mayor cuando sus padres salían.

— Su hermano es mayor que él.

Gabriel creyó murmurar muy bajito mientras atesoraba esa nueva valiosa información, porque aunque pareciese poco, insignificante, nada increíble, no evitó sentir un calorcito en su pecho lleno de ansiedad por escuchar un poco más sobre la misteriosa vida de Sam Winchester. Missouri sí que lo escuchó y también notó aquella adorable reacción, entendiendo fácilmente que era lo que hacía especial a Gabriel Novak, deducido fácilmente con el brillo en sus ojos, la mirada esperanzada y el rubor discreto en sus mejillas.

— No te dice mucho sobre su vida. — puntualizó ella, obteniendo nuevamente la atención del reportero que ya no reía — ¿Están peleados por eso?

— ¿Mi encanto no logró cubrir ese detalle? — intentó poner una mueca simpática, pero no surtió efecto

Missouri sonrió con cariño, tomando las manos bronceadas del reportero entre las suyas dándole calor. Sí, esas palmas estaban heladas por memorias desagradables a las que se aferraban todavía, justo como las de los hijos de su querida amiga Mary. _Qué curioso,_ pensaba Missouri, _estos hermanos sanaran juntos al mismo tiempo._

La mujer se sintió plena, llena de una dicha inmensa que traspaso al más joven que ella.

— Gabriel, no te conozco y no sé la verdadera razón del por qué están peleados, pero te diré una cosa: todos los que conocimos a John y Mary Winchester somos la única familia de sus hijos, y aun así tuve que buscar un problema legal para ver a este chico desde hace muchos años. — tomó aire suficiente para continuar mientras miraba fijamente a aquellos ojos impresionados — Sí hoy te conocí a ti es porque Sam en verdad quiere que seas parte de esta familia.

Gabriel tuvo que esperar un poco para asimilar esas palabras que llenaron su corazón de una forma increíble, casi con el mismo peso de la tierra centrado en él. Pestañeó varías veces para regresar a la realidad y reír un poco nervioso.

— Es un poco pronto para soltar el anillo.

— No necesitas un anillo, ni que duren toda la eternidad juntos. Sam Winchester te llevará en el corazón por siempre.

Gabriel quedo congelado nuevamente, pues aunque era esa mujer la que decía aquellas palabras, la esperanza de que significaran del mismo modo en esos labios morenos saliese en los befos resecos de Sam, era muy grande.

Missouri encontró lo que hacía especial a Gabriel Novak, quien tal vez tenía más defectos que puntos positivos para la mayoría de la gente que no soportaba su carácter ni sentido del humor tan atrevido. Ella encontró el alma y corazón de un ángel poderoso que amaba a Sam.

.

.

.

Sí bien la visita que Sam tenía programada para ese día se extendió hasta tres horas completas y el terminar de la fiesta, no podía decir que se la pasó mal. Sobre todo porque Gabriel decidió no escapar mientras él estaba ocupado hablando con todos los socios inversionistas que apoyaron en proteger el orfanato, al contrario, todos los niños pequeños e incluso alguno de los grandes estuvieron jugando y causando desorden comandados por el reportero, alias el " _Trickster_ " supuestamente.

Mildred en vez de enojarse terminó uniéndose a la descabellada misión de buscar el tesoro maldito mientras piratas y titanes se enfrentaban en altamar. Una mesa rota, una ventana estrellada, una guerra de comida chatarra, pedazos de lechuga en su cabello y muchas risas fueron lo que consiguieron hasta las seis de la tarde, donde muchos de los pequeños dormitaban y los mayores cansados prefirieron ver una película.

No hubo heridos ni hombres caídos, agradecidamente, pero como hecho histórico la victoria fue otorgada a los piratas.

Sam ya acababa de despedir a los últimos socios con los que debía charlar la semana siguiente, dándose la vuelta ayudando de vez en cuando a la persona que pasase enfrente con recolectores de basura. Pese a breves interrupciones logró llegar a pasos cortos donde estaba Gabriel con tres menores de doce años ayudando con la basura del suelo.

El castaño estaba nervioso, pues durante el juego chocaron un par de veces y estuvieron riendo pero fue a causa de la adrenalina, ahora que ya no había dicha guerra sobre el altamar Sam temía seriamente que regresaran a los gritos. Sin embargo grata fue su sorpresa cuando Gabriel notó su presencia y se puso de pie con una mueca satisfecha; dio un par de palmaditas a los niños y palabras bizarras antes de despedirse de ellos, quedándose solos y sin merodeadores cercanos.

— Le dije a Mildred que me haré cargo de los gastos.

— Ya le di un cheque. — respondió Gabriel de buena gana —. Pero creo que dijo algo de conservar la ventana estrellada y mesa rota, así las utilizara como un tipo de mural para dar inicio cada año a "la batalla anual entre piratas y titanes". Por cierto, quiero venir el siguiente enero.

Lo último fue dicho con toque de amenaza, pero los dos terminaron riendo por las ocurrencias del día y de la mujer. Sam no ponía en duda que ahora la tradición de ese lugar será ese juego.

El ambiente entre ambos era tranquilo por primera vez en días, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo que de alguna forma tendrían que sacar "aquel" tema a relucir entre la conversación, la duda era: ¿cómo?

— Así que este orfanato no cerrará. — comentó Gabriel con neutralidad, mientras tanto Sam sacaba valor.

— Quería mostrártelo.

— ¿Para añadir a la sexy imagen que tengo de ti, que también eres un buen samaritano?

— En parte, es como un bono extra.

— No puedes creer que con un buen acto de fe iba a saltar a tus brazos. — Gabriel ya no sonaba a la defensiva, pero ambos iban dejando en claro en qué situación se encontraban. Sam agradecía eso, porque de alguna forma tan inexplicable, él no podía con tanta seriedad.

— Confieso que ese es otro bono extra. — el ojimiel rodó los ojos de buen humor, pero de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse un poco por alguna emoción no tan negativa. Sam se puso ansioso, tal vez comprendiendo que era la hora para arrodillarse y pedir perdón. Sí es necesario...— Gabriel, de ver-

— Nunca le he dicho a nadie un "te quiero". Mi familia no cuenta, son unos idiotas aburridos la mayoría del tiempo pero los adoro. — Novak comenzó a hablar de forma rápida, sin apartar el contacto visual en el que se vieron atrapados el uno con el otro, cruzando sus brazos por su pecho como si se estuviera dando ánimos.

Volvió a tomar aire y esta vez sus manos fueron a su costados, pero seguía tenso — Cuando era novato en el ejército, ocurrió un ataque inesperado que casi nos mata a todos; una bala rozó mi brazo y perforó el estómago de mi compañero de camastro, y mientras yo trataba de parar la hemorragia con mis manos, él lo único que me pedía es que le dijera a su novia que la quería mucho. No tienes ni idea del asco que le tuve a esa palabra durante mucho tiempo.

Gabriel tragó en seco y apretó los puños, pero aunque bajaba los parpados nunca dejo de mirarlo.

La historia fue muy escueta y a falta de detalles, pero era la primera vez que Sam lo escuchaba hablar sobre la guerra y notaba lo emocionalmente negativo que lo ponía aquello. Anteriormente era uno de los tantos temas que evadían, Sam no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella confesión que paso desde enfermiza hasta lastimosa.

Aun así lo que de verdad incordio a Sam fue el hecho de saber que era él la primera persona en formar parte de algo muy importante. Eso sería demasiado peso, mucha responsabilidad y llenar las expectativas, pero para el castaño fue un golpe directo en la gloria. Pese a eso hubo algo más que mortifico su galantería, y era la pregunta del por qué alguien como él debía tener tal privilegio.

— ¿Por qué decírmelo a mí? — susurró con cuidado, Gabriel tenía los labios temblorosos pero no pensaba dejarse llevar por el llanto. Al contrario, rio como pudo y buscó naturalidad en su voz.

— Papá se lo decía a mamá todos los días y ella sólo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro por varias horas. Nunca le contestaba nada, pero era mi parte favorita del día.

Sam asintió con la cabeza ante ese pequeño dato, demostrando simplemente que había entendido el mensaje. A Gabriel no sólo le había dolido sentirse ignorado en aquel sentimiento, sino que no fuese correspondido a sabiendas que lo era con la misma intensidad y con una muestra casi tan perfecta como la que llevaba en la memoria de sus progenitores.

Winchester lo encontró algo bizarro, pues por una parte había que reconocerse que él no tenía forma de saber la respuesta correcta. No es justificación para su cobardía, pero sí una explicación lógica a una pequeña parte de sus problemas. Gabriel debió llegar a la misma conclusión porque empezó a reírse de sí mismo.

— Yo lo dije patéticamente ebrio y por celular, pero fui sincero y no pienso retractarme aunque para ti fuese como herbicida — Gabriel se rio otro poco de su propia auto-burla, pero después solo observó a su pareja con una libertad gigantesca —. Sólo quería que sonrieras Sam. Desde un inicio.

Y Sam así lo hizo. No era una risa de burla, mucho menos forzada o por alguna _graciosada_ , simplemente estaba tan feliz que todos sus dientes se mostraban y los hoyuelos en su cara dejaban grandes marcas.

Era porque estaba observando a Gabriel Novak, famoso fotógrafo y destacado reportero, ganador de un Pulitzer y nominado a varios premios más por ser el mejor, con su traje carísimo hecho trapo viejo por revolcarse con huérfanos solamente por diversión. Filántropo, hablador, rico, mimado, glotón.

La idea de que alguien así de único quiera hacerlo feliz con sus propios sentimientos, cariño y devoción le parecía simplemente fantástica y bien recibida; por primera vez pensaba que la prudencia era absurda y el egoísmo era el indicado, puesto que no quería hacer nada coherente con Gabriel y que todo lo que significase su romance fuera solo para él.

Ni idea de donde le había salido lo cursi, pero ni siquiera eso se sentía incómodo. Estaba feliz.

— Y hasta ahora lo haces. ¡Sonríes al final! — la voz de Gabriel le hizo parar de reír, observando como este tenía un puchero infantil en su rostro. Pero el ojimiel también se veía feliz, satisfecho, y sobre todo con todo su cariño para Sam. — Eres un retrasado alce idiota.

Sam se siguió riendo, pero prefirió rodear entre sus brazos disfrutando nuevamente de su pequeño cuerpo. Gabriel por el otro lado, descubrió que su nuevo ritmo favorito era el pecho de Sam contrayéndose por las risas. 

Ya no había sol en el cielo, al horizonte se notaban los últimos colores cálidos terminarse y los tonos azules oscurecían acelerados. Sam y Gabriel se despidieron de todos que no estaban dormidos aún dentro del gran comedor, Mildred y Missouri se despidieron desde la puerta y ambas mujeres le guiñaron el ojo a Gabriel. El reportero soltó un beso al aire para ellas y siguió su camino rumbo al auto bajo el brazo de Sam.

Ciertamente que aunque todo estuvo muy acaramelado para su gusto, llegando a la ciudad los toques íntimos serían pocos nuevamente, no le importaba en lo absoluto pero no perdía nada con disfrutar un poco más de la libertad sin penas.

La caminata era lenta y en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que apenas tornaba en ellos, pero justo cuando salían por las grandes rejas que se cerraban a sus espaldas, Sam detuvo la caminata y se puso frente a frente.

— La primera vez que nos vimos dijiste que mi trabajo y mis proyectos no me representaban. Que no era yo.

— Lo admito. — dijo Gabriel con cautela, no comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Sam con eso.

El castaño soltó un suspiro largo y miro con opresión a su pareja. Algo le decía a Gabriel que se avecinaba un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

— Estas equivocado.

— Sam, tu eres buena persona, amas tu trabajo que es ayudar a la gente pero...

Gabriel quería decirle que ya sabía lo importante que era el trabajo de Sam para él y todo su heroísmo sería glorificado por algún premio nobel de la paz algún día, sin embargo el castaño interrumpió todo aquel monologo sosteniéndole de los codos y acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo. No porque quería pararlo, sino porque necesitaba sentirlo ahí mismo para tomar voluntad y ser honesto.

— Entiendo que creas que sólo es una parte de mí, pero crees que es por mi forma de ser y mis ideales. Estas equivocado. — corrigió nuevamente el abogado, sin permitir que Gabriel hablará de nuevo — Es por mi pasado, Gabriel. Todo por lo que peleo no es porque me sienta la madre Teresa o algún héroe, todo lo contrario. Es todo lo que odio.

Novak frunció el ceño no comprendiendo muy bien por donde iba todo aquel asunto, recapitulando palabras en su mente que el mismo abogado dijo en aquella primera entrevista que tuvieron. — Creí que tus proyectos era reflejo de ti.

— No de mi actualmente, sino de mi pasado. — Sam dejo, sin darse cuenta, de sentir aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía ser sincero. Así que dio rienda suelta a sus palabras. — Gabriel, apoyé este proyecto porque también fui un niño sin casa. Jamás cerré el despacho en Brooklyn porque cuando yo necesite de la justicia esta nunca pudo auxiliarme. Y así como los comedores de la comunidad, el ayuntamiento, el caso de los inmigrantes... En todo lo que he trabajado y defendido, es porque yo algún día no supe lo que era tener ese apoyo.

Fue capaz de decir aquello sin trabarse, sin correr ni malinterpretarse. Con calma y sentimiento que trasmitieron a Gabriel y le golpearon de golpe dentro de su alma. El castaño intentó ser neutral pero el ojimiel notó lo que todo aquello significaba para él decirlo en voz alta, con un temblor de miedo recorriendo por toda su espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué clase de niño eras? — murmuró contra la propia respiración que flotaba fuera de los labios de Sam, pues el frio ya comenzaba a subir nuevamente.

— Uno cuyo hogar y lugar favorito era un Chevy Impala 67. — Sam sonrió por aquello, recordando el verdadero valor que daba el auto de su padre para él. Recordando todo lo que hizo en ese auto y lo que no, preguntándose si seguiría viajando por la nación o si su hermano ya había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse.

Muchas preguntas vinieron con la memoria de aquella bella carrocería. — No es que me queje, realmente la parte difícil no me la lleve yo y jamás estuve solo pero...

— Sam, está bien ser la victima de vez en cuando. — Gabriel acunó el rostro de su pareja entre sus palmas, intentando animarle con sus caricias porque aunque Sam no lo sintiera, parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

Sam subió sus propias manos y tapó las de su pareja, dejándolas en su rostro pero aferrándose a ellas. La fuerza de voluntad se le estaba acabando, sin embargo debía terminar su propio discurso.

— Mi trabajo Gabriel, si bien nunca lo voy a mencionar en una entrevista, forma parte de mí.

— Es una parte muy especial Sam, pese a todo lo que involucra. — afirmó el reportero con frenesí.

No le gustó ver al castaño de esa forma, no le gustaba a él sentirse de esa forma. Ambos rotos, ambos hecho pedazos intentando no caer más bajo, ahora Gabriel sabía que no sólo él necesitaba de Sam, hasta para seguir adelante como seres normales ambos debían tenerse cerca.

Lo siguiente que pasó fueron palabras bastante rápidas y poco concisas.

— Sé que de alguna manera, se volvió una obsesión y hay unos casos en los que me congestiono demasiado.

— Lamento haber estallado de esa forma.

— Yo me estaba comportando muy inseguro. Lo siento. De verdad creía que lo estaba intentando.

— Estaremos bien. Lo lograremos.

Gabriel paso sus brazos cruzados por la cintura y hombro de Sam, el castaño hizo lo mismo, ambos apretándose contra el otro en una insistente necesidad de sentir que no seguirían solos, que saldrían de todos los problemas que traían arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos eran fuertes, duros de roes y difíciles de deshacer, pero juntos eran más que necesario para convertirse en todo y en nada.

* * *

¿Les soy sincera? No revise absolutamente nada de la ortografía, no como debía. Lamento sí hay horrores en el texto, apenas lo revise mejor las arreglare, lo prometo.

¡HOLA! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, votaciones/favoritos y pasar a leer esta historia. Se les agradece a los presentes y anonymus :v

1) Ahora, la canción que canta Gabriel durante el viaje es esta:

Maria Callas - L'amour est un oiseau rebelle

watch?v=Za5V6NQDc2Y jajaja ay Dio mio, como ame esta parte jajaja.

2)Los premios de fotografía que se mencionan si existen, saque toda la información necesaria de esta página, por si alguien quiere darse una vuelta. /2015/09/concursos-de-fotografia

3) De verdad lamento si la imagen incomodo a alguien, pero quisiera decir que a partir de ahora voy a incluir una que otra en los próximos capítulos porque... no sé, me dio la loquera.

4) Jake Thaley fue en la segunda temporada uno de los niños de Azazel, el militar. Missouri es la psiquica que ayuda con el Polstergeit y que ayudo a John a entender el mundo sobrenatural. Mildred es la señora que vive en el asilo de la onceava temporada, no sé, ame a esa señora.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!


	10. Chapter 10

Holi!

antes que nada dos advertencias. 1) No lo revisé, perdonen pero lo haré en esta semana, lo prometo.

2) Hay lemon. No, no se emocionen porque yo soy un asco escribiendo lemon jajaja Pero aún así hice lo que pude y lo que sé. De todas formas si lo ven absurdo o incomodo, la advertencia comenzara donde vean unas letras en negrita.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Nate Evans, me ayudo con esta decisión xD.

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo IX: 10 meses - En New York no hay buenas mañanas.  
_**

El camino de regreso fue mucho más tranquilo y sin tensión alguna, aunque Gabriel insistió en jugar "veo, veo" de nuevo, pero por ésta vez Sam podría decir dos cosas: se divirtió y que le ganó a Gabriel en su propio juego.

Ya faltaba poco para entrar a New York, en menos de una hora y por el poco tráfico aparente en carretera, Sam calculaba que cada uno estaría en su casa pronto. Aun así Gabriel insistía en llegar rápido alegando que se sentía sucio por no haberse cambiado en todo el día; Antes de salir de Cambridge habían pasado al hotel del reportero por sus cosas, pero Sam lo apuró tanto que no alcanzó ni a refrescarse la cara.

— ¡Listo! — anunció Gabriel guardando su celular dentro de su chaqueta.

— No sabía que te llevaras mal con tus cuñados. — comentó Sam sin afán de inmiscuirse, pero escuchó como el rubio en algún momento de su llamada gritó cierta ofensa a una tercera persona, que al final se reafirmó ser el cuñado de su pareja cuando este le grito a su hermano sus pésimos "gustos"

— Nah, solo lo molesto un poco. Es como un gusto culposo. — Gabriel le sonrió de oreja a oreja maquiavélicamente, a lo que Sam sólo rodó los ojos pidiendo al cielo pena por aquella pobre alma.

— ¿Te agrado Missouri? — preguntó el abogado casualmente para no perderse en silencio. No es que fuese incomodo o le desagradase, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin escuchar la voz de su pareja.

— Esa mujer acabo conmigo, lo acepto. — comentó encantado, Winchester iba a preguntar qué tanto le habrá dicho la mujer, pero no hizo falta cuando la voz de Gabriel sonó mucho más precavida — Dijo que conoció a tu familia en Lawrence.

Gabriel fue tentativo con sus palabras y miró con atención la reacción de Sam, intentando captar incomodidad y molestia, posiblemente que lo aventaría del auto por andar de entrometido nuevamente. Pero lo único que hizo el abogado fue parpadear dos veces antes de contestarle sin remordimiento

— Mis padres eran de allá. Creo que fue nuestra niñera o algo así. Después la encontrábamos algunas veces en casa de otro amigo para navidad.

— ¿Niñera? Seguramente eras de esos niños que corrían desnudos por la casa.

— De hecho era un bebé la última vez que me cuido; mi mamá murió ahí por un incendio, mi padre se deprimió, perdió su trabajo, nos fuimos y no he vuelto a pisar Lawrence desde entonces. Yo tenía como seis meses y nunca supe bien la historia.

Gabriel se quedó sin palabras algunos segundos tratando de encontrar algo suficientemente coherente que no delatará tanto su incertidumbre

— Lo siento pero, ¿por qué no preguntaste qué pasó?

— En primera porque siempre me dijeron que nunca preguntara. Después empecé a notar que les lastimaba recordarla y preferí quedarme con la duda desde los ocho años.

— Tenías derecho. — Gabriel esperaba no estar insistiendo tanto, pero sentía enojo al saber que un niño nunca supo con la verdad lo que le había pasado a su propia madre.

Para Sam aquello se escuchó como reclamo, pero no quería que pensará así de su padre o de su hermano, mucho menos de su hermano. Además John hizo lo que pudo, a él mismo le costó entenderlo, pero al fin de cuentas su padre tuvo sus cosas buenas y lo quería por ello.

— Lo sé, pero para mi padre fue difícil seguir sin ella y mi hermano... — se trabó justamente ahí, sintió como el nudo en la garganta se le atoraba y una presión nada confortable en el estómago se le formaba.

Lo intentó, de verdad, carraspeó un par de veces, bailó los dedos sobre el volante y los pasó por sus cabellos. Imágenes de su hermano siendo niños, siendo adolescentes y después desconocidos, todo pasaba por su mente y le comenzaba a causar dolor de cabeza. Nada, no podía, el nombre de Dean Winchester no podía salir siquiera de su tráquea.

— Sé que quieres saber todo eso, que yo debo superarlo y hablar de mi familia, pero no puedo. De verdad que no. Él es un tema que... — Sam volteó a enfrentarse al posible fastidio de Gabriel, pero en vez de eso sólo miró la comprensión y el apoyo plantados en el rostro del reportero.

El rubio asintió en entendimiento y puso su mano sobre la pierna del más alto, masajeando un poco para dar confort. Sam volvió a sentir el aire entrar a su cuerpo, ni en cuenta cuando dejo de respirar, así que bajó una de sus manos y la juntó con la bronceada, sintiendo algo más que calidez con el tacto.

— Yo jamás necesite niñera. — dijo casualmente el reportero, como si su pareja no estuviera a punto de morir por un ataque. —Lucy, Michael y Rachel nos cuidaban a todos nosotros cuando nuestros padres salían de casa.

— Once hijos tuvieron que tener una niñera. Aparte, ¿no sé supone que tu madre siempre ha viajado?

Agradecido por el cambio de tema decidió seguir con ello, en lo que su mente se aclaraba y su corazón volvía a la normalidad. Sin embargo se sintió confundido al escuchar aquella anécdota, porque Gabriel ya le había contado anteriormente que sus padres eran viajeros por el mundo, que incluso sus hermanos mayores fueron concebidos y nacidos en diferentes naciones, y que su "mamá Becky" seguía trabajando en ello. ¿No se supone que la señora Novak ya había fallecido?

Debía tener una cara de confusión muy graciosa porque su pareja lo miraba con burla, de la misma forma como cuando se enteró de la numerosa familia.

— Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía cinco años, Sam, mi padre volvió a casarse poco después cambiándonos el apellido a todos por no unos problemas con la herencia. Fue un divorcio tranquilo, de hecho siguen siendo amigos. Michael, Castiel y Eprhaim son mis hermanastros, Anna, Hael y Samandriel son mis medios hermanos. Hannah Novak es mi madrastra que murió en nochebuena y Becky Shurley es mi madre biológica.

Sam lo observó sorprendido, una parte porque la familia de Gabriel era un verdadero revoltijo de nombres, personajes e historias, y por otro lado resultaba ser hijo de la activista ambiental famosa más loca del siglo, creadora de programas de protección y desarrollo en reservas ambientales de lugares pobres como en África o India. Bueno, ahora sabía del origen de esa conducta tan hiperactiva del reportero.

— Necesito un esquema de tu familia, hablo enserio.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Somos una amorosa versión de "Los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros".

Sam bufó con burla por aquella comparación tan acertada. Se preguntó qué tan difícil debió ser crecer en una familia tan numerosa, con tantos pequeños corriendo de un lugar a otro y sólo tener un par de brazos para cuidarlos a todos, cómo protegerlos cómo amarlos o cómo llevarlos a todos por el camino corrector sin dejar a ninguno atrás; lo que sería tener tanta gente en la que confiar, nunca temer de quedarte solo y sin temores de llegar a perderlo.

Pero entonces una duda gigantesca se formó en la mente del castaño, no alcanzando a comprender por qué alguien que parecía tener un buen hogar decidiera irse a lo que era considerado por muchos como el mismo infierno. En su rostro la confusión debía ser obvia para que el ojimiel se diera cuenta.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Por qué fuiste a la guerra?

La pregunta fue hecha sin malicia o intenciones ocultas, curiosidad pura era reflejada en esas palabras e inocencia aparente, pero el Winchester se arrepintió de haberlas dejado salir sin previo aviso siendo un tema tan delicado. Gabriel quedo impactado por el improvisado cuestionamiento, frunció sus gestos del rostro luciendo incomodo, e incluso sacó una paletita de su saco con la que empezó a jugar.

Gabriel Novak pudo haber tenido dos tipos de reacciones, o explotaba en acusaciones o eludía las respuestas con bromas tontas. Nunca la evasión silenciosa. Sam no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente ante ese nuevo punto en el carácter del reportero así que también se quedó callado esperando un golpe o un mal chiste.

— Becky es mi mejor amiga, pero mi mamá siempre fue Hannah. Ella murió cuando yo iba en primer año de la carrera.

El rubio quitó la envoltura de la paleta de prisa y se la llevo a la boca con furia, dejando que el sabor se uniera a la saliva y viajara por su boca libremente. Mientras tanto el castaño esperaba a que continuara con el relato pese a los minutos que pasaban volando; Gabriel pareció quedarse atorado en sus recuerdos y sin querer proseguir, Sam tampoco quería verlo sufrir.

— Si no puedes...,

— Hay que saltar esa parte. — dijo con la hiperactividad de vuelta y sujetando su paleta con los dedos. Tal vez sólo quería desahogarse de una vez y Sam no lo interrumpiría si andaba inspirado.

— Mis padres se querían, mamá Becky nos malcriaba y como hermanos parecíamos uña y mugre. Éramos la familia cómicamente perfecta para el programa de Oprah, fiestas de cumpleaños cada mes y parrilladas los domingos después de misa.— Gabriel no sonreía pero hablaba con cariño ante el recuerdo, con un tono molesto conforme iba contando. — Entonces mi madre murió y todos nos hundimos; Michael y Lucifer comenzaron a pelear, agredirse físicamente, los demás tomaron bandos, los pequeños siempre estaban apáticos y mi padre ebrio. No supe que hacer.

— ¿Y te fuiste? — la pregunta fue apenas susurrada, pero por el silencio de la carretera sin contar el viento dejo que se escuchará a la perfección

— Me dolía ver a mi familia rota. Una noche entre a un bar y me encontré con Cole, un viejo amigo algo mayor que ya tenía tiempo en la milicia y sin pensarlo mucho me fui con él. Pase los siguientes cinco, casi seis años allá

— Perdón Gabriel pero, te fuiste de una guerra a otra.

— Se puede decir que estaba desesperado en encontrar lo que había perdido, tanto así que no me importaba a donde tenía que ir. — Gabriel rio con amargura, resopló y siguió jugando con la paleta en su boca. — Da igual, Becky volvió para hacerse cargo de mi padre ebrio y mis pequeños hermanos, sino hubiese sido por ella y Castiel todos seguiríamos odiándose mutuamente.

Sam supuso que Becky Shurley era para Gabriel y sus hermanos lo que Ellen y Bobby para Dean y él. Terminas dependiendo y aferrándote de quien menos lo esperas pero es la mejor salida de una pesadilla, y eso estaba bien.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? — preguntó de nuevo, prometiéndose que sería la última vez

— Ese cuento es para otro día, pequeño travieso. — Gabriel volvió a ser el mismo, con un guiño coqueto y sus labios burlándose de él. Sam revoloteó los ojos pero no importaba, Gabe seguía intacto y era digno de admirarse y respetarse.

Con su mano libre Gabriel volvió a sacar su móvil apurado, tal parece que recibió un mensaje y al leerlo se quedó de pudiera. Sam esperaba que no fuera nada malo, hasta que miro la sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro de su pareja — Noticia de último minuto, mamá Becky quiere conocerte.

— ¿Qué? — Sam parpadeó varias veces esperando escuchar que aquello era broma, pero Gabriel no dejo de verse culpable en ningún momento. El castaño tragó grueso.

.

.

.

— ¿En serio vives aquí?

— Oye, no será el Central Park West pero es de mi tamaño.

Sam quería decirle que el edificio de ladrillos frente a Central Park con un gran portón y ventanas amontonadas no lucia nada a lo que reflejaba Gabriel con su carácter y comportamiento, mucho menos a alguien cuyo nombre estaba a la vanguardia del arte fotográfico moderno. Aún no puede superar que tenga como pareja al ganador de un Pulitzer.

— No, no. Sólo que yo vivo prácticamente a veinte minutos caminando. — habló con casualidad, logrando que Gabriel sonriera con travesura

— Conocernos fue obra del destino Winchester. Yo hice lo demás.

— Que humilde. — bufó el abogado.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dónde demonios vives? — chilló el rubio

— Emporis, 994. — Gabriel lo miró insistente, Sam no sabía a donde mirar y no entendía porque de pronto aquello era sorprendente.

Bueno, el edificio donde residía sus apartamentos tenían una renta hacendaria de 250 mil dólares, aunque él tenía un trato especial con el dueño por haberlo sacado de un aprieto como su primer caso en New York hace muchos años. Aun así era una suma importante que dejo en un breve shock a su novio, claro que este perdió seriedad y volvió a reír.

— ¿Te das cuenta que somos una bizarra versión de Sex and City*? Tú eres Mrs. Big el solitario y yo Carrie Bradshaw la sexy con talento.

El castaño se sintió brevemente ofendido. — Primero, no pienso preguntar cómo es que sabes de esa serie. Segundo, en nuestra relación tú eres el viejo.

— ¡Hey! — rezongó el reportero, pero fue muy alto.

Por estar metidos en su segura próxima discusión, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que dos sujetos se acercaron rápidamente con el grito de Gabriel.

— ¡Novak!

El mencionado se giró como resorte ante su llamado, pero su cara de puchero se quitó en cuanto vio a los dos sujetos practicante pegados al auto con caras desconfiadas; uno de ellos era castaño, bien parecido usando un traje para fiesta; el otro en su contraste, poco más chaparro, rubio con excelente cuerpo cubierto por ropas cómodas, ojos azules y el cabello corto, con un rostro atractivo pero mayor

— ¡Mira nada más, mi Charlotte y mi Samanta! — bromeó Gabriel, a lo que Sam revoloteó los ojos y salió del auto, acción que su pareja copió.

— ¿Te está molestando? — preguntó el más pequeño, de la misma estatura que el reportero con una mirada asesina sobre el abogado

Sam se sintió confundido y agredido, porque no sabía quiénes eran esos extraños y ellos tampoco lo conocían como para desconfiar a la primera intriga. Aparte de que se andaban con muchas confianzas con Gabriel y eso ciertamente le molestaba un poco a Winchester.

— Calma Cole, él es Sam. — aclaró el reportero algo dramático, pero funcionó para que el otro moreno alzara ambas cejas y el ojigris cambio totalmente su humor.

— ¡Oh! Mucho gusto. Cole Trenton. — El rubio de ojos grises se acercó un poco más a Sam y le extendió la mano, la cual aceptó con una agradable mueca

— Igualmente. — respondió el abogado, y en cuanto se iba a voltear para saludar al otro, se arrepintió

— Soy Baldur Balbegh. Y que sorpresa, ¡existes! Pensaba que Gabe sólo fantaseaba contigo. — canturreó el tipo de traje, utilizando sus ojos como rayos equis que hacían sentir muy incómodo a Sam.

La broma de mal gusto fue interrumpida por el ojimiel, poniéndose aún más cercas de su pareja y en medio de aquella mirada lasciva y discriminadora de Baldur. Frente a frente con su _amigo,_ las miradas eran retadoras pero con una chispa en sus pupilas juguetona y encantadora que compartían.

— No necesito fantasías como las tú para estar bien acompañado.

— Define "bien".

— Baldur, ya cállate. — regañó Cole

— _Nenas. —_ murmuró entre dientes disgustado, Gabriel rodó los ojos con un poco de exasperación

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Quien respondió fue el mismo Baldur con una sonrisa sátira — Como creíamos que ya eras soltero de nuevo pensamos irnos de conquista esta noche.

— Sólo a visitar y hablar un rato. Nada más. — interrumpió Cole mirando con voluntad a Sam, como si quisiera convencerlo de que no estaban a punto de corromper a su novio a sus espaldas.

Gabriel también lo entendió así y giró sus ojos, negándose a si mismo aquella situación tan incómoda. Estuvo tan enojado los días después de navidad que no paro de quejarse con sus amigos y decirles que su relación se fue por el olvido, y después no se ratificó nunca. ¡Pero estaba ebrio y enojado en aquellos ayeres! ¡No cuenta si estas en un estado donde ves ornitorrincos bailando zamba!

— Vayan adentro, ya subo. — les dio sus llaves y fue Cole quien las tomó. Achicó un poco su sonrisa pero la recompuso para despedirse de Sam.

— Fue un placer, Sam.

— Igualmente, Cole.

— ¡Pero era noche de conquistas! — gritó Baldur, con un arrebato que para Sam fue muy molesto e inmaduro. No, definitivamente ese tipo no le caía nada bien.

— Camina.

Cole lo arrastró con una gran fuerza y energía del lugar dejando que sus voces se escucharan distorsionadas y lejanas a ellos. No fue hasta que desaparecieron por el portón que Gabriel se giró para observar a su novio, este ya traía su morral de viaje verde y la mochila café, extendiéndoselas con una cara que exigía explicación

— Baldur es muy cómico.

— ¿Ya habíamos terminado? — aunque Sam intentó no sonar dolido, el resultado fue un tono muy sombrío. Gabriel por primera vez en todo el tiempo juntos se notó nervioso y un poco culpable, solo un poco.

— ¿No? Digamos que tal vez estuve un poco muy furioso contigo estas dos semanas y ellos se dieron cuenta. Aun así tenía la esperanza de que no terminaría alce, créeme.

— Aja.

— No te vuelvas a enojar. Por favor.

Lo último que Novak quería era tener otra pelea más estúpida que la recién pasada, y todo por culpa de un mal rato y un mejor amigo un poco imbécil. Es aquí por milésima vez que se vuelve a preguntar por qué no dejó morir a Baldur en el desierto cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sam por otro lado negaba con la cabeza mientras sacudía aquel malestar de su sistema, murmurando por lo bajo que debía tranquilizarse y no presionar en el tema. Después de todo, Gabriel estaba en todo su derecho en pensar que todo había terminado si no se comunicó con él durante días enteros. Lo sano, era cortar el tema e ir con otro.

— ¿De dónde se conocen?

— Fuerzas especiales. Cole es el tipo del bar y Baldur el idiota que siempre debía salvar, pero valiente el tipo. Yo coqueteaba con todas sus novias en el escuadrón solo para joderlo.

Sam podía creer aquello conociendo a su pareja y su gusto por hacer pésimas bromas a sus cercanos, suponiendo que ni la milicia pudo erradicar aquella característica suya. Aún tenía un pequeño malestar contra la actitud del famoso Baldur, pero no se amargaría el excelente día que tuvo por pensar en el sujeto aquel. Le sonrió al reportero con calma y tendiéndole sus cosas, el otro las aceptó en cantado y se cargó la mochila más aparte la más grande y pesada sobre el mismo hombro, pero lo hizo de una forma tan sencilla que Sam se sorprendió un poco con aquello.

— ¿Te veré mañana? — preguntó Gabe con la intención de saber sí las cosas seguían bien o debía entregarle al castaño la cabeza de Baldur en una bandeja. Pero al contrario, todo seguía en orden y la sonrisa torcida de Sam lo probaba.

— Podemos ir por un helado.

— Dos

— Uno y un pastel.

— Tres y un pastel.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de negociar?

— Puedo hacerlo mejor. — guiñó con su ojo derecho y se burló del suspiro frustrado de su pareja. Le encantaba hacerlo desatinar de esa forma.

Sam pasó sus manos por su cabello y reflexionó sus posibilidades — Okey, última oferta. Un helado doble, un pastel con malteada y cenamos pizza.

— Sam Winchester, eres mi alma gemela.

Lo siguiente que Gabriel supo es que el castaño le quitó su maleta y le dio un golpe con ella.

.

.

.

De enero llegaron a finales de abril, con ellos diez meses de relación y con una vuelta intensa dentro de ella. Ahora Gabriel ya no se sentía excluido de la vida de su pareja, sino que le tenía mucho más paciencia que antes y de todas formas aquella parte del pasado ya no le importaba mucho; con los actos que Sam se empeñaba en realizar cada día laboral, con sus gestos nobles opacados por la seriedad de la situación, con su actitud pacífica y agradable, le estaba bastando al reportero para sentirse cada vez más seguro y enamorado, aunque no lo haya vuelto a expresar en palabras.

Aunque Sam seguía sin soltar mucho de su familia, de vez en cuando se encontraba a si mismo platicando con su pareja las travesuras que realizaba de niño, a veces mencionando a su hermano como un personaje de la historia, pero ya no había incomodidad ni presión al hacerlo. Platicaba de Missouri, de Mildred, alguna que otra aventura por carretera; incluso Gabriel conoció a Pamela Barnes cuando se la encontraron en un bar, Sam se la presentó como otra amiga de la familia y a él como su pareja. La mujer quedo sorprendida y no le molestó demostrarlo, pero la noche resultó ser de maravilla.

Eso no quería decir que las peleas se habían esfumado, al contrario, parecía que se habían vuelto cotidianas cada dos veces por semana o más; que sí Sam no salía del a oficina, que Gabriel viajaba mucho, que el rubio le puso vinagre a su café, que el castaño cancelo una cita. Etcétera. Pero debían estar orgullosos de sí mismos, las discusiones nunca subieron de tono y no duraban a lo mucho ni dos días. Bueno, Sam se disculpaba, Gabriel mandaba ensaladas con un dibujo de un alce triste.

Y luego estaba el tema de los pequeños "encuentros íntimos no tan íntimos." Haber saltado la barrera de la confianza familiar y trágica, pasaron por completo a la barrera de confianza sexual. No, no han llegado ni lastimosamente a la segunda fase sin ropa presente, pero como par adolescentes hormonales, roces contra la ropa y caricias nada inocentes se hicieron frecuentes.

La primera vez paso después de una pelea de las serias, donde Sam se encontraba estresado con un caso y Gabriel cansado por un viaje que hizo al extranjero por un premio ganado por el NYT al cual cubrió la noticia. Era la una de la madrugada y ambos discutieron a voces en la oficina del abogado. Ya ni recuerdan cómo es que terminaron los dos corriéndose sobre el escritorio, Sam recostado y Gabriel sobre él en un intento vano de recuperar la respiración, de vuelta a la realidad. En sus memorias lo único que recuerdan era el calor, la sensación de los cuerpos juntos, las maniobras tan asombrosas para no caerse a mitad de su baile erótico, la necesidad. Sólo la sonrisa y las ganas han sido permanentes hasta esta fecha.

No han hablado del sexo completo ni han dado hincapié a estar tan necesitados. No es que no haya gusto por parte de los dos, al contrario, pero tal parecía que estar llevando la relación con calma de tortuga les estaba dando buenos resultados y sobre todo, comodidad y seguridad.

Sí, las cosas iban bien.

Justamente ahora veinte de abril martes por la mañana en una semana tranquila y el trabajo naturalmente exigente, iban a ser las doce del mediodía y Sam terminaba de redactar cierto documento en la computadora con algo de prisa para alcanzar ir a merendar algo con su pareja, quien estaba sentado sobre su mesa frente a él y una barra de chocolate en su boca.

Winchester sabía que tanto silencio y tranquilidad no era normal, aparte de que el reportero parecía estar pensando con profundidad degustando de su chocolate con concentración absoluta. El castaño agradecía el silencio para poder terminar con más eficacia su documento, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto acabara algo extraño, trillado o vergonzoso saldrían de esos labios y necesitaba de toda la paciencia que tenía para no dejar encerrado al reportero dentro de algún círculo de fuego por la eternidad o algo así.

Dio un punto final exacto, guardo el archivo y suspendió la pantalla. Bien, era la hora de enfrentarse a su novio. — Terminé.

— Sam, hoy cumplimos un año de conocernos.

El mencionado levanto ambas cejas dudoso de estar en la misma sintonía, aparte de que Gabriel hablaba raro con eso metido en su boca. — Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Me costó mes y medio en convencer a alguien para que saliera conmigo? — Gabriel sonó impresionado y ofendido, moviendo la barra de chocolate de una comisura a otra con la lengua.

— Creo que tienes el ego un poco dañado. — comprendió al final, el abogado se puso de pie abrochándose el sacó mientras una risa salía de sus labios por la reacción tan dramática del rubio.

— ¡Cállate, gigantón!

Gabriel bajó de un salto elegante del escritorio y enfurruñado se dio la vuelta para rodear la mesa, pero en el acto de una huida digna por las risas del ojiverde, al mismo le dio un golpe en el estómago con su mochila y no le importo. — ¡Arg! ¡Gabe!

El mencionado no detuvo sus pasos y escondía su malévola sonrisa detrás de la barra de chocolate. Sam llegó a su lado sin problema alguno con largas zancadas y aún con cara de querer asesinarlo, ambos quedándose fuera de la oficina y a lado del mostrador donde se encontraba Ruby con su vestido violeta, elegante y sexy.

— Disfruten su almuerzo parejita.

— Sería absolutamente mejor si nos acompañaras, primor. — coqueteó Gabriel recargándose en el cristal con ambos brazos. Ella rodó los ojos y se recostó de la misma forma que el reportero pero con movimientos felinos y un tono desagradable.

— No, gracias, me da diabetes con solo verte.

— Dañas mi corazoncito de chocolate, diablita. — puso sus manos en su corazón, con una mueca de tristeza más falsa que el desgano de la morena.

— Conozco a un buen chocolatero que te puede reparar ese daño.

— ¿Me pasas su número? Espero y haga unos buenos trabajos manuales.

— Los mejores, me han dicho.

Sam los miró de forma desagradable, queriendo enterrarlos a ambos en un cementerio. Obviamente la palabra "manualidad" fue dicha con _doble intención,_ y ninguno de los dos tenía vergüenza alguna, sino más bien se sentían cómplices del mismo secreto.

Cuando el castaño le platicó que entre su asistente y él hubo una relación durante la universidad, jamás espero que eso afianzara de forma inimaginable un extraño compañerismo en ambos. Cierto, a Gabriel nunca lo ha visto celoso de ninguna manera, pero ver que se llevaba tan bien con la mujer con la que tuvo sexo anteriormente y ahora trabajaran juntos, sin ninguna molestia, a Sam lo asombraba.

Cierto, seis meses con Ruby no puede considerarse un peligro actualmente, sobre todo cuando ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Claro, al principio cuando ella necesitaba trabajo y él urgentemente una asistente eficaz, sí hubo cierta incomodidad, pero cuando establecieron que ni chispa ni fuego seguía en ambos más que un buen recuerdo, todo lo demás siguió profesional y normal.

Aparte de que la atracción entre ella y Gadreel era bastante obvia para cualquiera, posiblemente por eso Gabriel no se sentía ni siquiera molesto con ella, al contrario, el tema "actividades candentes con Sam Winchester" era un tema favorito entre ambos.

— Ya basta, los dos. — dijo con firmeza el abogado, pero esos dos se siguieron dando cómplices miradas. — Regreso en una hora.

— Lárgate. — la morena movió con desdén su mano, ignorándolos con actitud.

Gabriel se fue riendo sin pudor y Sam lo acompaño de forma miserable. Es que no lo entendía, ¿cómo tu exnovia y tu novio actual pueden llevarse tan bien, pero tan bien, que bromear sus anécdotas íntimas contigo es normal? ¡En que universo!

— Que tú te lleves bien con ella no sé si es magníficamente maduro o maquiavélicamente planeado.

— Eso te asusta, ¿cierto? — Gabriel se burlaba de él, deteniéndose frente al elevador terminándose su barra de chocolate con gula.

— La verdad sí. — Sam sacudió sus hombros pasando por un escalofrió, lo cual al reportero le dio más risa.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pero ni siquiera se movieron cuando la voz de Ruby en su tono profesional los detuvo.

— ¡Sam! — ambos voltearon ante el llamado, ella con un rostro serio. — Es Bobby Singer al teléfono.

Ruby jamás les ha interrumpido ninguna cita para almorzar por alguna llamada de trabajo, esto por la misma orden de Gadreel contento con la idea de que su amigo tuviera una relación finalmente, ofreciéndose como un buen remplazo mientras Sam no fuese absolutamente necesario. Por eso mismo Gabriel estaba extrañado con aquella situación, más cuando el mismo castaño se puso tenso de un segundo a otro.

— Espérame, por favor. — Sam no espero respuesta cuando en sus típicos pasos largos entro a su oficina y cerró la puerta muy rápido.

Ruby volvió detrás del mostrador con toda normalidad y Gabriel la siguió curioso de la situación.

— ¿Algún cliente enojado?

— Más bien, un familiar muy gruñón. — dijo con frialdad sin levantar la vista de su computador

— Creía que sólo lo llamaban sus "tías". — Gabriel hizo énfasis en aquello, sabiendo que la mujer entendería a quienes se refería.

— Yo no sé nada de tu noviecito, Novak, no tanto como tú seguramente. Sólo que las llamadas de ese hombre son una de las prioridades infrangibles de Sam. — Ruby sonó brusca con aquello, pero después inhalo con calma y lo observó con firmeza — Seguramente todo el día estará metido en su propia miseria, así que se paciente o dale un buen golpe.

Era cierto que Ruby no sabía ni poco de lo que Gabriel ya conocía, pero al pasar el tiempo en el trabajo al lado de Sam, la mujer con su inteligencia lógica captaba varios temas de interés y no tantos en la vida de su jefe, por lo que "tías" significaba Missouri, y eso sólo por el caso del orfanatorio. Otras dos mujeres eran añadidas a la lista por pura orden magistral de Sam, pero Gabriel aún no ha escuchado de ellas.

Gabriel la miró con suficiencia y ella chasqueó la lengua con aquella actitud presumida. Aunque por dentro, Novak realmente estaba un poco nervioso ante la posibilidad de que su estabilidad en la relación decaiga por una desconocida llamada.

Sam no tardó más de dos minutos para salir de su oficina y despedirse nuevamente de su asistente.

— No me tardo, Ruby.

— Nos vemos en la noche, preciosa. — antes de darse la vuelta, chasqueó los dedos para obtener la atención de la pelinegra — Usa el vestido blanco sin encaje, es el que le encanta a Gadreel.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Novak! — Ruby estuvo a punto de lanzarle la engrapadora.

Ambos bajaron por el elevador, salieron del edificio donde ya la mayoría los reconocía pero no murmuraban por miedo a la gran figura de autoridad que demostraba ser el abogado Winchester, y se encaminaron a la misma cafetería de su primera cita por ley. Todo eso en un silencio que para sorpresa del reportero, no estaba cargado de tensión o algo por el estilo cuando se trataba de la vida pasada de Sam Winchester.

— ¿Y todo sigue en pie para esta noche? — preguntó casualmente Gabriel, con la intensión de saber si Sam estaba tranquilo o nuevamente perdido en sus recuerdos familiares.

Ya no ha pasado ninguna otra crisis con respecto al tema, pero aun así quería comprobar que el buen humor de su novio no estuviera siendo fingido justo ahora y después explotara. Pero todo lo contrario, Sam levantó la mirada de su ensalada sin ninguna sombría preocupación en el rostro; sólo un poco confundido con la pregunta pero al entenderla dio una mueca de disculpas y dejo olvidado su tenedor.

— Lamento si te desconcerté en la oficina. Era Bobby Singer, amigo de mi padre. Y. Hm. También nos cuidaba por algunas ocasiones cuando éramos pequeños.

— Es que te vi preocupado.

— Preocupado más bien. Es lo más cercano que tuve a un padre después de la muerte de John. Tal vez antes. — Sam balbuceó un poco las últimas palabras, avergonzado de pronto pensar que le quitaba un lugar importante a un hombre por otro.

— Sam, está bien querer a dos padres. ¡Yo quise a dos madres! — con aquella expresión tan alegre y sincera, el castaño dejo de cohibirse tanto en el tema. — Uno no decide en que familia nacer, pero si decides a quienes querer como tal. Así de fácil, alce histérico.

Sin alterarse siquiera por el ultimo sobrenombre, dejo su plato a un lado y puso una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, recargando los brazos en la mesa y mirando en forma de confesión a su pareja.

— Él tiene varios terrenos en Dakota del Sur, pero vive justamente en un depósito de chatarra, también es un taller pequeño. Ya había enviudado cuando lo conocimos, pero se volvió a casar con Ellen Harvelle quien tiene una hija menor que yo, y siempre jugábamos todo lo que podíamos imaginar con toda la chatarra. Siempre le hacíamos rabiar cuando saltábamos de un auto a otro.

— Mario Bross y la princesa. — comparó divertido Gabriel, moviendo la cuchara de su pastel acusatoriamente, lo curioso fue cuando Sam resopló ante eso.

— Jo de princesa nunca tuvo nada, golpeaba más fuerte que yo. — el rubio se atraganto con un pedazo mientras se guardaba la risa. Imaginar que un gigantón como Sam era aplastado por una niña adorable, era algo cómico. — Es muy linda. Apenas se va a graduar.

— Por eso la llamada, te invitaron a la celebración. — el rubio movió la cabeza con entendimiento, mientras se llevaba otro pedacito a la boca y lo saboreaba. — Iras, supongo.

— No lo creo, sale en junio y siempre es el mes con más actividad en las empresas. — Sam sonó un poco arrepentido por ello, pero al agudo sentido del reportero le pareció más una excusa para no encontrarse con su familia, posiblemente con el famoso desconocido hermano mayor.

— Piénsalo un poquito Sam. — intentó una última vez el reportero, a lo que ambos le quitaron el interés después.

Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, no era momento para arruinarlas con al tan indiferente. Además hoy tenían una fiesta, era el cumpleaños de Gadreel y el hombre mostraba siempre su lado salvaje, su buena reputación y su gran circulo en sociedad únicamente en este día.

— ¿Paso por ti saliendo del trabajo? — preguntó Sam mientras miraba su reloj notando que debía volver ya a su oficina.

— Nah, Cole y Baldur pasaran por mí a mi departamento, así que te veo allá.

— ¿Baldur? — con ese simple nombre, Sam perdió toda prisa anterior y sintió un pequeño tirón en el estómago, pero Gabriel ignoraba esta reacción por estar pendiente de su pastel.

— Facebook. Es amigo de un amigo de un invitado de Gadreel, así que también le llego la invitación.

— Hump. — la monosílaba se escuchó tan fría, tan descortés, que Gabriel levantó la mirada curioso de aquella respuesta, topándose con la quijada de Sam entumecida y sus ojos verdes vagando por la ventana a su lado.

— ¿No quieres que vaya Baldur?

— Da igual.

— Es un idiota Sam, pero te agradará ebrio. Es divertido y pegajoso. — él mismo soldado reconocía que su amigo era un fastidio la mayoría del tiempo, pero le tenía cariño por su tiempo en el ejército juntos, aparte de que no era tan mal tipo. Sólo un poco envidioso y egocéntrico.

Aparte de que Sam siempre ha sido una persona que no tiene prejuicios sobre alguien sin conocerlo con más tiempo y en buenos ambientes. Que se expresara con desgana de su amigo era raro.

— Con que no se ponga pegajoso con nosotros, está bien. — murmuró entre dientes el castaño, pero Gabriel lo escuchó perfectamente y el trocito de su postre se cayó de nuevo al plato, desconcertado con los ojos bien abiertos.

— No es cierto, ¿Sam Winchester celoso por Baldur Baeldaeg? — la palabras le supieron más dulces que el mismo pastel, Sam por otro lado se quedó coloreado en rojo

— No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡No inventes! — por fin fuera de la sorpresa, Gabriel se dejó caer con carcajadas sobre su asiento. — ¡Su esposa es mi agente publicitario, mi amiga! ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Ignoro lo que dices. — su pareja no lo escuchó, seguía riéndose como maniaco. Sam se avergonzó de sí mismo y prefirió irse del lugar. Porque obviamente, no estaba celoso. — ¿Tú pagas, cierto?

Con solo un apretón en el hombro tembloroso del reportero se retiró y sonrió con cortesía a la anfitriona que los recibía siempre, dejando a sus espaldas a un feliz de la vida reportero vanidoso. Con la prisa que llevaba por salir chocó con el hombro de otro hombre, apenas lo miro al disculparse, pero el sujeto llevaba un uniforme militar con el rostro aprisionado en depresión.

No le dio importancia y prefirió huir dejando atrás aquella risa tan pegajosa que naturalmente lo hace feliz, ahora sólo quería que lo tragara la tierra.

No estaba celoso de Baldur, por supuesto que no. Simplemente que el hombre le cayó un poco mal por su actitud tan descarada, arrogante, presumida, tan confianzudo con Gabriel, como si fueran unidos en secreto o algo así, y se tomará muchas libertades con él de tocarlo, de dormirse con él, con aquella mirada de posesividad que no le correspondía.

 _Maldición._

Sam lo aceptaba, tal vez si estaba un poco celoso.

.

.

.

La noche estaba muy energética para solo ser las once de la noche, la fiesta a todo lo que daba con el volumen pasando las paredes del pent-house de su socio; las mujeres y el alcohol no faltaron, la música era movida y la pista estaba igual de llena que la barra. Naturalmente en estas noches Sam disfrutaba de un buen momento en la cama del cuarto para invitados por cortesía de su buen amigo, y pensaba pasarla igualmente bien pero esta vez con su pareja.

No llego a suceder, Gabriel no iba a ir.

No entendía por qué si todo en la mañana estaba bien, al menos en la cafetería todo paso en orden y no paso en el día que él supiera que algo estaba mal. No fue hasta esa hora donde un mensaje de su misma pareja le dijo que se sentía un poco mal y no podía asistir, sumándole varios emoticones graciosos. Entonces Sam se dio cuenta que igualmente ni Cole ni Baldur estaban por ahí tampoco, y un sentimiento un poco agrio se instaló en su interior.

Lo más razonable era dejar a Gabriel descansar por esa ocasión y pedir explicaciones después, pero algo dentro de él lo motivaba para salir en ese mismo instante y buscar a su pareja, simplemente para asegurarse de que estaba todo bien.

Entre el gentío, las luces coloridas y el humo del lugar encontró a su socio muy bien acompañado entre dos mujeres y otros conocidos de la firma, riendo y festejando con naturalidad, como si su personalidad fuera esa y no la cara de amargado e introvertida de siempre. No creía que se molestaría si se iba antes de que se pusiera mejor el ambiente y no quería perturbarlo ahorita que se encontraba bien, además de que Ruby no tardaría en llegar y a partir de ahí ninguno de los dos le haría caso. Mejor dio media vuelta y se abrió paso entre la gente.

Lo único malo es que los apartamentos de Gadreel estaban retirados del centro, por lo que tardo un poco en llegar a la dirección de su pareja, llegando justamente a las doce de la noche. Después del viaje que hicieron a Brooklyn era normal que a veces pasara por Gabriel a su hogar al salir, pero nunca ha pasado hasta su casa y no sabía ni en que piso estaba. Ni modo, tendría que averiguarlo.

Dejo el auto estacionado una calle más retirada pero no importó. Entrar al edificio no fue difícil cuando le explicó al guardia de seguridad quien era, dejándole su identificación como beneficio y más aparte con el número correcto del apartamento de Gabriel. 21B del último piso.

Gracias al cielo el ascensor funcionaba y lo dejo en el piso correcto, notando que solo había dos puertas y un gran pasillo un poco tétrico sin ventana alguna. Se dirigió a la puerta correcta y tocó dos, tres veces antes de escuchar movimiento detrás. Se quedó recargado en la pared para que no lo notara por el pequeño orificio del mirador, y aunque dudo un poco en su le abriría o no, oía como la cerradura y la manija se movían para abrirle.

La puerta negra dio paso a su figura y así mismo el cuerpo de Gabriel fundado en pijama. Pantalones verdes y camiseta blanca, ambos holgados y el cabello sin cepillar. A Sam le pareció ver amargura debajo de sus ojos y un semblante sombrío, pero en cuanto lo vio no duro nada por la sorpresa y la sonrisa.

Sam se perdió en ella, en su vestimenta tan hogareña, en su reacción tan alegre por verlo, en su silueta desaliñada. Se perdió simplemente con esas pequeñas cosas que llenaron de calorcito su corazón.

— ¡Sam, hola!

— Hola. Yo. Lo siento si te desperté o algo... — balbuceaba sin saber a dónde mirar realmente porque todo en Gabriel lo descomponía.

— ¡Pasa _cariño,_ es tu casa! — el soldado se quitó para darle paso, mientras en la cabeza de Sam, retumbaban esas palabras. _Su casa._

Dentro del apartamento la cosa era monocromática en tonos grises, negros y blanco. Las paredes de piedra, los grandes ventanales frente a él que cubrían ambos pisos si ningún problema con una vista sombrosa de la ciudad, la cocina a su lado bien equipada, un comedor y más al fondo dos sofás blancos muy grandes con una alfombra peluda debajo. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba otro piso donde las escaleras conectaban, seguramente ahí estaría la cama del rubio. Sam guardo bien aquella ubicación en su mente.

El apartamento en realidad era acogedor, muy largo a pesar de ser tan estrecho y al contrario que el suyo, se podían vislumbrar fotografías en un muro y reconocimientos en la pared. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, no queriendo invadir más de lo que ya estaba haciendo la privacidad de Gabriel.

— ¿Por no estás en la fiesta? — la pregunta curiosa de su pareja le hizo levantar la vista y enfocarla en él.

— Quería saber cómo estabas. — respondió con sinceridad, compartiendo la vergüenza cuando Gabriel se sonrojo un poco riéndose de sí mismo con su actitud. — ¿Te molesté?

— Nop. — se acercó a él con tres saltitos y se colgó de su cuello con travesura — Qué bueno que me haces compañía. Sólo que es raro verte por aquí.

El castaño reconocía aquello pues él mismo se sentía como si fuese un intruso en el lugar, pero agachando su rostro y juntando sus labios con los de su pareja por un pequeño beso infantil, todo volvía a tener sentido y lugar.

— ¿Quieres café?

— Suena bien.

— Entonces pasé usted a la sala, caballero. — Gabriel se zafó de su cuerpo y danzó a su cocina, dando luz verde a que él caminará libremente en su refugio.

Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba quedándose en la camisa azul marino, acomodándose las mangas y el cabello mientras observaba las fotos sobre la repisa amarilla. Después de todo el tiempo juntos podía felicitarse a sí mismo por poder reconocer a cada hermano de Gabriel en todas las fotos que iba captando con la mirada.

Solo en dos salían completos y mucho más jóvenes, en otras sólo estaban el afamado Castiel o Balthazar, en otra Chuck y Becky Shurley sobre un camello en lo que parecía ser Egipto a juzgar por el panorama con pirámides, otra con Becky y Hannah Novak juntas compartiendo sonrisas como grandes amigas.

— ¿Cómo se la está pasando Gadreel?

— Bien. A esta hora la fiesta ya está más que animada. — respondió realmente sin prestarle mucha atención, atento a cada imagen que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

— Y espera a que llegue Ruby. Sam, ¡con ese vestido te aseguro que mañana te hacen padrino de su boda! — siguió conversando Gabriel al aire libre porque el castaño estaba enfocando en mirar todo

Sin escucharlo realmente llegó a la sala y sobre un sofá dejo su chaqueta, notando de reojo que sobre la mesita para café se encontraba una taza fría y a su lado algún tipo de carta con sobre amarillo, arrugada como si la hubiesen estrujado con ira. Sam detuvo curioso su mirada sobre ella, pensó en cogerla por un instante pero se detuvo antes de siquiera ejecutarlo, no queriendo desconfiar de lo que perturbara a Gabriel. Si necesitaba su consejo o que lo escucharan, se lo diría. Punto final.

Entonces volvió su mirada a la pared de los recuerdos y se enfocó en una fotografía grande y enmarcada en el centro, donde aparecían seis personas uniformadas con grandes telas de la milicia negras y armas en mano, a sus espaldas un helicóptero; Tres de los que estaban arrodillados en medio de los cinco los reconoció como Baldur y Cole con años menos más una mujer pelirroja con sonrisa de ejecutiva; Gabriel estaba en medio y el cabello mucho más largo y sucio sujetado en una coleta donde cabellos salían rebelde y a cada lado una mujer de diferente apariencia pero muy hermosas.

Un margen en la misma imagen decía con letras oscura "Fuerzas especiales", lo que podía indicar que ese posiblemente era el equipo con el que Gabriel trabajo en la guerra. Curioso, todos ellos parecían satisfechos, cansados, pero cómodos en aquel entorno.

Entonces dos marcos a cada lado de la misma se veían diferentes, incluso más cuidadas que las anteriores.

Sam se acercó más para ver mejor y sus ojos viajaron primero por las placas metálicas debajo de cada marco: "lucha" y en otra "esperanza". Elevó los ojos a las imágenes y no pudo más que abrirlos por completo.

La que decía "lucha" mostraba el escenario perfecto de las emociones solidarias, amorosas y bondadosas. Un hombre joven de rasgos atractivos, pelinegro y de ojos castaños se encontraba encorvado sosteniendo la manzana roja frente a un niño moreno muy escuálido, casi desnudo y sucio, a sus espaldas casas en mal estado y gente sin mucha diferencia con el físico enfermo del pequeño, pero el enfoque hacia ver a todo lo demás borroso como en un mal sueño. Lo importante, lo más hermoso que formaba un nudo en la garganta era ver la alegría del niño alzando las manos para recibir la fruta con esa sonrisa blanca y los ojos inocentes, mientras el hombre joven soltaba lagrimas que no opacaban la enorme y mucho más grande sonrisa sensible en su rostro.

Un hombre que ayudaba a un pequeño desconocido opuesto a él, sin lastima ni tristeza en sus facciones, simplemente un acto de corazón que Sam no hizo pasar sus dedos sobre la imagen, sino que rozó el cristal del marco con miedo a que su tacto rompiera la magia transmitida.

Sus dedos lo llevaron al siguiente, donde se quedó helado por completo.

Era el enfoque de la manzana, bastante cerca que notabas su forma de corazón y el verde del tallo, estaba bien parada sobre la tierra oscura. Pero detrás, un poco borrosa pero sin necesidad de usar la imaginación para distinguir, a menos de un metro se encontraba Gabriel sin mucha diferencia, sus cabellos sujetados en una débil coleta y mechones cubriendo sus ojos dando la sensación de que todo se volvía oscuro y ciego. En sus brazos enfundados con su uniforme cargaba al mismo joven de la foto pasada, parecía que le gritaba algo y sus puños se cerraban en aquel cuerpo, con la única diferencia de que esta vez el joven no sonreía, ni siquiera respiraba o corría la sangre por sus venas.

Parecía ser una mala broma, un juego traumático de palabras. Esa foto fue llamada "esperanza" mientras que en un contraste macabro y sátiro la otra se titulaba "luchar". Llevaban nombres por completo incorrectos a su significado y a lo que demostraban, o será que era su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas que querían salir que veía todo mal. Pero era parte del juego, entendía que se titulaban así por la ironía, por burla, por desprecio al escenario y su injusticia.

— No salgo tan mal, ¿no crees? — la voz de Gabriel a su espalda no le asusto, giró para encontrar su mirada y en ella, por primera vez no había mascara de felicidad o comprensión. Solo los ojos dorados de Gabriel apagándose con las pesadillas de aquella época.

— Las tomaste tú. — dijo Sam sin necesidad de confirmación. Carraspeó un poco por la emoción y presionó sus ojos para evitar que se humedecieran. Él no estuvo ahí, no se creía con el derecho a llorar.

— La primera sí, la segunda la tomó Amal mientras se desangraba en el suelo. — Gabriel dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita y guardo la carta en el sobre para dejarla tirada detrás del sofá donde se sentó. — El niño era Amal y él se llamaba Héctor Thalassinos.

Sam miró la fotografía una vez más, antes de girarse a Gabriel y quedarse compartiendo la mirada que significaba todo y al mismo tiempo nada. Pasaron los segundos hasta que Sam estuvo seguro de querer preguntar.

— ¿Qué paso?

Tal vez era un poco injusto, tal vez mucha presión, pero aun así Gabriel no le reclamó absolutamente nada. Le dio una mirada penetrante sin sentimientos, hasta que por fin agachó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por sus piernas en un deje de ansiedad que controló después.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que al morir Hannah, me sentí vacío? ¿Cómo si no fuera humano?

— Sí. — respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Héctor Thalassinos fue mi respuesta. Ven, siéntate que es una historia larga. — Gabriel palmeó sin humor el asiento a su lado y Sam le obedeció. Esperaron unos segundos antes de que el rubio pudiese mirarle a los ojos y soltar las palabras antes de arrepentirse.

— En 2001 ocurrió el avance de los Talibanes en Afganistán; 2006 Estados Unidos nota que no hay éxito, la OTAN forja una defensiva discreta que es lenta formada con miembros de Fuerzas especiales y fuerzas Afganas dando resultados hasta el 2009 recuperando el orden en Kabul. En 2011 yo ya era teniente en las fuerzas especiales de ISAF de la OTAN, así que me tocó la parte difícil.

»Después de una batalla perdida mi escuadrón quedo inactivo unas semanas para recuperación, yo por otro lado fui llamado para ser el chaperón de un estudiante de fotografía que había ido con un grupo de practica de Harvard pero que se perdió a mitad de la evacuación y debía durar ahí todo el mes hasta que fuese seguro sacarlo.

»Apenas tenía diecinueve años pero era un niño muy inteligente, y sacaba unas fotografías hermosas. No fue pesado cuidarlo, era toda una aventura cada palabra que decía y sacaba los mejores recuerdos en cada fotografía que hacía. Brillante. Me enseñó a tomar fotos y yo le platicaba de las cosas que escribía en la universidad.

»Me hizo recordar que la gente podía ser feliz, aun metida en ese infierno. «

Gabriel se detuvo un poco para tomar aire y posiblemente luchar contra las memorias que lo atacaban con cada palabra. Sam tomó su mano y dio pequeñas caricias con el pulgar para hacerlo volver, cosa que funcionó porque el reportero recupero el aire y las palabras.

— A una semana de año nuevo ya lo estaba preparando para llevarlo a un helicóptero y sacarlo de Kabul. Sólo dos calles y el chico se alejaría de ese lugar para seguir su vida. — Sam entendió que en aquellas palabras estaba la ironía, la impotencia y la ira. — Salimos cuando era temprano y la gente compraba en el mercado fuera de nuestro edificio. No me di cuenta que él se había quedado atrás hasta que escuche la risa de un niño junto con la suya.

»Voltee y Héctor le tendía una manzana al huérfano. Amal lloraba de alegría, y el chico sonreía sin lastima o vergüenza, como todos los días desde que amanecía hasta en sus sueños. No lo pensé cuando de la mochila que le ayudaba a cargar agarre la cámara y tome esa fotografía. Era el momento perfecto, la escena y las emociones plasmadas desde los colores hasta la forma de sus caras, aunque no sabía que significaba.

»Él volvió conmigo y se avergonzó cuando notó que lo fotografié, pero sólo tomo su cámara y observo la imagen, me dijo que era una preciosa fotografía. Dijo que volviera a la universidad con él y aprendiéramos juntos. Obviamente no regresamos juntos.

» El suelo empezó a temblar y en el cielo dos cazas se acercaban con rapidez. Fui el único que lo noto pero no paso mucho para que una explosión se escuchara en la esquina. Héctor tomó al niño en los brazos y yo ni lo detuve por eso, sólo pensaba que debía sacarlo de ahí para que volviera a su jodida vida feliz.

»Ya iba a lograrlo, era sólo a la vuelta de la esquina y desde la calle podíamos ver el helicóptero encendido. Otra explosión estuvo cercas de nosotros y deje de escuchar el resto del camino, concentrado únicamente en jalarlo y empujarlo entre toda la gente hasta subir las escaleras al techo.

»Pero nunca llegamos cuando una tercera explosión vino desde los aires con más fuerza y salimos volando. Estuve desorientado durante minutos sin saber que pasaba a mi alrededor, la radio en mi chaleco y los ruidos de casas cayéndose con la gente dentro no me ayudaban mucho, pero vi lo suficiente para identificar su brazo estirado en la tierra detrás de un auto que me cubría a mí.

»Grite su nombre, me arrastre sin darme cuenta que a mi pierna la atravesaba una lámina. Hasta que logré darle la vuelta al carro vi por completo el cuerpo de Héctor aplastado por un escombro grande en su tórax; me acerqué y quité la maldita piedra como pude, pero ya era tarde cuando lo abracé, porque no estaba respirando desde un inicio.

»Fue Amal quien tomó esa foto, yo ni me di cuenta que su cuerpecito estaba a dos metros de mi con la cámara apenas pudiéndola cargar. Lo llevaron al hospital pero no se salvó.«

— El contra-ataque fue un error Sam. — comentó después con un hilo de voz, los ojos cristalizado y la voz rota. Gabriel seguía roto. — Las primeras dos explosiones fueron por una fuga de gas en la casa de la esquina, sólo eso. Pero el cuartel general tenía información de unos espías talibanes, creyeron que era un ataque y no dudaron en ordenar a los cazas para acabar con todo.

Sam no lo pensó, simplemente se abalanzó sobre Gabriel que temblaba en un intento de confortarlo, de darle su calor, su paz. No quería que Gabriel siguiera sintiendo el peso de aquello sobre sus hombros, ni la ira ni el dolor, aunque sabía que era imposible olvidar algo como eso, quería que superara tan horrible momento donde él sólo era una víctima más.

Gabriel se resistió un poco al principio, pero después dejo de poner resistencia y se dejó envolver por completo en aquellos brazos fuertes. Se dejó encerrar para que las sombras de aquel pasado lo dejaran en paz, con su cuerpo todo caído y sin ganas de mover nada aspirando solamente el aroma de Sam.

— Héctor tenía diecinueve años. Tenía toda una vida por delante y me había invitado a ser parte de ella, sólo porque fui su amigo por un mes, Amal apenas aprendía a leer. — susurró contra la camisa de su pareja, sin ganas de guardarse nada. — Nunca me di cuenta cuando se tomó la última foto, sólo que cuando pase los cuatro meses de reposo en un jodido hospital de mierda estaba tan furioso, tan enojado con todos y conmigo mismo que no lo pensé dos veces en enviar ambas fotos al New York Times.

— Querías que vieran de quien fue la culpa. — entendió rápidamente el abogado.

— Que patético, ¿no? Culpando siempre al cuartel, a la fuga de gas, incluso culpe a Amal por habernos distraído por un minuto. Un minuto que le hubiera salvado la vida a Héctor. Pero en realidad creía que la culpa era mía.

— Hiciste lo que pudiste.

— Ya lo sé. Sólo que no era el lugar indicado para ese ángel. En fin. Solo seguí un año más en el ejército y cuando gane el Pulitzer renuncie. Un año y diez meses heme aquí, llorando como una porrista adolescente a la que se le perdieron los pompones.

Gabriel se rio de su propia broma con timidez pero sin fingir nada más, un buen humor que no le hacía mal a nadie. Sam separó sus cuerpos sólo para pasar sus manos por las mejillas del rubio limpiando la humedad en ellas con cariño, observando que le hizo bien a Gabriel por fin soltar aquellos fantasmas que lo seguían. A lo mejor ya sólo faltaba tiempo para olvidar aquellas pesadillas, pero Sam quería seguir con él de todas maneras en ese instante tratando de borrar todo lo que lo acorralaba.

Gabriel era fuerte, inteligente, asumía el control o fingía que lo hacía, pero lo lograba para salir adelante. Sam no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado con aquello.

— Al final, ¿te diste cuenta de que buscabas? — cuestionó con cuidado, dejándose llevar por el brillo en la mirada que volvió a Gabriel. El rubio le sonrió por primera vez con timidez, con cariño.

— Sí, lo supe con la primera fotografía de Amal y Héctor. Una sonrisa como la de Hannah, Héctor. La tuya. — lo último lo dijo como un suspiro, pero lo suficientemente audible para dejar al castaño en un breve golpe sin aliento.

Sam lo miro extrañado y un poco asustado.

— No pongas esa cara, mi relación contigo no es el resultado de un complejo de Edipo.* — claro, el Trickster siempre bromeando, aunque sonará retorcido. Después de aquello tomó seriedad nuevamente, se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del más alto acomodándose sobre él. — Siempre me han fascinado las personas fuertes, las que luchan por otras y salen adelante no importa qué pero nunca pierden su serenidad. Me hacen sentir protegido, feliz, y al mismo tiempo no importa en cuantas guerras participe, sé que el mundo sigue peleando por ser mejor con una sonrisa. Así era Hannah, así era Héctor, y así eres tú.

— Me da miedo toda la fe que pones en mí. — comentó Sam sin aliento, dejándose llevar por la corriente de honestidad y la embriaguez de la mirada dorada que le perforaba el alma, ahora brillando como si estuviese siendo fundido en fuego y arrojo.

— Entonces deja de ir a esa oficina en Brooklyn a defender a gente que ni conoces y que no te pagará nada. Deja de salvar personas de su miseria. Sólo así dejare de creer en ti. Sam, sólo así voy a dejar de amarte.

La frase tan simple, el tono tan bajo que muy apenas logró a captar con sus oídos y el corazón, dejándole pasar un tornado de emociones en todo su sistema consciente de que escuchó con seguridad aquello con **las palabras simplemente correctas.**

No puede responderlas, no de la misma forma pero sí con la misma intensidad, entonces lo besa para hacerlo y dejarse caer por completo sin importarle nada más que la presencia de Gabriel en su vida. Hace primero presión en aquella boca y luego acaricia sus órganos rojos y palpitantes con anticipación, pasa el propio sobre ellos con clemencia disfrutando de su forma, color, delgadez y pica un poco la barba creciente pero eso sólo motiva a seguir insistiendo. Tantas veces que lo ha besado de la misma forma y todas parecían tan diferentes ahora.

Lo besa porque para ese entonces Sam no siente nada más que la necesidad de tener aquella textura suave, dulzona y delgada sobre sus labios palpando, sintiéndose vivos, agradeciendo a todo Dios el haber permitido que Gabriel regresara vivo de la guerra, que lo enviaran a su oficina, que dejara su número telefónico, que fuese insistente en salir con él y no ser tan cabezota para negárselo. Puede estar agradecido justamente ahora por muchas cosas, pero todas ellas alrededor del pequeño hombre tan valiente que compartía sus movimientos con la misma necesidad.

Acunó entre sus manos aquel rostro fibroso, con sus pulgares acaricio las mejillas y con la nariz percibía su aroma a lesión con café, la frialdad de las lágrimas desaparecía dejando delineadas siluetas que se encargaría después de cubrir con más besos. Ahora solamente se alejó lo suficiente para llevarse un suspiro ajeno y rosar sus labios con el befo inferior, lo acaricio con su aliento y pasó la lengua sobre los propios degustando con anticipación sin percatarse que rozó también los contrarios ocasionando que el cuerpo ajeno se estremeciera por tal atrevimiento descuidado. Se volvió a acercar para morderlo, atrapándolo y tirando de él hasta embadurnarlo con su saliva, dejándolo rojo y caliente llamando la atención para seguir siendo indecorosamente atendido, cortándole el aliento de golpe al reportero que pareció entrar en un estado visceral.

Lo que pareció empezar ser tierno y confianzudo comenzó a ser pecaminoso y atrevido, sabiendo que el final traería emociones mejores a un precio alto, esta vez no solo conformándose con simples toques, sino con algo mejor, simplemente lo dejarían avanzar, importando solamente el hecho de que todo empezaba a ser bastante provocativo.

Gabriel pasó sus manos por el cuello y la cadera del otro, impulsándose de forma magistral para quedar a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de Sam, en ningún momento separándose de su unión oral. Las manos del otro pasaron a su espalda donde apretaban y acariciaban sobre la frágil tela de su camiseta, ambos rostros moviéndose en una débil sincronización que empezaba a tomar fuerza con cada beso prolongado.

Fue entonces cuando Sam se sentó con la espalda recta y el movimiento hizo friccionarse con el cuerpo de Gabriel, chocando de manera inesperada la entrepierna, con ella bajando de forma lenta por el tórax trabajado del abogado. Fue sin intención realmente, pero el movimiento sutil hizo arquear la espalda del más alto al percibir aquella dureza que no cubría la tela del pijama. El más encantado fue el rubio siseando una maldición entre dientes por el movimiento.

Una adrenalina intensa se formaba en las venas de Sam, desinhibiéndole de toda preocupación o pena, callando todo grito en contra y olvidando sus problemas bajo el candado del lujurioso cuerpo de Gabriel.

Con una mano volvió acercar ambos rostros en un acto más agresivo, con la otra acarició la tira elástica del pantaloncillo y tiro de ella con fuerza haciendo que las caderas del soldado volvieran a chocar contra su vientre burbujeando nervioso, sacándole otra maldición al soldado y una satisfacción enorme para él. Se tragó aquella palabra altisonante más un jadeo, mezclándolo con sus propios pensamientos nada inocentes.

Cuando iba a volver a atacar Gabriel lo detuvo a medias, con la respiración entrecortada mientras sus dedos se mezclaban con los cabellos castaños.

— Sam, mi sofá vale dos mil trescientos dólares. — parece que aquello se lo dijo al viento, porque el abogado aprovechó su posición enderezada para mordisquear con pequeños actos su barbilla y más abajo. — ¡Sam!

El mencionado no estaba seguro de distinguir aquello entre un jadeo o un reclamó, pero por si las dudas e igualmente necesitado de un mejor espacio con fines proxenetas se apartó lo suficiente para prestar atención. — No es mi casa, guíame.

La cara de ingenuidad en Sam, sus ojos de perrito abandonado y la inocencia plasmada no eran buenas para la cordura de Gabriel, gruñendo entre dientes nuevamente. — Que pésima orientación tienes.

Tomó las manos de Sam entre las suyas antes de volver a juntar sus bocas, queriendo jugar también, obligándolas a repasar su propio cuerpo en cada curva y muscula, deteniéndose brevemente en su trasero a propósito, manejándolas a estrujar un poco para el deleite del más alto siendo su turno ahora de soltar un jadeo ahogado.

Con aquella reacción lograda se paró de forma ágil sin tambalearse y sin soltar las manos del otro le hizo levantarse de un tirón. Se pegaron nuevamente descubriendo que su nueva necesidad era no separarse bajo ningún argumento, aunque Sam se encorvara en el acto y no importaba.

Caminaron sin mirar siquiera por donde iban, colisionando los labios sin medidas y Gabriel tirando sin escrúpulos del cabello café sedoso y largo. No cortaron su fusión hasta que la espalda del rubio choco contra su pared y frente a él las escaleras, malditas fueran, se veían tan grandes y lejanas.

Sam aprovechando que su pareja miraba para otra dirección se volvió a agachar para enterrarse en aquel bronceado cuello, pasar su nariz por la piel y que los diminutos lunares que se escondían ahí lo guiaran tras el lóbulo y diera una suave caricia antes de morderla un poco. Gabriel había sentido aquel recorrido como cosquilleos gracias a la barba que crecía en la mandíbula de Sam, disfrutando del refregón y escriturando la emoción en su ser, sin embargo se vio en la necesidad de apretar los brazos ajenos cuando sintió la mordido indecente detrás de su oreja.

Y las malditas escaleras se veían como su peor enemigo justo ahora. Bien podía ir adelantándose un poco.

— Esto te sobra. — jadeó sus palabras mientras dirigía sus manos al cinturón del abogado, abriéndolo con maestría y tirándolo por ahí. Entonces subió las manos al pecho musculoso del licenciado para degustar un poco su textura cubierta por la tela azul que comenzaba a detestar.

Sin necesidad de ser delicado simplemente jalo de ella extremo a extremo y los botones se abrieron como quería.

— Esta camisa es cara.

— Y me encanta, pero ahora sólo estorba. — dicho esto jalo de ella hacia atrás con la ayuda de su pareja, dejándola caer igualmente con prisa. Sam le encantaba aquel movimiento tan necesitado, tan salvaje y rudo porque entonces estaban jugando con el control y la cordura.

Lo apretó aún más contra la pared y su cuerpo amoldándose de manera correcta, tironeando de su cabeza hacía atrás escuchando claramente la expresión sonora de gusto por parte del reportero, convirtiendo el beso de forma más exigente, más sexual, y de ser posible más necesitado. A Gabriel le gustaba aquello, como se sentían los dedos largos del abogado entre su cabeza, como la masajeaban incluso y después le torturaban con sus jaloneos, mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo su sistema periférico.

Ante esto y con otro tirón más fuerte Gabriel abrió sus labios para quejarse, pero fue ahogado su reclamó cuando una lengua intruso entró dentro de su cavidad y movió todo lo que conocía.

Por la sorpresa apretó las caderas de Sam en su contra sintiendo que algo curioso comenzaba a despertar ahí mismo, y de forma cínica se atrevió a poner una mano en aquel bulto cubierto para darle con nada de fuerza un apretón. Ante el desvergonzado movimiento Sam mordió su lengua sin querer y empujó su entrepierna ante aquella mano por pura reacción.

De ese modo los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo. — Cama.

Caminaron intentando no separarse tanto, si por Sam hubiera dependido ya hubieran subido corriendo los escalones, pero el reportero no dejaba de acercarse a él para tentarlo en besarle. No ha subido ni el cuarto escalón y Gabriel el octavo, cuando ambos volvieron a besarse tambaleando su equilibrio y peleando contra la gravedad.

— Nos vamos a caer. Gabe. — el mencionado no escuchaba, concentrado en seguir degustando del momento. Entonces en un paso mal dado Sam resbalo y se llevó a Gabriel de frente bajo él. — Te dije.

El reportero cayo sentado con el cuerpo de Sam encima, el abogado muy apenas pudo sostener su peso con una mano para no encajar los bordes en la espalda del reportero mientras que la otra sostenía la cintura de Gabriel.

— Excelente para la primera vez. — el Trickster se comenzó a reír sin mucho aire por la cómica situación. Estaba claro que mañana todo el cuerpo les dolería y no sólo por posiciones indebidas, sino por todo el drama que estaban haciendo solo para llegar a la parte de arriba.

Sam rodó los ojos y gruño una maldición, sin pensarlo mucho y aprovechando la posición actual, puso una pierna de Gabriel alrededor de su cintura apretujo el caliente cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos. — Ven acá.

Gabriel no comprendió hasta que sintió su cuerpo en el aire, dejando salir una exclamación de asombro transformándose después un jadeo ardiente cuando su entrepierna volvió a presionarse contra aquel duro vientre. Acomodó mejor sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Sam y sus brazos se anclaron detrás del cuello y una mano estrujando los cabellos castaños. Oh, como amaba que su novio practicará con las pesas.

Sin dejarse notar el esfuerzo, Sam subió al segundo piso donde lo único que pudo ubicar fue una cama con colchas blancas y distendidas esperándoles. Al borde de ésta se detuvo el más alto, su intención era dejar su preciado tesoro sobre su lecho, pero Gabriel ni perezoso ni vago se dejó caer al piso con un aterrizaje claro y sin advertencia alguna dejó sentado a Sam en su colchón, posicionándose entre sus piernas.

Winchester lo jaló contra su pecho levantando aquella camiseta en el acto para dejar ver el vientre militar del otro y repartir besos en la piel. Gabriel dejó salir un suspiro de gusto al sentir aquella boca caliente sobre su piel supuestamente fría, ahora más ardiente que nunca con el sello de aquellos labios en su cadera y alrededor. Fue entonces cuando se percató que Sam se detenía y delineaba algo con uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Una bala? — escuchó la pregunta muy apenas, no sabía si por su libido elevado o porque Sam jadeaba bastante.

— Sí. El segundo disparo que me dieron como novato.

— ¿Hay más? — Gabriel simplemente asintió, entonces la cara de Sam se transformó en dominación pura y el rubio perdió el ultimo gramo de aliento — Enséñame.

Un poco titubeante por el nuevo control, el reportero se sacó la camiseta blanca y la tiró al suelo. Entonces ahí Sam observó gracias a la luz tenue de la habitación, una línea de carne cocina trazaba la piel del brazo derecho, otra más sobre la costilla superior izquierda. Tocó con sensibilidad cada una mientras Gabriel cerraba los ojos disfrutando del tacto, sintiendo como dedos callosos de tanto escribir delineaban cada cicatriz que odiaba de su cuerpo, sintiéndose a gusto por primera vez en tenerlas ahí para su disfrute. Las detestaba porque cada una significaba un hombre perdido, un amigo olvidado, una muerte sobre sus manos y un alma caída en desgracia, pero justo ahora era todo lo contrario, como si el tacto de Sam lo estuviese curando de verdad, haciéndolas desaparecer junto a sus prejuicios.

Para su mayor disfrute, Sam llevó sus manos a su espalda y notó las otras tres que lo cubrían, dos de bala y una de navaja, cubriéndolas con la misma delicadeza que las frontales. Haciendo un poco de presión fue obligado a sentarse de nuevo sobre su novio, mientras este de forma imprevista atacó sin escrúpulos la unión entre su cuello y el hombro con puros besos, mordida, succiones y uno que otra lambida mientras reestructuraba su figura con sus movimientos húmedos.

Sin querer quedarse quieto un minuto más bajó una mano al sur del cuerpo de su amante, pasando por el amado tatuaje que ya había descubierto antes pero que cada vez era un deleite observarlo. No ha preguntado por su significado pero debía ser valioso por su perfecto diseño, dándole una pinta totalmente diferente a su pareja, un clásico cliché sexual por la piel marcada con historias y tinta. Aparte de que podía sentir el latir del corazón bajo su figura negra, caliente y bombeando, ruidoso y exclamado, llenando sus oídos de aquel palpitar tan rítmico como el mejor vals.

Paso de él en ese momento y con sus yemas siguió acariciando su recorrido por el cuerpo lampiño cuya piel comenzaba embelesarse su olfato y visión, hasta terminar en donde quería.

Desabrochando con habilidad el pantalón y tirando poco más dentro del bóxer oscuro. Entre los dedos sintió un espeso vello que decoraba la pelvis de Sam, pero dejándolo de lado y sacando lo que realmente le importaba en el momento. El miembro despierto y atento a toda caricia, Gabriel acomodó mejor su cuerpo sintiendo como Sam comenzaba a vibrar por las acciones venidas. Un dedo, luego dos, recorriendo la longitud desde su inicio hasta la cabeza a un paso cuidadoso.

Besó los cabellos de Sam mientras los mimos de este se entrecortaban de pronto posiblemente por las mismas emociones que le estaba provocando al acariciarlo, todo su tamaño y grosor bailando en su mano y era perfecto. Entonces Gabriel se puso a pensar que aquello era injusto. Sam no tenía ninguna cicatriz, ningún desperfecto, un cuerpo escultural creado por un Dios griego en tierras benditas, incluso aquel tatuaje del pentagrama le daba aires sexys y conquistadores. Por un momento su seguridad de siempre se fue al caño, porque por muy guapo que fuese, con Sam bajo su cuerpo viendo absolutamente todo de él, no podía ver nada mejor. Ni él mismo.

— ¿Cómo eres tan perfecto? — se quejó muy apenas, logrando que Sam desenterrara su cabeza de su propio cuello, comenzando a jadear más audible con cada vaivén.

— Porque te tengo conmigo. — fue la única respuesta, la única y necesaria para Gabriel que no evitó sonreír y volver a unirse en un beso con su alce.

Pero ya no duraba mucho porque Sam comenzaba a jadear más y más convincente al segundo que la velocidad subía. Gabriel se estaba sintiendo muy bien en ese entonces, pero todo su lujuria se vio subida cuando Sam se hizo hacía atrás, recargándose en ambas manos y estrujando las sábanas blancas entre sus dedos.

Que no lo culparan por sentirse Dios, teniendo a un ser magistral bajo sus manos y suelto. Entonces se dijo a sí mismo que por esa vez las posiciones estaban decididas, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería y como lo quería. Cuando el líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a humectar la cabeza del miembro, fue el mismo castaño que detuvo su trabajo y un poco torpe dejo recostado a Gabriel debajo suyo.

Ubicados más al centro de la cama, Sam comenzó a descender por el cuerpo pequeño y ancho de su soldado, deteniéndose habitualmente sobre las cicatrices que ya conocía y besándolas con extrema ternura para después contradecirse al morder con hambre el resto de su carne que se enrojecía ante sus actos descuidados. Amaba cada reacción corporal de su amante, sin cohibirse por nada, dejándose ser libre en expresión, junto como el dueño de tan deliciosa y dulce piel.

Al contrario que él, Gabriel tenía un camino de vello dorado bajando hasta más allá de su vientre perdiéndose en el pantalón, al cual miró con rencor y se vio en la necesidad de deshacerse de el con una brusca fuerza. Sin ellos a la vista y con algo mucho más activo y duro en medio, Sam se quedó observando aquel cuerpo sin tapujo alguno, perfecto, con cantidades específicas sin más ni menos en cada parte

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Qué? — Gabriel se sentía desorientado, con esas preguntas en _ese_ momento estaba más que perdido.

— Comes tanto dulce y parece que no lo haces en años. — Sam volvió a gruñir y Gabriel se quedó perplejo por tremenda pregunta.

¿Realmente ese alce creía que era momento justo para criticar sus hábitos alimenticios? Pero su confusión era tan inocente y su desacuerdo tan abrumador que Gabriel sólo pudo reírse entre ahogos.

— Winchester, simplemente soy perfecto.

Con algo de enojo y arrebato desenfrenado por el comentario sin sentido por parte del reportero, sin detenerse siquiera a calcular bien sus movimientos, simplemente se inclinó he introdujo el musculo activo dentro de su boca.

— ¡Ah! — aquello tomó inadvertido al rubio, inclinados un poco hacia adelante para ser espectador de lo que tan maravillosa entrada vocal era capaz de hacer.

Sam aprisionaba la cabeza con sus labios, los bajaba de manera traviesa por su longitud y se detenía brevemente en la base para subir otra vez. Él no degustaba mucho de los dulces o las piruletas, pero _Gabriel_ sería su _dulce_ favorito a partir de ahora.

Con una mano se apoyó para dar masajes con la misma velocidad que su boca entraba a succionar el miembro del reportero, cuya altura dejaba mucho que desear para el tamaño de lo que guardaba ahí abajo.

El rubio se retorcía bajo sus caricias con cuidado y sus manos arrugaban sus propias sabanas en un intento vano de encontrar el control para no dejarse llevar tan rápido. Pero fue un movimiento calculado fríamente de Sam que lo hizo arquear la espalda y enterrar su diestra en la cabeza castaña. El abogado había usado la lengua antes, pero esta vez con la punta dio pequeños toques sobre la cabeza humectada dándole pequeñas corrientes con gran fuerza que recorrieron su cuerpo de punta a punta.

— ¡Sam! — era lo único que podía pensar el reportero y dejar salir de sus labios, hasta que sintió como aquel tortuoso toque lo dejaba en paz y el castaño sonreía con diversión.

— Ahora sí te sabes mi nombre.

— ¡Cállate estúpido egocentrista! — Gabriel aún podía sentir la sensación de aquella boca sobre su miembro dejándolo fuera de sí, así que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía su tonto alce. Para rematar sus sensaciones, Sam seguía repartiendo besos dentro de sus piernas.

— Gabe, lubricante. — la voz amortiguada de Sam apenas era audible, recorriendo cosquillas por sus músculos.

— Ba-bajo la almohada.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Uno n-no tiene derecho a soñar erótica-camente con su novio? — Sam no dijo más, se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Gabriel para alcanzar lo dicho y cuando sintió aquel tubito en su mano e iba jalándolo, Gabriel aprovechó aquello para utilizar la fuera de sus piernas y cambiar posiciones.

— Tu juego es de dos, corazón. — Gabriel dio un último guiño antes de tomar el tubito entre sus manos y sacar su contenido en sus dedos. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su novio con una mano completamente estirada y su lengua erizando el pezón bajo el tatuaje de Sam.

El abogado creyó que lo iba a preparar de otra _forma_ , pero cuando sintió el líquido sobre su miembro, sólo pudo retorcerse ante la anticipación de lo que posiblemente vendría a continuación. Sus dedos se enredaron en los rubios ondulaciones de Gabriel, tirando de ellos cuando su lengua era cambiada por sus mismos dientes.

Cuando Gabriel lo creyó oportuno, se levantó de su posición y se acomodó con sus rodillas lo suficientemente alto para alzar las caderas, posicionar su entrada justo sobre el miembro altivo de Sam, dejándose caer sobre con cuidado y en movimientos lentos. A mitad de su camino Winchester lo tuvo que detener para tomar aire o se correría ahí mismo.

— ¡Maldición Gabe! — siseó entre dientes y con la respiración de tenida — ¡Debiste _prepararte_ antes!

— No hacía falta y llevaba prisa. — habló con la voz más engrosada de lo normal, presionando con cuidado sus músculos internos para dejarse un paso libre sin tanto dolor.

A decir verdad preparación no necesitaba, porque no era un santo y aunque con su novio no tuviera ese tipo de acciones, secretamente sobre su cama llevaba tiempo haciendo _cosas_ con la misma imagen de Sam actual en su mente. Sólo que la realidad por supuesto que superó a la ficción.

Siguiendo su camino anterior, ahora con las manos de Sam encajadas en su cadera y cintura, lo tuvo por completo adentro y no pudo omitir un gemido bajo. Tener a Sam dentro de él estaba siendo una odisea para su autocontrol ignorando las punzadas que revoloteaban su entrada mojada por el lubricante.

Momentos después comenzó a cabalgar de forma natural a Sam, con su debido ritmo lento por supuesto pero con la presión necesaria para darle gusto a ambos. Tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras se perdía en aquella sensación de estar completo, de estar bien, sin huecos de ninguna clase en el alma. Hace poco menos de una hora se sentía una escoria miserable por permitir que Héctor y Amal murieran, ahora simplemente no podía sentirse más bendecido.

Cabalgó con un poco más de velocidad sobre su pareja, pero no de una forma bruta o novata, sino moviendo sus caderas con forma circular, parecía que bailaba mientras se acostumbraba al tamaño, arrancándole gemidos roncos a Sam.

— ¡Gabe! — llamó entre sus gemidos a su pareja, Sam también tuvo sus ojos cerrados pero tal parecía que se pusieron de acuerdo para abrirlos a la par y mirarse detenidamente, gozando de pupilas dilatadas y Sam siguió una gotita de sudor corriendo por la mejilla y perdiéndose en aquel cuello.

— Hey Sammy. — sonrió Gabriel entre sus movimientos y jadeos, no percatándose de que le estaba arrebatando el alma a Sam.

El abogado lo veía precioso, hermoso sobre él con su cabello desarreglado, sus músculos tensos y húmedos, caliente en todos los sentidos y ardiente en muchos otros. Gabriel era un héroe, Gabriel era el mismo arcángel que honraba su nombre con todo derecho. Era una persona única que no gustaba de mentiras, pero guardaba secretos, a veces inoportuna otras imprudente, pero en los momentos correctos era justo. Cometió muchos errores también por miedo, pero por su mismo terror supo enfrentarlos.

Y ahí estaban ahora, no queriendo quedarse sin el control pero confiando absolutamente en él para dejar el cuerpo a su merced, sabiendo que jamás sería lastimado en las manos de Sam.

Sam amaba a ese hombre, ya no podía negarlo ni lo haría nunca.

Con eso en mente y sabiendo que no había más tiempo, se sentó muy apenas con cuidado de no lastimar a su pareja, abrazándola entre sus brazos, recorriendo su espalda, sus cicatrices, su caliente alma, bajando sin duda las palmas hasta acunar ambas nalgas en ellas y apretarlas, masajearlas, manejándoles conforme a la situación condujese.

— ¡Oh, Sam! ¡Sam! — Gabriel no dejaba de murmurar su nombre contra su oreja, aferrándose en aquella espalda y hombros, en lo que podía y tenía a su alcance, cuando Sam cambio del ángulo dando con su punto interno.

En algún momento se aferró a él como si dependiera de ello, porque era así también. Arañó su espalda posiblemente, presionó sus dedos contra su piel y mordió su cuello cuando fue mordido en el hombro también, con la última estocada arremetiendo dentro suyo, mágica y curiosamente viniéndose los dos al mismo tiempo sin necesidad de nada más que estar unidos. Algo espeso recorrió su entrada y sobre ambos vientres la humedad se sentía fresca.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué lo habían aplazado tanto?

Con las últimas sacudidas, pasaron aun así varios minutos más para que se volvieran a observar mutuamente con la gracia de que los dos lucían despeinados en el acto. Se rieron por sus apariencias, o seguramente porque aquello supero las expectativas, o tal vez porque sin necesidad de palabras el amor fluía entre ambos y lo sentían.

Sam recostó con cuidado el cuerpo de su amante y salió de él con la misma delicadeza, sin incomodarse por estar manchados uno del otro, se acostaron frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y el sueño dominaba.

Sam observó cómo Gabriel quedaba dormido poco a poco, fue entonces cuando algo salió de sus labios con mucha fuerza y poder.

— Gabriel, te amo.

Fue un susurro, engrosado por el haber gritado muchas veces el nombre de su amante segundos antes posiblemente, pero tenía una calidez, un abrasador correr de sentimientos, que cuando la palabra golpeó a Gabriel en el rostro este simplemente se limitó a sonreír, como siempre lo hacía.

Y ambos pudieron quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente fue lluviosa, un misterio dada la temporada en New York, pero se sentía fresca y necesaria para el ambiente. Mucho ruido en la ciudad que nunca duerme, aunque era temprano, la gente afuera anunciaba que el trabajo ya comenzaba.

Cuando Gabriel comenzó a abrir los ojos lo primero que notó fue que su cuerpo estaba encima de otro. Lo más normal sería sonrojarse por recordar de golpe la excelente forma en la que ayer terminó durmiéndose, pero en su caso una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha bailó por su rostro.

Según su despertador en la mesita de noche eran las cinco de la mañana, justo la hora en la que estaba acostumbrado a despertar. Mimoso restregó su cara con el cuerpo ajeno importándole un carajo si despertaba a Sam o no. Bueno, realmente sabía que estaba despierto por el subir y bajar tranquilo de su pecho en el que estaba recargado. Demostrando lo dicho unos dedos comenzaban a trazar figuras extrañas sobre su espalda, pero lo más probable es que estuvieran trazando el tatuaje de alas que tenía en la parte superior.

— No sabía que tenías un tatuaje. — escuchó la voz tranquila de Sam acompañada por las gotas de lluvia que caían en sus ventanales.

— Todos mis hermanos tenemos alas en la espalda, sólo que diferente forma o color. Cada quien. — se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho restándole importancia. — Todos tenemos nombres angelicales, queríamos hacerlo un poquito más literal.

Su cuerpo de pronto fue apresado nuevamente en brazos fuertes, y aunque no quería confesarlo, le estaba comenzando a gustar estar ahí.

— Quizás debamos ir a desayunar. Tengo cereal. — propuso después de un silencio prolongado. Pronto Sam y él debían ir a trabajar, pero tenía esa pequeña necesidad de pasar más tiempo con su pareja dentro de su hogar.

— Gabriel

— Cierto, una ducha no nos vendría mal. — El reportero ciertamente no les estaba prestando atención, creyendo que el abogado diría que necesitaba volver a su trabajo ahora y despedirse de él. No, Gabriel estaba muy calientito en su lugar y no quería moverse por nada que le dijese el otro.

— Gabriel, mi hermano se llama Dean. Es un stripper y por eso no lo veo desde hace seis años.

 _¡Oh mierda!_ Justamente cuando Gabriel no quería moverse, se paró como resorte para saber si su pareja bromeaba o no. Por el rostro serio, claramente no era broma.

 _¡Oh, mierda!_

1)Complejo de Edipo: como el deseo inconsciente de mantener una relación sexual (incestuosa) con el progenitor del sexo opuesto y de eliminar al padre del mismo sexo (parricidio). El concepto es utilizado fuera de lugar en la mayoría de las situaciones cuando una persona piensa remplazar el lugar desocupado de dicha figura parental con otra persona.

2) SI VAN A TENER SEXO, USEN PROTECCIÓN. Esto es ficción, por lo tanto no hay tanto problema aunque me siento culpable si di el mensaje equivocado. Sammy y Gabriel llevan diez meses de relación, uno que otro agasaje, son adultos y se aman, pero aún así un condon no les hubiera venido mal. De veras.

3) Yo creo que las familias uno no las decide uno al nacer pero sí las escoge al crecer, y aunque para muchos Bobby fuese más una figura paterna para los chicos, yo creo firmemente que John hizo lo que creyo correcto y de buena forma para sus hijos. Así que no hay nada de malo tenerlo a los dos como padres.

Aparte, yo no quería poner lemon, iba a dejarles con las ganas :v (denle las gracias a Nate Evans), por el simple motivo de que una relación no necesariamente debe ser basada en el sexo. No hay necesidad aunque los dos esten bien guenorros.

4) Dean Winchester ha sido mencionado, ¡así que adivinen quienes van a salir en el proximo capítulo! (9*-*)9

5) Ya tengo trabajo, wiii. Pero descuiden, eso no estorbara en este fic que esta pronto a acabar. Oh, y ya lo decidi. Seran trece capítulo contando prólogo y épilogo, y me van a odiar pero les prometo un buen final jajaja.

6) Sex and City es una serie de una escritora y sus tres mejores amigas teniendo sus aventuras en New York, jajaja... si se preguntaban de donde me llego la inspiración para este fic, vino de esta serie xD


	11. Chapter 11

Holi!

Antes que nada me gustaría decirles que este capítulo, y todo el argumento general del fic, se baso en la canción de " _Tal como eres"_ de _El canto del loco._ Hermosa canción, sinceramente.

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo X: Tal como eres.  
_**

Desde el momento en el que vio al militar uniformado entrando por la puerta de la cafetería con su cara larga y oscura, supo que estaría destinado a este momento en el mismo día, de hecho ni se molestó en descubrir la hora, las malas noticias llegan rápido después de todo.

El mediodía del martes veinte de abril debió ser tranquilo, relajado, posiblemente reflexivo o llenó de inspiración para alguna nueva noticia bomba de la cual dependiera de sus habilidades o concentración absoluta para una buena toma del día y en la noche estar listo para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso a Gadreel y tirarle el pastel agrio en su fea y grande cara, después posiblemente arrinconar a su novio en alguna esquina para acciones más íntimas.

Gabriel no tenía por qué sospechar que un mensajero de la milicia llegaba desde Washington con prisas y sin advertencia; justo antes de pedir otra malteada de chocolate para su disfrute, una pisada fuerte y una pose agriamente familiar de un hombre calvo detuvo su acción, pasando su vista del sujeto ojos hundidos al sobre amarillo que extendía en su mano.

Desde ahí todos sus planes para obtener la paz interior se fueron al caño.

Una hora después estaba llegó a su hogar de forma automática con la intención de ponerse algo más cómodo según su subconsciente, pero no se dio cuenta que se quedó ahí otra hora parado frente al closet hasta que el timbre de su apartamento lo sacó del modo estupefacto.

Da la casualidad que el sobre amarillento, ahora abierto y arrugando su contenido, seguía en sus manos fuertemente aprisionado.

Ahora ya eran las tres de la tarde, cuatro tazas de café en la mesa vacías después de la segunda ronda, un aura misteriosa acaparando el ambiente. Kali sentada elegantemente con su vestido azul marino en el sofá más largo, Cole recargado en la pared de los ventanales polarizados y él, Gabriel, desparramado en su sofá reclinable porque era su casa y tenía ganas de estar echado como perro y brazos cruzados en su pecho. Todos poniendo atención a las palabras serias que comenzó a soltar Baldur después de la segunda taza y que se acabaran las galletas.

Gabriel miró con interés a su amigo, a quien por cierto en la guerra tuvo que salvarlo más veces de las que tuvo sexo con alguna de las chicas que el pobre hombre aún cree que lo amaban. Pero sabía cubrirle la espalda y nunca hubo cobardía de su parte cuando la misión se pintaba suicida, o cuando Gabriel las hacía suicidas según sus análisis de combate. Da igual, el punto es que el hombre cuando se ponía los pantalones, sabía lo que decía y hablaba.

— La paz nunca existió — comenzó a decir su amigo cuando las bromas, el café y las galletas terminaron —; Kabul tendrá un momento de conflicto con alguna bomba que proclamará mártires, a su vez venganza, trataran de apaciguarlos pero no se podrá y aclamaran venganza. Los talibanes harán un movimiento o dos, pero nuestro país no hará nada hasta después del mes de las elecciones, eso seguro.

»Pronostico una pequeña guerra civil, Yahidistas o Talibanes, ciertamente no lo sé, pero lo probable es que Afganistán será invadida a finales del próximo año y nuestra industria armamentista honradamente volverá a sus andadas. No hablemos de Siria, Francia ya tiene todo arreglado para su fractura gubernamental... «

Todo lo demás Gabriel dejo de escucharlo, él ya lo sabía porque el mismo Zacharias se lo dijo a tan pocas horas, sólo que el hombre sin escrúpulos psicópata tenía una sonrisa en vez de la furia que esparcía su amigo en cada palabra.

Coronel Zacharias Anderson de fuerzas especiales subió de nivel a ser miembro del frente de la oficina del secretario de Defensa, tocándole las pelotas a muchos, eso es más que cierto. Hombre astuto dueño de una lengua muy venenosa y manos demasiado largas como sus intenciones, de aquellos cuya mente creía que la guerra mundial era el principio y el fin de los males. Gabriel odiaba a ese hombre, ojalá no se lo hubiera vuelto a topar en su vida.

— El último mandato presidencial con respecto a Afganistán fue el abandono del país y el paro a cualquier actividad por parte de la ISAF-OTAN¹ desde 2014, sólo han hecho acto de presencia cuando se dio la renuncia de Kabul, pero ahora nos piden regresar para entrenar a las fuerzas Afganas.

— Excelente exposición, tienes un diez y una estrellita dorada. — Gabriel recibió su propio cojín azotando en su cara

— ¡Hablo en serio, idiota! ¡¿No pueden dejar al país de mierda en paz?!

— ¡No me golpees con mis propios cojines!

— ¡Tú y tus cojines de mierda!

— ¡Arrepiéntete blasfemo!

— Por todos los dioses, ¿quieren parar ya? — Kali no movió ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, pero basto con su mirada fría para que su esposo se sentará a su lado nuevamente y el ojimiel hiciera pucheros

Ella les dio una última mirada de advertencia antes de quedar conforme con su comportamiento.

— Cumplimos con los dos años de servicio y cuatro más de carrera, es obvio que estas cartas son para voluntarios. — Gabriel resopló con burla

— ¿Ya viste el sueldo? A eso no le llamaría un "trabajo voluntario".

— Dilo por ti, capitán, es obvio a quien quieren convencer. — replicó Kali con una sonrisa sátira, de esas que se dedicaban antes de aceptar que no eran el uno para el otro y llegará Baldur a la ecuación.

Gabriel miró con furia infantil a la carta aplastada junto al sobre amarillento y horrible junto a las otras tres en mejor estado. Una carta de reclutamiento como entrenador para las fuerzas afganas cuyas tácticas de combate debe mejorar, según, en menos de ocho meses.

Gabriel nunca ha sido humilde en lo que concierne a su sin fin de talentos, pero aunque sabía que era excelente en lo que _hacía_ e indispensable por _cómo_ lo hacía, era el único don del cual no estaba tan orgulloso.

Fuerzas especiales era la punta del iceberg de lo que en verdad significaba su trabajo, volver para entrenar a otros para hacerlo no era exactamente una forma de superación moderna que se le antojaba experimentar.

El presidente se retira en enero del 2017 oficialmente, junto a todo militar estadunidense del territorio hostil dejando al país a su cuenta, y él es solicitado para volver al infierno del que tanto le costó desprenderse. Eran pesadillas del pasado que ha intentado negar durante los últimos casi dos años que lleva en su país. Y si Baldur estaba en lo cierto y las fantasías de Zacharias se hacían realidad, algo más grande y horrible preparaba el futuro, para Afganistán y sus casi treintaiseis millones de ciudadanos que se quedarían indefensos.

— Vamos Kali, necesitan a un piloto que tenga maniobras tipo Han Solo y su Halcón Milenario. — volvió a picar a su amiga y agente de publicidad, utilizando aquel pasado donde a la morena no le importaba dar una vuelta de 300° a 80 m de altura, con tal de sacar al equipo a salvo.

Ella sonrió orgullosa de aquellos días de gloria, pero fue borrada por una más cálida mientras buscaba la mano de su esposo y entrelazaban sus dedos, siempre con la mirada fija en los de su amigo.

— Ninguno de los dos aceptaremos, ya no. — declaró Baldur con autoridad y cierta preocupación, aferrándose a la mano morena de su mujer.

Gabriel los miró con el ceño fruncido, escepticismo en su mirada y tal vez algo de agresividad.

— ¿No lo van ni a pensar? Estamos hablando de vidas humanas. — pinchó el reportero, sin saber realmente porque dijo eso ultimo

— No hay vida humana que nos interese más que la que crece dentro de Kali justo ahora. — contestó con frialdad el hombre de la confesión, decidido y con una postura preparada para pelear.

Aquella pose tomo por sorpresa a Gabriel y después puso atención en las palabras que acaba de soltar su amigo, y aun así posó sus ojos en su amiga y agente de publicidad cuya mano libre con una enorme sortija de bodas se recargaba en su vientre, acariciándolo. Las caricias fueron el ultimo epitome para que el reportero entendiera bien la noticia.

— Oh mierda... — exclamó el reportero perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones comprendiendo aquellas palabras. Pero sonrió, tuvo que hacerlo — ¡Ustedes idiotas! Están viendo la crisis y aun así cogen como conejos.

A palabras resumidas eso fue un "felicidades" por parte de Novak, cosa que la pareja entendió muy bien y las aceptaron con gusto y más relajados. Gabriel sabía lo preocupada que estuvo su amiga en cuanto al tema de maternidad, sobretodo porque una carrera militar en las Fuerzas Especiales llenaba el currículo con de golpes, secuestros, explosiones, cortes por aquí y por allá más una excesiva adrenalina pudiendo ser un problema.

Tres años de matrimonio y obviamente sí lo era, pero con esta nueva noticia quedaba en claro que para Kali Pantheon _Balbegh_ no había imposibles.

— Cole, has estado muy callado.

La observación de la mujer, en tono muy meditativo, hizo que todos giraran sus rostros para con el tercer hombre en la habitación que, efectivamente, no dio ni una sola palabra desde que entró a la sala.

— Lo siento, estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué?

— Mi hijo acaba de cumplir quince años. Aún no tiene su primera novia, está aprendiendo a conducir mi Harley. Quiere entrar el próximo año al equipo de futbol de la escuela y quiere que pasemos entrenando hasta el siguiente verano. — Cole volteó por primera vez a mirarlos, pero realmente su visión no se ubicaba a ningún punto claro — Lo siento chicos, debo irme.

Cole tomó su carta de la mesa y salió disparado del edificio de ladrillos por la puerta de madera. Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio sin querer romperlo, no cuando no tenían decir respecto a Cole, o su actitud, pero sabiendo que no podían ignorar aquella huida tan obvia de su parte. Su sargento, su superior, amigo e infame compañero, obviamente nunca pudo colgar la capa de héroe en el armario del olvido, no cuando veía a su hijo de quince años sabiendo que en sus propias manos de derramaba la sangre de soldados uranios de la misma o menos edad. Estaba en claro que acciones tomaría, la pregunta sólo quedaba en "¿ _cuándo_?"

Kali y Baldur ya tenían una decisión, todo lo contrario, un acto hermoso y egoísta. Gabriel por el contrario, ahora miraba aquel sobre amarillento otra vez.

No tiraría pastel en la cara de Gadreel esa noche.

.

.

.

La tormenta que se desataba con fuerza sobre New York golpeaba los ventanales demasiado fuerte y retumbaban por los relámpagos que alumbraban el cielo, como rara vez se podía decir, el ruido de la salvaje ciudad de New York se opacaba por la fuerza superior de la naturaleza.

Pero eso ya era demasiado poético para Sam a tales horas de la madrugada que acababa de notar por el despertador sobre el buro al lado contrario de la cama. Primero había abierto sus ojos con mucha pesadez sobre los parpados completamente desorientado, después de mirar unos segundos el techo su cerebro funcionó mejor y le dio respuestas a todas sus preguntas de ubicación con memorias frescas y muy animadas, dejando la respuesta como muestra física teniendo un cuerpo tibio dándole la espalda y cubierto por mantas de seda blanca.

 _Gabriel._

Los recuerdos del por qué su novio estaba sobre él piel contra piel fueron muy buenos, pero tuvo que alejarlos dado el tiempo y el inesperado arranque de sed que apretaba su garganta.

Suponiendo que a su novio no le importaría que vagase por su cocina, se puso de pie con cuidado de no mover tanto el colchón y despertar al cansado reportero. El piso bajo sus pies estaba cómodo debido a la alfombra pero un escalofrió recorrió su desnudez; busco sus bóxer y luego los pantalones, tardo más de lo esperado debido a que su única luz eran los relámpagos y el espacio era muy grande.

Por primera vez noto una puerta frente a las escaleras y supuso que ese era el baño completo y a su lado repisas rectangulares decoraban el resto de la pared con un tubo lleno de ropa colgando en ganchos y separada por ¿colores? ¿textura? Tal parecía que el soldado no sólo era ordenado en su oficina sino también en casa pero eso ya era un tema demasiado grande para pensarlo casi a las cuatro de la mañana.

Ignoró la parte superior y bajo por las escaleras omitiendo una mueca al recordar como cayeron sobre los escalones sin pudor alguno, seguramente para ese momento ya tendría moretones en las rodillas y palmas, pero que valió la pena.

Llegó a la parte inferior frotándose el rostro deteniéndose un momento frente a la mesita y el sofá. Detrás de él estaban las fotos cuya historia marcaban profundamente a su pareja, y algo incitó en que diera la vuelta para comprobarlas con el ceño fruncido y muy poca iluminación, pero no era necesaria para ubicar bien a cada personaje de ellas.

Siempre ha escuchado historias vagas de los soldados retirados teniendo que sobrellevar una vida civil de la forma difícil, la mayoría de ellos siempre queriendo olvidar las pesadillas que los arrastró durante el infierno en las guerras. Trofeos, medallas, conmemoraciones, la suma de esas cosas guardadas, destruidas o ignoradas, muy pocas mostradas con orgullo. Ciertamente para Sam su pareja parecía que aun llevaba un gran peso encima de su corazón pero tenía esas fotos colgadas en su pared, ¿recordatorio, quizás? ¿Forma de tortura? ¿Una simple memoria atroz?

Sus ojos se desviaron de la fotografía de fuerzas especiales y su cuerpo se dirigió a la cocina, volviéndose a repetir que era muy temprano para pensar en los problemas. Aunque prácticamente casi toda la vida sus noches no han sido de largas horas de sueño, siempre perturbado por cualquier cosita, apreciaba los buenos momentos silenciosos que otorgaba los tiempos nocturnos.

Llegó al fregadero de aluminio y tomo el primer vaso que encontró, enjuagándolo y llenándolo de agua para llevarla a sus labios y olvidar la sed, fue entonces cuando levanto el rostro flojo y se topó con otra repisa larga llena de marcos de fotografías.

En una reconocía a todas las hermanas de su pareja en algún tipo de celebración de despedida de soltera; en otra estaban dos benjamines con el patriarca de la familia, y otras más Hannah Novak con su pacifico rostro al lado de su travieso hijo.

Sam se tomó su agua y volvió a dejar el vaso en su lugar, pero su mente ya no pudo evitar tocar temas tan profundos que rodeaban a su pareja e invadía su cabeza. Gabriel era del tipo de persona que se apegaba a la familia, quien tuvo navidades llenas de risas y cumpleaños con un montón de amigos, quien llevaba a su casa a sus compañeros de equipo y en la escuela alguien popular por su simpatía, con reconocimientos de sus logros decorando con arrogancia las paredes de su casa pero que seguramente en la de sus padres denotaba orgullo puro. Gabriel fue un niño _de familia._

No importaban los problemas ni la lejanía, siempre queriendo estar de alguna forma conectado con los suyos aun en las peores situaciones; no importaban las peleas, que haya huido a la guerra, volvió y recupero a sus hermanos, a sus padres y quedo en paz con la memoria de Hannah. Era cálido, relajado, sin blancos ni negros queriéndolo todo sin dejar nada fuera.

Era leal a sus convicciones pero en su corazón siempre habría espacio para el perdón.

Sus pies descalzos lo llevaron de nuevo a la habitación, lo dejaron al lado de la cama y su cuerpo se metió acostándose de lado bajo las sabanas, observando con cuidado y burla como por el movimiento del colchón el militar se movió hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo, sin importar que la sabanas se resbalara de su espalda para mostrar un tatuaje bastante llamativo.

Sam curioso por no haberlo notado antes, aunque aceptaba que no lo iba a estar viendo teniendo cosas más _importantes_ que hacer, deslizó sus dedos por la figura de alas angelicales tan atractivas, dando una imagen ruda, de luchador, de alguien que peleaba todos los días contra demonios.

Winchester repaso toda la noche anterior antes de perderse en el erótico calor del momento, reflexionando y repasando, dándose cuenta que su novio ya le había abierto el corazón y alma con todo lo bueno y lo malo que tenía para ofrecer, sin dejar algún otro secreto oscuro por descubrir. Por su parte, nada más.

Entonces llego el momento de decidir que iba a ser él ahora.

Aunque normalmente para este punto ya estaría buscando las opciones para que la relación se fuera por el caño como en ocasiones pasadas, por primera vez lo que paso por su cabeza era el pensar cómo contarle el resto de su propia historia.

Sí, era el momento de hacerlo, porque ya no quería perder a nadie más.

Dio un largo suspiro y dejo que sus dedos siguiera simulando la figura de alas, mientras una retorcida comparación opaco su mente.

 _Gabriel era un héroe. Él era un monstruo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Oh, mierda!_

El castaño se acaba de dar cuenta que tal vez soltar la verdad de golpe no fue tan buena idea como lo planeó en un principio, la razón más argumentada fue el hecho de que Gabriel prácticamente dejo de respirar al momento de decirle el nombre de su hermano.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto entre dientes el rubio, parpadeando tres veces y tal vez aún en estado de conmoción.

Sam también suspiró, pero después de eso contó toda su historia de principio a fin y con la mayor claridad posible que pudo encontrar en sus anécdotas.

Cómo el dos de noviembre de 1983 dos adolescentes drogadictos entraron por la ventana de su habitación, que de alguna manera terminó en los brazos de su hermano mayor y después su padre los arrastró más lejos antes de la explosión de la casa de la cual su madre no pudo salir. John intentó de toda manera posible que los dos delincuentes fueran culpados pero por influencias no recibieron un castigo. Que de pronto, su cuna de madera creada personalmente por John fue cambiada, al hacerse cenizas, por la parte trasera de un Chevy impala 67.

Habló de su padre, de como el hombre perdió todo lo que tenía con abogados embusteros hasta verse obligado a ir a refugiarse con Bobby Singer quien los halló por accidente con Dean muerto de frio y él llorando de hambre. Esa parte se la contó Bobby. Duraron ahí hasta que Sam cumplió tres años, justo después de ese día John los volvió a llevar por carretera ebrio y con Bobby apuntándole con una escopeta tratando de impedirlo. De eso se acordaba muy poco.

Pero también mencionó que John tuvo sus momentos buenos, cuando no había alcohol ni golpes de por medio dados por una dura disciplina, que le enseñó a pescar, cazar, ver los partidos de béisbol cada temporada. Mencionó que John Winchester les pidió perdón una navidad llorando por primera y última vez disfrutando de un gran pavo y regalos bajo el árbol como nunca antes habían tenido, que trato de ser mejor hombre, y aun así murió pocos meses después. Fueron pocas cosas sinceramente, pero después de tanto tiempo para Sam, esos pequeños detalles bastaban.

También que el tatuaje significa protección contra los demonios, para Sam de forma menos literal, contra los demonios de su pasado; era una promesa que él y su hermano le hicieron a su padre, que nunca permitirían que nada se interpusiera en un camino del bien.

Entonces llegó la hora de hablar de Dean con un nudo en la garganta, iniciando con la cicatriz de una quemadura en el antebrazo por aprender a calentar la leche para dársela a él; que su hermano mayor aprendió a leer para contarle cuentos a él, tenía una bonita voz cuando le cantaba si se portaba bien, que lo engañaba diciéndole que jugaban a las escondidas cuando su padre aun aprendía a controlar su ira combinada con el whiskey.

Contó como conocieron al aguacil Jody Mills quien evitó que Dean fuera a una cárcel real por robar comida, como Pamela Barnes evitó muchas veces que los tipos a los que su padre les debía dinero fueran por ellos, como Ellen Harvey los encontró en la carretera y los regresó de nuevo a Bobby, que la misma mujer ayudo a Dean con un trabajo fijo en su bar y pudieron por fin terminar la preparatoria y secundaria respectivamente.

Nuevamente le describió a Dean, y tal parecía que era su tema preferido porque no paro de mencionarlo. De cómo trabajaba hasta en tres lugares distintos la misma semana pero nunca lo dejaba sólo, siempre llevándolo a donde estuviese él. Juntos. Le mencionó como le enseñó a conducir el impala pero nunca pudo aprender de mecánica, de cómo le enseñó a pelear aunque jamás prefirió la violencia, de cómo ponerse un preservativo aunque los dos estuviesen tan rojos como el tomate de la cena de esa noche.

Entonces llegaron a las partes difíciles, donde su hermano le dijo que trabajaba en un club de baile nudista para mujeres tan joven, que de esa forma pudo terminar el instituto sin más deudas; la discusión cuando decidió mudarse a california, el apoyo que recibió aun así por parte de su hermano todos esos años y que aun llegaba dinero a la cuenta bancaria. Que se han ignorado mutuamente, pero que Sam no ha hecho ningún intento para buscarlo.

Terminó de contarlo todo dos horas después, y apenas pudo darse cuenta que Gabriel estaba en la otra esquina de la cama sin mirarlo y él se limpiaba el rostro apenas notándolo húmedo porque las lágrimas salieron en algún momento.

¿Era normal sentirse como una pluma? Ligero, sin cadenas, sin dolor en sus hombros, eso ultimo no tan figurativo. Realmente decir todo su asqueroso pasado, ¿sirvió de algo?

— ¿Te sigues avergonzando de tu hermano? ― murmuró Gabriel desde su lugar, apenas levantando la mirada enfocada en su novio

— No. — respondió seguro, pero Gabriel insistió en que no era suficiente. Sam carraspeó para que su voz volviera a su tono normal — La verdad es que más que vergüenza por su trabajo, era más la vergüenza que sentía de mí mismo por ser una carga para mi hermano.

— Entonces no entiendo que evitó que hablaras tanto tiempo con él.

— Creo que sólo fue la pena de ambas cosas que deje que me absorbiera.

— ¿Algo más? ― Gabriel elevó una ceja sugerente, logrando que Sam se sintiera incomodo por lo siguiente que debía confesar

— ¿Ahora tú me conoces mejor? ― su primera opción era evitarlo

— Después de diez meses ayer estuviste, literalmente, dentro de mí. Creo que conocernos ya pasó a la segunda _digievolución_ ².

Sam se dejó caer sobre el colchón en un intento vano de no perder la seriedad del tema con los comentarios del fotógrafo. Posó sus ojos en el interesante techo blanco, dejando su mano con la palma abierta sobre su tatuaje.

― Orgullo. No quería admitir que necesitaba a mi hermano, aunque considero que lo hice bien sin él.

― Y lo hiciste. Pero tenerlo cerca no hubiera estado mal. ― por el tono Sam sabía que su novio ya estaba sonriendo nuevamente, aun así, no evitó poner una mueca por el comentario que tenía mucha razón.

— No estas, no sé, ¿molesto, decepcionado? ― Sam seguías recostado con el ceño fruncido directo al techo, pero no fue hasta que el cuerpo de Gabriel estuvo encima suyo cuando por fin lo miro a los ojos después de un enorme tiempo.

— Creo que hasta los más inteligentes toman decisiones estúpidas, pero todo tiene solución. ― En el rostro del bromista había una sonrisa linda, pacifica, encariñada. Debe seguir en el abogado los efectos del post-orgasmo para creer que en los ojos dorados había puro cariño y adoración.

Gabriel tenía la mejor de las miradas traslucidas.

— ¿Y cuál sería la solución de esta? ― preguntó con valentía, sobretodo porque aquella sonrisa cálida desapareció por una en verdad feroz.

— Tres cosas: en primera ir a almorzar, en segunda tener sexo después de los panquesitos, y número tres, pedir unas cortas vacaciones en la oficina — Gabriel dio un beso pequeño en sus labios, suspirando las siguientes palabras sobre ellos — Iras a ver a tu hermano.

.

.

.

Haber convencido a Gadreel y Ruby que se debía tomar un par de días lejos de la oficina no fue tan difícil como Sam pretendió que sería. De hecho, él no tuvo nada que ver en la negociación, Gabriel simplemente se encerró con esos dos dentro de su oficina y dos horas más tarde cuando no podía con la ansiedad entro sin llamar preocupado, solo para encontrarlos jugando a las cartas todos sonrisas y con el permiso de sus vacaciones.

No entendía como sucedió todo aquello. Le daba miedo preguntar, sinceramente.

Pero primero tuvo que dejar algunos casos avanzados para cuando volviera no tuviera tanto trabajo acumulado o dejarle a Gadreel todo el peso, además de que su novio también debía obtener el permiso de su editora para retirarse por días indefinidos; Abner en secreto le contó que no dejaron de escucharse gritos en la oficina de Naomi, pero que al final editora y reportero salieron con grandes sonrisas. Nuevamente, Sam fue inteligente en no cuestionar tal poder.

Así que no fue hasta una semana despues donde Sam y Gabriel estaban dentro del auto hibrido desde las diez de la mañana, un lunes para evitar el trafico lo más posible en un viaje de casi ocho horas hasta Virginia.

Cuando Sam tuvo que marcar a Bobby para saber la dirección de Dean porque ni siquiera tenía el número de su hermano, supo que había tocado fondo y hacía lo correcto. Su segundo padre por supuesto, no pudo evitar el sermón.

― _Tomaste tu tiempo, Sam. ¿Seguro que no estas moribundo en algún callejón?_

― No, Bobby. Estoy en mi sano juicio.

― _Muchachos idiotas_.

Después de un poco más de ofensas agradables y prometer que iría a la graduación de Jo, resulta que Dean no había vuelto a Kansas, ni se había quedado en California, o algún lugar en los que se imaginó su hermano debería ir acorde a su trabajo. No supo cómo interpretar el hecho de que su hermano vivía en las afueras de Courtland sobre la carretera, con sus trescientas hectáreas de campo libre y un pequeño monte. ¿Qué hacía Dean en medio de la nada?

Aparte de la culpabilidad, añadió sentirse curioso a la ecuación.

Eran ocho horas aproximadamente de viaje y eso que definitivamente entrando por la 91 dejaron de pasar automóviles, parecía la carretera fantasma. Hicieron dos paradas para poder continuar porque ya había perdido la condición de viajar por tanto tiempo encerrado en un auto con asientos de cuero sintético y mucha colonia. Gracias a Dios, no pudo dejar conducir a su novio porque si iba en el auto sin hacer nada, era peor.

Claro, que Gabriel logró entretenerlo con sus juegos y bromas, pero no quita el hecho de que es un viaje largo más la emoción.

El GPS indicaba que estaban cercas del destino, aunque eso fue un pequeño aparato que Gabriel había añadido, porque Sam no necesitaba de ello para poder llegar a cualquier lugar del país. _Beneficios de una traumática infancia volumen uno_ , comentó Gabriel en su momento.

— Gabe, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. ― Sam ya podía sentir la sangre de sus venas ir y venir a gran velocidad, aferrándose al volante con fuerza.

El reportero, con lentes de sol y deteniéndose a mitad de la canción de su reproductor, giró el rostro dramáticamente.

— ¿Me lo dices ya cuando estamos acá?

— ¡Me has arrastrado aquí! ― era real, Sam ya estaba ansioso.

Gabriel puso alto a la música y se quitó los lentes, que de todos modos para pasar las seis de la tarde ya ni sol había entre las nubes que comenzaron a tornarse grises. Apretó con su mano el muslo de su pareja para mostrar apoyo, aunque el tacto para el castaño estaba siendo difícil de sentir bajo presión. Dios, que no se había sentido así desde su primer juicio.

— Esto saldrá bien. — continuo Gabriel en su intento de consolación, pero el castaño seguía recio a creer que algo de esta actuación suicida podría salir bien. — Sam, lo necesitas.

Sam inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de aceptar que todo eso era cierto. No podía ser plenamente feliz si no estaba completo. Ya tenía a Gabe, ahora faltaba su hermano. Debe intentarlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió enfocado en el camino, pero bajo una de sus manos y la entrelazó con los dedos del reportero, quien sonrió ante el gesto y mantuvo su agarre con fuerza.

— Gracias. ― el soldado sólo le sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando el GPS comenzó a parpadear porque ya estaba a tan pocos metros y lo único que los dos pudieron apreciar aparte del campo verde y los arboles detrás de una enorme casa blanca, fue la enorme casa blanca en la que sería patéticamente exagerada para una sola persona. Por favor, ¡se veían seis ventanales! Y detrás de ella no era un jardín, era un jodido bosque.

Antes de adentrarse al bosque se podía ver el espacio de lo que fue un granero, ahora convertido en lo que parecía un taller mecánico con maquinaria grande y una grúa estacionada del otro lado. Bueno, eso ya era un poquito más Dean Winchester.

Fue entonces cuando el agarre de Gabriel se aflojó, así como su quijada mientras el carro desaceleraba al acercarse.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ― preguntó el rubio mucho más rígido

— En algún punto de Coutland. ― Sam siguió mirando el lugar asombrado, pero cuando sintió que ahora el nervioso era su copiloto, regresó su mirada a él

— ¿Aquí vive tu hermano?

— Eso dijo Bobby. — respondió con duda— ¿Estas bien Gabe?

— ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hermano?

Sam lo miró extrañado, sobretodo cuando Gabriel le habló con esa nota de temor y con exigencia. Antes de apagar el motor frete a la casa, Sam respondió — Dean, Dean Winchester.

Al estar estacionados Sam vislumbró un Prius estacionado dentro de un gigante Garage, auto demasiado feo para su gusto y que definitivamente no iba con su hermano. De verdad, ¿bobby no se Habra equivocado?

Entonces un hombre de gabardina, traje y corbata bajaba del horrible carro por el lado del conductor y otro sujeto asiático del lado del copiloto que se veía un poco más joven.

— Joder.

— ¿Gabriel? ― Sam no entendía cual fue el motivo de angustia de Gabriel, mucho menos porque parecía que se quería hacer aún más pequeño en su asiento mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos

Entonces el hombre de gabardina se dirigía hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido mientras el que fue su copiloto se llevaba el auto viejo con otras cuatro personas encima. ¿De dónde había salido esas cuatro personas? Para el castaño esto se hacía cada vez más extraño.

Antes de que el extraño se acercará por completo, Gabriel murmuró algo para sus adentros y se bajó con prisas del hibrido. Sam lo siguió más calmado y sin entender.

— ¡Castiel! ― el rubio extendió sus brazos con alegría natural, mientras que el otro ponía cara de sorpresa

— Hermano, no me dijiste que vendrías. ― el moreno terminó su recorrido para caber en los brazos de, nueva noticia, hermano favorito de su novio.

Ahora el sorprendido, era Sam.

— Cas, todo esto será muy, muy Hersey Darks. ― dijo el rubio mientras se separaba del moreno.

— No entiendo tus referencias de chocolate. — ni Sam tampoco, pero se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta. Menos cuando paso a ser observado por aquellos tremendos ojos azules. — ¿Quién eres?

El más alto sonrió y extendió su mano, siendo recibido por otra menos áspera, pero de fuerte agarre. No es la forma en la que el abogado se imaginó conocer a la familia de su pareja, pero ya que estaba en la marcha, pues tomo su pose de hombre agradable. Aunque lamentaba la camiseta de cuadros azul que llevaba como su mejor opción de vestimenta.

— Sam Winchester. ― cuando el sujeto de gabardina planeaba soltarlo, tal parece que le dijo una maldición que lo dejó estoico.

— Sammy. ― murmuró el hombre castaño con los ojos abiertos en lo que parecía reconocimiento y luego compresión, pero después se volvieron oscuros y soltaron la mano más grande con u poco de brusquedad. El abogado no le dio importancia, con la mandíbula apretada y sus manos temblando.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ― el tipo de gabardina sonó enojado, tomando una pose que retaba a decirle algo ofensivo. Entonces la discusión paso a ser de los hermanos en lo que Sam podía analizar aquella situación

— Castiel por favor.

— No Gabriel, no lo permitiré.

— No es de nuestra incumbencia.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

— Disculpen, ¿pero de que se supone que están hablando? ― Sam se interpuso entre ambos para que se callaran, lo que ambos Novak hicieron. Pero el que se hacía llamar Castiel no dejaba de pasar una mirada entre uno y el otro, aunque ya no parecía enojado, supuestamente, sólo indeciso.

— Sam, él es Castiel mi hermano. También la pareja de Dean. ― Gabriel decidió presentarlo por fin aunque no con mucha alegría, pero nuevamente el alto se quedó perplejo.

— ¿Pareja? — ¿su hermano tenía pareja? De esas que eran estables y no tirabas su número telefónico al bote de basura. ¿Pareja? ¿Dean?

— ¿Algún inconveniente? ― cuestionó el ojiazul con frialdad agresiva, y Sam entendió que aquello pudo malinterpretarse.

— Castiel. ― regañó el hermano mayor, pero el cerebro del abogado por fin entendía algo

— ¿Tu ya conocías a Dean? ― exclamó sorprendido y un poco indignado mientras observaba como su novio elevaba las manos en son de paz.

— Sí. Pero jamás supe que era tu hermano. ― se justificó Gabriel ―. Digamos que siempre se me olvidaba su nombre cuando Cas lo mencionaba.

— Esto es una maldita broma. ― Sam pasó sus manos por su rostro con una sonrisa amarga, sinceramente no podía creer lo pequeño que, literalmente, podía ser el mundo.

— Vaya que sí. — Cas estuvo de acuerdo, pero su tono brusco desapareció de su voz, que de por sí ya era bastante ronca — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a hablar con Dean. Sam, vino por eso.

— ¿Hablar con él?

 _Se preocupa por él._ Pensó Sam. Vaya que su hermano se había conseguido a alguien que lo procura, incluso defendería con uñas y dientes como parecía antes cuando le quería saltar encima. Estaba bien, era lo que Dean necesitaba, alguien que se preocupara por él.

— Sólo... quiero ver a mi hermano. ― _sí, sólo quiero verlo._ Pensó.

Castiel no cambio ni su semblante ni movió un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Pero eran esos ojos tan diferentes a los de su hermano, pero que se quedaban fijos en busca de la verdad como los dorados de su familiar, que hacían saber que buscaba más que el alma, se encajaban. Al menos así se lo hizo parecer hasta que su pecho ardía por la falta de aire ante el temor de hacer el menor movimiento.

Castiel se acercó, ilegible — Nos ha costado mucho salir adelante. Sí le haces algo, entérate que se enterrar un cadáver.

Y fue así como el hombre giró sobre sus talones haciendo revolotear la gabardina, Sam casi juraba que pudo escuchar alas revoloteando con fuerza contra el viento, caminando rumbo a la puerta de madera barnizada.

— ¿Quién no ama las reuniones familiares? ― Gabriel le palmeó la espalda, recordándole a su novio que debía volver a respirar.

Debía volver a respirar.

 _Volvería a ver a Dean._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Si la casa por fuera era impresionante, la decoración por dentro era decepcionante. No tan cercano a la palabra la verdad, sin embargo, fue el comentario de Gabriel y Sam por un minuto, aunque opinaba que su novio exageraba, si pudo entender a qué se refería.

Paredes color crema, floreros enormes con plantas grandes en cada ventanal de lo que parecía ser una enorme sala con un gran televisor, un sofá que se veía demasiado cómodo, una mesita para el café, una chimenea y ya. Y ya, sólo esos cuatro muebles hacían de una gigantesca sala de estar. Más al fondo parecía haber un pasillo pequeño y otra habitación cerrada. De frente se encontraban unas escaleras y debajo lo que parecía ser estantes a rebosar de libros de todo tipo de colores y títulos. Más al fondo una cocina integral, a la derecha lo que Castiel mencionó era el baño, y punto final.

En vez de lo que se esperaba una casa de casi veintidós metros de ancho, parecía muy apenas de seis y sólo porque la sala era la habitación más grande seguida por la cocina integral. Había un horno electrónico y una hoguera. _Una hoguera, en nombre de Dios._

Por lo que Sam podía deducir, las escaleras llevaban a las habitaciones de arriba solamente, no creyente de que tuviese un ático.

Sin comedor. Ni estéreo, ni un maldito diván. El resto de los metros cuadrados sobrantes eran divididos por lo que parecía una abertura sin puerta del lado contrario a las escaleras, en el izquierdo que llevaba por un pasillo pequeño y otra abertura sin puerta, pero Sam no quiso aventurarse a ir por ahí todavía.

Lo qué si podía observar en las paredes, sobre la chimenea, incluso entre el sin fin de libros, fueron fotografías de los Novak. Todos. Si Gabriel parecía que tenía un mural, la casa de su hermano era una galería. No a rebosar ni en el sentido maniático, bien distribuidos estaban los doce hijos y sus tres padres.

Pero ahí, sobre la chimenea, había cinco fotos en lo que parecía ser el lugar de honor.

Del lado izquierdo reconoció a Hannah, embarazada y feliz. Seguía la misma foto que Gabriel guardaba en su cartera con la familia completa a excepción de Becky. Del lado derecho Sam podía reconocer a sus propios padres, la misma foto que él fotocopio de su hermano y guardaba sobre el buró de su cama. Otra foto que él también tenía, una donde John esta sobre el impala con un bebé, según Bobby ese bebé era él. ¡Vaya! Que había olvidado esa foto.

Y en medio, como si les gustase presumir y Sam podía decir que era obra de su hermano, en secreto claro: Castiel abrazaba a Dean por la espalda, muy lejanos a la edad actual por sus caras de adolescentes, dentro del impala en los asientos traseros. Castiel recargado en la puerta y su hermano sobre su pecho, dormidos. ¿Su hermano y el moreno ya eran pareja en ese entonces?

Las voces de fondo se empezaron a entender más y eso significaba que ambos hermanos se estaban acercando de nuevo a la sala donde él se quedó.

— Michael quiere que vayas a la fiesta de Hael. ― entró Castiel con una bandeja de atractiva bajilla blanca y molde alargado, Gabe le seguía con un plato de pastelillos en la mano.

— Oh por favor, sólo cumple dieciocho. ― revoloteó sus ojos dorados

— Nuestro hermano insiste, Gabriel. Dice que es el momento donde Hael dejará de ser una niña. ― Mientras Castiel hablaba dejaba las tazas en la mesita, invitando a Sam a sentarse

— Hael dejo de ser una niña desde el verano en Hindi con el hijo del Rasí. ― se burló el rubio.

Sam no podía ver algo que los emparentara físicamente, no hasta el momento donde ambos hermanos cogieron sus tazas y les pusieron tres de azúcar, crema y canela de manera sincronizada sin derramar un solo gramo. El abogado elevó ambas cejas.

El neoyorquino iba a preguntar en donde se iba a sentar si el único sofá gigante lo tenía él, pero Castiel le evitó la pregunta cuando separó una parte del sofá y se la quedo él, mientras tanto su pareja tomó asiento a su lado. Sus cejas seguían levantadas en maravilla.

— No digas eso. Además, nuestro hermano es persistente. ― _Hael media hermana menor de Gabriel. Michael, segundo hermano-hermanastro de Gabriel y hermano completo de Castiel._ Sam podía tomar aquella intervención donde especialmente lo estaban ignorando para estudiar el esquema familiar de su novio.

— Nuestro hermano es un odioso. ― declaró oficialmente el ojimiel, más que nada como rendición.

La conversación se acabó en ese momento, los hermanos tomaron de sus tazas y Sam se les quedo viendo como cada uno hacía la familiar mueca de aceptación ante el sabor al mismo tiempo, aunque su pareja hizo un sonidito familiar al jadeo, el moreno frunció levemente las cejas. Sí, eran familia.

— Y, ¿qué haces Castiel? ― fue lo único que le ocurrió decir para no quedar varado en el silencio

— Soy forense. Doy clases en el conservatorio _smithsonianoᵌ_ de biología, especialidad en entomología⁴. ― tal parece que la monotonía era un tono neutral en su sexto cuñado, y decir que estaba sorprendido respecto a su trabajo sería poco. No podía ser más grande que él mismo si Gabriel era el mayor.

― Nerd. ― comentó el reportero, pero el otro lo ignoró olímpicamente

— Que genial. ― ciertamente estaba maravillado, debió notarse en su tono porque los dos Novaks lo miraron curiosos ― Es muy grande los estudios que hacen ahí. Hubo una época en la que quería ser antropólogo forense.

Cuando la conversación parecía poder fluir maravillosamente, tal parecía que uno de los problemas de Castiel era seguir la línea segura. — Sí, tu hermano me lo dijo.

— Él habla contigo, ¿sobre mí?

Gabriel giró el rostro en su dirección sin sonrisa alguna y tuvo que devolver la misma mirada sorprendida. El moreno pareció entender que dijo algo inapropiado en el momento, moviendo sus ojos de esquina a esquina mientras movía los labios para saber que decir. Bueno, ahora era claro que no lo hacía a propósito.

Dean hablaba de Sam con su pareja, cuando al mismo Sam le costó casi toda una vida, casi un año de relación y millones de disculpas y cargas de pena. Ahora sí se sentía peor que patético.

Gabriel fue el primero en recomponerse y fingir una sonrisa antes de tomar de su café, Sam mirando hacía el suelo sin saber muy bien que pensar en ese momento, y Castiel se removía inquieto en su lugar.

— Para serte honesto hace dos años sólo sabía tu existencia por una fotografía y una noche escandalosa.

Oh, eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Sam le sonrió un poco para que el moreno dejara de verlo como el esqueleto de un bicho que acaba de romper.

Fue entonces cuando el ronroneo de un motor se escuchó fuera de la casa, y dos de los presentes podían reconocer ese sonido. Sam se quedó helado en su asiento, y al mismo tiempo la sangre volvía a correr a toda velocidad por todo su cuerpo. Gabriel dobló el cuello para ver por el ventanal bajo la noche al recién llegado.

 _El impala. Dean._ El reportero tuvo que tomar su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez para Sam no funcionó para relajarse.

Castiel se paró de su asiento como resorte casi trotando rumbo al pasillo de la entrada.

— _Hey Cas._ ― una voz más gruesa pero no tan rasposa como la de Castiel se escuchó en la entrada.

Era su hermano, por fin había llegado.

— _Hola Dean. Llegas muy temprano._

— _Seh, la junta se tuvo que cancelar y no me apetecía quedarme en la oficina. ¿Cómo va tu tarde?_

Era su hermano, y estaba en la puerta de la casa que compartía con su pareja de forma natural, un cuadro perfecto. Su hermano tenía una buena vida. Su hermano estaba _ahí._ ¿Qué es lo normal para sentir en ese momento? No podía ver su rostro y hace unas horas realmente que no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero, Señor, que quería verlo ya.

— _Dean, hay algo que... Tómatelo con calma._

Castiel decidió terminar una charla amena que parecía ser monótona entre ellos, se quedaron unos segundos en el mismo lugar hasta que el otro sujeto decidió moverse para doblar a la izquierda y entrar a su propia sala con precaución. Fue entonces cuando no dio ni un solo paso. Ni un soplo.

Sam definitivamente creció un poco más desde hace siete años, pero Dean tomó más musculo en sus extremidades y una espalda más ancha, una barba dorada comenzaba a hacerse notar y el cabello ya no tan largo pero con un curioso flequillo hacía arriba, sin tomar en cuenta el traje que llevaba. Pero ahí seguían las pecas que no compartían y los ojos vedes que apenas se asemejaban.

Ahí estaba Dean.

El camino fue más corto, la sala gigante desapareció o terminaron dando zancadas enormes, porque por fin pudo abrazar a su hermano.

— Dean.

— Sammy

* * *

HOLA! Díganme, que se siente saber que es el penúltimo capítulo? Yo quiero llorar, más que nada porque el final creo esta rompiendo mi alma mientras lo sigo escribiendo. Creo que soy algo sentimental ;-;

Okey, déjenme les digo que la canción del principio fue la que inspiro el verdadero argumento de este fic. Así que cuando al final estos dos se abrazan, sip, esto es la canción de fondo que merece esa escena. Las imágenes por otra parte fue un sueño que tuve, y las hice, y pues no sé... TnT

¹)ISAF-OTAN fue la organización de fuerzas especiales que la ONU-OTAN formó para enfrentar a los Talibanes dentro de Kabul con soldados de los países integrados al sistema de protección y defensa. Este año en enero Barack Obama ordeno a las fuerzas militares de Estados Unidos retirarse, sin embargo deberán quedarse trecemil soldados como defensa y entrenamiento a fuerzas Afganas.

²) Digievolución... no me digan que tengo que explicarlo, piedad xD ¡Es referencia a digimon! ¡Cuando el digimon evoluciona a una fase más poderosa! (raíces Otaku, donde :v)

¿Saben? Odie a Sam durante la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, octava y novena temporada. No, no soy una fanática loca de Dean o Castiel, no es por eso. Creo más bien que Sam valora siempre hasta el final el valor de la familia, y que siempre quiso demostrar el valor que tenía como persona y dentro del núcleo familiar. No lo culpo, no fue exactamente el entorno amoroso en el que creció, pero mínimo un poco más de respeto a Dean en las primeras temporadas no hubiera venido mal, tampoco un poco de compresión en las ultimas.

ᵌ) smithsoniano: smithsonian conservation biology institute es el El Instituto de Biología de la Conservación del Smithsonian en Front Royal, Virginia, dedicado al estudio de la biología de la conservación de la fauna y la promoción de la diversidad biológica. Los objetivos generales de esta instalación de 3.200 acres incluyen la mejora de la supervivencia y la sostenibilidad de las especies y ecosistemas amenazados a largo plazo

⁴) entomología: La entomología forense es aquella especialidad dentro de la Entomología Aplicada que se ocupa del estudio de los y otros como en materias legales, en especial en casos que llegan a un tribunal de justicia

ESO ES TODO SEÑORES! Por estos días ya quiero tener el final, preferentemente antes de entrar a trabajar xD

Así que nos estaremos viendo por aquí, sale vale? Se les quieres lectores, los que dan estrellitas, los leídos, los vistos, los que dejan comentarios y anonimus :v


	12. Chapter 12

**AGRADECIMIENTO A:** Sakura1234567890, slytheriana, Mikufuyuppe, landafrls, AnnittaChibaKou, Hana, Sam y sobre todo a _Nate Evans._ Todos ustedes me llenaron de comentarios hermosos.

Los que siguieron la historia o dieron favoritos también se les quiere: who is Adam, luisa. 67, doritaramosvillar88, Ronald B. Knox, RocketRiot48, MarRushionerGleek, Himesamy, HanaOwO, CherryPieGir, CassioBlack, Bakaa-chan

Y luego tenemos a los lectores fantasmita. Muchachos, los adoro.

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XI: Abrazame  
_**

* * *

Cuando Castiel tenía doce años y estaban ambos en primer año de secundaria, el primer día de clases salieron de prisa de la casa junto con todos sus hermanos restantes. Mientras que Lucifer sólo llevaba en su auto a Michael y Rachel, los demás debían sufrir en el autobús lo que para un típico adolescente norteamericano de película de comedia barata sufre. Obviamente.

En el transcurso del camino Gabriel notaba que a su hermano le ocurría algo. Castiel mostraba esta cosa llamada _la mirada_ ;la mirada, a palabras simples, son las cejas fruncidas y ojos bailantes, curiosos ante lo que lo rodeaba con un afán de buscar algún culpable por homicidio. Como su hermano siempre fue raro, _la mirada_ no significaba nerviosismo o temor como cualquiera. No. Dicha mueca en la cara significa que Castiel está preparado para enfrentarse a una contingencia que nadie más ve venir, alguna cosa u acto que termine con el bello día soleado que aparentaba ser.

Gabriel lo sabía; el primer día en secundaría recibieron la afamada "bienvenida" por los alumnos más grandes, entre ellos sus hermanos, y él mismo terminó oliendo a huevo durante tres días.

Ese recuerdo curioso y del cual debe evitar que Sam se entere a toda costa, llegó a su mente en cuanto vio a los dos Winchester reunidos enredados en un abrazo sentimental, con ganas de compartir su sonrisa y gusto con su hermanito igualmente, giró su mirada hacía el Novak menor. Y vio la mirada.

Ahí estaba, desafiante, ahora expresada con mucha mayor elegancia y pulida, pero seguía advirtiendo el mismo nivel de peligro que puso a rezar inconscientemente al soldado.

Sam y Dean terminaron con la unión de sus pechos, más sin embargo el brazo del mayor fue dejado recargado sobre el castaño quien pese a su altura, en esa posición parecía como un verdadero hermano pequeño mirando con devoción a su figura a seguir. Por lo poco que sabía Gabriel, es un sí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Sam? ¿Estás bien? ― el rostro del mayor era solamente inquisitivo con un tono de preocupación, a lo que Sam solamente resopló

― Sí, todo bien. Sólo… quería verte, eso es todo. ― el ojiverde lo miró aún más extraño, pero no dijo nada.

A percepción de Gabriel, Dean era mucho más legible que su pareja; mientras que Sam pensaba mucho las cosas, el primogénito simplemente parecía demostrar sus pensamientos, pero con las emociones era casi nulo saberse. Un don compartido entre ellos al parecer.

Por primera vez Dean volteó la mirada de su hermano y observó al reportero quien estaba algo alejado de la escena como su familiar, en cuanto lo vio, parece que la una chispa de felicidad que tuvo al inicio se apagó con su presencia.

― ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Gabriel rodó los ojos. De la única vez que recuerda haber visto al pecoso de ojos esmeralda, Gabriel estaba orgullosamente ebrio y divinamente vomitando sus ácidos gástricos sobre los zapatos de su dicho "cuñado", claramente, eso no formó una hermosa y unida relación con el hombre; añadiéndole que nunca hubo disculpas ni presentaciones, sólo Dean dijo un comentario sarcástico al día siguiente y Gabriel, con la cabeza dentro del retrete, respondió algo absurdamente fabuloso y maleducado, declarando una guerra entre ambos llena de odio por medio del teléfono a través Castiel.

― Mi querido chimpancé, me da gusto volver a verte.

― Cas. ― Dean giró su cuerpo en la dirección del ojiazul, con tono de reclamo, que el ojiazul seguramente no entendió y ladeó la cabeza en incomprensión.

― La verdad Dean, es que Gabriel viene conmigo. ― ante esto Sam también giró su cuerpo en dirección al reportero, quien sonrió con autosuficiencia

― ¿Contigo?

― Sí, ignorancia andante, vine como acompañante de mi alce. ― como tal parecía que a Sam no le molestaba _mostrarse_ frente a su hermano, Gabriel hizo alarde de esto

Mientras tanto, la cara de Dean fue como si su hermano hubiese perdido la cordura.

― ¿Sales con él?

― Dean. ― el regaño salió con dos voces diferentes, curiosamente ambas sonaban acostumbradas a sermonear al mayor.

Gabriel dejo de ver cómo Dean revoloteaba los ojos maldiciendo para sus adentros, concentrándose en Sam, quien saboreó aquel _regaño_ humectándose los labios, sonriendo un poquito mientras negaba con la cabeza ante las ideas desconocidas para el mayor Novak. El ojimiel sinceramente no podía comprender porque Castiel esperaba a que detonara algún tipo de bomba, sí ante él y ante las mil muecas sentimentales que hizo Sam en menos de un minuto, todo estaba bien. Muy bien.

.

.

.

Dean informó que debía subirse para cambiarse porque el traje lo estaba asfixiando, Sam podía entender de que estaba hablando hasta que notó que el traje no era nada barato, y el hecho de que su hermano estaba usando un traje se volvía por sí solo desconcertante. De hecho, el tamaño de la casa era desconcertante. Entonces entraron a la espaciosa cocina electrónica inteligente con sistema operativo propio de acero inoxidable. Y la palabra _desconcertante_ se volvió descarada e inútil.

― Hombre, ¿cómo llegaron a vivir aquí? ― cuestionó Sam admirándolo todo junto a Gabriel.

Ambos tomando asiento en bancos altos frente a una mesa de mármol, Castiel se quedó del otro lado donde iba sacando las cosas de su brillante refrigerador para empezar la cena.

― Es el único lugar que encontramos para que mi trabajo y las oficinas de Dean no quedaran tan lejos una de la otra.

― ¿Oficinas?

― Así las llama Cas. No son gran cosa. ― respondió su hermano mayor entrando a la cocina a paso fácil entre pantalones desgastados y camisa térmica roja

― Dean es el CEO de _MOTOR W &S, _una cadena de talleres mecánicos y fábricas de carrocerías.

― ¡Asombroso! ― Sam sonrió entre orgulloso y maravillado, mientras que Gabriel bufo indulgente, sólo para cabrear al otro.

Dean pareció cohibirse un poco ante la reacción de su hermano y la forma tan reveladora que tenía Castiel al hablar sobre él. Logró recuperar el control de sus emociones mientras tomaba lugar al lado de Castiel para preparar la cena. ― Nah. Sólo tenemos seis sucursales, con Bobby cómo cofundador.

― ¿Cómo formaron la fábrica de carrocerías¹? ― volvió a preguntar Sam con esa chispa de nerd que era parte de él. Dean sonrió un poco al reconocer que su hermano no había cambiado.

― Se le ocurrió a Cas cuando uno de sus polluelos dijo que necesitaba hacer un proyecto para mantener su beca. Ahora utilizan el taller de atrás para labrar sus diseños.

― No son pollos, son alumnos brillantes. ― aclaró Castiel de la misma forma como estuviese dando clases. ― Un chico llamado Jesse encontró la forma de reciclar metales viejos para hacer carrocerías menos pesadas, Kevin se le unió cuando logró que basura inorgánica pudiese ser gasolina. Otros tres se preparan para ser grandes diseñadores o mecánicos. Dean los aprueba.

― Tienen uno que otro talento decente. Y _no_ queman la _casa_. ― desdeñó el mayor con una insinuación final que iba contra Castiel, suponiendo, puesto que el ojiazul volteó los ojos e hizo una mueca ofendida

Entonces Gabriel recordó a todos esos jóvenes que iban uno sobre otro en bolita dentro del carro de su hermano, muy familiarizados con el camino.

― ¿Viven aquí?

― La mayoría. El pasillo largo que está en la entrada los lleva a su parte de la casa. ― señaló Castiel con el cuchillo más grande. Dean se encogió de hombros.

― Esos chicos invaden mis territorios de todos modos. No te sorprendas si Ben o Alffie vienen para abrir el refrigerador a las tres de la mañana. ― y de dicho congelador sacó unas cervezas y las empezó a repartir con tapa abierta

― Pero tú les dijiste que se podían quedar con nosotros.

― ¡Por algunos días!

― Eso no lo recuerdo. ― era difícil saber sí Castiel se estaba burlando de Dean o si aquella cara de genuina inocencia era un rasgo natural en el menor de los Novak, pero Sam realmente lo encontró divertido.

.

.

.

La cena serían unos sencillos filetes con ensaladas de rajas y pimientos, sopa fría más unas cervezas, simplemente porque Dean no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar y Cas parecía que sólo era bueno en el papel de cortar vegetales y lavar la carne. Al menos eso fue lo que Sam dedujo cuando Gabriel y Dean le prohibieron cautelosa y sutilmente que se acercara a la estufa. Sam quería realmente saber la historia detrás de aquellos movimientos de pánico.

Pero no pudo preguntar porque cuando ya sólo faltaba que se cociera bien la carne, Gabriel los mando a que bajaran el equipaje del auto, que, aunque sólo eran dos mochilas promedio, su novio fue muy insistente.

Subieron por las escaleras y Sam conoció que arriba había tres habitaciones más aparte del baño, una de ellas ocupada por Claire, aprendiz favorita de Dean y la única mujer del grupo de alumnos refugiados, pero que ella estaba en una gira de Coldplay con una amiga. La otra obviamente la que compartía con Castiel y la tercera para él y Gabriel.

Sencilla en todo sentido como el resto del interior de la casa, pero con una gran vista hacía el bosque.

— Aquí estamos, la suite principal. ― Dean dejó una de las mochilas sobre la cama, su hermano menor imitándolo.

— Gracias. ― el castaño no podía dejar de mirar el paisaje nocturno. ― Se siente una gran calma.

— Nada parecido a Brooklyn, ¿eh?

Brooklyn. Sam se estaba olvidando que la última vez que habló con su hermano fue apenas en sus primeros días de mudanza en Brooklyn cuando entró a trabajar para el buffet de tercera que apenas mantenía el gobierno. Ahora de él y con sus mejoras.

― Vivo en New York. Y no, nada es más silencioso que aquí.

— ¿New York? Claro, sólo ahí podías conocer a ese duende insoportable. ― Dean bufó y se sentó en la cama y Sam lo miró con ojo critico

― No es un duende.

― ¡Pero es insoportable!

― ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?

― El idiota empezó a molestarme.

― Que maduro de tu parte.

Ante la mirada negativa que recibió, el rubio revoloteó sus ojos con fastidio ― Debiste recibir un buen golpe sí estas con ese cabrón. Me preocupo.

— La verdad es, que tal vez el que debe estar mal de la cabeza debe ser él. ― el tono que uso posiblemente pasaba como descuidado, pero con la mueca de asco de Dean, estaba claro que fue lo suficientemente _cursi_ para una década.

― ¿Quieres que te haga trenzas mientras hablas de tus sentimientos? ― el tono sarcástico usado por el mayor fue omitido por Sam

Entonces cayó un silencio en la habitación que poco a poco, en realidad a una velocidad gigantesca, se tornó muy frio y aislado. El de ojos más claros se quedó parado observando fijo la ventana sin ver realmente lo que había detrás de ella, jugando con el cierre de una de las mochilas que aún colgaba sobre su hombro.

¿Y ahora? ¿Hablaban del clima? Ciertamente uno creería que sería tan fácil como antes; cuando uno de los dos se molestaba y el otro lo ignoraba olímpicamente por un rato hasta que se pasará el berrinche y el calor de la situación, entonces uno de los dos llegaría con alguna ofrenda de paz, cerraría el tema a discutir y como si nada seguirían el día a día.

Pero tal parece que los años pesaban mucho cómo para que un simple cierre del problema superficial solucionara lo que estaba pasando ahí, mucho menos un cambio de tema debido a la falta de conocimiento que pudiese crear uno.

Pudieron haber crecido juntos en todo sentido, pero siete años hacían una gran diferencia entre conocimiento mutuo como el hecho del lugar donde vivían ahora. Sam quería saber muchas cosas, desde cómo conoció a Castiel hasta cómo terminaron en un terreno con estudiantes refugiados, y _por favor_ , ¿presidente de una compañía en su máximo esplendor? No que dudara de la capacidad de su propia sangre, pero estaba tan ansioso que realmente todo le parecía alucinante. Eso sólo era superficial, porque en realidad Sam quería saber cómo se encontraba su hermano, esa espinita de que nada importaba más que una cosa, aunque no reconociera que fuera. Dean parecía saber menos que él en como iniciar la pregunta en cadena.

— ¿Y cuando vuelven? ― escuchó la voz de su hermano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos como resorte. Pero la pregunta en realidad lo desconcentro en verdad, no la entendía. O tal vez sí, pero de ser lo que pensaba, Dean comenzaba a ponerse idiota. Más.

— No lo sé. ― miró con extrañeza a su hermano. Dean en realidad intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos y también jugaba con sus manos, con sus pies y apretando los labios.

Sam en realidad sabía lo que le había preguntado, pero no podía entender, aceptar, captar o simplemente asimilar la cuestión. Porque sí lo hacía, en forma literal, le estaba preguntando cuando se marchaba para fingir que todo estaba bien.

Nada estaba bien. Creyó que todo era perfecto, el abrazó, la mano sobre su hombro, la ensalada que había añadido al menú porque simplemente era su favorita. Nada estuvo bien.

— No puedes hacer esto. ― apenas y deslizó las palabras de sus labios sin tanto acido

— ¿Hacer qué? ― el tono de Dean cambio también, sañoso. Entonces Sam perdió el control de su voz.

— ¡Correrme! Alejarme de ti la primera hora que te veo. — sí, eso estaba haciendo Dean. Alejarlo de nuevo, pero Sam no estaba tan seguro si en esa ocasión era por su "propio bien".

Algo que compartían los Winchester, era una lengua afilada para decir la verdad y que doliera como un puñetazo en la cara, más aparte el puñetazo literal. Con una pizca de sarcasmo agrio.

— ¡Oh, lo siento si no te cargo hasta tu habitación, te arropo y te cuento una historia!

— ¡Casi siete años, Dean! ¡Siete años de no saber de ti y lo primero que quieres es alejarme de ti! ¡Otra vez!

— ¡Tu reputación dependía de ello!

— ¡Lo dejamos muy claro, pero fue un completo error que me separo de mi única familia! ¡No tenías que irte! ¡No tienes por qué seguir escondiéndote de mí!

— ¡Estaba cuidando de ti y tu brillante maldito futuro!

— ¡No te lo pedí!

— Tal vez no Sam, ¡pero no había nadie más allí que lo hiciera! ¡Y lo volvería a hacer de todas formas si eso significa salvarte! ― Sam se quedó callado, pestañeando con sorpresa y boqueando con ingenuidad, porque no podía creer que aún con treinta años, después de todo lo que han pasado, su hermano siga con ese pensamiento. — ¡Todos estábamos rotos! Mamá, papá, yo, incluso Bobby. ¡Pero tú no, y debía salvarte de estarlo!

Y dolía. Porque lo que Sam lo que menos quería ser para su hermano era una carga, una piedra en su camino. Demostrarle que era autosuficiente, incluso porque no, influyente, podía hacer una diferencia de la dependencia en la que tanto se aferraron en la niñez. Que no fue dañado por la maldición del dolor, de una forma tan brusca y solitaria, pero Sam no se rompió. _Dolía_.

 _Dolía_ también porque Dean en siete años logró formar un lugar en su hogar, en donde llegaba después de un día tan cansado y no seguía conduciendo toda la vida por carretera, aunque despedirse de aquello también entristeciera. Pero el mayor lo logró.

Ahora el menor no podía saber si le calaba más el hecho de que su hermano también pudo crecer sólo, o que en algún punto de su mente seguía viéndolo como una responsabilidad. Que a pesar de todo Dean necesitaba seguir creyendo que lo protegía, y Sam necesitaba sentirse protegido.

 _Dolía_ porque no pudo darse cuenta que tan fácil era levantar el teléfono para preguntar por su día, y no perderse nada de aquellas victorias y derrotas que lo llevaron a una enorme casa para ambos y personas importantes en sus vidas.

Pero no había fotografías de navidad enmarcadas en la pared, no existían los trofeos de secundaria de ninguno como decoraciones en sus salas, ni tarjetas de navidad salvaguardadas en un cajón. Que tan vacíos podían mostrarse sabiendo que había tanta lealtad y amor.

La voz de Dean era un murmullo entrando en su visión en rojo.

— Míranos ahora Sammy, sentados aquí, los dos juntos, pero sin saber que decir. ¿Esto es lo que querías? ― Dean sonaba menos que calmado, pero aquel sobrenombre causaba burbujas dentro de su estómago, viniendo solo de la voz de su hermano.

No eran de alegría. Eran de furia.

Sam salió de la habitación concentrando en su respiración pesada semejante a la de una bestia, así como sus pasos secos y el trote rápido bajo las escaleras, sin ser consciente de que lo seguían.

No lo sabía, estaba furioso.

Bajó los escalones y se detuvo en la puerta, tratando de buscar más aire para enfriarse los pensamientos, pero no funcionaba, todo era falso y sentía sus puños arder de ansiedad.

― ¿Sam? ― ese era Gabriel, el mencionando no tenía que voltearse para descubrirlo y saber que posiblemente estaba causando todo un drama innecesario. Pero entonces escuchó el trote de Dean detrás suyo y a Cas llamándolo. El temblor en sus extremidades ya no se diferenciaba entre las ganas de gritar, llorar o golpear algo.

Nunca había sentido tanta furia contra su hermano más que una sola ocasión, y fue cuando detuvieron a Dean por haber robado una gasolinera y él termino en un orfanato. Logró escapar de servicios infantiles, pero también ser perdió y nadie lo podía encontrar, mucho menos Dean; encontró a su hermano mayor todo histérico en un campamento reformatorio gracias a Jody, pero después de tres meses enteros sin verse lo primero que Sam hizo a los doce años, aterrado y confundido, fue taclear a su hermano mayor y golpearlo. Furia por haberle mentido, por haberlos separados, por sobreprotegerlo y tratarlo como un niño. Okey, lo era, pero en el momento donde rodaban por el césped con la aguacil y Sony tratando de separarlos no le importó a ninguno de los dos y los puños y patadas simplemente volaron.

Curiosamente la situación actual era muy similar. Dean lo sobreprotegía, sus acciones lo separaron, Sam era el hermano pequeño idiota que queriendo obedecer a su hermano mayor y enorgullecerlo hizo las cosas más difíciles. Era un mal enfermizo. Un espiral de dolor.

Sam abrió la puerta ante la sacudida eufórica que paso por su cuerpo y la mala idea que paso por su mente, intentando salir, detenido por su hermano llamándolo

― ¡Sam!

Y Sam realmente no escuchó.

Para cuando giro su cuerpo dio un tirón más en su cadera, lo suficiente para que la fuerza de su anatomía cayera sobre su brazo y del brazo al puño, que terminó en el rostro de Dean.

Ahora los papeles estaban intercambiados, Sam creció mucho más que su hermano y no había necesidad de taclearlo. Pero ya sea porque el castaño perdió practica o porque el rubio realmente era de quijada dura, pero este simplemente dio dos pasos hacías atrás con la cara ladeada.

Dean se tomó su tiempo de limpiarse la sangre de la boca, con los dientes completos pero el labio roto, el rubio apretó sus befos en una línea recta y enderezando la espalda haciendo que su pecho se viera más fornido de lo aparentado

― Dean. ― volvió a llamar Castiel, esta vez con una amenaza en su tono, pero ningún Winchester escuchó

Dean parecía no tener intención de regresar el golpe, pero en realidad su técnica fue otra. Tacleó a su hermanito.

Con la puerta abierta y en las posiciones dadas, al taclearlo Sam cayó de espaldas por el cobertizo de madera y rodaron escalones abajo, el menor todavía debajo del mayor.

John Wínchester fue un padre poco convencional, cierto, pero algo muy importante que les enseño a sus hijos fue a defenderse con todo lo que se pudiese considerar un arma, incluso el mismo cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos parecía que háyase seguido con las clases de artes marciales, pero salieron a relucir movimientos que, si bien no era agresivos, hacían caerse el uno al otro.

Después y fuera del puñetazo de Sam y el haberlo utilizado como colchón, simplemente estuvieron rodando por el suelo gritándose y estirándose la cara como dos niños chiquitos.

― ¡Siempre haces lo que te conviene! ¡Mimado!

― ¡Tú tomas decisiones estúpidas! ¡Idiota!

― ¡Perra!

Y volvieron a rodar.

― ¡Ya no puedes más! ¡Ríndete!

― ¡Tú eres más viejo!

Entre la tierra seca, la tierra húmeda y pedazos de césped, las posiciones en las que quedaron parecían sacadas de algún juego de torcedura adolescente. Al final, cuando Sam ya no sentía su cuello bajo el brazo de Dean, y el mayor ya no sentía su otra mano por el esguince que le estaba proporcionando Sam, los dos tuvieron que soltarse.

Hombro con hombro, pechos subiendo y bajando con exhalaciones de aire muy fuertes por su carencia, los dos terminaron con espaldas al suelo y mirando al cielo estrellado que les presentaba el campo sin contaminantes.

Antes de la muerte de John, una de las últimas noches de sobriedad y vida del hombre, los tres se subían sobre el capo del Impala y contemplaban las constelaciones. John se sabía todas, Dean creaba historias con cada una de ellas y Sam a sus quince años se mostraba feliz y entusiasmado de escucharlos toda la noche. Ahí estaba cisne, al menos fue la única que siempre pudo reconocer y se sorprende de que aún lo haga con tanta facilidad.

También, con mucha facilidad reconoció por fin la espinita que durante siete años lo ha estado atormentando. Él era un adulto, creció profesionalmente y como persona; en el amor tardo un poco más, pero al fin tenía una relación en la que sin miedo podía seguir diciendo _un poco más._ No tenía por qué ser una carga para nadie, ni para el mismo, porque aceptar a su hermano mayor en su vida fuese lo que fuese, sí quería tenerlo a su lado.

Se río, porque así de fácil fue aceptarlo, justo como encontrar al cisne en el firmamento.

— ¿De qué mierdas te ríes? — pregunto Dean a su lado, sin enojo alguno, solo intrigado y posiblemente preocupado de haberle golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte para volverlo loco.

― Lo siento. Por todo. — fue lo único que dijo.

Su hermano lo entendería rápido y podían saltarse las palabras cliché que en alguna novela de superación estarían bien, y de hecho para Sam también sería lo correcto, pero estaba hablando de Dean. Para Dean Winchester, eso era demasiado _rosa._

― Has crecido bien, Sammy. — fue lo único que respondió el mayor. Lo único que se necesitaba decir al aire y que alegrase el corazón del hermano menor.

― Hiciste un buen trabajo. —

― Sí, lo hice. — Dean se rio muy lento, disfrutando del suave comentario. Pasaron segundos y fue como si hubiera agarrado valor para susurrar lo siguiente: ― Siempre te pondré antes que a nadie. Antes qué a todo, ya no puedes evitarlo. Pero puedes cooperar.

Sí. Sam podía hacer eso.

― ¿Qué te parece una barbacoa el próximo mes?

― Hecho. ― aceptó el mayor, y aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos quería ponerse de pie por el cuerpo adolorido, el portazo de la entrada resonó en todo el lugar y cuadras más allá, haciendo que el ojiesmeralda gimiera angustiado. ― Oh, Cas. ¡Cas!

La espalda de Sam dolía con creces, pero para Dean fue como si nada hubiera pasado después de tronarse casi todos los huesos con rapidez. Se puso de pie apoyándose en su rodilla y después se estiro recto. Sam apenas lo siguió apoyando su peso en sus codos, pero sin muchas energías renovadas como su hermano, quien fijó sus ojos en la puerta sellada con un Gabriel ocultando su sonrisa entre su palma.

― Bien chicos, comiencen a servir la cena. Bajamos en un momento. — después de decir eso Dean salió a trotes directo a la entrada y perderse dentro de ella, seguramente para seguir a su pareja.

—¿Cómo se ve todo desde abajo? — preguntó Gabriel viéndolo desde arriba y justo a su lado.

—Ahora sé cómo me ves tu a mí.

—Jodete. — Gabriel bufó ofendido y Sam simplemente rio, porque sencillamente era feliz.

Con la ayuda de su pareja un poco recia, Sam logró ponerse de pie y sentir como los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaban, pero alivianado de todo peso en sus hombros, por supuesto.

—¿Paso algo con Cas?

—Tal vez se deba a que mi hermanito el raro no le gusta la agresividad. Menos entre familia. — Gabriel se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, pero de pronto Sam se sintió un poco culpable pinchando su burbuja de felicidad

—Diablos. No era mi intención.

—Se le pasara. — el fotógrafo volvió a quitarle importancia. Entonces se puso un poco más serio — ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta era general, desde emocional hasta lo físico. Sam no pudo evitar volver a poner una sonrisa en su cara sin timidez. —Bien.

—Bien magullado, creo yo. — bromeó de nuevo Gabriel, acercando sus manos al rostro del castaño donde claramente un hematoma iba a aparecer a la mañana siguiente. Pero sería un lindo recordatorio.

—Todo está bien. — desmintió Sam, tan feliz y despreocupado que se acercó a su pareja sin ningún inconveniente. Y añadió una caricia de labios, sin profundizar, considerándose tierno — Gracias. Por apoyarme en esto.

—Obvio. ¿Qué serías tu sin mí? — Gabriel no lo dejó replicar, cuando volvieron a unirse en otro beso, mucho más tierno pero travieso, considerando que ambos estaban alegres por esa noche.

La cena estuvo servida minutos después y la pareja de la casa bajo justo a tiempo, tal parece que sin ningún asilamiento de pelea entre ellos. La charla se remontó al principio en cosas banales, en una paz agradable. Entonces llegaron seis adolescentes bastantes extraños y muy ruidosos.

La pareja de New York conoció a Kevin, Jesse, Ben, su hermanita Krissy, Alffie y Joseph. Todos universitarios a excepción de la niña, eran bastante llamativos con sus personalidades tan disparejas, pero de pronto todos se encontraron envueltos en historias descabelladas y graciosas; entre ellas, Gabriel pudo descubrir ciertamente que la niñez de su pareja no fue tan oscura, no realmente si él y Dean eran capaces de sobrepasar un barranco en bicicleta para terminar en excremento de caballo.

Definitivamente la cena fue mejor de lo pensado.

.

.

.

Sam regresó de la casa de su hermano una semana después, el primero de mayo justamente para iniciar su jornada laboral como dios manda y bajo la enorme torre de papeleo que Gadreel no quiso ordenar. Con la promesa de volver el tercer domingo del mes para una carne asada, se separó de su hermano con un abrazo prometedor y la finalización de seguir conversando con Kevin y sus muy excitantes ideas de protección al medio ambiente.

Curiosamente, regresó a su apartamento en su lujoso edificio, pero no sólo. Se trajo consigo una humilde y noble cantidad de fotocopias de buena calidad de su mamá, de John teniéndolo en brazos dentro del impala, de su madre de nuevo y hasta Bobby aparecía en algunas de su cumpleaños; según Castiel, Dean las mantiene dentro de su estudio o de su dormitorio porque se le hacía injusto que sólo el presumiera de ellas y Sam no. Ahora sin esa excusa, Sam gozaba de esas fotos en su propia sala por primera vez decorada a su personalidad con esos marcos. Seguramente la sala de Dean estaba igual.

La segunda cosa que trajo consigo fue el número telefónico de su hermano, el cual parece descubrió el maravilloso mundo de las redes sociales, evitando las llamas incomodas rescatadas por mensajes en chat. Dios salve al creador de las aplicaciones de _WhatsApp_ , y los _memes_. Según Dean y su retorcido sentido del humor.

La tercera e igual de importante, es que desde la primera noche de regreso Gabriel se quedó con él, y no ha vuelto a su propio apartamento. No que le molestara, en realidad.

De hecho, esa mañana días después de su regresó Sam seguía acostado en su cama apenas despierto por la luz del día. Fueron largos días de papeleo, pero por fin había terminado y ningún caso pendiente por el aire, sin obligarle a levantarse temprano, sobretodo porque el sexo de la noche anterior fue intenso.

Fue en esos momentos tranquilos donde apenas se da cuenta que la maleta de su novio sigue ahí en su habitación, que la chaqueta de Gabriel sigue colgando del perchero al lado de la puerta de entrada y que ahora seguramente habrá dos pares de tazas de café de la cena que no deberían estar sucias al mismo tiempo.

No era distraído, no era una de las características de su sangre ser así, sino que al contrario su cuerpo aceptaba lo normal como algo fundamental y lo que pareciera raro era rechazado de inmediato alertándolo. Entonces, se puede decir que tener ahí a Gabriel era de lo más normal del mundo para él y su sistema nervioso.

El apartamento de Sam era extenso y abierto por completo, sin paredes que dividieran más que la cocina, y eso que tenía un gran cuadro ventanal a la vista de todo el lugar. De dos pisos, en la parte de arriba su cama y su librero, más allá su escritorio personal y su closet que era una habitación chiquita pese a que solo colgaban los trajes necesarios de la semana.

Dada a la perfecta visión del sitio, Sam desde la cama podía ver como Gabriel ya estaba de pie y en pantalones de chándal, moviendo sus pies sobre el piso liso y lavando su recientemente usada taza de café e ignorando las de la cena aún sucias. Sam no pudo evitar pensar que ahí, justamente como estaba su novio, lucía bien; fuera de lo físico, lucía bien, normal, adecuado, realmente no había definición correcta que pudiera dedicarse al hermoso y gustoso sentimiento que atravesó a Sam al ver al reportero en su cocina como si fuera la propia.

Tal vez por eso Sam apenas se dio cuenta que su novio ha vivido con él casi cinco días, y que han sido de lo más hermosas, por su misma hermosura de lo más normal en su vida desde que Gabriel entró en ella.

Hacía todo en movimientos lentos, perezosos y miraba fijamente a través de los ventanales que daban directo al panorama de la ciudad; sus cabellos más claros colgando sin impedimentos sobre sus hombros y en su concentración a veces tapaban sus ojos, los bellitos de sus brazos relucientes por su tono oro y los nacimientos de su barba comenzando a notar su presencia. Entonces eso ya parecía un poco fuera de lugar en el hombre, que regularmente se caracteriza a si mismo por no estar en un solo lugar ni dentro de un cuarto de 4x4 con un aspecto estrenado de cine.

Gabriel debió sentir su potente mirada sobre sí mismo, porque cerró la llave y giró su cuerpo desnudo del torso para arriba en dirección al abogado, quien, sin moverse de su misma postura adormilada, atrajo al ojimiel sin decir nada.

Gabriel sonrió en su lugar y decidió arrastrar sus pies por el piso hasta empezar a subir las escaleras que iban directo a la cama. A Sam comenzaba a encantarle la arquitectura de su casa, por la imagen del cuerpo de Gabriel subiendo frente a sus ojos sin obstáculo alguno.

El fotógrafo llegó al segundo piso y en su mano llevó un vaso con agua, conociendo a Sam y su afán por tomar algo de líquido matutino para quitar lo pastoso de su boca. Otro bonito revoloteó paso dentro de Sam y el pequeño gesto iracundo de su pareja.

Al terminar de beber del vaso y acomodarse sobre las almohadas en el proceso, lo dejo sobre su buró al lado de su cama, notando apenas que había un sobre y una carta mal doblada en el mismo lugar. Sam la ignoró, con ganas de ver los ojos dorados del fotógrafo de nuevo.

Gabriel notando que la tradición de la bebida fue terminada, se acostó sin palabras sobre el cuerpo de Sam, algo inclinado por la montaña de almohadas detrás de él, pero en el ángulo perfecto para que la cabeza de Gabriel terminara bajo su barbilla.

El momento en sí era tranquilo, arrullador y daban ganas enserio de no tener que ponerse de pie el resto del día. Apenas darían las ocho de la mañana, pero eso motivaba más a no abandonar tan agradable cama y caliente compañía.

Así había sido los últimos días, silenciosos y relajantes. Se despertaban un poco antes que el despertador y ya sea que Sam se recostaba sobre su pareja para que le pasara sus dedos quemados por la pólvora del pasado por su cabello, o que Gabriel intentara despertar a Sam a besos y cosquillas, según el incitándolo a pararse cuando al contrario, quería tenerlo todo el día así con él; seguía el compartir el baño o la ducha, los dos intentando cocinar algo decente y después verse de nuevo hasta la noche, cuando Sam pasaba por Gabriel para cenar y terminar en la cama. Días agradables, ciertamente.

Esa mañana Sam pasaba sus dedos estirándolos y retrayéndolos sobre la piel bronceadita del fotógrafo, sintiendo bajo sus yemas la suavidad de esta y su temperatura, sobre los hombros y la cintura. También la tensión que estaba cubriendo toda la espina vertebral de Gabriel, así como los pequeños y apenas detectables temblores que traspasaban a su propio pecho. Eso ya no era tan normal.

—¿Gabe? ¿Qué ocurre? — el castaño intentó separarse para checarlo, pero Gabriel se aferró más a su pecho escondiendo su rostro.

—Lee la carta. — eso no fue una orden, ni una petición. Fue como una obligación soltar esas palabras, de las que apenas fueron audibles y seguras.

Sam preocupado, dejando un brazo sobre el hueco en la espalda baja de su extraño novio, extendió el izquierdo para tomar la dichosa carta del muro que causaba tanta turbulencia. Entonces el castaño va notando, que es la misma carta de hace unas semanas que estaba sobre la mesita de té en la casa de Gabe; arrugas viejas competían con nuevas, manchas de café y lo que parecía ser marcas de uñas en las esquinas. El sobre amarillento y la hoja gruesa.

Abrirla fue una odisea con una mano, el sonido del papel desdoblado era lo único que tenía audio en la escena, mientras Sam iba desplegando la hoja y lo primero que ve es el sello de la oficina presidencial de los Estados Unidos de América.

Las palabras eran muy huecas, demasiado fuertes y muchos tecnicismos en sus líneas sumándole una narrativa bastante brusca y seca. Para Sam y su entrenamiento en leyes no debería ser un problema, pero el después del shock de los primeros renglones, todo lo demás fue volviéndose confuso hasta cierta parte: _a expensas de su gran historial, se le solicita a expansión inmediata, que considere como solicitud volver al servicio de la nación_ _²_.

"Volver al servicio" fue suficiente frase para dejarlo helado y que todo lo demás en la hoja desapareciera de forma literal. De forma inconsciente, Sam aferro su brazo y su mano a la piel desnuda de Gabriel.

— ¿Qué es esto? — cuestionó con un hilo de voz. Buscando la forma de que su cuerpo recibiera más aire comenzó a subir y bajar su pecho de forma un poco más necesitada

Quien había mantenido la cabeza escondida en su pecho decidió armarse de valor y subir la mirada. Sam encontró aquellos iris dorados, temblando.

— Una carta del ejército. — la voz de Gabriel sonó forzada a ser escuchada, así que tragó en seco lambiéndose los labios, para que la siguiente oración saliera con más volumen. — Sam, debo volver a Afganistán.

La respiración del castaño se detuvo, los temblores de Gabriel pararon y la carta de pronto empezó a pesar tanto, que fue a parar al suelo y ellos dos seguían detenidos en el tiempo, porque eso simplemente inicio toda una paradoja oscura cubriéndoles. Pero ninguno era de los que se quedaban quietos ni reaccionaban lento, pese a lo que se hiciera no fuese correcto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Intente decírtelo, pero no podía. No encontraba la…-

—¿Por qué? — Sam no quería excusas, jamás le han gustado, siempre yendo tras la verdad, aunque doliera.

— Todo teniente o capitán en vigencia deberá volver a servicio como instructor de fuerzas afganas hasta finalizar el último mandatario presidencial. Volveré hasta el próximo año, en enero.

 _El próximo año. Enero._ Más de seis meses lejos, más de seis meses en la línea de fuego; sin verse, sin tocarse, Sam estaba seguro que en zonas restringidas como lo era todo aquel país ni siquiera una maldita llamada telefónica. Cartas, muy apenas, y posiblemente Sam estaría tan ansioso como de recibirlas como que no, porque una de ellas podía ser escrita a computadora notificando que Gabriel cayó en combate.

 _Caer en combate._

— No, Gabriel. — Sam se sentó de un salto, llevándose a Gabriel dejándolo sobre su regazo. El fotógrafo buscaba aire para hablar, pero manteniéndose firme.

— Debo ir.

— ¡¿Pero por qué, maldita sea, quieres volver allí?! — gruñó Sam sin entender

— ¡Son niños, Sam! — gritó Gabriel con fuerzas para detener su balbuceo, como recordándose a sí mismo el motivo — Los que mandan a pelear, a quienes van a abandonar. Sí puedo enseñarle a alguien como sobrevivir, lo haré. ¡¿No lo harías tú?! ¡¿No lo hizo Dean?!

Sam tenía en sus brazos un cuerpo caliente, suave, con cicatrices que le hacían ver como la persona más valiente y maravillosa del mundo; maldita sea si no lo creía, si no pensara el también en que niños en Afganistán o jóvenes soldados novatos como Jake Thaley, merecían la oportunidad de sobrevivir. ¿Pero a costa de estar lejos de Gabriel? ¿De posiblemente no volverlo a ver?

— Sam — Gabriel intentaba estar más sereno, posiblemente porque Sam no lo estaba dejando respirar muy bien, pero no había queja —, cuando paso lo de Amal y Héctor me sentí un inútil creyendo que de nada servía intentar salvar una vida, porque no valía la pena este infierno que se convirtió el mundo. Pero te conocí, Sam, y demostraste que a pesar de toda atrocidad, siempre hay esperanza. Eres mi esperanza, y ahora necesito ir a enmendar mi error, mi cobardía, y darle este valioso tesoro a alguien más.

Lo peor de todo es que no era algo a discusión, ni siquiera una pregunta de su opinión, Gabriel se quedó todos esos días disfrutando de algo que pudo durar toda una vida, de degustarlo, disfrutar lo que era ser mundano. Ahora todo se terminaba, el sueño bonito acababa.

Sam tuvo que abrazarlo, abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo y sentir que el gesto se le devolvía igual y con intensidad.

Pronto terminaría, iba a terminar. Sam lo apretujo más, antes de dejarlo ir.

* * *

¹Fabrica de carrocerías me refiero al lugar donde hacen las partes externas del auto

²Una sola vez en mi vida vi una carta que solicitaba a un soldado regresar de forma activa a la base. No recuerdo las palabras y a esa edad no entendía las mayorías, pero en mi cabeza y en mis pesadillas, fueron lo que más se gravo en mi memoria.

La razón por la que me tarde mucho, pese a mis planes, es porque mi relación con mi pareja termino. El pedo fue que este fic estaba basado en mi relación, en mi Gabriel. ¡El amor no existe, así que nadie debe amar nunca!

.

.

.

ALV! :v

Si estoy deprimida chicos pero no es para tanto, ya en un ratito subo el epilogo para que no se me desanimen xD


	13. Chapter 13

**AGRADECIMIENTO A:** Sakura1234567890, slytheriana, Mikufuyuppe, landafrls, AnnittaChibaKou, Hana, Sam y sobre todo a _Nate Evans._ Todos ustedes me llenaron de comentarios hermosos.

Los que siguieron la historia o dieron favoritos también se les quiere: who is Adam, luisa. 67, doritaramosvillar88, Ronald B. Knox, RocketRiot48, MarRushionerGleek, Himesamy, HanaOwO, CherryPieGir, CassioBlack, Bakaa-chan

Y luego tenemos a los lectores fantasmita. Muchachos, los adoro.

* * *

 ** _~*Un toque dulce…*~_**

* * *

 ** _Épilogo: Un toque dulce, por favor._**

* * *

Sam paso sus manos por su cabello, por su cuello, se desajusto la corbata y la deslizo por su pecho hasta arrebatársela con violencia, apretando los papeles que tenía en mano. Se desabrocho su saco gris conjunto de su traje Armani, y aunque desabrocho los gemelos de las mangas de sus muñecas, definitivamente dejo de intentar leer los papeles que tenía en la mano.

— Concentración Sam, concentración. — se murmuró a si mismo cerrando los ojos, pero el peso intenso que llevaba en su mano derecha le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Bufó en lo alto y aventó los papeles contra su escritorio, sin intención de hallar respuesta en lo que sea que intentaba concentrarse; ¿papeles de transacción? ¿Documentos aislados? ¿Contrato de quién? Para empezar, ¿en qué fecha estaba? ¡Arg!

Se desarreglo el cabello por completo y no le importo, yendo a su ventanal detrás de su silla ubicada en su enorme y pomposa oficina. Escuchó el ruido de las calles de Nueva York a sus pies, observando el atardecer entre los edificios. No era un atardecer como el que apreciaba en las carreteras cuando era un niño y viajaba con su hermano en el Impala de su padre, pero al menos distinguía los colores naranjas y amarillos. Manchas. Bueno, ignorando a la contaminación se podían ver pequeños destellos. Casi.

¿El cielo también se estaba burlando de él? ¡Al demonio! ¡Qué se pudra el cielo y todos sus colores monocromáticos y feos! ¡Y sí, también Dios!

Sam decidió pegar su frente contra el cristal, y estaba entre llamarle a su secretaria que le trajera una pastilla, o a al pastor Jimmy para confesarse por andar blasfemando.

Esto era ridículo.

Sam cerró sus ojos nuevamente para tomar aire, lo necesitaba con prisa, aun sintiendo todo el peso del mundo en su mano derecha. Para ser más precisa, justo en el dedo que portaba una sortija de compromiso.

Sonrió ante el hermoso aro de plata con un diamante amarillo diminuto e incrustado en el centro. Que no haya confusión, el adoraba llevarlo en su mano y ante todo público; el significado, lo que representaba, anunciaba y de parte de quien. Sobre todo, por quien.

Gabriel Novak era, oficialmente, un exsoldado de fuerzas especiales de la OTAN desde su regreso al país, después de servirle más de la cuenta a creencia de Sam, hace un año y cuatro meses, exactamente.

La verdad es que fueron los peores meses que Sam tuvo que pasar en toda su vida, tanto así que Dean tuvo que irse a vivir a New York con él durante las primeras semanas que flaqueo después de que se despidió de Gabriel, cabello recortado, sin barba y en uniforme con demasiadas condecoraciones para darle respeto, lo suficiente como para que en medio aeropuerto no se doblara de rodillas y jamás lo dejase subir a ese maldito avión.

Los primero días sobrevivió muy apenas hasta que la primera carta llego, porque acertadamente, Gabriel no podía tener acceso a redes sociales ni abusar del chat de la milicia durante sus primeros días en Kabul. Seis hojas, literalmente abarrotadas de letras, hicieron que la vida regresará al menor de los Winchester.

Dos llamadas por WebCam nunca fueron suficientes, y ciertamente que las cartas a veces parecían más sinceras y menos incomodas porque siempre había alguien detrás de Gabriel. Subordinado o cadete, guardia o vigía, que escuchaba todo lo que platicaban. No, las cartas eran muchísimo mejor.

Pero de junio a julio, de julio a agosto y Sam ya era un manojo de nervios atento siempre a las noticias internacionales y un oído agudo entre sus clientes más influyentes en política, solo para estar seguro que nadie se le ocurrió atacar los campos de concentración en Afganistán o la frontera de Irán. Sinceramente que el castaño no sabía en qué parte exacta estaba su pareja, por eso se mantenía atento a todo.

De esa manera esquizofrénica es como preocupo a Gadreel y Ruby, viéndose obligados a buscar apoyo para sacar a Sam de las oficinas y las noticias móviles. Quienes intentaron ayudar fueron Kali y la esposa de Cole, Sarah.

No negara que al principio se sintió raro con las visitas de las mujeres ni parecer que él era la esposa nerviosa que esperaba en casa el regreso del héroe de su marido. Que, para empezar, por aquella época Sam no estaba tan seguro de querer ese compromiso si significaba estar con la oración en la boca todo el tiempo. Después resulto que Kali y Sarah solo intentaban darle ánimos de seguir soportando, recordándole de manera discreta que la vida seguía del otro lado del país, que solo debía seguir esperando como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Funciono. un mes. Para octubre volvió a caer en el trauma de tener el celular en la mano todo el día pendiente de las noticias.

Es aquí donde llega Dean y su maleta, con cuatro paquetes de cervezas y destruyéndole su celular. Literalmente, estrellándolo contra la pared cuando lo sacó de quicio. Su hermano ayudo mucho más, ignorando sus burlas por la conexión tan rara que formo con Kali y Sarah; su hermano le recordó por qué, para empezar, decidió esa mañana de mayor que aceptaría esperar a Gabriel lo que tuviera que tardar, para tenerlo en sus brazos.

Sam quiso que Gabriel siguiera en su vida, en su piel, amándolo tan fuerte y que valiera la pena todos los días. Esa mañana donde Gabriel pensó que con aquella carta todo terminaba, Sam decidió que no estaba en el olvidar a la persona más importante, que no valía la pena alejarlo ni huir, sino sufrir, porque siempre volvería a él, y Sam esperaría.

Sólo el señor, el pastor Jimmy y posiblemente medía ciudad sabe lo que les costó a los dos durar tanto tiempo.

Pero el veinte de enero del año 2017, Gabriel bajaba de su vuelo desde Francia a la pista de New York, llegando a la terminal y de ahí, ya sin uniforme ni banderas, colgando los brazos detrás del cuello del abogado y ahí se quedó y no se separó, ni tenía la intención. De hecho, Gabriel terminó mudándose con Sam desde el primer día, ahora compartiendo una pared llena de fotos de sus familias. Sam casi llora.

Sam creyente que después nada podría ser peor, bueno, sí se pudo.

Ese día lo recuerda muy bien, no fue hace más de dos meses cuando paso, aun así, parecía que fue ayer.

Resulta que al final la prensa amarillista logró unir los lazos de la organización de Sam con la corporación de Dean, emparejándolos como hermanos descabelladamente y se hizo un pequeño bum. Por suerte, el ex patrocinador del grupo de Strippers de Dean, Crowley, ya había firmado un contrato antes sobre la discreción de aquel pasado oculto sobre su hermano. Nadie que gastara veinte dólares en un club nudista podía ser considerado fiable para las noticias, y nadie que pagara más de tres mil dólares -antigua tarifa VIP de su hermano- se echaría de cabeza reconociéndolo públicamente.

Kali hizo de nuevo un gran favor a ambos, haciéndose cargo desde el principio de todo lo que circulase por las redes sociales e incluso pudo sacarle ventaja en el aspecto juvenil. Mientras que Sam se encargaba de política, Dean abrazaba con ganas la revolución automotriz, logrando que la mejor amiga de su novio convirtiera sus rostros en figuras públicas y plasmadas en primeras planas como el NYT o los hombres de éxito.

Nadie lo vio venir.

Por supuesto, la prensa quería toda la historia detrás de _atractivos rostros,_ según Kali, por lo que sólo vieron una alternativa y esta fue proporcionada por Gabriel. Fue él mismo quien escribió una pequeña biografía de cinco páginas, más otras cinco de entrevista exclusiva. Por fin Naomi tuvo su exclusiva, y Sam y Dean se quitaron un peso de encima de que gente extraña se metiera en sus vidas.

Pero fue tanto el estrés, que algo explotó entre Gabriel y él. Una mañana discutían por sabrá Dios que, el primero amenazando con no seguir soportando más indiferencias y él siendo un idiota respondiendo que podía marcharse cuando quisiera. Gabriel lo cumplió, pese a la mirada cargada de dolor y decepción no dijo nada más y tomó su maleta colgándola en su hombro. Sam no reaccionó hasta oír la puerta cerrarse de su departamento y al darse cuenta que el elevador ya iba en el penúltimo piso, hizo uso de su buena complexión deportiva y bajo las escaleras de emergencia; apenas logro alcanzarlo cuando esta ya estaba alzando en la cajuela de un taxi.

Sam no sintió su corazón seguir latiendo, no cuando el ojimiel se dirigía a donde el portero del edificio le abrió la puerta trasera del taxi.

— ¡Gabriel! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas trotando el último tramo de distancia, y aunque el ojimiel no se volteó, si lo detuvo apenas ponía un pie dentro del vehículo amarillo —…Gabriel.

— ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres, Sam? — Gabriel se dio la vuelta con fastidio, pero sus ojos ya estaban rojos y Sam estaba seguro que los suyos ya comenzaban a humedecérsele — Ya me fui de tu jodido departamento y lo hare de tu jodida vida, ¡¿qué más quieres Winchester?!

Lo último el rubio no lo quiso decir tan alto, se notó cuando sus ojos bailaron alrededor y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Pero Sam sólo veía aquellos ojos dorados cristalizarse de nuevo, las mejillas sonrojadas del enojo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, y como esa maldita chaqueta negra le quedaba bastante bien a su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Vas a decir algo o no? Yo sí tengo una vida Sam, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

Sam saboreó su voz, poco grave para ser la de un hombre y con el acento de cualquier reportero, su aliento que pego en su rostro aunque aún quedase medio metro de separación y este era de sabor chocolate, como siempre. La barba recientemente afeitada pero que era rojiza caoba cuando se la dejaba crecer.

— ¿Sabes Sam? Hoy había amanecido de buenas, olvidando todo este conflicto que tienes contigo mismo, estaba muy feliz; iba a proponerte lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado pero, ¡a la mierda! ¡Eres un idiota!

Sam no prestaba mucha atención a lo que Gabriel decía con esa exactitud, sino que prestaba más atención al rostro enojado que llevaba; el ojimiel era de esas personas que le iban mejor una sonrisa burlona o sarcástica todos los días, no una mueca de que enojo y tristeza como ahora.

Porque la actitud de Gabriel siempre era infantil, grosera, muy sarcástica e imprudente en la mayoría de las ocasiones; pero pese a eso, siempre era sincera, agraciada, trabajadora, dulce, amable y benévolo. Le encantaba la honestidad y despreciaba las máscaras artificiales de la gente, le gustaba el trabajo eficaz pero siempre contando con su equipo, ayudaba a las personas a vivir sin mentiras aun contra todo el mundo.

Era como estar con un niño bastante travieso pero muy inocente, que se creía Superman y salvaba al mundo.

— ¡Sam! — Gabriel se ha quedado sin palabras para seguirle reprochando. Ciertamente se las dijo cuando ambos discutían esa mañana y ahora ya no tenía ningún otro argumento, o energía para crear alguno.

Pero Sam no notó el brillo de desesperación en sus ojos o nervios, sino que el viento de verano en la ciudad pegó con fuerza y alborotó esos cabellos rubios castaños que bailaban con la fresca brisa. El aroma del hombre era entre su colonia, el aromatizante de sus sabanas de su propia cama y chocolate.

En ese momento los fuertes y deliciosos olores le dieron una epifanía donde se veía feliz, en una cama en pijama abrazado al mismo hombre que tanto le hizo cambiar hace dos años. Una vida tal vez nunca pacifica ni amorosa del todo, pero sí única y feliz, con ese hombre que estaba a punto de golpearlo si no hablaba en ese mismo instante.

Y tenía que hablar rápido, con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Cásate conmigo. — soltó de repente.

— ¡…¿Eh?! — Gabriel detuvo su intención de golpearlo y simplemente frunció el ceño, creyendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente loco

— Cásate conmigo. — repitió esta vez, con más seguridad ya que la primera lo soltó con susurró, y para la tercera ya estaba sonriendo — Cásate conmigo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, estúpido alce? ¡Hace menos de veinte minutos me corriste de tu lado, ¿y ahora me quieres una vida?! ¡Vete a la mierda Winchester! — Gabriel cerró sus puños y los estrello contra su pecho, claramente pasando por un berrinche, aunque justificado — ¡Muérete, muérete mil veces!

Sam paró sus golpes que, si bien no lo movían de su lugar, si le dolían. Su amante era chaparro, no débil.

— Okey, lo aceptó Gabriel, ¡lo acepto y lo siento! — con este último grito obtuvo la atención completa del pequeño. — La he cagado con mi hermano, con nuestros amigos, ¡en nuestra relación, lastimándote! ¡Y lo siento!

Sam tragó con fuerza, pero ya no podía parar. No cuando esos ojitos dorados lo miraban sorprendido y esperanzados.

— Dean es un idiota, pero yo lo he sido más que él por haberlo ignorado todos estos años.

— Eso es cierto. — Gabriel estaba cabreado, eso seguro, pero Sam no se detuvo

— He sido un cobarde desde siempre, fingiendo que mi vida era perfecta.

— ¡Eso es doblemente cierto! — lo interrumpió otra vez el pequeño, Sam se vio obligado a ignorarlo de nuevo.

— Y no lo era, hasta hace casi dos años que entraste por mi oficina para esa estúpida entrevista. — Gabriel abrió su boca con la intención de volver a interrumpirlo, pero Sam no paró de hablar —; Entraste por la puerta de cristal por sólo trabajo, y terminaste de llevarte algo más que una simple historia de un abogado novato popular. No fue solo el beso de despedida, ni mi número telefónico para otra cita, sino todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

»Eras esa luz que me faltaba, la chispa que no tuve nunca a mi lado, y aunque todo esto inicio como un juego, terminaste por ser la persona más importante a mi alrededor.

»Has tratado de unirme a mi hermano de nuevo, de alejarme del trabajo y divertirme, de conocer gente encantadora a la que llamar amigo y familia. Entraste en mi vida Gabriel, y aunque yo siga siendo un idiota, no quiero que te vayas de ella nunca más. Tendremos muchos problemas, muchas discusiones por mis tonterías y tus berrinches que son adorables al final de cada día, pero yo los quiero sin falta durante muchos años. «

Sam tuvo que detener su parloteó para tomar aire y pasar saliva por su garganta, pero sin despegar nunca su vista de los ojos ajenos que parecían miel derretida, la más deliciosa que el pudiese apreciar. Gabriel nunca bajó el rostro pese a que el cuello podía llegar a dolerle, con los labios entreabiertos dejando salir poco a poco el aire que no se atrevió a soltar en medio de tan bellas palabras. Nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, claro.

Y ahora Sam si temblaba porque no recibía ninguna reacción de su amante. No se daba cuenta que el portero del edificio estaba que se mordía las uñas por saber que pasaría, o que el taxista pese a su notable disgusto por la escena tampoco decía nada para no interrumpir el suspenso en la parejita.

Sam se puso nervioso de pies a cabeza y ya quería empezar a hablar de nuevo para prometerle al hombre frente a él cielo, mar y tierra, cualquier isla, una maldita estrella con su nombre o una casa al lado del palacio en Abu Dabi, pero entonces notó como Gabriel sacaba algo de su chaqueta y jugaba con eso entre sus manos.

— Eres un estúpido alce, ¿por qué tuve que irme para que dijeras todo eso? — los murmureos de Gabriel apenas fueron entendibles para él

— Porque soy un estúpido alce que necesitaba ver a su glucosa con patas en forma de ángel muy lejos de él. — intentó sonreír un poco con lo dicho para bajar sus nervios, pero sólo recibió otro paro al corazón cuando su dicho angelito subió la vista sonriendo.

— Arcángel, por favor. Léete la biblia un día de estos, maldito ateo. — Gabriel también intento sonreír un poco ante su broma y Sam no podía pedir más.

Se acercó un último paso que los separaba y cogió entre sus palmas las manos del susodicho, quien todavía movía unos objetos entre ellas. Sam con cuidado y precaución desdobló los dedos que de pronto apretaron dichos objetos, y aunque Gabriel tuviera la mirada agachada y con las orejas misteriosamente rojas, Sam pudo desdoblar las falanges y observar lo que tanto ocultaba el castaño.

Dos sortijas de plata gruesas, una con un diamante blanco pequeño incrustado en el centro, y la otra con el mismo modelo, pero más grande y con el diamante de color dorado.

Fue el turno de Sam de ponerse rojo.

— Pensaba proponértelo ya hace un tiempo — susurró el arcángel extrañamente cohibido y escondido entre sus cabellos —, pero con todos los problemas en tu trabajo, la prensa y con Dean, pues. Bueno. No pude hacerlo. No quería presionarte, incomodarte o yo que sé.

Lo último pareció más un sollozo que un verdadero argumento, pero Sam ya no podía encontrar cosa más adorable y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir más incómodo. Así que solo tomo las sortijas de la palma rosada de su, ahora ya prometido, y supuso que la más delgada era para las manos pequeñas de Gabriel, y la del diamante dorado para él.

Puso ambas en los lugares justos y luego entrelazó ambas izquierdas con los dedos, usando la diestra para acunar el rostro sonrojado que tanto le encantaba. Acarició con su pulgar la piel suave y limpia de cualquier imperfección, trazando cada línea que podía de aquel rostro, llevando su pulgar hasta el befo inferior y presionándolo un poco mientras con los demás dedos sujetaba el mentón. Elevó con cuidado y cariño ese rostro y lo recibieron los dos pedazos de dulce miel en el iris, degustándolos con gula interna ese néctar puro.

— ¿Te casas conmigo? — volvió a preguntar, ahora consiente de que no lo decía con apuración o en las nubes, sabiéndose la respuesta de antemano, pero con ansias de escucharla y grabarla en su memoria para siempre

— ¿Todavía quieres más drama? — bufó Gabriel, pero al recibir su mirada de cachorrito perdido, solo desistió — Si Sam, manipulador sin escrúpulos. ¡Pero donde vuelvas a ser un…! ¡Sam!

El pequeño grito de sorpresa que dio se debió a que el castaño más alto lo abrazó de su cintura y lo elevó con mucha fuerza para dar vueltas al aire. Sam se vio a si mismo efusivo y carcajeando limpiamente, acompañado de Gabriel quien lo hacía un poco más discreto.

Ese día lo recordaría Sam para toda su vida definitivamente, más por el gritillo de victoria que soltó su muy reservado y avergonzado portero, o la cara de molestia del taxista que aún así no les cobro nada por el taxímetro que se dejó correr durante toda su escenita. Aunque realmente fue la reconciliación la que importo, después de todo duro toda la mañana, no se dejaron de meter mano en toda la tarde en la que ninguno de los dos quiso ir a trabajar, y a la noche nunca le encontraron fin bajo las sabanas.

Sip, momentos muy valiosos.

Pero entonces, ¿en dónde estaba su problema? Claro, venía directamente desde hace una semana, en donde llegando a casa temprano y siendo una sorpresa por lo que entró en puntillas, escuchó la plática que estaba teniendo Gabriel con su archienemigo-mejor amigo Baldur. Por accidente, claro, no era que el tipo en si le caía mal y le molestaba verlo tan pegadito siempre con Gabriel.

— Me dolió. En serio. — esa era la estúpida voz del mejor amigo de su novio. Fue la risa burlona de su pareja lo que le relajo

— Si Sam va a tener ahí a su hermano, yo quiero a Castiel a mi lado también, no es nada en tu contra. Aunque sí, me gusta que te duela la noticia. — Sam hizo una nota mental: regalarle durante una semana entera chocolates a su pareja.

— Bastardo. — gruñó el invitado — Yo te hubiera hecho una mejor despedida de soltero que Castiel. ¡Incluso mucho mejor de la que le prepara tu cuñado!

— No creo que vaya a tener algo así.

— ¿Cómo de que no?

— Sam simplemente no es así. — Sam sabía que Gabriel seguía con su sonrisa pese a que se había encogido de hombros. También de que había amenazado a Dean si se atrevía a llevarle a algún lado morboso.

De hecho le había pedido que cargara el impala para los tres días que les tomaría llegar a Dakota, con botana y cervezas. Disfrutaría de un último viaje por carretera con su hermano, entre bares para jugar billar y quitarles dinero a unos pobres diablos, y después verían el cielo estrellado sobre el impala, disfrutando del buen rock de los ochenta.

Sonaba bastante bien para él.

— Dios, el abogado más exitoso y sexy de Nueva York no sabe divertirse. — la voz de Baldur lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Eso mi querido Baldur, no te corresponde juzgar a ti, sino a mí. — lo dijo Gabriel con su tono pervertido. Nota mental numero dos: comprar doble caja de chocolates.

— Bueno, ¿ya decidiste donde será?

— En un terreno que pertenece a un familiar de los Winchester, en Dakota del sur; un lugar bonito en el campo y lo suficientemente lejos de Nueva York para el disfrute de Sam.

— ¿Sam que dijo?

— Yo soy el que prepara todo este caos, él debe estar de acuerdo quiera o no. Además, los trajes grises combinaran con el paisaje. — respondió Gabriel en su modo berrinche, a lo que Sam rodó los ojos decidido a entrar, pero otro comentario tonto de Baldur le hizo quedarse en su lugar.

— ¿Tu solo estas organizando la boda?

— ¿Qué parte de "todo" fue la que no entendiste?

— ¿Al menos le interesa la boda?

— ¿Ahora que tonterías estas diciendo Baldur? — Gabriel sonó ofendido pero curioso, Sam estaba igual

— Gabriel, dejándome de bromas. Eres mi mejor amigo, pese a que te parezcas a mis hemorroides en pleno verano. — estando tras la puerta, se preguntaba si en algún momento dejaría de tomarse todo a broma el muy bastardo. — Sam Winchester es muy reservado con eso de los sentimientos y emociones, tú eres un maldito libro abierto de sentimientos y emociones; no te ayuda con la boda, yo fui contigo a probar los platillos, el pastel, ¡la jodida mantelería! ¿Estás bien con todo esto?

Pese a todo, Baldur si era un gran amigo que se preocupaba de verdad por su mejor amigo, lo que le hizo a Sam alertarse por tremenda pregunta. ¿No se le notaba lo enamorado que estaba por Gabriel? ¡El hombre lo traía de cabeza!

— Sólo lo diré una vez Baldur: yo me enamore de ese hombre del que tanto reniegas su actitud, me viene valiendo tres cuartos de chocolate que lo comprendas o no.

Después de esa charla, ahora Sam sí que estaba preocupado.

A él también le valía lo que pensara Baldur, el problema era que no sólo era el desgraciado. Dean ya se lo había dicho desde hace mucho que parecía muy frio al lado de Gabriel, y si su mismo hermano-Oh-esas-son-cosas-de-chicas-mayor lo notaba, era porque algo definitivamente iba mal con él.

En privado con Gabriel era todo sonrisas, mimos y cosas aún más tontas pero que tanto amaba hacer con su novio, pero en público era otra cosa. No que Gabriel fuese un adicto a las caricias y actos indebidos en la sociedad, pero apenas y rozaban el hombro al caminar si es que no era en citas, y eran bares o sitios muy reservados.

Entonces tuvo una gran necesidad de darle una gran sorpresa a Gabriel y a todos los jodidos invitados de la boda, algo que afirmara a los cuatro vientos que estaba locamente perdido por su prometido.

Primero se le ocurrió que un avión pasara por las nubes y dibujara un corazón. Sintió escalofrió con esa idea.

Segundo, era cantar frente al público durante el intercambio de votos. Se dio una pepa por ese pensamiento, y la imagen imaginaria donde Dean terminaba por morir gracias a un ataque de risas.

Tercero, fue cantarle solo a Gabriel después de la cena ensayo con su hermano de coro y con Castiel tocando el triángulo. Su imagen imaginaria le mostro a un Gabriel junto a Dean muriendo de risa y Castiel con su inocencia, llorando.

Con la tercera terminando por pegar su cabeza contra el ventanal y una patada imaginaria en su paquete. No sabía qué hacer.

Dale un caso de una empresa billonaria en quiebra por motivos misteriosos y lo resolvería en menos de una semana, ¡él de creativo públicamente no tenía nada! ¡Ese era su hermano!

¿Su hermano?

¡Su hermano!

 _¡Dean!_ Gritó dentro de su mente con las energías renovadas.

Rápidamente cogió su celular y marco el número de su hermano, esperando que su idea no fuese lo suficientemente ridícula para que asesinar a su hermano por deshidratación causada por un ataque de risa.

Espero un timbrazo. El segundo. El número tres y escuchó la voz gruesa del otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Hey Sammy!_

 _—_ Dean, necesito de tu ayuda.

— _¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya se arrepintió Gabriel de casarse contigo?_

 _—_ Que gracioso idiota — maldijo el momento donde le dijo de su problema a su hermano — Pero por si las dudas, tengo un plan para evitarlo y necesito tu ayuda.

— _Perdona, ¿qué?_

Sam sonrió como el Grinch ante su plan malévolo, y del otro lado de la línea en un taller mecánico de Manhattan, Dean sintió escalofríos de tan solo imaginarse a su hermano con esa mueca del mal.

.

.

.

El día de la boda todo fue mucho más tranquilo de lo que cualquiera que conociera a Gabriel por cinco minutos podría esperar.

El campo de Bobby tenía un prado hermoso en perfecto estado para estar a inicios de otoño, y las dos enormes carpas blancas enormes rodeadas con ligeras telas blancas brillosas les tapaban de cualquiera con ojos curiosos.

Por parte de Sam sólo eran unos compañeros con los que siguió en contacto después de Stanford y sus respectivas familias como Jess y su esposo e hijo, Ava junto a su prometido, Lily con su hija, Adrew, Pamela, Missouri, Gadreel con Ruby, Bobby con Ellen, Judy Mills con su esposo e hijo, Jo y su novio, Ash, los estudiantes de Castiel, y por supuesto su hermano. Los invitados de Gabriel sólo fueron sus hermanos y sus familias, su editora Naomi con su marido e hijos, Kali, James, Chuck, Becky, y otros tres soldados con quienes sirvió en Afganistán y fuerzas especiales, entre ellos la esposa de Sarah, Cole y su hijo.

En realidad, fue una reunión pequeña y por eso no hubo necesidad de más espacio, salvo tal vez por tener que instalar la pista de baile de un tamaño considerable, donde también se pusieron en frente con el juez para intercambiar los votos.

El momento de los votos tal vez fue él más curioso, ya que se escuchó más de un sollozo, entre ellos fueron los de Chuck consolado con mucha pena por parte de Miguel, no creyendo la actitud de su padre junto a Ana para reírse.

Sus votos fueron normales, clichés, nada del otro mundo y pese a que Gabriel seguía sonriendo como si estuviesen parados sobre un planeta de chocolate, Sam no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Baldur y recordar sus palabras referentes a él: "frío sin emociones".

Los de Gabriel fueron otra cosa.

— Yo entre a tu oficina esa tarde por una entrevista, no a que tus ojos me examinaran como Golum veía al anillo único. La referencia va del Señor de los anillos, bola de incultos — la gente empezaba a reír un poco más fuerte cada que hablaba el rubio —; Debía salir con preguntas interesantes y respuestas lo doble de satisfactorias sobre la fabulosa vida del abogado más joven y exitoso del momento, pero la mañana del lunes cuando le entregué el borrador a mi editora, sólo estaba tu número y una corta novela erótica de lo bien que besabas.

Sam tuvo que empezar a reír con decoro, más por el nerviosismo que aún sentía que por los propios comentarios de Gabriel. Sólo Dean y Miguel tuvieron la decencia de negar ante la actitud de su novio.

— Pero entonces empezamos a mensajearnos, a compartir salidas, risas y secretos. Comencé a ver no a un chico que estaba en la cima, sino a un hombre cansado pero que aun así se levantaba cada mañana para hacer de este mundo uno mejor sólo con su inteligencia — todo el mundo quedo en silencio, justo cuando Gabriel tomaba aire para seguir ablandando cada corazón presente, el de Sam para empezar —. Estuve en la guerra, escribí cientos de artículos sobre héroes caídos u olvidados, pero nunca jamás tuve la oportunidad de iniciar una historia junto al lado de uno, que sólo pelea con palabras.

»Esa tarde yo entre a tu oficina sin rumbo, con pesadillas y malos momentos rodeándome, pensando que hacer el reportaje de un niño recientemente glorificado era lo peor que podía pasarme. Cuan equivocado estaba, eso me lo mostro tu sonrisa, cuando sólo dijiste con una sonrisa humilde, "Hola, Sam Winchester a tu servicio". No corazón, yo estoy a tu servicio desde ese momento, y lo estaré por el resto de nuestras vidas. «

Todos quedaron en silencio, con el aliento espeso y ruidoso al salir de sus labios, recuperando la noción del tiempo y del significado de respirar. Hasta Chuck dejo su melodrama y soltó lágrimas en silencio, Castiel sonreía de par en par en dirección a Dean, quien junto a Miguel mostraron algo de su macho corazón al tener los ojos cristalizados.

Sam sintió su pecho muy pequeño porque su corazón se estrujaba de felicidad. Por dios, ¿qué hizo él para merecerse a su arcángel? No pudo soportarlo sinceramente, así que dio un pazo largo y deposito un beso en la frente de su ya casi esposo, y dejo las frentes unidas mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano, intentando no llorar en su propia boda.

— Te amo tanto. — le susurró con cuidado y percibió la enorme sonrisa que causaron sus palabras en el rostro de su amado.

El carraspeo de la juez, su amiga en el buffet que trabajo por primera vez, Maritza. Ella también había soltado unas lágrimas, pero recupero su sonrisa inmediatamente.

— Okey, prosigamos. — dijo ella y Sam se tuvo que separar de él con ayuda de un jaloneo sutil de su hermano.

Con una mirada le indico a Dean que no moviera su mano de su propio codo, porque ya no encontraba fuerzas para abalanzarse sobre Gabriel. Su hermano mayor, una vez más, le salvo de sus incoherencias.

— Antes de unificar este enlace, si alguien conoce o sabe motivos del por qué no se debe de realizar, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. — si bien, Mitzuri no termino de hablar, Gabriel ya se había dado la vuelta con cara de asesino

— Juro que si alguien tiene la intención de hablar, mis amigos de Fuerzas Especiales aquí presentes tienen mi permiso para asesinar al estilo Cally of Duty. — todos perdieron el momento melancólico de antes, sólo para volver a reír por las tonterías de Gabriel — La amenaza va para ti, Baldur.

— ¡Oh, rayos! — Baldur chasqueó sus dedos, imitó al zorro de Dora la Exploradora, siguiéndole el jueguito a su mejor amigo.

Sam le volvió a coger de las manos que ya tenían unidas por el intercambio de sortijas, esta vez doradas y sencillas. Que podía decir, no sería su boda con Gabriel, si este no hiciera de las suyas como el Truquero.

— En ese caso y bajo la agresiva amenaza, los declaro esposos frente a todas las leyes del hombre, del estado y para el estado. Pueden besarse. — concluyo Mitzuri con alegría, y Sam no perdió tiempo al inclinarse un poco y Gabriel ponerse de puntillas.

Los espectadores completos se elevaron de sus asientos para aplaudir y vociferar, había unos más ruidosos que otros, pero con total alegría e ignorados por la pareja, ésta estaba considerablemente pegada la una a la otra en su propio mundo.

Pero de eso ya unas horas, ahora la tarde se terminaba y la noche disfrazaba a la fiesta que estaba bastante animada con la música y la pista de baile considerablemente animada. Nadie parecía querer irse, pues hasta los niños más pequeños parecían estarse divirtiendo y los adultos no querían irse sin probar el pastel que se presumía estaba delicioso, según sus reposteros Dean y Gabriel.

Era la señal perfecta para Sam en ese caso. Agradeció que de su propia firma sólo estuviera presente Gadreel y Ruby, aunque Jessica con su marido era algo incómodo, lo bueno es que lo más probable no los vuelva a ver por mudarse a una cueva a cubrir su vergüenza.

Lo hacía por su marido, por su marido, por su marido. _Marido,_ que hermoso sonaba esa palabra en sus labios.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó Dean a su espalda, quien con la cabeza señalaba que Benny y los demás compañeros de su hermano estaban ahí.

Sam tuvo que tomar el vaso de whisky que su hermano llevaba en una mano, tomó aire lo más que pudo, y luego le arrebato el vaso del mismo líquido que permanecía a su familiar. Dean tuvo que burlarse de él con una sonrisa, pero no desistió. No podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

— Hora de ser un hombre, Sam. — le dijo su hermano, no con burla exactamente, si no con el propósito de recordarle que lo hacía para ser el hombre que Gabriel necesitaba.

— Sí Dean, es hora. — habló con determinación y camino junto a su hermano fuera de la carpa, al camión con el logo de la pequeña organización creada por Dean y sus amigos.

Era hora de ser un hombre. Un hombre que necesitó un tercer Whisky.

.

.

.

Joder, joder, ¡joder! Estaba nervioso, catatónico, delirante, ¡¿en que estaba pensando cuando creyo que esto sería una buena idea?!

 _En Gabriel Sam, pensabas en él y las estúpidas palabras de Baldur._ Vale, que hablar consigo mismo se estaba haciendo muy común y ya daba miedo.

— ¿Dean? — su voz no evitó que temblara, ¡joder!

— Deja de llorar Samantha, yo te cubro la espalda. — le dijo Dean desde su posición al lado de él.

Su hermano estaba con él, y su hermano siempre lo cuidaría de todo. Confiaba en él, confiaba en Dean. Estaba listo para esto.

.

.

.

La pista fue despejada y todos se amontonaron alrededor de ella. Gabriel fue obligado a sentarse en un extremo central de la pista, y frente a él donde antes estaba la mesa del juez, ahora se encontraba una cortina negra sostenida por un improvisado par de postes. Castiel estaba a su lado, obligados ambos por Dean para mantenerse ahí.

Amaba el segundo oficio secreto de su cuñado, pero no entendía por qué justo en su boda tenía que hacerle uno de sus espectáculos. ¿Dónde estaba Sam? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con eso? Sólo esperaba que los hermanos no tuvieran otra pelea en su día especial.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, invitados honorarios de los novios, estarán a punto de presenciar el mejor espectáculo en una boda jamás antes visto! — Gabriel estaba seguro que esa voz era de Crowley, uno de los amigos y socios de Dean, pero no entendía porque las luces se volvieron de discoteca o tanto relajo, ¿en serio Sam estaba de acuerdo con esto? — ¡Un regalo especial del señor Winchester, para su señor Winchester! ¡Un aplauso por favor!

Gabriel y Castiel se coordinaron en alzar una ceja incrédulos, ¿Señor Winchester? Era Novak-Winchester, ninguno más ni uno menos. El apellido de su esposo era muy sureño para él, gracias.

Pese a eso, una melodía del grupo favorito de Gabriel sonó a su alrededor y al que reconocía como Benny forrado en un traje a la medida blanco con camisa de seda negra y corbata del mismo blanco, más un sombreo negro en su cabeza. A su lado salió Balthazar, pero ambos se pusieron en lugares opuestos.

El público grito ante sus movimientos lentos y caminata tranquila, pero después en la segunda estrofa vio salir a Lucy acompañado de Adam, curiosamente con el mismo traje. Vale, Gabriel ya comenzaba a sonreír y aplaudir como sus invitados, aunque seguía sin entender a que venía todo eso. Los recién llegados se unieron a las filas, dejando dos y dos de cada lado moviéndose despacio.

Pero justo llego el coro, se corrió la cortina por completo y vio lo que jamás pensó que pasaría en esta vida u otra.

 _Sugar,_

 _Yes please…_

La gente grito mucho más fuerte, Gabriel lo hizo de la misma forma y totalmente emocionado.

La cortina abajo dejo ver a los hermanos Winchester moviéndose con una sincronía perfecta, en trajes negros diferentes a los que llevaban en la boda pues estos parecían llevar brillo, con la pulcra camisa del mismo color pero la corbata blanca brillante, con un sombrero haciendo juego.

De Dean lo creía muy apenas, pues aunque era el trabajo de su cuñado y así lo conocieron él y Castiel, que lo hiciera frente a su familia y personas allegadas era extraño. La mayor sorpresa era Sam, que se movía como si bailar en público fuese tan normal para él; mover de esa forma el trasero, debía venir en la sangre.

Los pasos en si eran sensuales, más que nada moviendo la retaguardia de un lado a otro, con los pies deslizándose por la plataforma y las manos sólo para lucir el traje y el sombrero que se quitaban, jugaban con él y volvían a poner haciendo un movimiento obsceno con las caderas que a Castiel hizo soltar la baba. Gabriel ya estaba como la vieja loca de su editora, gritando sin parar y riendo de felicidad.

La canción también era especial, Gabriel lo sabía y por eso seguía sonriendo con la cara toda roja. Porque fue la primera que sonó en su cita con Sam, era la que lo identificaba al inicio en su relación con él, y literalmente una vez se la bailo en la cocina de su propio departamento después del a primera noche juntos. Sam era su azúcar, con la única que pedía vivir sin morirse el resto de su vida. A excepción tal vez de un dulce orgasmo, pero eso ya era aparte.

En el segundo coro los hombres se desabotonaron de forma salvaje el saco y mientras movían la cintura de forma circular se lo fueron quitando. Para ese rato Sam ya tenía una expresión completamente profesional como bailarín desnudista, sin pena ajena y disfrutando del momento, pero más que nada sin dejar de mirar todo lo posible a su esposo, para que el directamente gozara de su mirada de igual manera.

El baile consistía en moverse de un lado a otro, pero sin dejar de deslizar los pies o mover las caderas de forma incitadora, con giros perfectos y Lucy junto a Balthazar se plantaron dos acrobacias en el centro.

Gabriel sabía que después de eso no llegarían a la luna de miel frente a la playa.

 _Yeah_

 _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet…_

Sam se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, se hinco de forma rápido y le beso su mano izquierda. Se paró y con fuerza sin medida le hizo pararse a él, para tomarlo de la cintura, pegar sus pelvis y moverlas de forma circular o simplemente de adentro hacia afuera, de la misma forma. Joder, ¡Sam no podía escoger mejor momento para frotarse!

El coro volvió a iniciar los mismos bailarines tomaron a cualquier invitado y los pusieron a bailar de nuevo, esta vez todos amontonados en la pista.

Pero no importaba, él estaba con Sam, y le acaba de dar la mejor de las sorpresas. Que se jodiera Baldur, su esposo era lo mejor que pudo pasarle y tendría muchas noches divertidas a su lado. Sus risas en ese momento lo comprobaban, y sus manos entrelazadas entre giro y giro que le hacía dar Sam, todo estaba bien mientras terminara pegado a su pecho de nuevo.

La canción acabó y siguió otra, pero esta vez Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza y solo se estuvieron así por un rato.

— Te amo. Te amo tanto. — le dijo su esposo a su oído, y Gabriel no hizo más que enterrar sus dedos en esa melena suave libre del sombrerito blanco, dejando que su esposo rodeara su cintura e incluso lo levantara y lo pusiera sobre sus propios zapatos.

Gabriel sabía que era amado, añorado y respetado, no necesitaba que Sam o alguien más se lo dijera, porque sólo bastaban momentos como ese para saberlo. Aun así, escucharlo con aquella voz de su alce, era lo mejor como una jugosa cereza sobre un helado de chocolate doble crema.

— Jajaja, mira. — Sam le indico a su derecha y Gabriel obedeció, ladeando la cabeza para observar como su hermanito menor y cuñado lucían igual de enamorados que ellos en su propio mundo, pero un brillo casual en el dedo corazón de Castiel le hizo sonreír con travesura

— Tendremos otro bailecito de estos muy pronto. — Sam lo miro confundido, pero tratando de buscar lo que sea que hizo poner esa mueca en el rostro de su esposo, encontró la argolla de oro blanco que adornaba la mano de Castiel con una esmeralda bien centrada.

¿Cuándo apareció ahí? Esa era otra historia que merece ser contada.

No en este momento, sabía Sam, porque esta historia era solo de Gabriel y suya.

* * *

Y ESTE ES EL FINAL! SIIIII! \\(*~*)/

Sugar es la cancion por la que todo comenzó, un aplauso a Maroon 5 UuUr

A TODOS se les agradece que hayan comentado, votado por favorito o incluso como lector anónimo. Chicos, que sin los lectores nosotros escritores no somos nada, así que muchas gracias.

Tambien a travez de esta historia escribi una llamada " **Somos los Novak** "; inicia en la vida de Chuck y Becky y termina en Chuck y Hannah y once hijo :v

Solo es un OneShot de esa, pero me gustaría que se pasaran por ahí para ver que tal la vida de Gabriel y sus diez hermanos. La subiré muy pronto.

Tambien tengo más historias planeadas como " **No me dejes ir** " " **Llevame en tu bolsillo** " y " **No se dice Bonjuor en Kansas** " Tooooodas llenas de Destiel y Sabriel *~*

Aunque primero, claro, terminare " **El alfa de lomo blanco** " y " **Justo como el fuego** "… Total, espero verlos por ahí en algún momento. Besos y cuídense mucho chicos, ¡Nos vemos luego!


End file.
